Eine Neue Macht erhebt sich
by Blaire Naomie Lee Riddle
Summary: Wo ist der Junge der Lebt.Tot? Harry Potter verschwindet Spulos. Draco Malfoy benimmt sich komisch. Sirius Lebt. Remus und Sirius bei Tom? Wer ist gut und wer ist böse und vor allem was ist wirklich mit Harry Potter passiert? Was für ein Spiel, spielt Har
1. Chapter 1

**hy zusammen. So da wäre ich mal mit einer Harry Fanfiction. Ich hoffe sie gefäält euch. eine kleine Wahrnung wer Dark nicht mag sollte aufhören zu lesen.**

**Eine Neue Macht erhebt sich. **

****

Kapitel 1 Wo ist der Junge der Lebt?

Remus Lupin sahs gemütlich in seinem Wohnzimmer und unterhielt sich mit Severus Snape als eine Eule ans Fenster piekte. „So früh schon eine Eule." Remus grinste ihn an. „Ich habe den Tagespropheten abonnomiert ich will ja schließlich auf den laufenden sein was der ach so Böse Voldemord treibt." Ein glitzern trat in Remus Augen. „Verstehe, sagte Severus kühl." Nur wer ihn gut kannte, konnte ebenfalls ein Aufleuchten in seinen Augen sehen. Remus strich der Eule über den Kopf. „Danke meine Schön." Die Eule schüttelte ihren Kopf und flog weg. Remus öffnete die Zeitung doch schon bei der Überschrift wurde er bleich. „das….ist unmöglich." Snape sah ihn besorgt an. „Was ist los Remus….du..:" Doch Remus sah ihn nur an. „…Harry…." Dann sackte er zu Boden. Das letzte was er merkte war das Severus ihn auffing,

Als Remus die Augen aufschlug sah er in das Gesicht von Sirius. „Alles Ok…." Remus kam langsam hoch. „Wo." „In Slytherin Manor. Severus hat dich hergebracht." In dem Moment ging die Türe auf und Der Herr des Hauses kam rein. „Oh gut du bist wieder was." „Hallo Tom…" Tom Riddle sah ihn ruigh an. „Remus was war los." „Ihr wisst es nicht." Tom schüttelte den Kopf und Sirius sah ihn fragend an. „Aber…" „Ich habe ihnen noch nichts gesagt." Severus betrat mit Luzius den Raum. „Schön das du wieder wach bist." „Hallo Luzius." „Was gesagt." Tom sah Snape ernst an. „Sieh mich nicht so an Tom." „Verzeih doch ich will wissen was hier los ist." Sev holte den Tagesprophten raus und zeigte allen das Titelblatt. Sirius wurde bleich und ließ sich neben Remus nieder. Tom nahm Sev die Zeitung aus der Hand.

„**Wo ist der Junge der Lebt. **

An gestrigen Abend verschwand Harry Potter aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten die mit einem Imperius Spruch belegt waren. Das Zimmer von Harry Potter war leer seine gesamten Sachen waren verschwunden nur ein Zettel lag auf dem Bett mit dem Satz. Eure Marionette ist frei sie wird aber zurückkehren und dann ist nichts mehr so wie es scheint. Albus Dumbeldore Schulleiter von Hogwarts sagte in einer Pressekonferenz aus das wohl Der Dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf dahinter stecken solle. Nähere Informationen wollte er noch nicht rausgeben. Das Ministerium ist in Aufruhe und schickt die besten Auroren los um den Junge zu finden. Hoffen wir dass es nicht zu spät sein wird.

_Ein Bericht von Rita Kommkorn."_

Tom ließ die Zeitung fallen seine Augen wurden rot. „Dieser…" „beruhige dich Tom." „MICH beruhigen dieser Bastard ich will nicht wissen was er wieder vorhat." Remus hatte inzwischen Zeit den weinenden Sirius in seine Arme gezogen. „Du glaubst dass er dahinter streckt." „Wenn nicht er wer dann sonst Remus du weißt wie Er ist Er will mich töten um alles in der Welt aber er ist zu feige es selbst zu tun." „Das ergibt keinen Sinn Tom." Tom sah Luzius an. „Wie unsere Quellen ergeben hat Harry seid dem Tot von Sirius keinen Kampfgeist mehr. Er hat sich von allem abgewandt. Wieso sollte er einem Training zustimmen." „…Rache…" Alle sahen Sirius an. „Er will Rache an denen die ihn alles nahmen was er geliebt hat. Ich kenne Harry. Er würde alles tun um mich zu Rächen. Wir hätten einschreiten müssen Tom wir hätten ihm die Wahrheit sagen müssen." „Das fällt euch spät ein." Alle sahen zu Türe wo das jüngste Oberhaupt der Malfoy Familie stand. „Draco müsstest du nicht in der Schule sein." „Das sieht man mal wie lahm die Eulen sind. Dumbeldore hat alle Schüler nach Hause geschickt weil sie Harry Gefunden haben." „Was Wo." Sirius sprang auf. Doch er sah den kalten Blick von Draco. „ihr hättet eingreifen sollen da wäre das nie soweit gekommen ich verstehe ihn das er so handelt ihr sagt ihr wolltet ihm helfen und habt ihm wie Dumbeldore behandelt." „Draco Luzius Malfoy ich verbiete dir so mit uns zu sprechen." Doch Draco lachte. „Was willst du tun Vater. Ich bin volljährig und unterstehe nicht mehr deinen Befehlen. Ich wollte nur sagen das ich Ausziehe." Draco wollte gehen doch die Türe knallte vor ihm zu. Tom stand mit roten Augen dort und eine schwarze Aura umgab ihn. „Draco so redet man nicht mit mir." Draco aber grinste. „Verzeiht oh my Lord. Ich Rede so wie ich will du bist nicht mein Meister." Die Worte hingen schwer in der Luft. Luzius zog scharf die Luft ein. „Tom verzeih er." „Das wirst du büßen Draco…cr…" Doch Draco drehte sich um und Tom stockte er sah die Tränen. „Ich habe ihn geliebt Tom und das weißt du ich habe euch gesagt holt ihn da raus doch nein." „Draco was…. " Draco sah Remus an. „Harry Potter ist Tot. " Draco machte die Türe auf und sah kurz zu Tom. „und ihr seid Schuld. Lebtwohl." Draco knallte die Türe zu. Sirius sackte zu Boden und weinte. Severus legte die Hand auf Toms Schulter. „Du.-.." Doch Tom stieß die Hand weg und ging. Luzius sah ihm nach. „Das wird Dumbeldore büßen. Tom wird sich Rächen." „ja davor habe ich Angst Luzius du weiß wo Toms Hass hinführen kann."

Tja das war der erste Teil. Warum ist Draco so sauer und warum lebt Sirius noch oder besser gesagt warum sind Remus und Er bei Tom. Fragen ber Fargen die ihr wenn ihr weiter leset bald beantwortet kriegt

Blaire Naomie Lee Riddle


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 Ein Neuer Schüler und ein Alter Bekannter**

Ein Jahr war seid dem Tot von Harry Potter vergangen. Heute würde ein neues Schuljahr anfangen. Dumbeldore sah aus dem großen Fenster und sah die Schüler reinkommen. Minerva kam rein. „Albus es wird Zeit in die Große Halle zu gehen." „Ja wir müssen es ihnen ja noch beibringen dass er Tot ist." Minerva sah ihn traurig an. „Wie soll es weiter gehen Albus." „Ich weiß es nicht." Sie ging. Dumbeldore seufzte. –Verdammt dieser Bengel hätte nicht sterben dürfen ich muss mir jetzt was einfallen lassen. Aber dieser Neville könnte uns weiter helfen.-

In der Großen Halle sahen sich Ron und Hermine um. „Hast du Harry gesehen Ron." Ron schnaubte. „Wer weiß wo der wieder streckt bestimmt hat der so große Held mal wieder nicht vor zu kommen das 6 Schuljahr war er ja auch nicht da weil er ja Sondertraining bekommen hat." „Stimmt." Am Ende des Tisches sahen sich 4 Personen grinsend an. „Das wird eine Show, sagte Fred leise." Neville lehnte sich zurück. „Oh ja." Ginny kicherte und sah zum Lehrertisch. „Besonders für die Lehrer." George grinste. „Weißt du Schwesterchen du bist so Slytherin." Die 4 lachten. Remus sah die 4 an. „Ist was." Severus sah ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht doch…ach vergiss es." 2 Neue Lehrer sahsen neben ihnen wobei der eine ziemlich sauer au den Direktor sah der reinkam. „Beruhige dich endlich." Remus sah ihn warnend an. „Sonst fällst du auf." „Schon gut." Dumbeldore erhob sich. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Ferien." Snape sah zu Longbotten rüber und sah die 4 komisch an denn ihre Blicke waren voller Hass auf den Direktor gerichtet. –Komisch was ist nur mit denen los das werde ich im Auge behalten- Tom sah Severus an. –Was ist los du bist gar nicht bei der Sache- -Schon gut ich erkläre es dir später- Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dumbeldore zu. „Wie ihr seht haben wir 2 Neue Lehrer an unserm Tisch. Bitte begrüßt Professor Dark der Professor Snape helfen wird und Professor Desteny der Remus Lupin den ich wieder willkommen heiße als VGDDK Lehrer." Die Halle jubelte. „So leider muss ich eine Traurige Nachricht überbringen. Es geht um Harry Potter." Die Halle wurde still. „Harry Potter ist…" Doch in dem Moment wurde die Türe zu großen Halle aufgestoßen. Alle sahen hin. 2 Gestalten in Umhängen kamen rein und schritten langsam auf den Leherertisch zu. „Wer seid ihr gibt euch zu erkennen." Dumbeldore zog seinen Zauberstab. „Aber, aber Dumbeldore wollen sie etwa ihren Goldjungen umbringen." Die Ganze Halle hielt die Luft an. Die Kapuze glitt vom Kopf und schwarze Lange Harre kamen hervor. Remus stand auf und sah bleich auf die Person. „Harry." Harry Potter stand grinsend vor den Lehren. Dumbeldore fasste sich. „und sie sind." Harry sah ihn kalt an. „Mein Verlobter Dumbeldore." Nun wurden alle Augen bleich auf Harry gerichtet. „Verlobter…" Die Kapuze ging zu Boden und lange Blonde Harre kamen hervor. Lucius Malfoy der gerade zu Halle reinkam wurde bleich. „Draco…" In der Halle bracht das gerade los. „Mister Potter in mein Büro…" „Nein danke ich habe im Moment kein Bedarf mit ihnen zu reden sie entschuldigen uns bitte wir hatte eine weite reise ach bevor ich es vergesse." Harry schnipste und der Sprechende Hut erschien. „Was." „das ist unmöglich niemand außer Dumbeldore kann den Hut." Doch Harry Hörte nicht auf das gestotterte von seiner Lehrerin und setzte den Hut auf.

- sieh an willkommen zurück junger Prinz. Das war eine nette Show aber wie ich sehe will du schnell in dein Haus…..SLYTHERIN." Harry setzte den Hut ab und gab ihn der entsetzen Mac Gonegall. Er nahm Dracos an und sah Ginny an. „Ginny Fred George Nev kommt mit." Harry und Draco gingen vor als Draco zum Slytherin Tisch sah. „Pansy Blaize." Auch die beiden erhoben sich und die Gruppe ging und hinter ließen mehr als eine geschockte Große Halle.


	3. was ist los mit Harry Potter

Kapitel 3 Was ist los mit Harry Potter

Die Freunde gingen hoch auf den Astronomie Turm und lachten. „Man das war geil." Fred hielt sich den Magen vor lachen. „Ja und der Ausdruck von Old Dumbi was noch geiler." George lachte und zog Neville in seine Arme. „Endlich können wir mit diesem Versteckspiel aufhören." Neville schmiegte sich an George. Pansy legte Fred ihre Arme um den Hals. „Genau." Blaize nahm Ginnys Hand. „Von nun an weht in Hogwarts ein anderer Wind." Harry lachte kalt. Draco setzte sich auf die Mauer. „Was machen wir nun." „Wie ich das sehe bekommen wir gleich besuch." „Mmm….Snape…Lupin….Dark Desteny Malfoy senior. " Die Türe ging auf und Harry sah in die Augen von Professor Dark. „Sieh an die werten Professoren." Draco lachte und Harry schmiegte sich an ihn. „Was können wir für sie tun." „Draco. " Luzius schritt auf ihn zu doch ein Schwert an seiner Brust ließ ihn stocken. „ Keinen Schritt weiter Mister Malfoy." „Potter wie kannst du es…." „Schon gut Darling lass ihn." Harry ließ das Schwert verschwinden. „Wir lassen euch dann mal alleine." Ginny gab Draco und Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Freunde lassen wir sie alleine." Sie gingen. „Draco wo warst du deine Mutter hat sich Sorgen gemacht was sollte das alles und warum lebt Potter noch du sagtest er sei tot." Harry grinste. „sagtest du das Drache….obwohl recht hattest du ja." „War ja auch oder." „mmm als Leiche sehe ich doch gut aus oder." „zum anbeißen." „Ruhe jetzt." Harry sah Professor Dark an und stand auf und zog seinen Zauberstab er spannte einen Still Zauber um den Turm. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu verbieten Tom." Alle außer Draco sahen ihn entsetzt an. „Was meint ihr ich wäre blöd und weiß nicht wer sich hinter Proffesor Dark übrigens sehr einfallsreich steck also bitte was meint ihr wer ich bin." Harry strich sich die Haare nach hinten. „dann….dann weißt du auch wer….." Remus deute auf Proffesor Desteny. Harry sah ihn sauer an. „Wenn du meinen angeblich Toten Paten meinst ja." „Harry ich." „WAS SIRIUS WAS." Harrys Aura wurde schwarz. „Wage es nicht dich zu entschuldigen wage es nicht zu sagen es war zu meinem Besten und ihr wolltet mir helfen. Wagt es nicht." Harry ging an ihn vorbei und blieb neben ihn stehen. „Draco hatte Recht Harry Potter starb in dieser Nacht und es ist eure Schuld gewesen….nur eure." Harry ging. Draco seufzte. „Er nimmt immer mehr deine Art an Tom….mm so ist er halt." Draco sah seinen Vater an. „Sag Mutter das es mir Leid tut und ich wollte ihr keine Sorgen machen doch in dem einen Jahr ist sehr viel passiert und glaubt mir ihr ahnt nicht was noch passiert….ach und Tom wenn du Wurmschwanz Bellatrixe suchst die hat Harry gekillt." Draco ging und ließ einen bleichen Tom zurück.

Am nächsten morgen waren alle außer den Slytherin in der Halle zum Frühstück. Ron sah Hermine an. „Wir müssen mit Harry reden." „Ja das kann er doch nicht machen die haben ihn bestimmt mit einem Imperius belegt." „Bestimmt war das dieser Malfoy." Ginny kicherte leicht. „Was gibt es…" Doch die Hallen Türe ging auf und die Slytherin kamen rein. Dumbeldore stockte der Atmen. Die Slytherin machten einen Gang von Harry und Draco durchkamen und verneigten sich. Tom sah bleich zu Severus dem es sichtlich schwer fiel seine kalte art bei zu halten. Harrys Blick ging zu Tom. –Siehst du Tom so macht man das- Tom zuckte zusammen. –verdammt nun kann der schon mit mir Telepathisch reden was ist in diesem Jahr nur passiert ich hätte ihn da raus holen sollen- Sev legte die Hand auf Toms. Tom sah ihn dankbar an. Draco setzte sich und erst als Harry sich setzte taten es auch die anderen. Draco küsste Harry sanft. „Bereit für die nächste Phase." „ Na klar." Draco nickte Blaize zu. Blaize grinste und sah zum Griffendore Tisch. „HEY GINNY:" Die Halle wurde still und alle sahen zwischen den Verhassen Tischen hin und her. Ginny sah Blaize an. „Was ist Blaize." „Bei uns gibt es heute Muffins da stehst du doch so drauf. Kommst du rüber." „Wie könnte ich da nein sagen." „Bring Fred gleich mit." Fred grinste Pansy an. „Und vergesst Nev und George nicht." Alle sahen bleich zu dem Slytherin Prinzen. Ginny wollte sich erheben als Ron sie am Handgelenk packte. „Was soll das Ron." „Was das soll das frage ich dich seid wann gibst du dich mit diesem Todessessern ab das erlaube ich nicht." "Ron nur weil sie in Slytherin sind heißt das noch lange nicht das sie Todesesser sind und wenn es so wäre es ist ihr leben." „Du.." Ron hob die Hand doch ehe er sich versah hatte er ein Messer an der Kehle. „wage es eine Hand gegen sie zu erheben Weasly und du wirst es bereuen." „MISTER POTTER." Die Lehrer kamen. Harry sah Ron kalt an. „Haben wir uns verstanden." Ron sah ihn bleich an. Harry steckte das messe weg. „Ginny Geh rüber Blaize wartet. Ich habe noch was mit den Lehren zu besprechen." „Ist gut." Harry sah Dumbeldore an. „Büro schätze ich nun gut gehen wir." Harry ging mit einem Abgang aller Snape. Sev musste schmunzeln. Sirius grinste. „das hat er drauf." Die Lehrer folgten Harry und in der Halle brach das Chaos aus.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 Wie man die Lehrer schockt.

Dumbeldore der mittlerweile die Führung in sein Büro übernommen hatte sah nachdenklich zu Harry. – Das gefällt mir gar nicht diese Junge hat sich zu stark verändert, und Longbotten kann ich auch vergessen verdammt- Harry der dich Gedanken von dem Direktor mitbekommen hatte grinste, auch Tom und Severus hörten dies. –das hatte er also vor Longbotten zu benutzen- -Tom das ist die blödeste Idee die er je hatt Longbotten kann gar nichts er ist eine totale Niete in allem.- Harry sah zum Severus und grinste. „da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher mein Lieber Professor Snape." Snape blieb geschockt stehen und sah Harry an. –du kannst meine Gedanken lesen- Harry nickte und ging weiter. Dumbeldore setze sich. Minerva stellte sich neben ihn währen Tom und Sev sich ans Fenster stellten und Remus Lucius und Sirius an der Türe. „setzte dich doch bitte Harry." Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „nein danke ich stehe lieber, außerdem bringt es nichts die Türe zu versperren ich komme überall raus wo ich will." Der Direktor blinzelte und sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber Harry niemand will dich hier einsperren." „So wie mich niemand bei dem Dursleys einsperren wollte Dumbeldore." „Harry das heißt immer noch Professor Dumbeldore." Harry sah seine Professorin für Verwandlung kalt so dass sie zurückwich. „Tut mir Leid ich nenne ihn so wie ich will und wenn sie damit ein Problem haben das ist es nicht meines." „Harry mein Junge beruhige dich und ich verstehe nicht was du mit einsperren meinst du Dursleys haben dich aufgenommen und für dich gesorgt." Doch Harry fing an zu lachen ein Lachen was allen Anwesenden eine Gänsehaut einbrachte. „ Mich aufgenommen oh Dumbeldore, sie haben ihnen doch gedroht mich aufzunehmen oder sie haben ihnen doch gesagt wie sie mich behandeln sollten oder." „Harry." Remus kam auf ihn zu. „Halt dich da rauch Remus." Harry sah ihn an doch keine Kälte lag in seinem Blick nur Trauer. Remus schluckte. Als Harry sich wieder zu Dumbeldore blicke waren die Augen wieder kalt. „Doch ich glaube das ist nicht das Thema sie wollte mich sprechen also los Fragen sich schon." Harry ging auf Tom und Severus zu stellte sich neben sie doch mit Dem Rücken zu ihnen und den Blick aus dem Fenster. „Nun…." „Wo warst du." Harry seufzte. „Also wirklich jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht. Ich dachte sie fragen mich was anders." Der Direktor sah ihn mit blinzelnden Augen an. „Was meinst du." Harry grinste und drehte sich um. „Ich dachte eher sie fragen mich ob ich ein Todesesser bin oder noch besser ob ich bei Voldi war." Die Anwesenden sahen ihn bleich an. Doch der Direktor blieb ruhig. „Und bist du ein Todesesser." Harry grinste. „Und wenn es so wäre." Doch schon waren 7 Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet. Harry sah in die Augen von Sirius der Zitterte. Harry grinste und krempelte seinen linken Arm hoch. „Nein." Die Zauberstäbe wurden weggesteckt. Doch Harrys Blick hielt den von Sirius. –Hör auf zu Zittern- Sirius zuckte kurz doch nickte. Harry sah den Direktor an. „Ich war das Jahr in Frankreich bei Freunden wenn sie es genau wissen wollen." „Freunde seid wann hast du Freunde in Frankreich." Harry sah ihn kalt an. „Um eines klar zu stellen Direktor ich erlaube sie mich nicht weiter zu duzen das erlaube ich nur Freunden und seid wann ich Freunde in Frankreich habe ist nicht ihr Problem und jetzt möchte ich bitte gehen ich wollte mich noch mit Proffesor Dark und Proffesor Snape über einen Zaubertrank reden. Natürlich nur wenn sie Zeit haben." „Selbstverständlich Mister Potter." Harry nickte Snape zu und ging. Die beiden Professoren hinter her. Harry ging langsamer so dass sie aufschließen konnte. „Folgt mir einfach. Die anderen werden Luzius Remus und Proffesor Desteny mitbringen." Harry ging in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftraum. Wo Draco Ginny, Fred, George, Pansy, Blaize und Neville sahsen. „Oh schon zurück ich dachte du nimmst erst das ganze Büro auseinander." Harry küsste Draco. „Was denkst du von mir Schatz ich will doch noch meinen Spaß mit diesem Alten Sack." Draco nickte und sah Tom und Sev an. „Du willst sie einweihen." „Mal sehen….mein Hass kann ich zurückstellen das kläre ich noch." Draco nickte und stand auf und ging zu Tom. „Verzeih mir bitte was ich vor einem Jahr gesagt habe doch ich musste es tun." „Es war geplant oder." „Nicht hier ihr Narren." Harry ging zu seinem Bild. –öffne dich- „Pasel?" Sev sah Draco an der nickte. Das Bild schwang zur Seite. „Kommt mit den anderen Gleich nach. Luna Crabbe und Goyle halten wache." Harry nickte Tom und Sev zu und sie gingen.

Tom traute seinen Augen nicht. „Sind wir etwa." Harry nickte. „Willkommen in der Kammer des Schreckens." „DAS ist die Kammer aber da war vorher kein Pool keine Bar kein Labor und ist das ein Salon." Harry schmunzelte und setzte sich auf ein Sofa. „Dobby." Dobby erschien. „Hallo Master." „Kannst du uns bitte 7 Whiskeys bringen." „Natürlich Sir." Dobby verschwand. „Setzt euch die anderen müssten bald kommen." Tom und Sev setzen sich. „Du ich meine." Harry grinste Tom an. „Weißt du nicht wie du mit mir reden sollst. Das ich das noch erleben darf Lord Voldemort und Sprachlos warst du doch sonst nie also du mich töten wolltest." Tom sprang auf. „Das wollte ich nie das…" „Schon gut Tom ich weiß." Tom sah Harry an. „Stören wir." Draco und die anderen kamen. „Ganz und gar nicht." „Harry ich geh ins Labor." Harry nickte Neville zu. „Und wir gehen ne Runde schwimmen du brauchst uns ja nicht oder." „Haut schon ab doch on einer Stunde ist Treffen." „Geht klar." Sie gingen. Nur Draco setzte sich neben Harry. „Und was hat Old Dumbi noch gesagt." „Er will das wir ein Auge auf dich haben." Harry schnaufte. „Und mehr nicht also wirklich er denkt also das ich zu Tom gehöre." „Ja." Harry grinste. „Naja so falsch liegt er da ja gar nicht." Alle sahen ihn an. „Wie meinst du das." „Ach komm schon Sirius meinst du nach alldem hier was du hier siehst bin ich noch auf der Seite des Lichts das bin ich schon nach deinem Angeblichen Tot nicht mehr." „Harry ich das…." „Spar dir das ich habe dir schon mal gesagt das ich es nicht entschuldigen werde." Remus nahm Sirius Hand. „Harry bitte wir wollten dich nie verletzten ich weißt du bist sauer doch warum hasst du uns so sehr." Harry sah Remus an. „Du hast dich nicht verändert du weißt immer jemanden mit Worten zu beruhigen doch als Empath ist das natürlich." Remus Augen weiteten sich. „Du weißt…" Draco lehnte sich zurück und zündete sich eine Zigarette an und gab sie Harry. „Danke…" „Harry ich…" „Hört auf es bringt nichts doch ich muss euch in einiges einweihen sonst ist es zu gefährlich." „Dann leg mal los." Harry grinste Tom an. „Das ist leichter gesagt als getan Tom doch wo fang ich an ach ja…." Harry sah zu einem Eingang. „Kommt rein ich weiß das ihr da steht." Tom Sev Remus Luzius und Sirius sahen zum Eingang wo 2 Gestalten reinkamen mit Kapuzen über den Kopf. „Schön euch wieder zu sehen, doch woher wusstet ihr dass ich in Hogwarts bin." „Ach komm schon Harry meinst du etwa so etwas weiß man nicht." Sirius sprang auf. „das….diese Stimme…das…." Die eine Gestalt nahm die Kapuze ab. „Regulus." „Tag kleiner Bruder." Auch Tom war bleich. „Du, du steckst mit ihm unter einer Decke…." „Verzeih Tom doch ich hatte meine Gründe." „Du hast mich verraten. Weißt du überhaupt was Sirius und wir durchgemacht haben als Harry verschwand und sogar für Tot erklärt wurde und du wusstest es die ganze Zeit. Du,…." „Du hast dich nicht verändert Tom immer noch so schnell auf 180." Jetzt sahen alle bleich zu der 2. Gestalt und zitterte. „Das…kann doch nicht sein." Sirius zitterte. „Unmöglich." Sev war bleich. „Bitte Gott spiel mir keinen Streich." Remus Augen waren voller Tränen. Tom sah zu Harry der aufstand. „Zeig dich ruigh." Die 2.Getsalt nahm die Kapuze ab und lange braune Haare fielen herab. „James….."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kapitel 5 Verhüllte Wahrheiten.**_

_Hey Leute, erst Mal danke das ihr meine Geschichte lest. Ich danke auch allen die mich unterstützen und mir helfen wollen mich zu verbessern. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht zu gut wie Ihr doch, ich habe noch nie Geschichten veröffentlicht aus Angst fertig gemacht zu werden, wie es mit schon passiert ist. Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern. So und nun einige Infos zu meiner Geschichte. _

_Pairings: Draco/Harry Ginny/Blaize_

_ Fred/ Pansy George/ Neville_

_Tom/Severus Sirius/Remus _

_ James/ RegulusLucius/Narzissia_

_So, dass waren die netten Paare. Mit den Gedanken muss ich mir was einfallen lassen._

_Gedanken: §Parsel§_

_; Harrys Gedanken; _

_So und nun geht es weiter, mal sehen was die geschockten Erwachsenen nun erfahren. _

James Potter grinste seine Freunde an. „Lange nicht mehr gesehen, sagte James." Sirius ging langsam auf seinen alten Schulkameraden und langen Freund zu. „Das ist unmöglich, du bist Tot, so Tot wie man nur seinen kann." Harry schmunzelte. James sah Harry an. „Du hast es Ihnen also noch nicht gesagt, wie ich aus Ihrer Reaktion vermute." Harry grinste. „Aber James, meinst du wirklich ich würde mein Dunkles Geheimniss verraten, sagte Harry lachend." Doch Tom sah Harry an. „Es reicht, sagte er kalt, wenn du jetzt nicht sofort sagst, was hier los ist dann…" „Was dann Tom, willst du mich töten? fragte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue." „Ah! Lass das, du machst Sev ja Konkurrenz, sagte Tom fluchend." „Dürfte ich diese Unterhaltung kurz stören, fragte Regulus ernst." Harry ging auf ihn zu. „Tut mir Leid Reg. Hast du Sie bekommen." „Natürlich." Er gab Harry eine Akte. „Danke Regulus, willst du hier bleiben, oder hast du noch was zu tun?" „Wenn du erlaubst würde ich gerne gehen, du weißt ja was Morgen passiert." Harry grinste ihn an und auch Regulus. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen. Grüß Sie schon mal und sage ihr bitte, sie soll einen Guten Auftritt hinlegen." Regulus nickte und ging. „James, setz dich." James und die anderen nahmen wieder Platz. „Harry, wie hast du es geschafft, das James wieder lebt, kein Zauber der Welt kann Tote wiederbeleben." Harry lehnte sich zurück. „Wer sagt, dass James Tot war. Nein besser, dass es James überhaupt war der starb." Alle sahen von James zu Harry und wieder zurück. „Was, fragte Sirius verwirrt." „Soll ich oder du? fragte Harry lieb." James grinste ihn an. „Du brauchst mich gar nicht so Lieb anzusehen, ich übernehme ja schon." „Danke." James schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und wandte sich dann Tom zu. „Also es begann etwa in unseren letzen Schuljahr." „WAS da schon, schrie Sirius." „Siri, hättest du die Güte mich nicht zu unterbrechen." „Natürlich." „Also, wie schon gesagt, es begann in unserem letzen Schuljahr. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu unserem Treffen, als plötzlich ein Junge vor mir stand und sagte er müsse mich dringend sprechen. Natürlich kam mir das ganze komisch vor und ich wollte schon meinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch ich hatte noch nicht mal mit der Hand gezuckt und schon hatte die Person ihn in der Hand." „Zauberstab Lose Magie, fragte Tom." James nickte. „Ja. Ich war natürlich geschockt. Der Junge deutete auf die Heulende Hütte und wir gingen hin. Er versicherte mir, dass er mir nichts tun würde und es wichtig sein würde, dass ich ihm zuhöre." James seufzte. „Was dann kam, war ein Schock. Der Junge erzählte mir, dass er aus der Zukunft kommt und Harry hieße." „Hast du deinen Nachnamen nicht gesagt, fragte Remus Harry." „Nein." „Also weiter im Text, Harry erzählte mir, dass ich von Lilly die ein Spion von Dumbeldore ist, verraten und Albus mich dann töten würde. Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, dass ich ziemlich baff war, ich wusste zwar das Albus der Böse in dem Spiel ist aber, dass er soweit gehen würde Tja. Doch der Hammer war, dass Harry mir gesagt hat, dass er den Mord Tom in die Schuhe geschoben hat. Albus hat Lilly anschließen auch getötet." Tom runzelte die Stirn, was Harry sah. „Frage schon Tom, sagte er grinsend, frage warum ich nicht da war als Dumbeldore James und Lilly tötete." „Du sollst aus meinen Gedanken rausbleiben, sagte Tom sauer." Harry grinste. „Zu deiner Frage Tom, ich war nicht da in der Nacht." „Wie meinst du das? Du warst ein Baby, du hättest ja schlecht weglaufen können, sagte Sirius." „Das Baby, was ihr als Harry kanntet, also das Baby von Lilly wurde auch getötet." Alle sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Was, fragte Remus." „Ich bin nicht der Sohn von James und Lilly." Stille. „Aber, stotterte Severus." Remus sah James an der nickte. „Es stimmt. Aber dazu später. Harry erzählte mir also das ich sterben würde und mein Kind auch. So machten wir einen Plan. In der Nacht, wo Dumbeldore und Lilly mich verraten und töten würden, würden Dummys uns ersetzen." „Das heißt also, dass ihr in der fraglichen Nacht gar nicht da wart, fragte Remus." „Genau." „Oh Gott, sagte Sirius leise." „Aber, ich verstehe nicht. Harry hat die Zeit verändert, müssten dann nicht unsere Zeit anders verlaufen sein, fragte Remus." „Nein, sagte Tom, nicht wenn James so gelebt hätte als ob nie was passiert wäre oder Harry hat James eine Barriere in seinen Kopf gesetzt." „Aber das wäre Höhere Magie, dass könnte er nicht, sagte Severus." Harry fing an zu lachen und auch Draco grinste. „Sohn, fragte Lucius." „Ihr unterschätz uns, sagte Draco, ihr seht in uns noch Kinder auf dem Niveau von 7. Klässlern." „Aber, dass seid ihr doch auch, sagte Remus." „Oh nein, sagte Harry leise, schon lange nicht mehr, schon sehr lange nicht mehr." „Eine Frage hätte ich da noch, sagte Tom, wie bist du in die Vergangenheit gekommen. Der einzige Zeitumkehrer hat Dumbeldore und den hast du sicher nicht bekommen." Harry grinste. „Portos Tempus." Tom wurde leichenblass und auch Severus sah Harry fassungslos an. „Unmöglich, dieser Spruch, ist der höchste Schwarz Magische Spruch den es gibt. Der einzige der ihn sprechen kann, sind ich und…." „Salazar Slytherin, sagte Harry." Tom sah ihn an. „Ja, sagte er leise." „Warte Mal James, du sagtest gerade, dass du und dein Baby durch Dummys ersetzt wurdet und Harry sagte das ein Baby gestorben war, fragte Remus." „Korrekt. Das Baby das starb war das Baby von Lilly aber ich war nicht der Vater." „Was aber." „Hör zu Remus. Lilly hat mich betrogen mit irgendeinem Kerl und so getan als ob ich der Vater wäre, sie nannte ihn Harry. Nur, eines wusste sie nicht das ich ebenfalls eine Tochter habe." Toms Gesicht wurde plötzlich blass. „Regulus, sagte er nur, Regulus ist dein Mann. Ihr wart schon auf Hogwarts heimlich zusammen." „Ja, sagte James, Reg und ich sind verheiratet und haben eine Tochter in Harrys Alter. Aber wo war ich? Ach ja, also das Baby das starb war Lillys Baby. Dumbeldore legte einfach ein anders Baby in die Wiege und verpasste ihm diese Narbe." Alle sahen Harry an. „Ja, ich war das Kind was Dumbeldore meine wirklichen Eltern geklaut hat." „Also war das Kind, das wir immer auf den Arm hatten Lillys Baby und Dumbeldore hat es und Lilly getötet." „Ja." Sirius lehnte sich zurück. „Oh man, dass sind ja Hammer Wahrheiten." „Harry, sagte Tom, es…" Harry wollte gerade antworten als ein schwarzer Phönix erschien. „WAS, schrie Tom." Harry stand auf. „Daimos, komm her mein schöner." Der Phönix setzte sich auf Harrys Schultern und Harry nahm ihn einen Brief aus dem Schnabel. Die anderen kamen. „Ist was passiert, fragte Ginny." Harry las den Brief und seine Miene wurde ernst. „Verdammt, ich muss heute noch weg." Draco stand auf. „Was ist los." „Viktor Krum ist Tot." Alle sahen ihn bleich an. „Was, sagte Ginny, aber…." „ Wer, fragte Blaize." Harry verbrannte den Brief. „Die spezielle Gruppe von Dumbeldore." „Die was bitte? fragte Tom." „Dumbeldore hat eine Neue Truppe von ausgebildeten Killern Tom." Tom war geschockt. „Seid wann." „Schon länger, wundert mich, dass du noch nichts weißt." „Wann gehst du?" Harry sah Draco an. „Am Besten sofort. Vater wartet auf mich in Frankreich." „Du weißt wer deine Eltern sind, fragte Sirius." „Natürlich, doch das verrate ich noch nicht, es ist zu unsicher." „Wie lange brauchst du Deckung, fragte Neville." „Schaft ihr 48 Stunden." „Natürlich." „Danke Nev. Ich geh mich umziehen bin gleich wieder da." Harry ging. „Was geht hier eigentlich vor." „Sorry Tom, dass können wir dir leider noch nicht sagen." James sah zu Draco. „Ich hoffe, dass der Killer von Viktor weit weg ist." „Wieso, sagte Draco kalt." „Weil Harry…." „Ja ihn tötet und diese Bastard hat es verdient keiner tötet einen von unseren Leuten und auch noch von unseren Inneren." Lucius sah seinen Sohn an. „Euren Leuten." „Nicht jetzt." Harry kam doch Tom wurde bleich. Harrys Haare waren nun zu einem langen schwarzen Zopf zusammengebunden, er trug ein schwarzes Kopftuch. An seinen Händen waren schwarze Knöchel Lederhandschuhe, eine schwarze Lederhose und ein schwarzes Top zierten seinen Körper. An seiner Hose hingen 2 Waffe und ein Schwert. Ein Messer war an seinem Knöchel befestigt. Harry zog die Handschuhe fest. „Ich werde versuchen in 48 Stunden zurück zu sein, sagt Serena bitte ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich morgen nicht da bin." Draco umarmte Harry. „Pass auf dich auf." „Natürlich Drache." Draco küsste Harry. „Bis dann." Harry wollte gehen. „Ach Seth…." Harry sah Draco an. „Ja." „Zahl es ihm heim." Harry grinste und verschwand in einer Flamme. „Wow…." „Seth, fragte Remus, wer….warte mal Harry heißt Seth." Draco nickte. „Ja…Seth ist sein Wirklicher Name." ER seufzte. „Neville, könntest du Viel-Saft-Trak brauen. Ich glaube wir müssen mal wieder Seth ersetzen." Neville zog eine Phiole vor. „Wer übernimmt es dieses Mal." „Ich, sagte Ginny, ich sage einfach, dass ich Krank bin und Poppy deckt uns mal wieder." „Schön." „sag mal Tom, sagte Remus, dieser Spruch den Harry angewandt hat ist der wirklich so schwer." Rom nickte Sirius zu. „Ja. Er ist sehr schwer und kann tödlich enden. Ich weiß nicht was hier vorgeht, doch ich glaube es passiert noch einiges." Die Erwachsenen sahen die Kinder an die grinsten und zum ersten Mal sahen die Erwachsen das jeder von ihnen einen Schwarzen Phönix auf dem Unterarm hatten.

So, dass war es fürs Erste. Wer ist Serena? Was hat es mit dem schwarzen Phönix Tatto auf dem Unterarm zu tun. James und Reg. Harry benutzt einen höchst Seltenen Spruch. Viktor Tot. Eine Killer Truppe von Dumbeldore. Tja Was es alles damit auf sich hat. Werdet ihr bald erfahren. Aber die Frage ist wer ist Harry/ Seth in Wirklichkeit.

Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr Serena kennen lernen und ihr werdet erfahren wer der eine Elternteil von Harry ist.

Bis bald Blaire Naomie Lee Riddle


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 Treffen bei Nacht und Eine Neue Schülerin**

_Hy zusammen. Sorry, dass ich solange geraucht habe, um ein Neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Aber wir haben im Moment Zwischen Examen und die nehmen mich voll in Anspruch. Ich danke euch für die Tollen Feedbacks und eure Hilfe. Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern._

_Paare: Draco/ Harry(Seth)_

_Ginny/ Blaise_

_Neville/ George_

_Fred/ Pansy_

_Serena????_

_Tom/ Sev_

_Remus/ Sirius_

_Lucius/ Cissa_

_Godric?_

_Gedankenaustausch /……../_

Draco Malfoy stand am Geländer des Astronomieturms und sah auf die Landschaft von Hogwarts.

„Eigentlich müsste ich dir Hauspunkte abziehen", sagte Tom. Draco seufzte.

„Was möchtest du Tom? Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als mir hinterher zu schnüffeln?", sagte Draco leise.

Hinter Tom erschienen Sirius, Remus, Severus und Luzius. Sirius Augen waren rot unterlaufen. Auch die anderen sahen nicht besser aus. Draco drehte sich um und sah sie ernst an. Doch auch in seinen Augen sah man die Erschöpfung der letzen Tage.

„Also, womit habe ich dir Ehre, dass mir gleich 4 Lehrer und mein Vater Punkte abziehen wollen", sagte Draco grinsend.

„Um ehrlich zu sein Draco, will ich wissen was hier los ist. Seid Harry wieder hier ist passieren die Merkwürdigsten Dinge. Er bringt mal eben 2 meiner Leute um und ist mit seiner Seele Schwarzmagier. Dazu kommt das er eine eigene Truppe hat", sagte Tom sauer.

Draco zog überrascht die Augenbraue hoch. „Soso, du weißt es also schon." Draco lehnte sich ans Geländer und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Obwohl wundern tut es mich nicht, schließlich bist du der Sohn eines Berühmten Magiers aller Zeiten und du hast überall deine Finger im Spiel und Spione."

Luzius trat einen Schritt vor. „Draco! Bitte sag uns was hier los ist. Ich sehe doch, dass es dir an die Nerven geht. Ich habe gelernt hinter deine Maske zu schauen und im Moment machst du dir Sorgen."

Draco zog genüsslich an seine Zigarette und sah seinen Vater sanft an. Er wollte gerade antworten als eine Feuersäule erschien und Harry aus ihr raus trat. Draco sah ihn überrascht an.

„Seth?", sagte Draco überrascht und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist denn hier los? Nachtreffen", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte eine Rauchen und da tauchten die nun mal auf, was kann ich dafür", sagte Draco schmollend."

„Nicht schmollen, mein Drache", sagte Harry und lächelte seinen Blonden Engel sanft an.

Draco seufzte und umarte Harry. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Harry strich ihm über den Kopf und sah dann Tom an.

„Du weißt also von meiner Armee, wenn ich das Richtig verstanden habe?", sagte Harry.

Tom nickte. „Meine Spione wurden von einer Gruppe angegriffen. Es waren 6 Leute in Schwarz gekleidet. Sie hatten keine Chance, doch es erschienen 2 andere Gestalten. Sie waren ähnlich wie du gekleidet und sagten sie gehörten zum Orden des Schwarzen Phönix."

Harry nickte. „Es stimmt. Ich führe diesen Orden an. Doch er Mitglied ist, bleibt mein Geheimnis. Vorerst. Außerdem möchte ich, dass ihr aufhört uns hinterher zu schnüffeln, denn das könnte Böse Folgen haben Tom. Ich will keinen unnötigen Streit, dafür steht zu fiel auf dem Spiel."

Tom nickte. „Einverstanden. Doch auch ich möchte dich um etwas bitten."

Harry sah ihn skeptisch an. „Und das wäre."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du einfach meine Leute killst. Für Verrate und andere Vergehen bin ich zuständig. Du hast deinen Orden und ich den meinen", sagte Tom ernst.

Harry nickte. „Wie du wünscht. Ich schlage vor das wir gehen, denn Dumbeldore ist auf den Weg hierher und es wären nicht ratsam, wenn wir hier erwischt werden oder?", sagte Harry grinsend, umarmte Draco und verschwand.

„Dieser Junge ist unheimlich", sagte Lucius.

Tom nickte. „Ja und ich glaube, dass wir heute noch eine Überraschung erleben werden", sagte Tom.

Sirius ging. Remus sah ihm traurig nach. Doch sie merkten nicht die Person die im Schatten verschwand, mit ebenso Traurigen Augen wie Sirius.

Am nächsten Morgen sahsen alle bei Frühstück. Ginny las die neue Ausgabe des Tagespropheten während Blaise ein Buch las. Fred, Pansy, Neville und George unterhielten sich leise während Draco und Harry still da sahsen.

/ was meinst du Seth? Wie wird Serena hier auftauchen/

/ Weiß ich nicht, doch es wird ein Spaß werden/

Draco grinste ihn an und nahm sich ein Brötchen. Harry lehnte sich zurück und sah zum Lehrertisch und sah Sirius an. Sirius sah übel aus. Harry seufzte, was von den anderen nicht unbemerkt blieb. Sie sahen ihn fragend an.

„Alles on Ordnung?", fragte Ginny leise."

Harry wollte gerade antworten als auf einmal die Hallen Türe aufging. Die Gesamte Halle sah nun zum Eingang wo ein Mädchen hereinkam. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und trug ein Schwarzes Kleid. Eine Schwarze Sonnebrille verdeckte ihre Augen. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich in der Halle um, bis sie Harry entdeckte und grinste.

„Bruderherz, da steckst du also", sagte das Mädchen lächelnd und nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab.

Die Gesamte Halle war nach ihren Worten in Gespräche verfallen. „Hat sie gerade Bruder gesagt." „Das kann doch nicht sein." Unmöglich."

Am Lehrertisch erhob sich jetzt Dumbeldore.

„RUHE!" Die Halle wurde still und sah nun gespannt auf ihren Direktor.

„Miss, könnten sich bitte erklären, was sie hier zu suchen haben?", sagte Der Direktor lächelnd, „und warum sie behaupten der Bruder von Mister Potter zu sein."

/Pah, dachte Serena, dieser alte Senile Sack ist ja schlimmer als Seth gesagt hat./

Serena sah Harry an der aufgestanden war und sie umarte

/Nette Show Serena. Wie geht es James und Reg/

/Ihnen geht es gut sie lassen die Grüßen. Ach ja und ich soll dir ausrichten das Bill und Charlie hier bald Lehrer seinen werden./

/das sind ja mal sehr nette Nachrichten/

„Mister Potter! Was geht hier bitte vor sich", sagte der Direktor und kam auf sie zu, gefolgt von Remus, Sirius Severus und Tom. Lucius stellte sich neben seinen Sohn.

/ Das ist doch wieder einer Eurer Tricks oder/

Draco sah seinen Vater grinsend an und nickte. Lucius grinste ebenfalls und sah wieder auf die kleine Gruppe um Harry.

„Also ich erwarte eine Erklärung meine Dame", sagte Dumbeldore.

Serena zog wie Severus die Augenbraue hoch was ihr grinsend ließ auch Tom amüsierte sich.

„Harry. Hast du dem Direktor etwa nicht gesagt, dass ich heute komme?", sagte Serena überrascht.

Ginny, Neville, Blaise, George, Fred, Pansy und Draco mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

/Perfekt, dachte Ginny, durch und durch James Tochter/

Harry sah Serena entschuldigend an und verneigte sich.

„Verzeih mir. Ich hatte es wohl glatt vergessen", sagte Harry demütig.

Serena sah ihn tadelnd an doch dann grinste sie.

„Kann ja passieren. Also, mein Name ist Serena Naomie Anastasia Alexis Potter, ich bin Harrys Jüngere Schwester und gehe ab heute auf diese Schule. Angenehm meine Herren", sagte Serena und grinste Sirius an.

Die Halle war still, so still das man eine Stecknadel fallen hören konnte. Die Lehrer sahen von Harry auf Serena und dann wieder zu Harry.

„Noch ein Potter. Ich fasse es nicht", sagte Severus gespielt entsetzt."

„Na na Severus", sagte Dumbeldore, „ Heißt man so eine Neue Schülerin willkommen."

„Danke Direktor, könnten wir nun endlich zur Einteilung kommen. Ich habe nämlich Hunger und wollte gerne noch etwas esse", sagte Serena höflich.

„Natürlich. Minerva, darf ich bitten."

Professor McGonagall führte Serena nach vorne, wo sie sich auf den Stuhl setzte. Die anderen hatten sich in Zwischenzeit wieder hin gesetzt.

Dumbeldore sah gespannt nach vorne.

/ Ich hoffe dieses Kleine Miststück kommt nach Gryffindor. Verdammt, das läuft hier alles aus den Rundern. Erst verschwindet dieser Potter und taucht verändert wieder auf und nun weiß er auch noch das er eine Schwester hat. Ich hoffe bei allen Göttern, dass er nicht weiß wer seine wahren Eltern sind./

Am Slytherintisch ließ Harry gerade sein Becher fallen und sah bleich nach vorne. Draco hielt inne und sah seinen Verlobten fragend an.

„Harry, was ist los? Du bist so blass", sagte Draco leise und sah ihn besorgt an.

Doch Harry schwieg und sah nach vorne. Seine Freunde aber bemerkten das Kribbeln in ihren Körpern und der Tisch fing an zu wackeln. Ginny sah bleich auf Harry.

„Draco tu was", sagte sie schnell."

Auch Tom merkte die Ansammlung Schwarzer Magie und sah bleich zu Harry.

Draco schnappte sich seinen Partner und küsste ihn. Harry wurde lockere. Draco zog ihn sanft in seine Arme und kraulte seinen Nacken. Die Energie ließ nach und Harry legte sich sanft ihn Dracos Arme und atmete tief durch. Draco strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.

/ Geht es wieder? Was war los? Du hättest dich fast verraten. Sei froh das der Alte zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist in Serenas Kopf herum zu wühlen, so dass er es nicht bemerkt hat/

Harry schwieg und krallte sich in Dracos Bluse. Draco sah die anderen besorgt an. Ginny sah zu Serena die gerade den Hut aufsetzte, auch sie hatte den Ausbruch von Harry mitbekommen. Der Hut rutschte über ihren Kopf.

/ Sieh an, welch ein Vergnügen dich kennen zu lernen Miss Potter. Also lebt ihr Vater noch. Welch ein Glück./

/ Natürlich, meinst du er lässt sich von einen alten Kauz töten. Er lässt dich grüßen. Aber könntest du mich schnell in mein Haus schicken, ich glaube meinem Bruder geht es nicht gut./

/ Du hast Recht. Er hat gerade erfahren, das Dumbeldore von seiner wahren Familie wusste und wer sie waren./

/ Was. Verdammt. Dieser alte Sack./

/ passt gut auf euch auf. Dein Haus ist/

„SLYTHERIN"

Die Halle außer der Slytherintisch war still. Serena gab den Hut der total geschockten McGonagall du schritt zum Tisch. Draco sah Serena an die sich neben Harry kniete.

„Harry? Komm schon hörst du mich?", sagte Serena sanft.

Doch Harry schwieg. Serena hörte Schritte hinter sich und sah Severus und Sirius auf sie zukommen.

„Miss Potter, könnten wir helfen", sagte Proffesor Desteny sanft."

„Das wäre nett, Harry geht es nicht gut und ich glaube er braucht Ruhe", sagte Serena und sah Snape an.

/ Er muss hier raus Proffesor./

Snape sah sie erst überrascht an, doch fasste sich schnell wieder.

Doch die Hallentüre ging auf und ein Mann trat herein. Draco sah auf und wurde leichenblass. Der Mann ging schnellsten Schrittes auf sie zu und nahm Harry aus Dracos Armen.

„Proffesor Snape, Proffesor Desteny, wo kann ich Harry hinbringen."

„Sir wer sind sie überhaupt", sagte Severus.

„Dazu später. Der Junge braucht Ruhe", sagte Er sauer.

„Es ist Ok Proffesor", sagte Serena, „ Er ist ein Freund der Familie."

„Folgen sie mir."

„MOMENT", donnerte Dumbeldors Stimme durch die Halle.

Dumbeldore schritt auf die Truppe zu und blieb vor dem Mann mit Harry auf dem Arm stehen.

„Wer sind sie und was haben sie mit Mister Potter vor", sagte Dumbeldore ernst.

„Ich bin ein Freund der Familie und Harry ist Krank, ich will ihn nur hier raus schaffen und sie stehen mir im Weg. Mister Dumbeldore."

„Natürlich. Entschuldigen sie. Ich wusste nicht, dass es Harry schlecht geht. Severus kümmern sie sich um den Herrn, ich muss ins Ministerium." Dumbeldore ging.

Die Freunde gingen in die Räume von Tom, wo sie Harry aufs Sofa legten und Tom einen Stillzauber über seine Räume legte.

„Also was ist passiert Serena", sagte der Fremde."

„Der Hut sagte, dass Dumbeldore wohl wusste wer Seth in Wirklichkeit ist. Seth muss es wohl aus den Gedanken von dem Alten erfahren haben."

„Mist. Dieser Alte Sack, geht mir auf die Nerven", sagte Richard."

„Ric, was ist nun mit Harry", sagte Draco besorgt und strich seinem Engel über die Stirn.

Richard legte die Hand auf Harry Stirn und ein Licht umgab die beiden. Es vergingen wenige Sekunden, da schlug Harry die Augen auf und sah Richard bleich an.

„Du!", sagte Harry ernst.

„Natürlich ich. Ich spürte, dass du vor Wut fast ganz Hogwarts zerstören wolltest, also bin ich her gekommen." Harry sprang auf und sah ihn ernst an.

„Bist du Wahnsinnig! Was ist, wenn Dumbeldore erfährt, wer du wirklich bist", schrie Harry und seine Augen wurden rot.

Tom der das sah, wurde bleich. Auch Sirius und Remus spürten die Schwarze Magie.

Draco legte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter und die Magie nahm ab. Harry sah Draco an, welcher ihn sanft über die Wange strich.

„Beruhige dich Seth, er weiß was er tut Ok. Du vergisst mit wem du da sprichst."

Harry seufzte und umarte Ric.

„Verzeih, ich habe nur Angst dich zu verlieren", sagte Harry leise."

Ric strich Harry sanft über den Kopf und setzte sich mit ihm auf das Sofa und sah Tom an der bleich war.

„Du bist also Tom. Es ist schön dich mal kennen zu lernen, dein Vater hat Recht mit dem was er sagt. Du bist mächtig und hübsch."

Tom wurde rot, was Severus grinsen ließ. Auch Remus schmunzelte und Lucius lachte leise. Sirius sah zu Boden, was Ric nicht entging.

„Mister Black, nehme ich an." Sirius sah Ric bleich an auch Tom, Lucius Remus und Severus.

„Keine Angst. Ich werde nicht verraten, wer wirklich hinter der Illusion steckt", sagte Ric grinsend.

„Sir, dürfte ich fragen, wer sie nun sind", fragte Tom.

Doch Remus musterte den Mann und als Ric ihm in die Augen sah wich Remus geschockt zurück.

„Unmöglich", sagte er leise."

Sirius sah Remus an. „Was ist los Remus", sagte Sirius."

Ric und Harry lächelten.

„Die Gespüre eines Werwolfes, sollte man nicht unterschätzen. Du hast mächtige verbündete mein Sohn", sagte Ric."

„SOHN", sagten Tom, Severus, Remus, Sirius und Lucius gleichzeitig.

Die Freunde lachten. Harry stand auf und umarte Serena.

„Sorry, dass ich deinen Auftritt nicht sosehr genossen habe Serena", sagte Harry entschuldigend.

Serena wuschelte ihm über die Haare.

„Kein Problem Seth! Ich bin ja noch länger hier um mein Vater alle ehre zu machen", sagte Serena und setzte sich neben Draco.

„Du bist du Tochter von James und Regulus", fragte Tom.

Serena nickte.

Doch Remus sah Ric an.

„Sir, ich…dürfte ich sie was fragen", sagte Remus leise.

Ric lehnte sich zurück und sah Harry an der nickte.

„Natürlich Mister Lupin", sagte Ric.

„Oh bitte, nennen sie mich Remus. Aber zum Thema, sie sind ein anderer als sie zugeben oder? Ich meine hinter dem Namen Helios….da….ich meine mich zu Erinnern, dass es ein Deckname war", sagte Remus aufgeregt.

Ric schmunzelte. Auch Tom und Sev überlegten jetzt. Bis Tom auf einmal aufsprang und bleich auf Harry sah und dann auf Ric.

„Verdammt! Das ich zu blöd bin. Helios steht für Licht und Licht steht für die Helle Seite. Also hier bei für Gryffindor", sagte Tom bleich.

„Warte mal", sagte Sirius, „ willst du damit sagen das Ric in Wirklichkeit."

„Godric Gryffindor ist", sagte Harry grinsend.

Die Freunde sahen grinsend auf die Erwachsenen die sich erst mal setzen mussten.

„Das hieße, dass Harry", sagte Sirius leise.

„Der Sohn von Godric Gryffindor ist", sagte Draco lachend und sah Harry an, welcher ihn ebenfalls zu grinste.

Harry sah Sirius an.

„Also darf ich mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Seth Pasquale Eric Diamand Gryffindor. Der Sohn von Godric Gryffindor. Anführer des Ordens, der Schwarzen Phönixe und Prinz der Lichtelben. Was soviel heißt, dass ich auch ein Elb bin, aber meine Ohren hinter einer Illusion verstecke. Meinen Verlobten Draco, brauche ich euch ja nicht mehr vor zustellen und mein Inneren Kreis und somit meine Killertruppe, dürfte euch bekannt sein. Sie sitzt hier vor euch", sagte Seth ernst.

Tom war leichenblass. Severus beschwor sich ein Glas Wodka. Sirius sank auf die Knie, Lucius sah Draco nur fassungslos an und Remus grinste einfach nur.

„Oh Gott", sagte Tom leise, wohin führt das alles.

Harry sah Tom ernst an

„Auf die Letzte Schlacht zwischen Hell und Dunkel. Eine Schlacht, die immer näher rückt", sagte Harry ernst.

„Und auf welcher Seite wirst du stehen Harry", sagte Sirius leise."

Harry sah Sirius an.

_So, dass war es mal wieder. Tja, das sind ja mal erschreckende Neuigkeiten oder. Harry der Sohn von Godric. Doch, wer ist das Zweite Elternteil? Und warum bekommt Harry Rote Augen. Warum musste Dumbeldore ins Ministerium oder ist er wirklich dorthin gegangen. Was heckt er aus und was mein Sirius mit seiner Letzten Frage. Lest weiter im nächsten Kapitel dann erfahrt ihr es. _

_Gruß und danke dass ihr mich nicht aufgegeben habt. Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern._

_Blaire. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7 Eine Lüge, die dein Leben verändert. Teil 1**

_Hy Leute. Sorry, dass ich mir so lange Zeit gelassen habe. Doch nun geht es weiter. Viel Spaß._

Harry sah Sirius in die Augen. Im Raum war es still und alle sahen auf Harry. Bis dieser grinste und sich durch die Harry fuhr.

„Auf meiner Seite Sirius", sagte Harry und Ric grinste ihn an.

„Seth, wenn wieder alles im Lot ist, muss ich wieder los. Dein Vater wartet auf mich und schließlich habe ich ein Reich zu regieren", sagte Ric und strich seinem Sohn zärtlich über die Wange.

Harry umarte ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Ric schmunzelte und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.

„Passe gut auf dich auf. Mein Kleiner ja? Bitte, tu mir einen Gefallen und höre auf sie zu verurteilen", sagte Ric leise.

Harry sah befreite sich aus seinem Arm und sah ihn Ernst an. Seine Augen wurden zu schlitzen und verdunkelten sich.

„Nein! Einige Dinge kann und werde ich niemals verzeihen Vater", sagte Harry ernst.

Sirius sah zu Boden und Tränen bildeten sich. Ric sah Harry sanft, aber dennoch traurig an. Er seufzte.

„Seth. Im Leben ist nicht immer alles Ok. Es gibt gute und schlechte Seiten. Es gibt Hass, Rache aber auch Liebe, Freundschaft und Vertrauen. Im Moment ist dein Vertrauen zerrüttet und dein Hass auf dich und andere ist groß. Doch zu einem Wahren Herrscher und waren Menschen gehören alle Gefühle und die Gabe zu verzeihen. Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass du dir nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als eine Familie und Menschen die dich lieben, so wie du bist. Dein Hass und deine Rache verblenden deine Gefühle, denn du hast diese Menschen und ich weiß, dass du ihnen verzeihen kannst", sagte Ric und sah ihn ernst an.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich es kann Vater?", sagte Harry ernst.

„Weil du mein Sohn bist Seth", sagte Ric grinsend und verschwand in einem hellen Licht.

„Er hat einen Abgang wie dein Vater drauf Seth", sagte Serena.

Harry seufzte. Draco nahm seine Hand und strich drüber. Harry sah ihn an. Dracos Augen strahlten wärme und Liebe aus. Er nickte,

„Es ist spät. Ich schlage vor das wir gehen. Ginny und die anderen werden sich Sorge machen", sagte Draco.

„Wie ich Ginny kenne, wird sie am ausrasten sein", sagte Serena.

Harry zog einen Spiegel aus der Tasche.

„Ein Zwei Wege Spiegel", sagte Sirius leise.

Remus sah Sirius an und nahm seine Hand.

„Ginny", sagte Harry.

Kaum hatte Harry den Namen in den Spiegel gesagt, da erschien auch schon das Spiegelbild von Ginny und fing an zu schreien.

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL HARRY. WAS ZUM TEUFEL DENKST DU DIR DABEI UNS SO ZU SCHOCKEN. ALS DANN AUCH NOCH DEIN VATER HIER AUFTAUCHTE, DACHTE ICH JETZT WÄRE ALLES AUS. MACH DAS NIE WIEDER ODER DU WIRST MICH KENNEN LERNEN."

/ Oh man, dachte Tom, ich habe die kleine Unterschätzt. Mit ihr werde ich mich wohl nicht anlegen/

Harry gluckste als er Toms Gedanken hörte

„Ginny beruhige dich. Tom bekommt ja schon richtig Angst vor dir", sagte Harry grinsend.

Tom sah Harry ernst an.

„Ich muss mir wohl was einfallen lassen, dass du nichts immer in meinen Gedanken rumstöberst", sagte Tom.

„Versuche es und sag mir dann ob es funktioniert hat. Draco und die anderen können es. Das würde mir zu denken geben Tom, wo du doch der berühmteste und stärkste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten seinen sollt."

/ Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wärst du jetzt Tot Seth/

/ Ach Draco! Du weißt wie ich es liebe sie zu reißen./

/Übertreibe es nicht Seth, du weißt auch Tom kann anders, wenn er will./

/ Ich weiß. Das will ich ja gerade/

Draco seufzte, doch grinste ihn an.

„Du bist ein verdammter Sturkopf Seth", sagte Draco lachend.

„So wie du. Aber du bist eher ein Egoist Drache", sagte Harry amüsiert.

„Egoist? ICH?"

Serena lachte.

„Wie war das noch mit Prinz von Slytherin"; sagte Serena lachend.

„Besser Eisprinz", sagte Harry lachend."

Draco schmollte, doch dann lachte er auch.

„Nun gut. Der Eisprinz sagt ab in die Betten sonst gibt es ärger. Schließlich haben wir morgen VGDDK. DA muss man doch fitt sein", sagte Draco ernst."

Harry und Serena sahen sich an und fingen dann wieder an zu lachen. Auch Draco grinste.

„Natürlich. Wir müssen ja vorbereitet sein, mit den Kampf gegen uns selbst"; sagte Harry mysteriös.

„Na dann. Gute Nacht zusammen"; sagte Serena und ging.

Draco sah seinen Vater an.

„Ich komme Weihnachten nach Haue Vater."

„Das sind schöne Nachrichten Draco. Da wird deine Mutter sich freuen."

„Nacht. Auch dir Nacht Tom. Onkel Sev. Remus. Sirius." Draco ging.

Nur Harry blieb noch zurück und seufzte.

„Dumbeldore kommt heute nicht mehr zurück. Soviel sagen meine Quellen. Also kannst du ruigh eine Versammlung einberufen Tom, keiner wird es merken", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Woher?", fragte Tom bleich.

„Einen Feind zu kennen ist wichtig. Aber, zu wissen was ein Verbündeter macht ist noch viel nützlicher. Gute Nacht zusammen."

Harry ging.

„Mir gefällt das nicht", sagte Remus leise.

„Harry…." Sirius sackte zu Boden.

„SIRIUS." Remus bekam ihn gerade noch zu packen.

Severus war sofort da und seufzte.

„Er ist bewusstlos. Das kommt davon, wenn, man nicht schläft und sich die Augen ausweint. Bring ihn ins Bett Remus und gib ihn einen Traumlosen trank, dann schläft er mal durch. Dieser Köter macht nichts als Schwierigkeiten", sagte Sev traurig.

„Das mit Harry geht ihm nach", sagte Tom leise, „ Ich frage mich was wir nur getan haben, dass wir seinen Hass zu verdienen."

Severus sah Sirius traurig an und fasste einen Entschluss.

Es war mitten in der Nacht: Harry stand auf dem Turm und sah in die Sterne.

„Ich wusste, dass Sie kommen Professor Snape"; sagte Harry ohne aufzusehen.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finde. Es war schon immer dein Lieblingsplatz", sagte Severus und trat neben ihn.

„Was kann ich für sich tun Professor. Es geht doch bestimmt nicht um Tom oder."

„Nein. Es geht um deinen Patenonkel. Ich möchte wissen, warum du ihn so behandelst. Warum du uns so behandelst. Warum hasst du uns sosehr Harry?"

„Sie wollen wissen was in diesem Einen Jahr passiert ist" sagte Harry und sah Severus an.

„Ja. Ich möchte dich verstehen. Außerdem ahne ich da etwas. Etwas mit deinem 2. Vater."

Harry grinste und sah Severus in die Augen.

„Ich wusste, dass sie der erste sind der es raus findet. Wie lange sind Tom, Remus und Lucius weg?"

„Schätze mal 2 Stunden."

„Vertrauen sie mir Professor?"

Severus sah Harry überrascht an, doch er nickte.

„Ja."

Harry nahm seine Hand und beide verschwanden in einer Stichflamme. Die beiden bemerkten nicht Draco und Serena, die aus der Ecke kamen und sich angrinsten.

Als Severus die Augen aufschlug stand er in einer Halle. Die Halle war aus Marmor. Teure Gemälde und Staturen hingen im Eingansbereich. Ein Hauself erschien.

„Ah! Der Junge Prinz ist zu Hause. Willkommen Master Seth"; sagte die Hauselfe und verneigte sich.

„Hallo Spark sind meine Eltern da?"

„Leider nein Master Seth. Sie sind auf einer wichtigen Besprechung mit den Dunkelelben. Aber Master James und Regulus sitzen im Salon."

„Danke Spark. Du kannst gehen."

Der Hauself verschwand. Snape war sprachlos und sah sich in der Halle um. Harry schmunzelte.

„Überrascht Proffesor. Sie müssten das doch kennen. Ich glaube Tom hat einen ähnlichen Stil", sagte Harry amüsiert.

„JA. Doch es ist nicht so…..ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll….es ist so…mein Herz fühlt sich so warm. Ich fühle mich wie zu Hause."

Harry grinste und ging. Severus folgte ihm in einen Großen Raum. Der gemütlich ausgestattet war. Eine Sitzecke, Bar und ein Kamin, vor dem 2 Menschen sahsen.

„Seth", fragte James und stand auf.

„Ist was passiert", fragte Regulus, „ Ich hörte das Ric bei dir war."

„Nur ein kleiner Zwischenfall. Keine Sorge ihr beiden. Doch was macht ihr noch wach um die Uhrzeit", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Was du immer denkst", sagte Regulus.

James sah Sev an und schien überrascht.

„Sev? Was machst du denn hier."

Harry setzte sich und machte ein Handzeichen, dass die anderen es ihm gleichmachen sollten. So setzen sie sich und Harry ließ 4 warme Kakao erscheinen.

„Proffesor….."

„Einen Moment bitte Seth. Nenne mich bitte Severus. Ich weiß du vertraust uns im Moment nicht, doch ich möchte dir das Du als ersten Schritt anbieten", sagte Severus und hoffe das Harry es annahm.

„Gut, Ich werde diese Geste akzeptieren. Nenne mich Harry in der Schule. Seth hier, wenn wir unter uns sind, sonst Prinz."

Severus nickte.

„Gut. Also Severus, will wissen. Was mit mir passiert ist."

James und Regulus sahen Harry an. Ihr Blick war plötzlich leer und sie schienen besorgt. Severus, der die Veränderung sah, fragte sich wie schlimm es wohl sein musste, wenn selbst Regulus, den sonst nichts so schnell aus der Fassung brachte, schon bleich wurde.

„Bist du dir Sicher", fragte James.

/James vertraue mir. Ich weiß was ich tue. Außerdem ist Severus, der einzige der mich je so gesehen hat, wie ich sein wollte. Ein normaler Schüler./

/ich mache mir aber Sorgen. Du bist wie ein Sohn für mich Seth./

Harry sah James mit warmen Augen an und lächelte. James nickte und nahm Regulus Hand. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und fing an zu erzählen.

**FLASHBACK**.

_Harry sahs auf seinem Bett im_ _Gryffindor__ Gemeinschaftsraum. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel von Sirius lag vor ihm. Schluchzer über Schluchzer erschüttertet Harry Körper._

„_Warum! Warum? Warum Sirius? Warm bist du nicht mehr bei mir?", flüsterte Harry leise._

_Es war nun 2 Tage her seid dem Vorfall im Ministerium. 2 Tage an dem Harry Leben sich verändert hatte. Es starb wieder eine Person die er geliebt hat._

_/Ich bin schuld. Ich bin Schuld. Hätte ich bloß nicht auf diese Vision gehört dann…dann wäre Sirius noch am Leben. Ich bin ein Mörder. Ich bringe alle um die mich lieben. Ich bin es nicht Wert zu Leben. Doch, was soll ich nur tun? Sie sehen alle die Hoffnung in mir. Die Hoffnung, dass ich Tom besiege. Komisch, ich nenne ihn schon lange nicht mehr Voldemort, sondern Tom. Will ich überhaupt noch kämpfen? Nachdem Krieg werden sie mich nicht beachten. Nach dem Krieg werde ich nutzlos sein. Dann bin ich nicht mehr Harry Potter, der Junge der Lebt. Ich bin doch eh allen egal. Ich habe kein Recht mehr zu Leben. Ich will nicht mehr Leben. Ich will nicht kämpfen./_

_Harry stand auf und rannte los zum Turm. Er öffnete die Türe die zum Turm führte und ging langsam auf das Geländer zu. Er kletterte auf den Sims und sah auf die Landschaft._

_/Hogwarts. Das erste Mal fühlte ich mich hier ZU Hause. Doch nun ist es für mich die Hölle geworden. Ginny, Fred, George und Nev. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich möchte nur noch endlich Frieden und bei meinen Eltern sein. Bei den Menschen die mich lieben. Lebtwohl/_

_Harry schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen. Doch Arme schlangen sich plötzlich um seinen Körper und zogen ihn heftig zurück. Die beiden fielen hin. Harry der geschockt war wurde an eine weiche Brust gedrückt und sanfte Hände strichen über seinen Kopf. Harry klammert sich an die Person und fing an zu weinen. Er weinte und schrie seinen ganzen Kummer raus. Die Person hielt ihn einfach nur im Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. _

„_Weine ruigh. Du hast zu lange den starken für die Menschheit gespielt Harry."_

Harry zuckte zusammen und hob langsam den Kopf. Er sah ihn stahl blaue Augen, die ihn traurig und volle Liebe ansahen. Jetzt wurde Harry sich bewusst, in welchen Armen er da überhaupt lag. In den Armen seines Erzfeindes. Des Prinzen von Slytherin. Draco Malfoy. 

_Flashback Ende._

Severus Gesicht war bleich. Seine Hände zitterten und er sah Harry nur fassungslos an.

„Du wolltest….du hast versucht dich umzubringen", stotterte er.

Harry nickte und trank einen Schluck.

„Und nicht nur einmal Severus. Draco hat mich zwar gerettet, doch die Geschichte ist noch lange nicht zu Ende und glaube mir, sie wird noch schlimmer", sagte Harry kalt und keine Emotionen waren in seiner Stimme.

Severus lief es kalt den Rücken Runter.,

/ Mein Gott! Was ist noch alles passiert, dass dieser Junge so kalt wie Eis wurde./

_So das war es mal wieder. Ich hoffe ihr habt es genossen. Keine Angst die Erinnerung von Harry wird noch weiter gehen. Was ist wohl noch passiert. Wie wird Harry auf Draco reagieren? Wie entstand der Orden des schwarzen Phönix und Wer ist der zweite Vater. Wird Harry Sirius und den anderen verzeihen. Tja lest weiter._

_Blaire_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8. Streit**

_Hy zusammen. Hier ist das 8. Kapitel. Es passiert nicht sehr viel mit Harry. Doch Severus und Tom kriegen sich in die Wolle und Tom muss sehen, dass mit Harry nicht gut Kirschen essen ist. Im nächsten Kapitel wird es dann, das erste Mal einen offenen Kampf zwischen den Orden des Phönix gegen den Orden des Schwarzen Phönix geben. Es werden Freunde fallen und Hass regieren und Harry 2 Vater schaltet sich ein um seinen Sohn vor dem Hass zu retten, der ihn zu zerstören droht._

_Viel Spaß._

Doch die Türe zum Salon ging auf. Harry sah Draco an, der mit Ernster Miene auf ihn zuging.

„Seth, wir haben ein Problem", sagte Draco und nickte James und Regulus kurz zu.

Harry zog Draco auf seinen Schoß und umarte ihn.

„Was ist los Drache, dass du so Ernst bist."

„Dumbeldore plant ein Schulfest Seth."

Harry sah Draco skeptisch an.

„Sagtest du Schulfest", fragte Seth überrascht.

„Ja, mein Dad hat es mir gesagt. Ich war noch was spazieren, da kamen Tom und Co von der Versammlung wieder. Tom war auf 180. Sie suchten Sev überall. Als Tom drauf und dran war das halbe Schloss in die Luft zu jagen, habe ich ihn mal lieber gesagt, dass du mit ihm unterwegs bist."

Harry schmunzelte und sah Severus an.

„Tom kann ziemlich eifersüchtig sein was", fragte Harry.

Sev der immer noch bleich war nickte nur.

„Alles in Ordnung Onkel Sev? Du siehst du…..Moment Seth was hast du ihm erzählt", fragte Draco plötzlich ernst.

„Mein Erster Selbstmordversuch", sagte Seth nur.

„Oh. Verstehe. Doch die Geschichte muss warten Seth. Ich ahnte Schreckliches."

Harry nickte und lehnte sich zurück.

„Sind Ehrengäste da", fragte James.

Draco nickte.

„Das Ministerium, alte Freunde von Dumbeldore und der komplette Orden."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und seufzte dann.

„Da bleibt mir wohl nichts anders übrig. Wir haben Freitag. Morgen ist Hogsmead Wochenende, da fällt es nichts auf, wenn die hälfte fehlt."

„Du willst ein Treffen machen", fragte Draco und Harry geschockt an.

„Ja. Du hast Recht es stimmt was nicht. Es ergibt keinen Sinn jetzt ein Fest zu feiern. Die Zeiten sind gefährlich", sagte Harry und stand auf.

„Du ahnst doch was", sagte Regulus."

„Ich vermute was", sagte Harry leise, „und ich hoffe, dass es nicht passieren wird. Besser das wir nicht eingreifen müssen."

Harry zog seinen Spiegel raus und murmelte etwas. Der Spiegel glühte. Draco zog seinen raus und eine Nachricht erschien.

„AN ALLE TREFFEN MORGEN UM 15 UHR IM HAUPTQUATIER."

Draco nickte.

Severus war bleich.

„Du machst Tom Konkurrenz."

Harry sah ihn an.

„Ich bringe dich zurück. Ich muss eh mit Tom reden."

Harry nahm Dracos Hand und berührte Severus Arm.

„James, Regulus. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Die Drei verschwanden.

„ICH BRINGE IHN UM", schrie Tom und ging auf und ab.

„Tom beruhige dich bitte", sagte Remus.

„Genau. Severus weiß was er….."

Doch Lucius hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da erschien eine Stichflamme im Raum. Harry, Severus und Draco standen im Raum. Harry grinste Tom an.

„Wer ist denn hier so sauer", sagte Harry Augenzwinkernd.

„WO WART IHR", schrie Tom und seine Augen waren rot.

Lucius, Remus, Severus und Sirius schluckten.

Harry lehnte sich an die Wand und Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wenn du dich jetzt bitte beruhigen könntest, dann würde ich dir auch erklären wo wir waren", sagte Harry ruigh.

„ICH LASSE MIR VON EINEM KIND NICHTS SAGEN. FÜR WEN HÄLST DU DICH EIGENTLICH. DU VERGIßT WOHL, WER ICH BIN!"

Harry sah Tom an. Draco ahnte nichts Gutes und wollte die Hand von Harry nehmen, doch da ging Harry schon auf Tom zu und schlug mit der Faust in sein Gesicht. Tom taumelte zurück und fiel zu Boden. Severus sah bleich auf Harry und ging dann zu Tom.

„Harry spinnst du jetzt völlig", sagte Remus bleich.

Harry zitterte und seine Augen waren rot wie Blut. Seine Faust geballt.

„Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu Riddle. Ganz genau. Du, vergisst hier wohl wer vor dir steht. Ich bin auf demselben Nieveu, sogar auf demselben Stand wie du. Wir sind beide Prinzen. Wir sind beide stark und wir hassen beide Dumbeldore. Aber….das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mich nicht gegen dich stellen kann Riddle. Ich könnte spielend beide Seiten auslöschen. Dich und den Alten Sack. Ich habe Kräfte, von denen du nichts ahnst, die dein denken übersteigen. Ich habe eine Armee, die Größer ist als deine Todesesser. Ich habe jeden göttlichen Grund euch zu hassen und für diesen Hass würde ich töten. Ich habe es mal gewollt. Ihr verdankt Draco euer Leben und jetzt hörst du mir zu, oder du kannst draufgehen wenn du willst", sagte Harry sauer.

Alle waren bleich. Sie starrten Harry einfach nur an. Bis sie klatschen hörten. Serena stand in der Türe, dahinter Blaise, Ginny, Neville, Pansy, Fred und George.

„Wurde auch mal Zeit, dass die Fronten geklärt werden" sagte Ginny.

„Was macht ihr denn hier", fragte Draco.

„NA was wohl, wir haben die Nachricht bekommen und wollten mal hören was Sache ist" sagten Fred und George.

„Es kommt nicht alle Tage vor, dass Seth ein Treffen des Gesamten Orden einberuft"; sagte Serena.

Tom sah Harry an der grinste.

„Ich glaube wir gehen, sonst passiert noch ein Unglück. Severus, sage bitte Tom, wo er hin apperrieren muss morgen. Du hast es dir doch gemerkt oder?"

Severus nickte.

„Seid um 15 Uhr da. Und nur der innere Orden Riddle."

Harry nickte Severus zu und die Freunde gingen und hinterließen einen bleichen Tom.

Severus sah ihn an.

„Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden Tom, Harry als Feind zu haben ist nicht ratsam. Ich habe mich bei ihm Entschuldigt für unser Verhalten und er fing an mir zu vertrauen und du machst das ganze zu Nichte. Super", sagte Severus sauer.

„Sev, bitte ich….."

„Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Ich erklärte dir morgen, wo wir hin müssen", sagte Severus und ging zu Türe, wo er stehen blieb.

„Ach und noch was Tom. Harry hat sich 2 Tage nach Sirius angeblichen Tod, versucht das Leben zu nehmen, indem er von Turm springt. Draco hat ihn gerettet", sagte er leise und ging.

Sirius und die anderen starrten geschockt Severus hinter her.

Am nächsten Morgen. Die Lehrer sahen fragend zum Slytherintisch, wo die hälfte fehlte, doch auch bei den Gryffindor gefehlten welche.

Tom der immer noch ziemlich geschockt, von dem Auftritt von Harry war, sah zu Severus hinüber. Ihre Blicke erwiderten sich kurz, doch dann trank Severus seinen Tee weiter.

/Sev….bitte, sei nicht böse. Ich ahnte doch nicht was mit Harry los ist. Ich hatte einfach Angst um dich. Angst das Dumbeldore dir was angetan hat/

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister und kältester Lehrer sah Tom ernst an. Sein Blick hätte töten können.

/Du hast mal wieder nicht nachgedacht, sondern nur deinen Hass regieren lassen. Du vergisst etwas Tom Riddle. Ich gehöre niemand. Ich bin eine eigenständige Person und kann machen was ich will/

Mit einem Ruck stand Snape auf und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Halle. Die Schüler fingen an zu tuscheln und Minerva sah Snape nur hinterher und stand dann auf.

„Liebe Schüler. Ich bitte kurz um Ruhe, denn ich habe ihnen etwas mit zu Teilen. In 1 Woche wird ein Schulfest stattfinden."

Kaum hatte Minerva das letzte Wort gesprochen, fing die Halle an zu jubeln.

„RUHE! So….also ich werde die Klassen so einteilen, dass jeder was zu tun hat. Es werden Hohe Gäste anwesend sein. Dieses Jahr wird auch das Jahr der Gründer genannt. Heute vor 1000 Jahren wurde Hogwarts gebaut. Also zur Einteilung. Die 1. und 2. Klasse werden für Stände mit Essen oder Trinken sorgen, Proffesor Snape hat sich bereit erklärt dabei zu helfen und Proffesor Dark, ist ebenfalls euer Ansprechpartner. Die 3 und 4. Klasse, werden für die Dekoration des Geländes Sorgen. Die 4 und 5. Klasse werden für die Musik und die Kostüme Sorgen. Sie bestimmen die Art von Kleidung. Proffesor Desteny ist eure Bezugsperson. Die 6. Klasse wird für den Service zuständig sein. Euere Betreuer werden Proffesor Lupin und ich sein. Die 7. Klasse hat die Leitung der anderen Klassen und Aufpasserfunktionen. Mister Malfoy wird euch zur Seite stehen. Es werden noch 2 weitere Lehrer hier in Hogwarts unterrichten, da unser Wildhüter leider unterwegs ist, werden Bill und Charlie Weasly Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten. Das war es danke."

Die Gryffindors jubelten. Doch Tom grinste nur.

/Narren. Wenn ihr wüsstet, für wen die beiden wirklich arbeiten/

„Gehen wir…?"

Tom sah Remus an.

„Ich fragte ob wir gehen, ich mache mir Sorgen um Severus. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen", sagte Remus leise.

Tom nickte.

„Ja gehen wir."

Severus sahs am See, als Tom kam.

„Hier bist du. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht Sev", sagte Tom leise.

Doch Severus schwieg und sah nur starr auf die andere Seite.

„Komm Schon Sev. Es tut mir Leid. Ich liebe dich doch…."

Remus sah Severus an.

„Sev. Bitte wir haben Fehler gemacht und…."

„Seid doch mal Still, und seht da hin."

Sie folgten Severus Arm und wurden bleich. Da Schwebte doch Harry Potter über dem Wasser. Im Schneidersitz, von einem weißen Licht umgeben.

„Was zum Teufel", sagte Sirius.

„Er meditiert", sagte jemand.

Draco kam hinter dem Baum hervor.

„Morgen zusammen", sagte Draco und gähnte.

„Du scheinst nicht gut geschlafen zu haben" sagte Lucius.

Draco grinste.

„Ich habe gar nicht geschlafen Vater. Die anderen auch nicht. Wir hatten viel zu besprechen und da war es auch schon morgens. Harry braucht nicht viel Schlaf. Ein bisschen meditieren und er ist wieder fitt. Die anderen sind schon im Hauptquartier und lassen sich von James, Regulus, Bill und Charlie verwöhnen."

Tom der bei den beiden letzten Namen bleich wurde sah Draco an.

„Was…sagtest du gerade…"

„Natürlich. Tom meinst du wirklich, dass wir niemanden in euren Reihen haben. Du unterschätz uns wohl was. Doch, dass ist ein Fehler. Du vergisst. Wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Aber ich glaube der Rest wird euch klar, wenn ihr der Versammlung heute beiwohnt."

Draco sah zum Harry, der vor ihnen stand.

„Morgen mein Engel"; sagte Draco und küsste ihn.

„Morgen Dray. Habe ich dich warten lassen?", fragte Harry uns reckte sich.

„Nö, die anderen sind schon vor. Sie sind ziemlich fertig. Was hast du noch vor?", fragte Draco und sah Harry lieb an.

„Oh menno Dray. Ich komme ja schon mit Einkaufen."

Draco grinste. Lucius fing an zu lachen.

„Oh Je! Ich hoffe du weißt worauf du dich da einlässt."

Harry schmollte.

„Ja. Auf 100 Schuhgeschäfte und Klamotten Läden", sagte Harry.

Draco boxte ihn in die Seite,

„So schlimm bin ich auch nicht ja. Außerdem hast du noch eine Verabredung mit deinen Eltern, mein Lieber", sagte Draco grinsend.

Harry starre Draco bleich an und sah dann auf die Uhr.

„Scheiße! Das war heute. Ah….schon so spät….sie werden mich umbringen."

„Harry darf ich mitkommen", fragte Severus leise.

Alle sahen ihn an. Bis Harry seufzte, sich durch die Haare fuhr und Severus lieb ansah.

„Sev. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass ich das jetzt sage, doch sei Tom nicht sauer. Wir sind uns ähnlich. Wir sagen manchmal Dinge die wir nicht so meinen. Draco und ich haben auch das Problem. Wenn ich wütend bin, sollte mir lieber jeder aus dem Weg gehen. Das habt ihr gestern gesehen. Dafür entschuldige ich mich. Ihr beide gehört zusammen. Außerdem werden ihr meine beiden Väter eh bald kennen lernen. Auf dem Schulfest"; sagte Harry nahm Sevs Hand und legte sie in Toms.

Die beiden sahen sich an und dann Harry, der grinste sich Draco schnappte und verschwand.

_Tja, das war es erst mal. Bald geht es weiter und zwar heftig. Wie wird wohl die Versammlung ablaufen. Was für Überraschungen hat Harry noch auch Lager und wer wird im nächsten Kapitel sein Leben verlieren. _

_Blaire_


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9 Versammlung des Ordens des Schwarzen Phönix**

„Seid ihr soweit", fragte Severus.

Tom, Remus, Lucius und Sirius nickten.

„Na dann, auf nach Gryffindor Manor", sagte Severus.

Die 5 verschwanden und tauchten in der Halle, wo zuvor auch schon Severus stand wieder auf. James sah sie grinsend an.

„Da seid ihr ja, habe schon gedacht ihr kommt nicht mehr", sagte James grinsend.

„Sorry, wir mussten aufpassen, dass wir nicht beobachtet wurden", sagte Remus.

„Jaja. Das ist schon schwer, ich frage mich immer wieder, wie Seth das macht das halb Hogwarts verschwindet und die Lehrer das nicht merken"; sagte Regulus der kam und sich vor Tom verneigte.

Tom nickte.

„wie viele Anhänger hat Seth", fragte er und ahnte nichts Gutes.

Regulus sah James an, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Weiß ich nicht so genau um ehrlich zu sei, ich habe nie gezählt", sagte James.

„Kommt am Besten mit", sagte Regulus."

James und Regulus gingen vor und öffneten eine Große Türe. Als Tom in den Raum sah, blieb er starr stehen und wurde bleich. Auch Severus schluckte und Sirius nahm Remus Hand.

„Unglaublich", sagte Severus leise.

„Das ist das gesamte Slytherin Haus und Ravenclaw, ich sehe sogar ein paar Hufflepuffs und vereinzelt Gryffindors", sagte Sirius.

„Doch ich sehe auch einen paar Leute, die ich nicht kenne", sagte Lucius.

„Das sind Elben und Vampir Kinder", sagte Bill der kam.

Tom sah ihn bleich an.

„Was machst du denn hier"; sagte Tom sauer.

„Tut mir Leid Tom. Wir haben auch Harry die Treue geschworen. Natürlich dienen wir auch dir, doch Seth ist auch unser Master. Auch wenn er es hasst so genannt zu werden, du wirst sehen, dass die Versammlung nicht so abläuft wie bei dir", sagte Bill vorsichtig.

Tom seufzte.

„Kommt mit"; sagte George der kam, „Seth will euch vorne haben."

„Wo ist er überhaupt", fragte Sirius.

„Der kommt gleich mit seiner Garde", sagte George.

Als sie nach vorne gingen, sahen ihnen die Kinder verblüfft nach. Die Slytherin, die ja wussten wer da an ihnen vorbeilief, verneigten sich kurz. Tom nickte ihnen zu und stellte sich mit den anderen in die vorderste Reihe, wo endlich nach vorne sahen und 2 Stühle sahen. Daneben standen 3 andere Stühle rechts und 3 Stühle links.

Die Türe wurde aufgestoßen und Harry kam mit Draco rein. Dahinter Blaise, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George und Pansy. Tom staunte nicht schlecht, es wurde still und als er sich umsah, sah er, dass die Kinder alle anders angezogen waren. Sie trugen alle eine Schwarze Lederhose, ein schwarzes Shirt, eine schwarze Maske und einen roten Umhang mit einem Schwarzen Phönix drauf. Schwerter und Muggel Waffen, hingen an ihren Seiten. Tom und Severus schluckten. Sirius Augen waren bleich auf Harry und Draco gerichtet, die beide gleich angezogen waren, jedoch die Umhänge waren anders. Harry trug eine Schwarze Lederhose und ein rotes enges Shirt. Ein Weißer Umhang mit einem Schwarzen Phönix drauf war zu sehen. Seine Haare waren Saphir blau und hingen ihm über die Schultern. Eine schwarze Maske verdeckte sein Gesicht. Draco trug dasselbe, nur das sein Umhang Silber war und seine Haare lang und blond. Ginny, Blaise, Fred George Neville und Pansy trugen andere Sachen. Ihre Hosen waren weiß, ihre Tops Schwarz. Die Umhänge waren blau und die Masken Weiß. Harry und Draco nahmen auf den 2 Stühlen in der Mitte platz. Neben Harry setzen sich Neville, Ginny und Fred. Neben Draco setzen sich Pansy, George und Blaise. Die Halle war still, so still war es nicht mal bei Toms Versammlungen. Harry räusperte sich.

„Es ist schön, dass ihr alle kommen konntet. Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle keine Probleme. Zuerst möchte ich sagen, dass Luna und Dean, heute für die Gryffindors aufpassen. Seamus, du erzählst ihnen hinter her alles. Für Slytherin sind es Crabbe und Goyle. Hufflepuff sind es Susan Bones und Ravenclaw Cho Chang. Falls was seinen sollte, werden sie sofort bescheid sagen und wir müssen verschwinden. Des Weiteren haben wir heute Gäste. Ihr alle kennt. Remus Lupin, Severus Snape und die beiden neuen Professoren. Nur, dass hinter diesen beiden andere Personen stecken. Sirius Black und Tom Riddle, besser bekannt unter Lord Voldemort."

Die Halle fing an zu tuscheln und dann zu Toms entsetzen verneigten sich alle. Tom unfähig was zu sagen, starrte auf Harry. Der grinste.

„Erhebt euch", sagte Tom dann.

Harry seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare.

„Seid Ihr in Ordnung Prinz", fragte ein junges Mädchen in der zweiten Reihe.

Harry lächelte sie an.

„Es geht. Aber danke Naomi für deine Sorgen. Aber genug davon. Ich habe euch heute alle zusammen gerufen, weil ich schreckliches ahne. In Hogwarts, wird wie ihr alle wisst ein Schulfest veranstaltet. Ich glaube, dass unser lieber Schuldirektor einen Anschlag auf jemanden vorhat", sagte Harry ernst.

„Dieser senile alte Sack von Direktor", sagte Seamus.

Die anderen nickten. Harry und Draco grinsten.

„Danke Seamus, du sprichst mir aus der Seele, nur ich hätte noch Bastard hinzugefügt", sagte Harry.

Alle lachten. Tom staunte nicht schlecht und hatte Respekt vor Harrys Art mit seinen Leuten umzugehen. Sirius war stolz. Remus nickte nur anerkennend und Severus war sprachlos. Lucius Augen ruhten auf seinen Sohn der ihn grinsend ansah.

„Prinz, was haben sie nun vor", sagte ein Junge.

„Ganz einfach. Wir werden aufpassen. Jeder von den Jahrgängen hat Aufgaben, ich will dass ihr Waffen tragt. Ihr wisst, ich hasse es, doch es ist nötig. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr sie benutz, wenn es nicht nötig ist. Ich habe euch schon mal gesagt, ihr sollt euch überlegen, wenn ihr eine Waffe auf einem Menschen richtet, nicht wen ihr tötet, sondern wen ihr am Leben lasst. Ich möchte außerdem, dass Seamus, Dean, Luna, Crabbe und Goyle auf den Türmen haben."

„Du meinst du willst Scharfschützen aufstellen", fragte Regulus.

Harry sah ihn an und nickte.

„Ja. Ich weiß dir gefällt es nicht. Glaube mir, mir gefällt das noch weniger als dir, doch ich muss sicher gehen, dass nichts passiert Regulus", sagte Harry ernst.

„Seth, wo ist eigentlich meine Tochter", fragte James.

„Serena, ist für mich bei meinen Eltern was klären. Sie wird aber gleich kommen", sagte Harry und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Sir, wenn ich was vorschlagen darf"; sagte Seamus.

„Natürlich. Was ist Seamus", sagte Draco.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, ebenfalls die Geheimgänge im Auge zu behalten. Wenn wir die Killertruppe von Dumbeldore erwarten, werden sie die Chance nutzen, die Dumbeldore ihnen gibt. Dumbeldore kennt Hogwarts gut."

Draco sah Harry an.

„Das stimmt. Was willst du tun? fragte Draco.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee"; sagte Ginny.

Harry nickte ihr zu.

„Kopiere die Karte des Rumtreibers und verteile sie an, das Team was sich um die Geheimgänge kümmert. Sie können uns dann bescheid geben", sagte Ginny.

Harry nickte und sah zu Draco der auch nickte.

„Gut, so machen wir das. Ich werde euch jetzt erklären, wer was zu tun hat. Die ersten Jahrgänge, also 1-3 werden aufpassen und uns sofort informieren, wenn ihr was seht. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euch einmischt. Ich weiß, ihr wollt helfen. Doch wenn euch was passiert, könnte ich das nicht ertragen und eure Eltern sollen euch nicht verlieren. Ich möchte, dass Ginny und Blaise mit einer Truppe nach Ihrer Wahl, sich um die Geheimgänge widmen", sagte Harry.

Ginny und Blaise nickten.

„Fred und Pansy, euch möchte ich bitten mit den Scharfschützen zu arbeiten."

Die beiden nickten.

„Neville und George euch bitte ich, mit einer Truppe von Leuten das Fest im Auge zu behalten. Tanzfläche, Band und die Ehrengastplätze. Draco, Serena und ich werden uns ebenfalls im Getümmel stürzen und für etwas Aktion auf diesem Fest sorgen", sagte Harry.

Draco grinste und auch die anderen.

„Aktion Sir", fragte Naomie.

Draco lehnte sich zurück und Harry grinste.

„Ich war einkaufen mit Draco, wir haben uns nette Klamotten besorgt und tanzen können wir auch."

Die Halle jubelte.

Harry hob die Hand und alle wurden still.

„Ich möchte dich Tom bitte, deine inneren Todesesser in der Ehrenloge und bei den Ehrengästen zu bleiben. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du ein paar Schlangen und Nagini losschickst."

Tom nickte.

„Verstehe, du willst Infos. Ok, ich bin einverstanden. Wie erreichen wir dich, falls was passiert."

Harry nickte Neville zu, der aufstand und auf Tom zuging. Eine Schachtel erschien in Nevilles Hand und er öffnete sie.

Sirius sah Schwarze Ohrstecker.

„Das sind Mikrophone, über die wir Verbindung halten können. Außerdem kannst du uns im Notfall auch Mental erreichen. Aber nur meine Innere Truppe"; sagte Harry.

Tom, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Regulus, James und Lucius nahmen sich die Ohrstecker.

„Wenn ihr gleich rausgeht, werdet ihr am Ausgang eine Truhe finden, wo auch solche Ohrstecker sind, ich will dass jeder sich eines nimmt. Wir haben eine Woche Zeit und zu trainieren. Ich möchte, dass ihr diese Zeit nutzt. An die Elben unter euch und aus meinem Königreich, möchte ich, dass ihr euch um die Medizinische Versorgung kümmert. Severus, dich möchte ich bitten, Heilträne, Veritasserum und Stärkungstränke zu brauen."

Severus nickte.

„Die Vampire aus dem Reich meines Vaters möchte ich bitte, falls Magische Wesen da sind, was ich vermuten werde, sich um sie zu kümmern. Ich glaube 3 aus der Killertruppe von letztens waren Vampire. Kein Blut trinken verstanden."

Sie nickten.

Die Türe ging auf und Serena trat herein. Remus schluckte.

Serena trug ein schwarzes Kleid und eine Maske.

„Tut mir Leid, dass es länger gedauert hat Seth": sagte sie müde.

„Schon gut. Ich hoffe es lief alles ok."

Serena setze sich auf einen Stuhl neben Ginny.

„Wie man es nimmt. Dein Vater ist an dich Decke gegangen und Ric musste ihn beruhigen. Außerdem hat Ric mehre Leichen gefunden."

Harry sah sie ernst an und in der Halle war es auch still.

„Was bitte", sagte Harry kalt.

„Es scheint als ob Die Killertruppe von old Dumbi jetzt auf Familien von Todesessern jagt macht. Außerdem, tötetet er auch andere Familien und steckt es Tom in die Schuhe."

Toms Augen wurden rot, Harry der die Stimmung von Tom bemerkte, sah ihn ernst an.

„Tom beruhige dich bitte, wenn du jetzt ausrastet verschreckst du meine Leute und es würde nichts bringen", sagte Harry ernst.

Severus nahm Toms Hand und strich sanft drüber. Toms Augen nahmen wieder einen normalen Ton an. Harry nickte.

„Ich möchte das ihr ein Augen auf die Todesser Familien habt, das geht an die Slytherins, sagt euren Familien bescheid. Ich werde Notportschlüssel verteilen, die sie sofort nach Gryffindor Castel bringen. Falls sie Schwierigkeiten haben, sollen sie uns rufen. Ihr wisst wie."

Alle nickten.

„Gut, das wäre es für heute. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Seid bitte vorsichtig."

Die Kinder erhoben sich und gingen.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und nahm die Maske ab. Auch die anderen.

„ Man, ich hasse so was", sagte Harry.

„Wie immer gut gemacht Seth", sagte James.

Harry winkte ab und lehnte sich an Draco.

„Sie sind super, viele von Ihnen haben durch Dumbeldore alles verloren. Ich bin stolz auf sie."

Serena nickte.

„Wen meinst du wird es treffen", fragte sie.

Harry schwieg und seufzte.

„Ich ahne es und ich hoffe, dass es nicht so ist denn dann werden wir Probleme bekommen", sagte Harry leise.

Alle sahen ihn fragend an.

Tja, dass war es mal wieder. Na wie hat Harry das gemacht. Tom war jedenfalls Sprachlos. Wie es weiter geht und Warum sagt Harry nicht wen er vermutet, und der Beginn des Schulfestes erwartet euch im nächsten Kapitel

Blaire,


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10 Das Schulfest beginnt.**

Die Woche verging wie im Flug und heute war es soweit. Im Schloss herrschte das Chaos und alle freuten sich. Nur Harry war ziemlich angespannt und auch die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens waren sehr ruigh. Harry und Draco standen auf einem der Türme von Hogwarts und sahen auf das Fest hinab.

„Es ist schön geworden. Musik, Tanz, schade dass es so einen Hintergedanken hat", sagte Draco.

Harry nickte und sah zu einem Turm, wo Dean und Seamus waren.

„Sie haben sich schon bereit gemacht", sagte Draco.

„Wenn ich Dumbeldore so ansehe, könnte ich ihn gleich umbringen", sagte Harry kalt.

„Bleib ruigh, ich bin froh, dass er nichts ahnt von uns. Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir noch nicht auffallen. ER soll zwar mitkriegen das es eine 3. Partei gibt, doch nicht wer dahinter steckt", sagte Draco ruigh.

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem, du weißt worüber wir gesprochen haben Draco", sagte Harry.

Draco nickte ernst und sah traurig auf das Fest.

„Wenn ihm was passiert Seth, dann garantiere ich für nichts", sagte Draco sauer.

Harry umarte ihn.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Außerdem ist es nur eine Vermutung Draco"; sagte Harry und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Ich weiß. Doch du hattest mit deinen Vermutungen immer Recht."

„Hoffen wir, dass ich mich irre und nun los. Fangen wir an."

Die beiden verschwanden.

Lucius und seine Frau unterhielten sich mit dem Minister.

„Ein Tolles Fest. Dumbeldore hat sich wie immer selbst übertroffen"; sagte Fuge.

„Ja. Die Kinder sind unsere Zukunft", sagte Narzissia."

Tom und Severus beobachteten Dumbeldore, der sich um eine Gruppe von Auroren versammelt hatt. Remus und Sirius kamen hinzu.

„Alles ok", fragte Sirius.

„Noch verhält er sich normal", sagte Severus.

„Ich frage mich was…."

Doch Musik fing an zu spielen. Ein harter Techno- Bass dröhnte durch Hogwarts. Die Slytherin jubelten und gingen um die Bühne, wo eine Band anfing zu spielen.

„Eine Fantastische Idee Albus", sagte Fuge.

„Danke Cornelius. Aber das ist das Werk von der Kindern."

/ Dieser Bastard, dachte Tom./

/Bleib ruigh Tom, hörte man Harry Stimme/

/ Seth, wo steckst du./

/Vermiss du mich schon Riddle./

/Natürlich, dich doch immer/

/So, dann sieh mal genau hin/

Tom sah sich verwundert um. Als ein paar Mädchen plötzlich schrieen und sogar in Ohnmacht fielen. Die Erwachsen sahen zum Eingang, wo Draco und Harry raus kamen. Sirius schluckte.

„Wo mein Gott. Solche Klamotten sollten verboten werden", sagte Remus.

Narzissia schmunzelte.

Draco und Harry trugen beide hautenge Lederhosen in rot. Ein Schwarzes kurzes Top und die Haare zu einem langen Zopf.

„Ist das Mister Potter" fragte Misses Figg entsetzt.

Dumbeldore nickte nur.

„Er sieht heiß aus", sagte Tonks nur.

Draco und Harry gingen an den Lehrern vorbei, wobei er Tom zuzwinkerte und diese grinsen musste. Beide ging auf die Tanzfläche und fingen an eine heiße Nummer hin zu legen, so dass die meisten Erwachsen bleich auf das Bild sahen.

„Ich bin wirklich begeistert", sagte Bill der mit Fleure im Arm kam.

„Bill und Fleure, ihr auch hier"; sagte Remus.

George kam und Tatsache in seinem Armen lag die Kleine Schwester von Fleure.

„Das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht gedacht", sagte Tom.

George grinste.

Doch Tom sah, dass Harry und Draco gingen. Harry Blick war ernst.

/AN ALLE. ES GEHT LOS. 30 MANN IM GEHEIMGANG./

Tom und die anderen wurden bleich und plötzlich brach das Chaos aus. Flüche wurden umhergeschossen. Schreie ertönten und plötzlich flogen 2 Schwarze Phönixe umher.

Dumbeldore sah bleich auf 6 Personen mit Masken, die seine Killertruppe angriffen.

„Albus! Wer sind das", schrie Fuge.

„Ich weiß es nicht Minister. Vielleicht eine Neue Idee von Voldemort."

Doch vor Dumbeldore erschien Seth.

„Wirklich nicht schlecht Dumbeldore. Doch Tom ist gegen uns Harmlos"; sagte er mit tiefer kalter Stimme.

„Wer sind sie", sagte Dumbeldore kalt.

„Wir sind die 3. Partei in diesem Krieg."

Und schon war er verschwunden.

Draco und Harry bekämpften mit Schwertern 2 Vampire.

/Seamus, Dean Feuer./

Man sah Leute zu Boden gehen. Das verursachte noch mehr Panik.

Harry sah sich um und entdeckte Sirius der gegen eine Wand geschmissen wurde. Seth rannte

Sirius keuchte und sah sich einem Mann mit Schwert gegenüber.

„Stirb"

Sirius war bleich und konnte sich nicht bewegen, er sah nur noch das Schwert was auf ihn hinab sauste. Er schloss die Augen. Doch nichts passierte. Als er die Augen öffnete, ging der Mann zu Boden. Sirius sah Seth an, der ihm die Hand hinhielt.

„Alles in Ordnung,. Bist du verletzt", sagt Seth ernst.

„Nein…alles ok", sagte Sirius stotternd.

Doch Harry hatte plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl. Er sah hoch zum Turm und wurde bleich. Dean, fiel vom Turm und fiel hart am Boden auf.

„DEAN!."

Draco hörte Harry Schrei und sah sofort hin und wurde bleich.

/Seth ich geh hin bleib, du hier./

Draco rannte los. Seth sah zu einer Person die sich schell bewegte. Er folgte seinem Blick und wurde bleich.

/Nein. Verdammt ich hatte Recht/

Seth rannte los auf Severus zu. Er sah die Gestalt die eine Waffe zog. Harry sprang ab und packte Severus. Ein Schuss fiel. Tom, Remus, Lucius, Narzissia und Sirius sahen bleich zu Seth und Severus, die zu Boden gingen.

„SEVERUS", schrie Tom aus voller Kehle.

Seth kam hoch und sah die Person an, die ein Schwert zog. Harry griff an seine Seite und zog die Waffe, drehte sich um und schoss. Die Person ging zu Boden. Das war wohl das Stichwort, die anderen Killer verschwanden.

Steh hielt sich die Wunde am Magen und stand auf.

Severus war bleich und sah ihn an. Seth nickte nur.

/ An alle verschwindet und taucht als Schüler wieder auf/

Sirius sah noch wie Seth taumelte. Doch Bill und Charlie waren da, fingen ihn auf und verschwanden mit ihm.

Albus versuchte die Leute zu beruhigen.

Tom umarte Severus.

/Ich dachte ich würde dich verlieren/

/Ich auch Tom./

„Wir müssen zu Harry", sagte Remus leise.

Sie nickten und gingen.

In der Kammer des Schreckens, legten Bill und Charlie Seth auf Sofa.

Draco kam angerannt.

„SETH!"

Auch Ginny, Blaise, Fred George und Pansy, die natürlich gemerkt hatten, dass mit Seth was nicht stimmte kamen.

Seth lag schwer atmend auf dem Sofa. Neville kam und kniete sich neben ihn. Er Riss das Shirt auf und sah sich die Wunde an.

„Verdammt. Das ist Silber….."

Draco sah Neville bleich an.

„WAS", schrie er, aber…"

Ginny nahm Draco in den Arm.

„nein….bitte nicht", schluchzte Draco.

„SETH", schrie Draco.

Tom sah bleich auf das Bild. Lucius und Narzissia gingen sofort zu ihrem Sohn.

„Was ist los", fragte Severus der sich neben Neville kniete.

„Silberkugel sie steckt fest, die Patrone ist geplatzt und das Silber bereitet sich in seinem Körper aus"; sagte Neville bleich.

„Aber Silber kann doch nur Vampiren…."

„SETH IST EIN VAMPIR"; schrie Draco.

Tom sah ihn bleich an,

„Was."

Doch da tauchten 2 Männer auf die sofort zu Seth stürmten. Tom, Sirius, Remus, Severus und Lucius sahen eine von dem Personen bleich an.

„Was machst du hier", sagte Tom.

Die eine Person sah seinen Sohn an. Lange Schwarze Haare und rote Augen sahen Tom an.

„Vater?", fragte Tom.

„Ich rette meinen Sohn", sagte Er und sah Tom ernst an

„Sohn", stotterte Tom.

„Salazar zum Teufel, könnt ihr das nicht später klären", sagte Ric.

„Verzeih…."

Seth schrie auf. Draco weinte.

„Ich hoffe, dass dieser Plan nicht schief gegangen ist Seth"; sagte Salazar leise.

Ric nahm ihn hoch und die drei verschwanden.

Tom war unfähig sich zu rühren.

„Ich versteh nicht", sagte Sirius.

„Was gibt es denn da nicht zu verstehe. Salazar Slytherin, dein Vater Tom. Ist mit Godric Gryffindor zusammen und haben ein Kind, Seth. Seth ist der Sohn von Godric und Salazar und somit dein Halbbruder Tom", sagte Serena.

Die Erwachsen waren bleich. Tom sank nur auf die Knie.

„Oh mein Gott. Was habe ich getan", sagte Tom leise.

So das war es. Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Nun. Was meint ihr. Wird Seth überleben. Wird Tom den Schock überwinden. Wird es eine Aussprache geben. Und wie wird Dumbeldore auf die 3. Partei reagieren.?


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11 Dracos Hass **

Die Schüler sahsen alle in der Halle. Alle wirkten traurig und erschöpft. Am Gryffindoretisch weinten ein paar Mädchen. Ginny sah nur zu Boden. Fred und George legten beide den Arm um sie. Neville seufzte nur. Luna weinte in Seamus Armen. Pansy, Serena und Blaise machten sich Sorgen zum Draco der sich in seinem Zimmer verschanzt hatte. AM Lehrertisch erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Meine Lieben Schüler. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass dieses wunderschöne Fest, so eine Katastrophe wird. Wir haben Verluste zu beklagen. Dean Thomas, ein ehrenvoller Schüller und lieber Freund ist von einer Gruppe die sich Dark Phönix nennt umgebracht worden."

Serena sah Ginny an.

/Jetzt nennt er uns sogar Dark Phönix nett./

/dieser Alte Sack, wenn Seth uns nicht verboten hätte ihn zu killen, dann wäre er jetzt Tot./

/Ja. Ich weiß. Wie geht es Luna, sie war mit Dean zusammen oder/

/Wie soll es ihr schon gehen Serena. Den Mann den sie liebt ist TOT./

Serena zuckte zusammen. Blaise sah sie besorgt an.

„Alles ok", fragte er leise.

„Schon gut Blaise", sagte Serena leise.

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Es werden hart Zeiten. Nicht nur das Voldemort eingreift, jetzt haben wir es mit einer 3. Partei zu tun. Aber ich weiß, dass wir auch diese Zeit überstehen werden, wenn wir zusammenhalten."

Tom schüttelte sich.

/Dieser alte Sack./

Sirius grinste und stupste Remus an. Remus sah Sirius verwirrt an und dieser deutete auf Tom. Remus folgte Sirius Blick und grinste. Doch als sein Block zu Severus ging, wurde er Ernst.

/Siri. Severus sieht über aus. Auch Tom. Das mit Seth geht ihnen nicht aus den Kopf/

Sirius nickte traurig.

/Ja. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen und um Draco auch, da braut sich was zusammen./

Kaum hatte Sirius den letzen Satz ausgesprochen, da ging die Hallen Türe auf. Keiner bemerkte es, außer den Freunden. Blaise zog scharf die Luft ein. Serena wurde bleich. In der Türe stand Draco. Seine Augen waren voller Hass und sein Blick fixierte nur einen. Dumbledore.

/ Serena er wird doch nicht/

/Doch Blaise. Er trägt eine Waffe/

/Verdammt/

Draco ging langsam auf den Lehrertisch zu. Serena stand auf. Lucius hatte seinen Sohn bemerkt und sah fragend zu Serena die bleich und geschockt schien. Tom aber spürte den Hasse und sah Draco bleich an.

/VERDAMMT HALTET IHN AUF, schrie Serena an alle/

Severus sah panisch zwischen Draco und dem Direktor hin und her. Dumbledore, der den jungen Malfoy gesehen hat, sah ihn fragend an.

„Draco, was kann ich für dich tun"; sagte Dumbledore sanft.

Dracos Hand wanderte unter seinen Umhang. Serena, Neville, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Fred und George sprangen auf.

/Verdammt jetzt ist es aus, dachte Serena/

/Draco bitte, flehte Ginny, tu das nicht/

Doch bevor was passiert, ging die Hallentüre erneut auf. Eine Person im Schwarzen Umhang ging schnellen Schrittes auf Draco zu und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. Draco der wieder zu Sinnen kam, sah die Person an.

„Verzeihen sie Direktor, mein Verlobter wollte nur wissen, wann die Beerdigung für die Toten ist", sagte die Person.

Draco und die anderen sahen die Person bleich an. Diese zog den Umhang runter und Harry Potter kam darunter hervor. Dracos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er fing an zu zittern und fiel Harry weinend in die Arme. Harry schlang seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. Dann wandte er sich an den Direktor.

„Verzeihen sie. Es geht ihm sehr nahe. Wie sie wissen, war Bellatrixe Lestrange ja seine Tante", sagte Harry nur.

„Gewiss mein Junge, bringen sie Mister Malfoy ruigh in sein Zimmer". Sagte Dumbledore lieb.

„Danke."

Harry, der merkte das Draco ihn nicht so schnell loslassen würde, nahm ihn einfach auf den Arm. Draco krallte sich an Harry, der ihn aus der Halle trug und dann mit ihm verschwand.

In Gryffindor Manor setze er Draco aufs Sofa und hielt ihn fest. Godric und Salazar sahen ihn besorgt an. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und strich Draco über den Kopf.

„Hey….Drache. Willst du dich nicht langsam mal beruhigen und mich ansehen", fragte Seth sanft.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Harry seufzte.

„Warum denn nicht mein Drache", fragte Harry.

„….weil….du geht's….", nuschelte Draco.

„Was! Du denkst ich würde gehen. Ach Draco, komm schon sieh mich an."

Draco hob den Kopf und sah Seth in die Augen.

„Siehst du. Ich bin noch da und ich bleibe auch da", sagte Seth leise und strich Draco über die Wange.

„Ich….dachte ich hätte dich verloren. Ich….dachte du würdest mich verlassen…", stotterte Draco unter Tränen.

Harry küsste ihn sanft, was Ric schmunzeln ließ. Harry sah seinen Blonden Engel mit warmen Augen an.

„Draco, mir geht es gut. Du vergisst, wer meine Eltern sind oder. Die sich übrigens gerade sehr gut amüsieren", sagte Seth schmunzelnd.

Draco sah jetzt erst die beiden anderen und sprang auf. Er Verneigte sich.

„Verzeihung ich…"

Doch da fingen Salazar und Ric an zu Lachen und Seth zog seinen verwirrten Drachen auf den Schoß. Was diesem nur Recht kam und er sich an Seth kuschelte.

„Draco. Wie oft denn noch. Wenn wir unter uns sind brauchst du dich nicht zu verneigen. Du bist schließlich unser Schweigersohn, sagte Ric lachend.

Salazar nickte nur. Als die Türe auf ging und Serena darin stand.

„SETH! Was zum Teufel denkst du dir eigentlich."

Doch auch Serena hatte Tränen in den Augen. Seth schüttelte nur den Kopf und übergab seinen Drachen Ric, der Draco sanft in den Arm nahm. Seth stand auf und umarte Serena.

/Verzeih mir bitte. Ich weiß du hast dir Sorgen gemacht. Doch ich musste erst Draco wieder zur Vernunft bringen/

Serena schniefte und nickte.

/Mach das nie wieder Klar/

/Du weißt, dass ich das nicht versprechen kann/

Serena nickte und da standen auch schon die anderen in der Türe. Harry lachte und wiederholte die Umarmungen bei den anderen. Als er Aber Tom, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Lucius, Cissa, James, Regulus, Bill und Charlie in der Türe sah stutze er.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich ein Treffen einberufen habe", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Wir wollten sehen, wie es dir geht", sagte James und schlug Harry auf die Schulter.

Auch Regulus nickte ihm zu.

„Danke gut. Meine Väter haben mich wieder hinbekommen. Auch wenn es knapp war"; sagte Harry.

Bei diesem Satz, sah Draco auf. Ric, der das bemerkte zog ihn sanft zurück.

„Keine Angst Draco. Seth hat es ja geschafft, doch wenn Sal nicht hier gewesen wäre dann…..daran will ich gar nicht denken"; sagte Ric leise.

Sal legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es ist ja gut gegangen. Obwohl ich nicht übel Lust habe, diesen Sack von Schuldirektor in die Hölle zu schicken", sagte Salazar sauer.

Harry band sich die Haare zu.

„Die Hölle ist zu gut für diesen Sacke", sagte Seth nur, „außerdem wird sich Luzifer bedanken, wenn du ihm so was schickst."

Salazar lachte.

„Da hast du Recht."

Tom verstand überhaupt nichts mehr und wankte. Severus packte ihn.

„Tom….alles ok?", fragte Severus besorgt.

Tom sah ihn erst verwirrt an, doch dann wurde sein Blick kalt wie Eis. Severus wich zurück.

„ob es mir gut geht. Du fragst wirklich, ob es mir gut geht! NATÜRLICH NICHT"; schrie Tom.

Alle sahen ihn an. Harry grinste nur in sich hinein, er hatte schon geahnt, dass Tom langsam aber sicher mal Gefühle zeigen würde.

„ICH ERFAHRE DAS ICH EINEN JÜNGEREN HALB BRUDER HABE, DEN ICH ERST TÖTEN WOLLTE UND DANN WIEDER NICHT. DAS ICH IHN BESCHÜTZEN WOLLTE. ER MICH ABER HASST. DAS ER MAL EBEN EINE ARMEE AUFBAUT. DAS ER STÄRKER IST ALS ALLE ADNDERE. DAS ER WEGEN MEINER STURHEIT FAST GESTORBEN WÄRE UND DAS MEIN EIGENER VATER VERHEIRATET UND AUCH NOCH MIT GODRIC GRYFFINDOR UND VON DEM GANZEN PLAN VON SETH GEWUSST HAT. JA MIR GEHT ES SEHR GUT!"

Alle sahen Tom nur an, bis Salazar klatschte.

„Bravo mein Sohn. Du benimmst dich gerade wie ein Idiot und nicht wie ein Prinz. Du hättest Seth helfen sollen und was machst du? Deine Sturheit und deine Eifersucht hätten ihm fast das Leben gekostet und das deines Mannes das…."

„Es reicht Dad", sagte Seth sanft.

Alle sahen ihn an.

„Seth, ich dachte du hasst sie, fragte Ric grinsend.

Seth hob die Schultern und grinste.

„Grinse nicht so Vater. Du wusstest, dass ich nicht lange auf sie sauer sein kann. Auch sie wurden von Dumbeldore benutz und wussten nicht, was mit mir passiert ist. Außerdem hat Tom endlich mal seine Gefühle zu Sprache gebracht Dad. Du solltest nicht so schell urteilen. Ich kenne da jemanden, der genau so war wie Tom und ich oder"; sagte Seth grinsend.

Ric sah Salazar an der rot wurde. Harry, Draco und Ric lachten.

„Oha", sagte Neville, der große böse Schwarzmagier wird rot."

Jetzt lachten auch die anderen. Das Eis war gebrochen, doch keiner sah das kurze aufleuchten von Harrys Augen, der Draco ansah, der nickte.

/Sehr gut. Alles läuft nach Plan/


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12 Verrat**

_HY Leute. Jetzt geht es weiter, doch ich warne euch. Heute wird es traurig und verräterisch_

Seth hatte heute ein Treffen seines Inneren Kreises in der Kammer des Schreckens einberufen. Die Freunde sahen Seth, nachdem er seinen Plan erläutert hatte nur an.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst Seth", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl Ginny, wenn wir nicht wollen das Severus enttarnt wird, müssen wir handeln", sagte Harry ernst.

„Tom wird ausrasten, wie seine anderen Todesser. Dann wird die 3. Partei auf der Abschussliste von beiden Seiten stehen", sagte James.

„Ich weiß. Doch genau das, ist es was ich ja will", sagte Seth.

„Riskant. Aber Genial"; sagte Regulus.

James lehnte sich zurück und auch Regulus, Bill und Charlie sahen Seth besorgt an.

„Du weißt was es heißt, sich wieder in seine Hände zu begeben", sagte Bill.

„Bill. Ich bin mittlerweile stark genug, um ihn aus meinen Gedanken zu blocken. Außerdem, ist der Alte immer noch von dieser Gesichte, mit der gespaltenen Seele von Voldi überzeugt. Ich kann einfach sagen, dass ich sie suchen war, oder so was", sagte Seth.

Serena nickte.

„Gute Idee. Das könnte klappen. Der äußere Kreis weiß auch bescheid oder?" fragte Serena.

„Ja zum Teil. Ich muss es tun. Severus steht auf der Todesliste von der Killertruppe. Also fangen wir an. Draco, wenn es soweit ist weißt du was du zu tun hast."

Draco nickte.

„Wir werden morgen anfangen. Am nächsten Tag sind Weihnachtsferien. Serena und ich werden dann von Ric und Sal in andere Gestalt abgeholt", sagte Seth.

„Das wird den Alten Schocken, wenn er erfährt. Das eine Alte Adelsfamilie Serena großgezogen hat", sagte Ginny kichernd.

Blaise lachte.

„Ja. Wir laden euch alle nach Gryffindor Castel ein", sagte Seth.

„COOL", schrieen Fred und George,

Alle lachten.

„Na dann, fangen wir an. Ich hoffe, dass es gut gehen wird."

Die Freunde gingen. Seth sah zu Boden.

/Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir verziehen wird. Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Severus und Tom/

Seth spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah Draco an der nickte.

/Ich bin bei dir Seth/

/Ich weiß/

Am nächsten morgen. Alle sahsen schon bei Frühstück.

Proffesor Dumbledore, sahs allerdings noch in seinem Büro und wollte sich gerade erheben, als es klopfte.

„Herein."

Seth trat ins das Büro. Dumbeldore sah ihn fragend, aber zugleich erfreut an.

„Harry, mein Leiber Junge was ist los", fragte der Direktor Freundlich.

„Proffesor, wollte mit Ihnen sprechen es ist dringend", sagte Harry leise.

Dumbledores Augen blitzend.

„Natürlich, setze dich doch Harry."

Harry nahm Platz.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich weiß, sie müssen geschockt gewesen sein von meinem Auftreten. Doch ich hatte meine Gründe. Mein Seele und mein Herz gehört Hogwarts und sie sind für mich wie ein Onkel. Ich habe vor 2 Jahren vom Fall Hogwarts geträumt, durch Tom. Ich wollte das verhindern und so habe ich mich auf die Suche nach den sieben Seelen von Tom gemacht und habe alle außer 2 zerstört."

Dumbledore wurde blass und sah Harry an.

„Was. Harry das ist ja großartig. Aber warum hast du mir nichts gesagt. Ich hätte dir doch geholfen."

Seth seufzte.

/Jetzt kommt der Schwere Teil und mein Hass Teil/

Harry sah Dumbledore traurig an.

„Direktor. Tom Riddle befindet sich in Hogwarts."

Das sahs. Dumbledores Augen wurden schmal und voller Hass.

„Was!", sagte er entsetzt.

„Proffesor Dark ist niemand anders als Tom Riddle."

Dumbledore sprang auf und sah Harry entesetzt an.

„Bist du dir sicher Harry."

„Ja Sir. Bei dem Angriff auf Dean….da….sah ich es…"

Harry vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und weinte. Dumbledore ging zu ihm und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Harry. Es ist gut. Ich verzeihe dir. Doch jetzt müssen wir Tom gefangen nehmen. Kannst du uns helfen."

Harry sah ihn an und nickte,

Dumbledore grinste,

/Endlich. Endlich habe ich den Jungen wieder. Das läuft ja super und wenn ich ihn habe, habe ich auch seine kleine Schwester. Außerdem habe ich Severus unrecht getan. Er ist mein Diener./

Seth der die Gedanken des Direktors gehört hatte atmete leise aus.

/Gut. Severus ist aus dem Schneider/

Dumbeldore hatte sich kurz abgewandt. Als schon Bill, Charlie, Remus; Moody, Severus, Molly und Mister Weasly im Raum standen. Aber auch Ron und Hermine. Seth sah sie fragend an. Auch die anderen sahen Harry fragend an.

„Harry. Was ist los", fragte Remus und ging zu ihm.

„Freunde. Harry hat mir gerade gesagt, warum er sich so verhalten hat."

Remus und Severus sahen Harry bleich an.

„Wir haben ein Problem. Vorerst möchte ich euch sagen, dass Harry auf unsere Seite steht", sagte der Direktor.

Ron und Hermine grinsten.

„Man Alter, ich dachte schon du wärst jetzt voll der Verräter geworden", sagte Ron.

Harry grinste.

„Man Ron, meinst du wirklich, dass ich so rumlaufen will wie Riddle oder was. Diese verdammten Bastarde an Slytherin können sich warm anziehen", sagte Harry.

Remus Augen weiteten sich und Severus ahnte schreckliches.

„Serena und Draco sind auf meiner Seite. Sie sind Loyal und hassen Den Alten Voldi auch. Draco will nicht so enden, wie sein missratener, im staubkriechender Vater und Serena hasst ihn, weil er unsere Eltern getötet hat."

„Oh Harry. Ich bin ja so froh", schrie Hermine.

„Doch jetzt müssen wir Tom aufhalten", sagte Harry und stand auf.

„Wie?", fragte Miss Weasly.

„Proffesor Dark…. ist Tom Riddle", sagte Harry.

Alle sahen Harry bleich an. Vor allem Remus und Severus.

Seth ahnte, dass Severus Kontakt mit Tom aufnehmen wollte und schickte Remus und ihn in einen Schlaf. Die beiden fielen zu Boden.

„Was", sagte Hermine.

Bill und Charlie kümmerten sich um die beiden.

„Los gehen wir", sagte Albus und ging mit Harry voran.

Harry sah noch mal zu Remus und Severus.

/Verzeiht mir/

In der Großen Halle, fragten sich schon alle wo, die Lehrer hin gegangen waren. Doch die Türe ging auf und sie kamen herein. Tom sah Sirius fragend an. Doch Harry ging einfach auf den Leherertisch zu und bevor irgendjemand etwas machen konnte, hatte er ein Schwert gezogen und hielt es Tom an den Hals. Die Halle wurde still und sahen geschockt nach vorne.

„Was", stotterte Sirius.

„Hallo Riddle. Nettes Aussehen", sagte Harry kalt.

Die Halle wurde still und sah bleich nach Vorne. Tom sah Harry einfach nur geschockt an. Die Auroren erschienen und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Tom gerichtet.

„Tom. Du hättest nicht herkommen soll. Das war töricht. Deine Macht endet hier und jetzt", sagte Albus.

Toms Augen wurden rot. Die Schüler wurden bleich und schrieen. Auroren nahmen Tom fest und Harry sah ihn kalt an. Tom jedoch war bleich und geschockt.

/Warum. Warum hast du mich verraten Bruder/

Sie brachten Tom weg. Serena und Draco kamen angerannt und konnte Harry noch auffangen bevor er zu Boden ging.

„…..verzeih", sagte er leise.

„HARRY"; schrie Ron.

„Er ist nur KO"; sagt Draco und hob ihn hoch.

Albus nickte und wandte sich an die Schüler.

„HEUTE IST UNTERRICHTSFREI."

Die Schüler, die zwar nicht wussten, was da gerade passiert war finden an zu jubeln.

Serena und Draco brachten Harry aus der Halle, wo er langsam zu sich kam.

„Geht es"; fragte Serena besorgt,

Seth nickte. Als Remus und Severus angerannt kamen und vor Seth stehen blieben.

„Sag mir, dass du das nicht getan hast", sagte Severus leise.

Harry aber grinste.

„Meint ihr wirklich ich würde, diese Seite lieben. Ich bin durch und durch Dumbledores Mann", sagte Harry und verließ mit Serena und Draco die Halle. Zurück ließ er einen frohen Albus und 3 geschockte Freund. Sirius umarte Severus, der nicht fassen konnte das Tom Riddle. Nein, dass sein Mann , von seinem eigenen Bruder, Verraten und nach Askaban gebracht worden war.

Tja. Das war was mal wieder. Na überrascht. Harry verrät seine eigene Familie. Oder Steckt da ein Plan dahinter? Was wird aus Tom? Was hat Harry noch vor? Ist Harry ein Verräter? Was werden die Deatheater tun um ihren Boss aus Askaban zu holen? Was ist Dracos Aufgabe? Was für ein Spiel treibt Seth: Das werden ihr im nächsten Kapitel erfahren.

Blaire


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13 Seths Vergangenheit**

**So Leute. Weiter geht es. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was Tom so in seiner Zelle macht lest weiter. **

Tom Riddle, seines Zeichens größter Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten, sahs in einer Spezial Zelle in Askaban und sah stumm an die Wand.

/warum hast du das nur getan Seth? Hast du mich so sehr, dass du meinen Tod wünschst/

Tom vergrub den Kopf in die Hände. Als die Türe geöffnete wurde. Tom sah auf und sah in die Augen von Draco.

„Draco? Was machst du hier? Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?", fragte Tom verwirrt.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, der Zeitzauber hält nur 2 Minuten. Ich muss gleich wieder gehen", sagte Draco ohne Gefühl in der Stimme.

„Warum Draco? Warum?."

Draco gab Tom eine Schachtel und sah ihn ernst an.

„Sieh da rein. Erschreck dich nicht. Dann wirst du verstehen."

Draco ging. Die Türe fiel ins Schloss. Tom sah die Schachtel an und öffnete sie. In der Schachtel war doch tatsächlich ein Denkarium.

„Was zum…..sind das etwa Seth Erinnerungen", sagte Tom leise.

In dem Denkarium erschienen Bilder.

„Versteh, dass ist eines dieser Neuen Modelle. Sie funktionieren wie Muggel Fernsehen."

Tom sah sich die Erinnerungen von Seth an. Er sah das, was Severus ihnen erzählt hatte. Tom atmete tief durch.

/Warum wolltest du dich umbringen/

Als ob das Denkarium, die Frage von Tom verstand. Wechselte die Szene in dem Denkarium.

_FLASHBACK_

_Es war mal wieder ein Tag wie jeder andere. Harry Potter sahs nach seinem Ersten Selbstmordversuch in Hogwarts, mal wieder bei seinen Verwandten fest. Der Junge der Lebt, sahs am Fenster und sah auf die Straße hinaus. Er vermisste Sirius sehr. Auch das Verhalten von Draco hatte ihn verwirrt. Nach den Sommerferien würde das 6 Jahr in Hogwarts stattfinden. Harry seufzte._

_/Warum sollte ich zurück. Dort belügen mich doch eh alle. Hermeine und Ron sind nur mit mir befreundet, weil der Alte Sack es ihnen gesagt hat. Verräter. Sirius war der einzigste der mich geliebt hat. Aber Draco. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. So lieb und sanft. Auch die anderen Slytherins haben sich um mich gekümmert. Ich glaube ich hätte damals wirklich nach Slytherin gehen sollen/_

_Harry kraulte seine Eule und seufzte. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Als ein schwarzer Rabe an Harry Fenster erschien._

_Harry sah den Raben fragend an._

„_Wer bist denn du?"_

_Der Rabe hüpfte auf Harry Schulter. Harry machte den Brief an und sah ein Wappen. Ein Großes M ragte auf dem Umschlag._

_/M…..Malfoy….warum sollte Draco….ah, jetzt nenne ich ihn schon beim Vornamen…..mir einen Brief schicken/_

_Harry öffnete den Brief._

_Lieber Harry!_

_Du bist jetzt bestimmt überrascht, einen Brief von mir zu bekommen. Doch ich möchte dir gerne helfen. Ich will wissen, warum du dich umbringen wolltest. Ich will wissen, was den Jungen der Lebt so verändert hat. Eine Sache weiß ich schon. Der Tot deines Paten. Jetzt schaust du bestimmt verwirrt. Woher ich wohl weiß, dass Sirius Black dein Pate ist. Du vergisst das er mein Couseng ist Harry. Ich möchte dir gerne helfen und dir zeigen, dass die Schwarze Seite manchmal heller ist als sie zu seinen scheint. Ich würde dich gerne treffen. Ich kenne mich ziemlich gut in deiner Gegend aus. Woher. ? Mein Geheimniss. Ich schlage vor wir treffen uns in einer Eisdiele dien bei dir um die Ecke ist. Ich hole dich morgen am Besten ab, weil ich weiß, dass deine Verwandten dich sonst nicht gehen lassen. Erschreck bitte nicht, wenn ich morgen ein Paar Freunde mitbringe. Keine Angst es sind keine Todesesser. _

_Draco Malfoy._

_Harry sah den Brief fassungslos an._

/Das ist ein Traum oder……ich wache gleich auf…../

_Doch die Türe ging auf und Dudley erschien in ihr_

„_Hallo mein Kleiner", sagte Dudley sanft._

_Harry schreckte auf und sprang vom Fensterbrett._

„_Dudley….was…willst du…."_

Dudley leckte sich über die Lippen und ging auf Harry zu, der zurückwich. Doch er stieß gegen eine Wand.

„_Was wohl Harry….ich will dich….wie jeden Sommer….."_

Harry zitterte. Dudley nagelte den Kleinen an der Wand fest und presste ihn sein Bein zwischen seine. Harry schrie. Doch Dudley presste seine Lippen auf Harry. Seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Hose. Das letzte was Harry dachte bevor Dudley mal wieder seinen Spaß hatte war. Draco.

_Harry spürte jeden Muskel in seinem Körper. Dudley sah ihn grinsend an._

„_Wie immer geil mein kleiner. Wir sehn uns dann morgen Abend….."_

Dudley ging. Harry liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Sein Rücken war Blutverschmiert, denn Dudley hatte sein Neues Spielzeug ausprobiert. Eine Lederpeitsche. Harry weinte leise in sein Kissen und schlief dann ein.

_Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf als sein Onkel rief. Harry stand auf, und machte sich fertig. Als er runter ging, sahs Dudley schon am Tisch und sah ihn grinsend an. Harry schluckte und machte Frühstück._

„_Und wehe, die Eier sind wieder nicht fest Bruche", sagte Onkel Vernon_

_Harry schwieg. Doch Veron packte Harry am Oberarm und schlug zu. Harry schrie. _

„_Hast du mich verstanden", schrie Veron._

„…_Ja…"_

Und wieder Schlug VEron zu.

„_Ja Sir, heißt das", schrie VEron ihn an._

„_Ja Sir", sagte Harry leise._

_VEron ließ ihn los. _

„_Mach endlich weiter."_

_Harry nickte, doch es klingelte an der Türe._

„_Mach die Türe auf."  
_

„_Ja Sir."_

Harry ging langsam an die Türe und öffnete sie. Harry sah in die Augen von Draco, der scharf die Luft einzog als er Harry sah.

_Draco hob die Hand. Harry zitterte. Aber Draco legte sie sanft auf Harry rote Wange._

„_Was ist passiert", fragte Draco._

_Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte kam schon Veron und sah Draco an._

„_WER BIST DENN DU."_

_Draco sah ihn kalt an._

„_Ein Freund von Harry und sie sind…sicher sein Onkel….was ist mit ihm passiert", sagte Draco kalt und voller Wut._

„_Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht. Verschwinde von hier. Dieser Bastard gehört zu uns."_

Jetzt hörte man eine Mädchenstimme.

„_Wie haben sie Harry genannt"; sagte sie eisig._

_Harry kannte die Stimme und fragte sich, was sie hier macht._

„…_Ginny…." _

Ginny Weasly grinste ihn an.

„_Hallo Harry, wir holen dich ab…"  
_

„_NICHTS DA. Er bleibt hier."  
_

„_und sie wollen uns aufhalten", sagten Fred und George._

_Ehe sich Veron versah hatte er 7 Zauberstäbe auf sich gerichtet._

_Veron wich zurück. Draco nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn zu sich._

„_Sie entschuldigen uns."_

_Sie verschwanden und ließen einen verwirrten Dursley zurück._

_Als Harry die Augen aufmachte lag er in Dracos Armen._

„_Alles ok Harry", fragte Draco sanft und setzte ihn aufs Sofa._

„_Wo sind wir? Und was macht ihr alle hier?", fragte Harry verwirt._

„_Das hat Zeit Harry", sagte Ginny sanft._

„_Genau. Bist du verletzt", fragte Blaise. _

_Harry schwieg._

_/Draco so geht das nicht. Harry ist total verwirrt und verängstigt. Ich schlage vor du geht's in mein Zimmer, sagte Blaise/_

_/gute Idee./_

_Draco sah Harry sanft an und kniete sich vor ihn. Er legte die Hände auf Harry Schoß._

„_Harry. Hey hörst du mir zu", fragte Draco sanft._

_Harry nickte._

„_Ich möchte dich jetzt hochheben ist das ok…"_

Harry nickte. Draco stand auf und hob Harry sanft auf seine Arme. Harry schmiegte sich an Draco. Draco trug Harry ins Nebenzimmer und setzte Harry auf dem Bett ab.

„_Wo…"  
_

„_Bei Blaise im Ferienhaus."  
_

_Draco holte einen Verbandskasten und einen Eisakku. _

„_Hier leg den auf deine Wange."_

Harry nickte.

„_Harry….was ist passiert."_

Harry fing an zu zittern und dicke Tränen rannten über seine Wangen. Draco zog ihn sofort in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Doch Harry schrie auf. Draco ließ ihn sofort los und sah ihn besorgt an.

„_Habe ich dir weh getan…."_

Doch da entdeckte draco, dass sich Harry Shirt rot verfärbte. Draco hob Harrys Shirt hoch und zog die Luft ein.

_/Oh mein Gott. Was…das sind Peitschen Striemen./_

_Harry wimmerte. Draco strich ihm über die Wange._

„_Keine Angst Harry. Ich werde jetzt Neville holen ja. Der versorgt dir die Wunden."_

Draco wollte gehen, doch Harry packte ihn am Handgelenk.

_Draco sah ihn fragend an._

„_Nicht gehen bitte", sagte Harry leise._

_Draco setzte sich._

_/Neville. Kommst du mal bitte./_

_Wenige Sekunden später kam Neville herein. Als Er Harry Oberkörper sah war er geschockt. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen. _

_Draco sah Neville an._

„_Kannst du was tun."  
Neville ging zu Harry und sah sich die Wunden an. _

_/Wer hat ihm das nur angetan…./  
_

_/Wer wohl. Diese Verdammten…./_

_/Draco bleib ruigh./_

_Harry zitterte._

„_Harry. Ich werde deine Wunden versorgen Ok. Draco geht solange zu den anderen. Ist das Ok für dich, wenn du mit mir alleine bist", fragte Neville lieb._

Harry nickte. Draco küsste Harry sanft auf die Wange und ging.

_Draußen setzte sich Draco zu den anderen, die ihn besorgt ansahen._

_Draco erzählte ihnen von Harry Wunden, was die anderen besorgt und zugleich voller Hass aufnahmen. _

_1 Stunde später kam Neville geschafft raus. George zog Neville in seine Arme. _

„_Und wie geht es ihm", fragte Draco besorgt._

_Neville schwieg und sah zu Boden._

„_Neville. Was ist los?", sagte Draco ernst._

_Neville seufzte und sah sie alle nach der Reihe an._

„_Es ist so. Harry Wunden sind nicht die einzigen, die er hat. Ich habe ältere Narben gefunden. Das heißt, das seine Verwandten ihn öfters schon geschlagen habe. Außerdem….außerdem habe ich herausgefunden, dass Harry mehrfach vergewaltig worden ist", sagte Neville._

_Draco sprang auf. Seine Aura schwarz._

„_DIESE…."  
_

_Doch Ginny umarte Draco und drückte ihn an sich. Draco liefen Tränen über die Wangen._

„_Warum…was hat er nur getan, dass er so Leiden muss…"  
_

„_Sei Stark Draco, sei stark für ihn", sagte Ginny._

_Man hörte ein poltern. Draco schreckt auf und rannte in Harry Zimmer. Das Bett war leer. Er sah zum Badezimmer, wo die Türe offen stand und rannte hin. Was er da sah, ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Da lag sein Harry in Blut. Seinem eigenem Blut. Neville rannte sofort zu ihm._

„_Verdammt….er hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten."_

Neville zog seinen Zauberstab und schloss die Wunden, dann hob er ihn hoch und legte ihn ins Bett. Er verband die Wunden und ließ Harry einschlafen. Draco setz sich an sein Bett und nahm Harry Hand.

„_Er schläft. Ich bin im Labor, wenn was sein sollte", sagte Neville und ging. _

_Draco strich Harry über die Wangen._

„_Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst Harry. Ich werde dir helfen, die Wahrheit zu erfahren und dich zu Rächen. Das Schwöre ich dir."_

Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah in die von Draco.

„_Hey. Was machst du für Sachen", sagte Draco leise._

„…_ich…will nicht mehr Leben…keiner Liebt mich….ich will zu Sirius…..zu meinen Eltern…" _

_Draco sah ihn traurig an und strich ihm über die Stirn._

„_das Stimmt nicht Harry. Es gibt Menschen, die dich lieben. Ginny, Blaise, Fred, Pansy, George, Neville und ich…."  
_  
_Harry sah ihn fragend an._

„_du…leibst mich…"  
_

„_Ja…mehr als alles andere auf der Welt"; sagte Draco und küsste Harry._

_Harry riss erst die Augen auf, doch dann schloss er die Augen und genoss den Kuss. _

„_Ich liebe dich Harry Potter."_

**Zeitsprung.**

_2 Wochen waren vergangen. Harry hatte sich wieder etwas erholt und erfahren, dass Ginny mit Blaise, Fred mit Pansy und George mit Neville zusammen war. Er freute sich für seine Freunde. Er und Draco waren mittlerweile ein Paar. Harry hatte verstanden, dass die Schwarze Seite, gar nicht so übel war, wie es zu sein schien. Am Abend sahsen sie am Strand zusammen. Ein Lagerfeuer brannte._

„_Harry. Wir müssen mit dir reden", sagte Ginny._

_Harry nickte._

„_Das dachte ich mir schon."_

Alle sahen Draco an.

„_Es ist so. Tom ist nicht der Böse hier. Es ist Dumbledore. Er hasst Tom über alles und will ihm alles in die Schuhe schieben. Tom war es auch nicht, der dich am Trimagischen Turnier töten wollte. Das war Show, doch ein Spion von Dumbledore war da und so konnte Tom nicht mit dir reden. Tom hat auch nicht James und Lilly umgebracht. Lilly ist eine Verräterin gewesen. James war auf Toms Seite", sagte Draco ernst und ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen. _

_Harry bebte vor Wut. Seine Augen wurden Rot und eine Schwarze Aura umgab ihn. Das Feuer loderte._

„_Wie wir es uns dachten", sagte Neville._

_Draco legte die Hand auf Harry Schulter, der ihn mit roten Augen ansah._

„_Harry. James und Lilly waren nicht deine Eltern. Du bist der Sohn von Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin und somit der Halbruder von Tom."_

Harry sah ihn ernst an und nickte.

„_Du nimmst es besser auf als wir dachten"; sagte Pansy._

„_Ich ahnte so etwas. Meine Fähigkeiten. Mein Wesen. Ich bin kein Mensch oder."_

Neville nickte.

„_Ich habe eine Blutanalyse durchgeführt. Ich bin nicht so doof wie ich tue, musst du wissen. Es kam raus, dass du Ein Vampir Elben Mix bist."_

_Harry nickte._

„_Dieser Alte Sack, hat mich meiner Familie weggenommen, dass wir er mir büßen", sagte Harry._

_Alle nickten._

„_Wir wollen dir dabei helfen Harry."  
_

_Harry nickte._

„_Danke. Die kann ich gebrauchen. Ich habe auch schon eine Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn es eine 3 Partei in diesem Krieg geben würde."  
_

_Alle sahen ihn grinsend an._

„_Ich glaube das wird ein nettes nächste Jahr", sagte Draco und die anderen grinsten._

_FALSH BACK ENDE_

Tom war bleich. Tränen waren in seinen Augen.

/Jetzt verstehe ich. Er hasst uns, weil wir ihn nicht da rausgeholt haben. Er wusste bestimmt, dass Sirius noch lebt und dachte wir feiern während er leidet. Ich Narr, ich habe meinen Bruder fast getötet. Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen/

Doch merkte nicht, wie die Türe auf ging und Bill in ihr erschien.

**So das war es mal wieder. Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Natürlich waren das noch nicht die ganzen Erinnerungen. Was wird nun passieren. **

**Ihr werdet es bald erfahren. **

**Blaire**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kapitel 13 Ein weiteres Geheimniss**_

_Hy Leute. Ich hoffe ihr seid bereit für den nächsten Schocker in der Geschichte. Wenn ihr meint, dass Seth nur Verbündete aus der normalen Welt habt, dann muss ich euch enttäuschen. In diesem Teil. Lernt ihr einen neuen Verbündeten kennen und den Verlobten von Serena. Viel Spaß_

Tom war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er Bill gar nicht bemerkte. Bill sah traurig auf seinen Lord.

/Seth hörst du mich/

/Was gibt es Bill. Gab es Probleme/

/Nein. Die Neville hat die Zeit angehalten, die Wachen sie ausgeschaltet aber Tom ist völlig fertig./

/Warte….ich komme/

Ehe Bill antworten konnte, stand Seth neben ihn. Er sah Tom an, der bleich auf das Denkarium sah. Seth nickte Bill zu, der raus ging. Die Türe fiel ins Schloss. Seth räusperte sich.

„Riddle", sagte er kalt.

Tom schreckte hoch und sah Seth in die Augen.

„Seth? Was machst du hier", sagte Tom bleich.

„Was wohl. Sehen wie der ach so große Lord Voldemort leidet", sagte Seth kalt.

Tom sah ihn traurig an, doch dann grinste er. Was Seth verwirrt mit ansah.

„Warum lächelst du", fragte Seth verwirrt.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weil ich stolz auf dich bin. Ich hätte niemals so einen Plan entwerfen können. Erst einen auf Familie tun und mich dann besiegen. DU hast gewonnen Seth. Deine Rache habe ich verdient", sagte Tom und deute auf das Denkarium.

„Dein Verlobter war so nett und hat mir dein Denkarium gebracht. Wohl um mir klar zu machen, warum ich diese verdiene. Du hast meinen Respekt Seth. Doch um eines bitte ich dich. Halte Severus und die anderen daraus. Sie können nichts dafür. Ich habe dich nicht da rau geholt. Sie wollten, doch ich hielt es für zu gefährlich. Ich wusste nicht, was dort mit dir passiert ist."

Seth lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Du denkst also, dass ich auf Dumbledores Seite stehe", fragte Seth leise.

„Ja. Nach alldem was ich dir angetan habe, ist das verständlich."

Seth seufzte.

„da sieht man, dass du mich nicht kennst Tom", sagte Seth ernst.

Tom sah ihn verwirrt an. Harry rief Bill und Charlie die kamen. Seth nickte ihnen zu.

„Bill schaffe Tom nach Hause. Charlie hau mir eine rein und einen Unverzeihlichen, dann schließ die Zelle ab und lass die Zeit weiter laufen."

Tom sah Harry verwirrt an. Bill packte Tom am Arm und half ihm auf.

„Was", fragte Tom.

Charlie schlug Seth ins Gesicht, dieser knallte gegen die Wand.

Bill verzog das Gesicht.

Seth rappelte sich auf und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Seth bist du Ok? War das zu fest?", fragte Charlie bleich.

Seth grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich musste bei meinen Verwandten schlimmeres durchstehen. Los den Imperius noch und dann ab mit euch."

„IMPERIO."

Der Strahl traf Seth der ruigh an der Wand sahs.

„Seth", sagte Tom bleich.

„Keine Angst Tom, Seth weiß was er tut."

Die drei verschwanden und tauchten in Slytherin Manor wieder auf, wo schon alle warteten. Severus fiel Tom weinend um den Hals. Tom drückte ihn an sich.

„Geht es dir gut", fragte Remus.

Tom nickte und entdeckte jetzt erst. Draco der auf dem Sofa sahs und ihn müde anlächelte. Tom löste sich von Severus und sah Draco fragend an.

„Draco was?..."

Draco sah ihn traurig an.

„Verzeih uns bitte Tom. Doch es war die Einzige Möglichkeit um Sev zu retten. Dumbeldore hatte ihn als Doppelspion im Auge. Er sollte getötet werden und wir hätten nicht eingreifen können, ohne uns zu enttarnen. Deshalb musste ein Plan her, wie wir Severus Unschuld beweisen können. Das er durch und durch zu Dumbeldore gehört. Daher hat Seth den Plan gehabt, sich zum Orden des Phönix zu bekennen und nur so getan hat, als ob er Dumbeldore hasst. Der Alte denkt jetzt, dass Seth wieder seine Marionette ist. Das er dich wieder besiegen kann. Seth hat seine Freiheit für euch geopfert", sagte Draco.

„Was…aber ich dachte er….", sagte Tom bleich.

„Ja. Das solltest du auch denken Tom. Ihr solltet denken, dass er euch hasst. Er hat allen Grund dazu, deshalb habe ich dir das Denkarium gebracht. Do solltest sehen, wie sehr Harry gelitten hat. Während ihr nur an Krieg und Sieg gedacht habt"; sagte Draco traurig.

Tom sah ihn traurig an und ging auf die Knie. Alle sahen bleich auf das Bild.

„Verzeih mir bitte Draco."

Draco kniete sich vor Tom und nahm seine Hand. Tom sah ihn an und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mich musst du nicht um Verzeihung bitten", sagte Draco.

Tom nickte. Doch die Türe sprang auf und ein wütender Salazar kam rein.

„Was muss ich da lesen", schrie er.

„Was meinst du Sal", fragte Draco.

Sal knallte den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch. Draco sah die Überschrift und wurde bleich.

„HARRY POTTER HALF LORD VOLDEMORT ZUR FLUCHT!"

Draco war leichenblass und zitterte. Lucius war nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm. Sirius nahm die Zeitung.

„Vor wenigen Minuten, gelang es Du weißt schon wen, aus dem Gefängnis von Askaban zu entfliehen. Harry Potter, der Goldjunge von Gryffindor, steht unter Verdacht mit Du weißt schon wen unter einer Decke zu stecken. Er wurde in das Keller Gewölbe von Askaban gebracht wo 20 Dementoren ihn bewachen."

Die Zeitung ging in Flammen auf. Alle sahen zu Draco dem Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er hob seinen Arm und berührte sein Mal. Es erschienen 10 Mann in verhüllten Mänteln.

„Draco was ist los", sagte Serena und ging auf ihn zu.

Draco umarmte Serena. Ginny entdeckte die Zeitung und wurde bleich.

„Verdammter Mist. Was ist da schief gegangen", sagte sie.

„Was wohl. Der Alte Sack", sagte Blaise.

„Mist. Wir hätten daran denken sollen, dass Dumbledore Seth unter verdacht hat", sagte Fred.

„Verdammt. Er stand unter einem Imperius. Ist das dem Ministerium egal oder was", sagte Pansy.

/Regt euch ab/

Alle sahen auf.

„Ich glaube ich habe Halluzinationen", sagte Gorge."

"Ich auch, ich habe Seth gehört", sagte Fred.

/Man Leute. Ich bin es Wirklich und mir geht es gut/

„Was", sagte Draco.

Doch 2 Personen erschienen.

„SETH."

Draco rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Hey mein Drache. Was ist los."

"Aber du. Ich meine", sagte Draco.

Doch Ric lachten. Sal sah ihn an, doch dann dämmerte es ihm.

„Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin. Hast du etwa deine Finger da mit ihm Spiel", sagte Sal sauer.

Ric sah ihn grinsend an.

„und wenn es so wäre", fragte Ric zuckersüß.

Sal ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn wütend an.

„Du hast Seth dabei geholfen meinen Sohn nach Askaban zu bringen. Einen Plan zu entwickeln um Dumbledore zu verwirren und einen Doppelgänger von Harry nach Askaban zu stecken. Ohne, dass ich davon wusste", sagte Sal.

Alle schluckten. Doch Seth grinste nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Komm schon Dad, sag endlich wie stolz du auf ihn bist", sagte Seth lächelnd.

Sal lachte und umarte Ric.

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du Gryffindor heißt, würde ich jetzt sagen, dass war voll Slytherin."

Ric schmunzelte und küsste Ric.

„Du vergisst, mit wem ich verheiratet bin", sagte Ric.

Seth grinste, doch sackte auf die Knie und hielt sich den Kopf. Ric und Sal waren sofort bei ihm.

„Seth. Ganz ruigh. Tief durchatmen", sagte Ric und umarmte seinen Sohn.

„Was ist los", fragte Severus.

„Keine Angst. Ich glaube ich weiß was er da tut. Wenn ich Recht habe, dann wird es Ernst", sagte Sal.

Es vergingen ein Paar Sekunden und Seth kam wieder hoch. Seine Augen rot wie Blut. Alle schluckten.

„Ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Komm raus oder ich helfe nach", sagte Steh sauer.

Ein Lachen war zu hören und eine Flammensäule erschien. Ein Man trat aus ihr. Seine Harre waren so rot wie das Feuer und seine Augen schwarz. Doch was die anderen schockte, waren die Schwarzen Flügel die aus seinem Rücken ragten.

Seth und Draco aber grinsten den Mann an.

„wie immer ein starker Auftritt. Doch steck die Flügel weg, sonst ruinierst du uns mal wieder die Inneneinrichtung", sagte Draco und schmiegte sich an Seth, der seinen Arm um ihn legte.

Der Mann lachte und die Flügel verschwanden. Er sah Seth an.

„Komm schon Seth. Wer wird denn gleich sauer sein. Ich wollte doch nur mal Hallo sagen", sagte der Mann.

Seth seufzte.

„Musst du aber immer, in meinem Kopf rum stöbern, du weißt, dass ich im Moment meine Kraft auf meinen Doppelgänger konzentrieren muss", sagte Seth.

„Sorry, doch ich wollte unbedingt jemanden sehen", sagte Der Mann."

Serena ging auf ihn zu.

„Du kommst spät", sagte sie.

„Du weißt. Ich habe viel zu tun."

Serena schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Alle außer der Truppe von Harry waren geschockt.

„WAS", schrie James.

Serena drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um.

„Leute. Darf ich euch Azrael vorstellen oder besser bekannt als Luzifer persönlich", sagte sie grinsend.

„BITTE", schrie Regulus.

„Warte mal, willst du damit sagen, dass dieser Mann der Teufel persönlich ist", sagte James.

„Wie er leibt und lebt", sagte Azrael.

Seth aber setzte sich und sah ihn ernst an.

„Wenn du hier bist, haben wir ein Problem oder", sagte Seth.

Azrael sah ihn ernst an und nickte.

„Ja. Euer lieber Direktor ist kein Mensch."

Alle sahen ihn bleich an. Seth seufzte und stütze den Kopf in seine Hände.

„Verdammt. Ich hasse es wenn ich Recht habe. Was ist er."

„Ein Dämon. Ein Mächtiger sogar. Er ist mir ebenwürdig." 

Alle sahen ihn geschockt an. Tom verstand die Welt nicht mehr und die anderen sahen bleich auf den Mann. Doch Seth sah seine Freunde an.

„Dann bleibt uns wohl keine andere Wahl mehr oder", fragte Ginny.

Seth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Die Letzte Schlacht rückt näher und es wird Zeit in die Öffentlichkeit zu treten. Harry Potter wird zeigen, wer er wirklich ist."

Alle sahen Seth an.

„Mögen die Spiele beginnen"; sagte Seth kalt.

Tja. Was sagt man da zu. Da hat doch Seth noch ein Ass in Ärmel. Macht der doch mit dem Teufel persönlich Geschäfte und Serena ist auch noch mit ihm zusammen. Was für ein Schock für Reg und James. Doch das ist längst noch nicht alles. Woher kennen Draco und Harry den Teufel und wieso wusste Sal wer nun erscheint. Was hat es mit Azrael auf sich. Ein weiteres Geheimniss ums Seth wird bald gelöst.

Blaire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 14 Pasquale Eric Diamand Gryffindor-Slytherin**

_Hallo zusammen. Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich solange nicht geschrieben habe. Doch es ist so einges passiert. Von Arbeitsunfall, bis hin zu einer vermasselten Prüfung was heißt, das ich total am Ende bin und das 2 Lehrjahr wiederholen muss. Ich wollte mich bei meinen treuen Lesern bedanken und wünsche euch viel Spaß. _

Am nächsten Morgen sahsen alle Häuser in der Großen Halle. Jeder von ihnen trug schwarz, einzelne weinten und andere sahen hasserfüllt zu Dumbeldore. Dieser fragte sich gerade, wo Harry Potter blieb. Seine Freunde waren alle in der Halle versammelt, nur er nicht. Dumbledore erhob sich und die Gespräche verstummten.

„Meine Lieben Schüler. Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um Abschied von Dean Thomas zu nehmen. Er……."

Doch Dumbledore verstummte, seine Augen wurden groß. Die Schüler fragten sich, was mit ihrem Direktor los ist. Doch dann, folgten sie seinem Blick und wurden bleich. Im Gang standen 7Personen in schwarzen Umhängen, ein schwarzer Phönix sahs auf der Schulter von einem.

„Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore, es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich verspätet habe", sagte einer der Personen.

Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich verstehe nicht. Sie sind doch der Anführer der Dark Phönix, warum sollten sie sich verspäten", fragte der Direktor verwirrt.

Ein Lachen war zu hören. Dumbledore Blick huschte zu Draco und Serena, die sahen die Personen grinsend an.

„Aber Albus. Erkennen sie mich wirklich nicht. Ihren Gold Jungen", sagte die Person sarkastisch.

Ron und Hermine sprangen auf.

„HARRY."

„Na. Hauptsache 2 Verräter kennen mich noch. Ich bin enttäuscht", sagte Harry und nahm die Kapuze ab.

Alle zogen die Luft ein. Die Lehrer waren geschockt.

„Harry…..Was soll das", sagte Albus.

„Verstehen sie es nicht Direktor, oder haben sie Angst die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Ich bin der Anführer der Dark Phönix."

Stille. Dumbledore setze sich.

/Das kann nicht sein. Unmöglich. Er steht auf meiner Seite. Er hat Riddle verraten. Außerdem, wie kommt er hier her? Er müsste noch in Askaban sitzen/

/Aber Direktor. Schon mal was von Doppelgänger gehört./

Dumbledores Gesicht verlor an Farbe und er sah Harry bleich an.

„Du kannst meine Gedanken lesen und Telepathisch mit mir sprechen", stotterte Dumbledore.

„Oha. Der große Direktor von Hogwarts stottert vor einem Schüler", sagte einer der Personen.

„Eine Schande für diese Schule", sagte die andere.

„Wer sind sie", sagte Minerva jetzt.

Die beiden Personen nahmen die Umhänge ab.

„Das ist unmöglich", schrie Hagrid.

„James", stotterte Remus und musste aufpassen nicht zu lachen.

„Und Regulus Black", sagte Snape ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.

/Man Sev kann gut Schauspieler werden, dachte Seth/

/Danke/

Seth grinste und nickte.

„Aber du bist Tot", sagte Dumbledore.

„Kann nicht sein. Meine Tochter kennst du ja schon nehme ich an. Meinen Mann, der neben mir steht, brauche ich dir sicherlich auch nicht vorzustellen", sagte James kalt.

„Was MANN. Ihr seid verheiratet…seid wann", stotterte Minerva.

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht", sagte Regulus kalt.

Seth sah ihn lieb an und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Bleib ruhig Regulus."

„Dann sollen die nicht so was Blödes fragen."

„Harry. Du bist doch auf unsere Seite oder. Ich meine, dein Vater lebt wieder. DU hast eine Familie und wir können Riddle besiegen", sagte Hermine.

Harry lachte nur kalt.

„Hermine, deine Naivität ist doch immer wieder eine Belustigung. Aber, dass du so dumm bist, hätte ich nicht gedacht", sagte Harry.

„Ich verstehe nicht", stotterte Hermine.

„Harry Potter ist eine Illusion. Eine Ausgedachte Person, die nie existiert hat", sagte Harry und sah Dumbledore kalt an.

„Wie meinst du das", fragte Ron.

„Oh Ronnilein. Das soll heißen, dass James und Lily, die übrigens eine Verräterin war, nicht meine Eltern sind."

„Aber. Wer dann", stotterte Remus.

/Oh Mann. Ich lache mich weg, dachte Serena./

„Mein wirklicher Name lautet, Pasquale Eric Diamand Gryffindor-Slytherin. Ich bin der Sohn von Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin."

Die Halle brach in Gespräche aus. Die Lehrer waren einfach nur fassungslos.

„Mister Potter. Wenn sie in meinem Unterricht aufgepasst hätten, dann wäre ihnen klar, dass diese Personen seid Tausenden von Jahren Tot sind."

Doch 2 weitere Kapuzen fehlen.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

Die Halle verstummte und sah bleich auf die beiden Personen.

/Man ich platze gleich vor Lachen, dachte Ginny/

/Ja! Die Gesichter sind herrlich, sagte Fred./

/Man einfach geil, sagte Pansy/

„Sie…sie…sie…sind", stotterte Minerva.

„Salazar Slytherin und mein Mann Godric Gryffindor. Wenn sie meine Liebe besser im Unterricht aufgepasst hätten, dann wäre Ihnen klar, das mein Mann ein Engel ist und ich ein Vampir. Das wiederum heißt, dass wir unsterblich sind."

„Ich", stotterte Minerva.

„Meinen Sohn kennen sie ja bereits und ich will sehr gerne wissen, Direktor, warum sie ihn angelogen haben. Warum sie ihn uns weggenommen haben. Ich schwöre Ihnen, dass wird Ihnen noch Leid tun und glauben sie mir, gegen mich ist Tom ein Baby.", sagte Sal mit roten Augen. 

Seth nahm seine Hand und sah ihn traurig an, dann sah er zum Direktor.

„Sie haben mich meiner wahren Familie beraubt. Ich habe allen Grund sie zu Hassen. Sie haben mich belogen und benutzt, obwohl sie für mich ein Held waren. Ich bin trotzdem hier. Aber ich werde nicht kämpfen, dass müssen sie alleine machen. Ach ja und noch etwas."

Harry nickte dem Jungen zu, der die Kapuze abnahm. Alle in der Halle schrieen und sprangen auf. Vor ihnen stand Dean.

„Das ist unmöglich", sagte Severus, der auch geschockt war.

Remus und Sirius klappte der Kiefer runter. Luna rannte auf Dean zu und schmiss sie weinend in seine Arme.

„Ein Geschenk."

„Harry ich……"

„Das heißt Seth, Herr Direktor", sagte Ric.

„Seth. Ich weiß, du kannst mir das nicht verzeihen, doch ich möchte dich bitten, dir die Sache noch mal zu überlegen. Die Menschheit braucht dich und vertraut dir. Nur du kannst Tom besiegen", sagte Albus flehend.

„NEIN."

Die Halle bebte.

„Ich werde nicht kämpfen. Das einzige, was ich machen werde, ist die Familien zu schützen, die unter diesem Krieg leiden."

„Hast du Anhänger in Hogwarts", fragte Hagrid.

Seth grinste.

„Mehr als du denkst Hagrid."

Hagrid lächelte Harry stolz an.

/Ich bin stolz auf ihn. Wie konnte Albus das nur tun. Ich muss mit Harry reden/

/Sehr gerne mein Freund./

/Seth/

/Ja. Komm am Besten nachher in den Slytherin Raum/

Hagrid nickte.

„Dean. Aber wie", stottert Ron.

Doch Dean, zeigte seine Vampir Zähne. Ron wich zurück und Hermine schrie, so wie andere Mädchen.

„Was! Noch nie einen Vampir gesehen oder was?", sagte Dean.

„Wir werden gehen. Wenn was sein sollte, werden wir wieder kommen."

Sal klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. Ric umarte ihn. James und Regulus nickten erst Serena und dann Seth zu und verschwanden.

„Aber….in Hogwarts..kann man nicht apperrieren", stotterte Hermine."

/OH MANN. Die schafft mich, dachten alle./

Seth schloss die Augen und hatte wieder seine Schuluniform an. Er nickte Dean zu, der sich verneigte und mich Luna zum Tisch ging. Seth ging zu Draco und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung, nickte den anderen zu und setzte sich. Die Lehrer waren einfach nur geschockt. Da kam doch raus, dass James Potter noch lebte, mit dem Bruder und Todesesser Regulus Black verheiratet ist. Sie ein gemeinsames Kind haben. Serena. Das der Junge der Lebt kein Potter ist, sondern der Sohn von Godric und Salazar. Die beide verheiratet sind, obwohl sie sich ja eigentlich hassen sollten. Das Seth der Anführer des Ordens ist und nicht mehr kämpfen will.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die Freunde an den See und brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Man, die Gesichter von denen waren aber auch zu geil", lachte Neville.

„Ja. Die Fresse von Dumbledore war Gold wert", lachte Pansy.

„Und Hermine erst. Die sah aus wie ein Fisch", lachte Ginny.

Seth grinste uns setzte sich. Draco legte seinen Kopf auf Seth Knie. Seth schmunzelte und kraulte Draco.

„Das war ein Guter Auftritt", sagte Severus der kam.

Seth sah ihn grinsend an, doch lehnte sich erschöpft an den Baum an. Draco sah auf. Jetzt erst sah man den Schweiß auf Seths Stirn.

„Seth. Was ist los?", fragte Draco besorgt.

„Sorry. Es ist nicht einfach einen neuen Vampire zu machen."

Neville zog eine Flasche aus dem Umhang und hielt sie Seth hin.

„Stärkungstrank. Ich habe mir gedacht, den kannst du gebrauchen. Aber wie um alles in der Welt, hast du einen Toten zum Vampir gemacht."

Seth schluckte den Trank runter und atmete tief durch.

„Du vergisst mit wem ich verwandt bin und mit wem Serena verlobt ist", sagte Seth grinsend.

„Also hatte Azrael seine Finger im Spiel", sagte Draco.

Seth nickte, doch er spüre eine Person. Seth stand auf und sah Draco an.

„Ich habe noch was zu erledigen. Wir haben ja heute keinen Unterricht. Ich wollte Hagrid einweihen, er ist auf unserer Seite."

„Cool", sagte Ginny.

„Es ist von Vorteil", sagte Severus.

Seth nickte und sah Hagrid auf der auf sie zukam.

„Seth…..Severus", sagte Hagrid ängstlich.

Doch Severus lächelte ihn an. Hagrid war voll aus der Bahn geworfen. Seth fing an zu lachen, wie die anderen.

Severus verstand gar nicht, warum die alle lachten.

„Hagrid. Dein Gesicht war geil"; sagte Fred.

„Hat Severus mich gerade angelächelt, oder habe ich mir das nur eingebildet", sagte Hagrid verwirrt.

Severus schmollte.

„Los gehen wir. Hagrid, nimm bitte meine Hand und glaube mir dir wird nichts passieren."

Hagrid nickte und nahm Seths Hand. Die Freunde verschwanden und tauchten in Toms Salon wieder auf. Tom fiel rückwärts vom Sofa. James und Regulus lachten. Sal und Ric schmunzelten und Azrael lachte sich Tot.

Tom hielte sich den Kopf und sah in Seth grinsendes Gesicht.

„Lach nicht so. Hättest du dich nicht vorher bemerkbar machen können. Außerdem, was wird das hier", meckerte Tom.

Severus ging zu Tom, zog ihn in seine Arme und küsste ihn verlangend. Hagrid Kiefer konnte gar nicht weit genug aufklappen.

„Ich….glaube ich träume. Küsst Severus gerade einen Mann", sagte Hagrid.

„Seinen Ehemann"; sagte Pansy nur und zog Fred auf Sofa.

„Kann mir jetzt mal einer sagen, was hier los ist", sagte Hagrid.

„Vorerst mal Hagrid. Hallo. Lange nicht gesehen", sagte Proffesor Desteny.

„Was….wieso. Wir haben uns doch schon gesehen Professor und ich bin überrascht, dass sie hier mitmachen", sagte Hagrid verwirrt.

Alle grinsten. Sirius nahm die Illusion von sich. Hagrid taumelte zurück und sah bleich auf Sirius.

„Sirius. Nein. Unglaublich", sagte Hagrid.

„Meinst du mich wirst du so schnell los. Alter Freund."

„Aber wie. Dumbledore meinte du wärst nicht mehr zu retten", fragte Hagrid.

Remus nahm Sirius Hand. Hagrid riss die Augen auf.

„Ihr beide auch noch."

„Jupp", sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Hagrid. Sirius war nie Tot. Es war ein Plan, dass er in den Vorhang fällt", sagte Severus.

„Plan. Aber von wem", fragte Hagrid.

„Nun ja Hagrid. Was meinst du, wo du hier bist", fragte Seth.

„In einem Schloss…äh dein Schloss."

„Nein. Das ist das Schloss meines Bruders."

"Bruder. Du hast noch einen Bruder", schrie Hagrid.

Seth nickte nur.

/Sev, Remus, Siri, Reg, James. Zieht eure Ärmel hoch./

Sie nickten und Hagrid sah, das Todesesserzeichen auf ihren Armen. Er wich zurück, riss die Augen auf und sah Seth bleich an.

„Du…Ihr habt euch du weißt schon wem angeschlossen", stotterte Hagrid.

„Ich bevorzuge den Namen Voldemort oder Tom", sagte Tom grinsend.

Hagrid sah sich zu der Stimme um und sah auf die Person neben Severus, welche ihn mit roten Augen ansah. Als Hagrid zu Seth sah, sah er ebenfalls in rote Augen.

„Hagrid. Darf ich dir meinen Bruder vorstellen."

BANG. Hagrid sank zu Boden.

„Ich glaube, dass war doch etwas viel auf einmal", sagte Draco.

Als Draco zu Seth sah, sah er jedoch, dass sein Blick auf Tom gerichtet war und ihn ernst ansah. Auch Sirius schien völlig in Gedanken zu sein. Als Tom sich plötzlich erhob und Sirius ihm folgte, sahen alle Seth an. Seth nickte Ihnen zu und folgte de beiden aus den Raum. Ric sah Sal besorgt an.

„Meinst du, dass das gut geht", fragte Ric besorgt.

„Ich kann jederzeit eingreifen, doch sie müssen das endlich klären", sagte Sal.

Die Freunde sahen besorgt hinter ihnen her.

_Tja. Das war wohl etwas zu viel für Hagrid. Das war es mal wieder. Sorry, dass ich so lange gebracht habe, doch ich habe einen kleinen Arbeitsunfall gehabt. Mein Linker Zeigefinger ist in ein Schlittenmikrotom gekommen. Ein Messer in der Pathologie, wobei ich mir eine Tiefe Fleischwunde zugezogen habe. Das Tippen fällt schwer. Außerdem bin ich im Zwischenexamen Stress. Also, ab nächste Woche geht es weiter, dann erfahrt ihr, wie Seth Azrael kennen gelernt hat und eine Aussprache zwischen Tom Seth und Sirius, die heftig wird. Ich wollte mich auch, bei meinen lieben Lesern bedanken. Ich habe euch mega doll Lieb und danke für die Hilfe. _

_Blaire. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16 Gespräche**

**So. Weiter geht es. Aber gleich eine Sache. Das Kapitel Gespräche ist in 3 Teile unterteilt. Diese Hier befasst sich mit dem kennen lernen von Ric Sal und Harry. Der zweite Teil, mit dem Kennen lernen von Azrael, Harry und Serena. Und er letzte Teil, da geht es rund. Dann erfolgt das Bittere Gespräch zwischen 2 Brüdern. Was ziemlich zu Sache gehen wird. Also viel Spaß. **

Seth öffnete eine große Türe und ging hinein. Die anderen folgten ihm und staunten nicht schlecht. Seth grinste.

„Was ist los? Noch nie ein Zimmer gesehen?", fragte Seth.

Sie standen in einem Raum, der etwa so groß war wie die Große Halle. Ein Riesen Panorama Fenster, eröffnete ihnen einen Blick in den Park. Eine Sitzecke, ein großer Plasma Fernseher mit DVD Player, eine große Musikanlage, eine Bar, eine komplette Ecke mit Büchern und ein Wasserbett, zierte das Zimmer.

„Wenn ihr fertig damit seid, mein Zimmer zu begutachten, könnt ihr euch setzten", sagte Seth grinsend.

„Verzeih. Doch, dass ist wirklich schön hier", sagte Cissa.

„Das Komplement kannst du deinem Sohn geben. Es ist zum Teil auch sein Style. Wir wohnen schließlich zusammen in diesem Zimmer. Mit der Einrichtung hatten wir echt Probleme."

„Wohl eher Ehekrach", sagte jemand.

Steh sah auf und Azrael erschien. Seth seufzte und setze sich hin. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

„Was möchtest du Azrael, wie du siehst bin ich im Moment beschäftigt. Wenn etwas sein sollte, kannst du das gerne auch mit meinem Verlobten besprechen. Außerdem, ist Serena meine Stellvertreterin, sie ist auch im Bilde. Ich hoffe, dass du dich endlich mit Regulus und James aussprichst. Die sind nämlich etwas geschockt, dass Serena mit dem Teufel persönlich verlobt ist", sagte Seth genervt.

Azrael sah ihn besorgt an und ging zu ihm. Er legte beide Hände auf Seth Kopf und schloss die Augen. Seth atmete tief durch. Als Azrael seine Hände wegnahm, sah Seth ihn dankbar an.

„Was", fragte Lucius.

„Ich habe Seth etwas beruhigt, denn wenn er in dieser Verfassung mit euch gesprochen hätte, wäre es nicht gut für euch gewesen."

„danke Azrael…..aber kannst du jetzt bitte gehen."

„Natürlich, ich wollte dir auch nur sagen, dass morgen ein Treffen ist. Draco und du solltet erscheinen."

Seth sah ihn überrascht an.

/Ein Treffen in der Unterwelt. Etwas, was ich wissen müsste./

/Dumbledore, scharrt Anhänger aus meinem Reich um sich. Ich versuche noch raus zu finden, was für eine Art Dämon er ist. Aber er ist mir ebenwürdig und ich kannte nur einen Dämon der es war. Aber der ist Tot./

/Bist du dir sicher, dass er Tot ist/

/Ja. Ich habe ihn getötet/

Seth nickte nur und Azrael ging zu den anderen.

„Gibt es Probleme", fragte Tom.

„Nichts, was sich nicht lösen lässt"; sagte Seth.

„Seth ich….es….", sagte Sirius.

„Bevor du irgendetwas sagst, gibt es eine weitere Erinnerung zu sehen."

„Worum geht sie", fragte Remus.

„Das Treffen mit meinen Eltern. Die Wahrheit über mein Leben. Die Sache, wer mein Bruder ist. Mein letzter Selbstmordversuch. Ein Hass. Meine Rache und ein Treffen mit dem Teufel persönlich."

Alle schluckten. Seth ließ sein Denkarium erscheinen.

_Flashback_

_Harry, Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Fred, George, Pansy und Neville standen vor einem großen Schloss. Draco nahm Seths Hand._

„_Keine Angst. Dir passiert nichts, dass lassen wir nicht zu", sagte Draco sanft._

_Die anderen nickten ihm zu und sie gingen. Ein Mann hielt sie auf._

„_Was wollt ihr. Hier ist das Schloss von Godric Gryffindor. Habt ihr eine Audienz", fragte der Mann kalt._

_Harry zuckte bei der kalten Stimme zusammen. Draco sah ihn besorgt an. Ginny legte den Arm um Harry. Draco nickte ihr Dankbar zu und ging auf den Mann zu._

„_Sie wissen wohl nicht wer hier vor ihnen steht. Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Ich bin einer der inneren Todesser von Tom Slytherin und wünsche sofort mit Godric zu sprechen."_

Der Mann wurde bleich.

„_Verzeiht bitte. Ich werde euch sofort zum ihm führen."_

Der Mann ging. Harry sah Draco fragend an. Draco grinste nur, nahm Harrys Hand und gingen. Im Schloss staunte Harry nicht schlecht. Draco grinste leicht und auch die anderen freuten sich, dass es Harry wohl gefiel. Eine Türe öffnete sich und ein Mann kam heraus. Harry sah ihn staunend an. Lange Blonde Haare und strahlend Blaue Augen. 

„_Draco, was verschafft mir die Ehre. Mein Diener war ja völlig mit den Nerven fertig", sagte Ric._

„_Hy. Ric. Ich bin hier, weil es wichtig ist", sagte Draco ernst._

_Ric sah ihn fragend an._

„_Wissen deine Eltern das du hier bist."_

"Nein und sie sollen es auch nicht erfahren niemand Ric."

Ric sah zu Harry der zitterte und sich hinter Draco versteckte.

/Der Arme Junge, steht ja Todes Ängste aus, dachte Ric./

_Ric ging langsam auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor Harry._

„_Hallo mein Kleiner. Ich bin Godric Gryffindor. Aber Freunde nennen mich Ric. Wer bist du?"_

Harry sah verlegen zu Boden.

„_Ric. Darum sind wir hier. Wir haben einen Blutest bei ihm gemacht, dabei kam etwas raus, was keiner je gedacht hat. Eine Lüge, die für den Krieg und für die Welt eine Rolle spielt", sagte Neville._

_Ric sah ihn fragend an._

„_Ric. Der Junge, der hier vor dir steht ist dein Sohn."_

Ric sah bleich zu Draco und dann zu Harry. 

„_Nein….das….ist unmöglich…das….er ist tot. Dumbledore hat…."  
_

„_Nein Ric. Das ist dein Sohn."_

Rics Augen sammelten sich mit Tränen. Er umarte Harry, der sich versteifte, doch dann spürte er eine Wärme, die er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er fing an zu weinen und drückte sich an seinen Vater. Die Freunde nickten sich zu. Ric hob Harry hoch und deutete den anderen an, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. In einem Salon, setze Ric sich mit seinem Sohn aus Sofa.

„_Ich bin so froh dich wieder zu haben. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Aber wie….."  
_

„_Ric. Wir wissen es nicht so genau, aber Dumbledore hat euch euer Baby geklaut und gesagt es sein Tot."_

Ric sah, dass Harry schlief. Doch er machte sich auch Sorgen.  


„_Warum war es so verängstigt."_

Draco sah zu Boden. Ginny legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

_Draco seufzte und erzählte Ric, wer sein Sohn früher war, was er durchgemacht hat und was passiert war. Ric wurde bei jedem Wort, was Draco sagte bleicher, aber auch wütender._

„_WAS!..."_

Der Boden bebte. Da erschein Sal und sah seinen Mann besorgt an. Aber auch die anderen.

„_Was ist denn hier los."_

Doch Sal sah die Tränen bei Seinem Mann und den Jungen in seinem Schoß. Er wurde bleich und sah Ric an.

_/Ja er ist es./_

Harry, der durch das Beben wach wurde, sah den anderen Mann fragend an.

„_Kleiner, dass ist dein 2 Vater Salazar Slytherin", sagte Ric sanft._

„_Oh mein Gott"; sagte Sal leise und ging auf seinen Sohn zu._

Er blieb vor ihm stehen und umarte ihn dann. Als er merkte wie schwach Harry war sah er fragend zu Ric, der ihm gedanklich mitteilte, was passiert ist. Sals Augen wurden rot. Harry der das sah wich geschockt zurück.

„_Was ist los", fragte Ric._

_Doch Draco wurde bleich._

„_Harry…."_

"Das…ich kenne nur einen der solche Augen hat und das ist Tom", sagte Harry und wich zurück.

„_Harry", sagte Draco und wollte zu ihm, doch ein Schockwelle schleuderte Draco zurück. _

_Alle sahen Harry an, der von einem Schwarzen Schild umgeben war._

„_Tom. So heißt mein Sohn", sagte Sal._

„_WAS. Tom Riddle, Voldemort ist dein Sohn", schrie Harry._

_  
"Ja. Natürlich. Er ist somit dein Halbbruder."_

Harry wurde bleich. Er zitterte. Tränen liefen.

„_Voldemort ist mein Bruder…nein…das ist nicht wahr."_

Harry rannte los. Draco kam langsam hoch, doch sankt zurück. Er sah zu Ric.

„_HALTET IHN AUF."  
_

_Ric rannte hinter Harry her. Auch Sal machte sich auf den Weg._

_Ric sah Harry der auf die Terrasse lief, doch was dann passiert würde er nie vergessen. Ric dachte er würde anhalten, doch Harry lief auf die das Ende der Terrasse zu und ließ sich fallen. Ric schrie. Sal aber schloss die Augen._

„_TEMPUS"_

_Die Zeit blieb stehen. Sal atmete tief durch und schon erschien Harry in seinen Armen. Die Zeit lief weiter und Ric sah Sal dankbar an. Draco und die andere kamen und atmeten erleichtert aus. Sal brachte Harry zurück in den Salon und legte ihn auf die Couch. Draco setzte sich neben ihn. _

„_Kann mir mal bitte einer sagen, was da gerade war", sagte Sal sauer._

„_Du hast wohl vergessen, was ich dir gerade erklärt habe Sal. Harry denkt, dass Tom Schuld ist an allem. Er wollte ihn töten."_

„_Verdammt", sagte Sal leise._

_Harry öffnete die Augen und schreckte hoch. Doch Draco zog ihn schnell in seine Arme. _

„_Es passiert dir nichts Harry. Bitte glaube mir. Wir haben dir doch erklärt, dass Tom nicht der Böse ist oder. Außerdem würden deine Eltern, dich nie töten oder"; sagte Draco sanft._

_Harry schluchzte. Ric ging zu ihm und strich ihm über den Kopf._

„_Mein Kleiner. Bitte verzeih uns. Wir hätten dir es schonender beibringen sollen", sagte Ric sanft._

_Harry sah ihn an. Ric grinste und öffnete die Arme, so das Harry hineinschlüpfte und sich umarmen ließ. _

„_Harry?", fragte Sal._

_Harry sah ihn an. _

„_Möchtest du eigentlich wissen wie du wirklich heißt", fragte Sal._

_Harry sah ihn verwirrt an, doch nickte._

„_Dein Name ist. Seth_ _Pasquale Eric Diamand Gryffindor-Slytherin."_

_Harry grinste und kuschelte sich an Ric._

„_Das ist ein schöner Name", sagte Harry leise._

„_Stimmt", sagte Ginny und strahlte Harry an._

„_Endlich hast du eine Familie Seth", sagte Neville sanft._

„_ich wünschte Siri…könnte das miterleben"; sagte Harry leise._

_Draco sah ihn traurig an und seufzte. Das brachte alle Blicke auf Draco._

„_Seth. Da gibt es was, das….nun ja….Sirius lebt."  
_

_Die beiden Wörter würde Harry sein leben nicht vergessen. Seine Augen wurden groß. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Er sah Drcao flehend an._

„_Er war nie Tot Seth. Sirius gehörte von Anfang an zu Tom. Ert ist mit Remus verheiratet."_

Harrys Blick wurde ernst. Seine Augen rot. Die Erde bebte.

"WAS!", schrie Seth und stand auf. 

„_Seth bitte. Beruhige dich."_

„_MICH BERUHIGEN. MICH BERUHIGEN. MEIN PATE LEBT. ER HÄTTE MICH AUS DIESER HÖLLE BEFREIEN KÖNNEN UND ER HAT ES NICHT."  
_

„_Seth bitte."  
_

„_Bring mich hin."_

Alle sahen ihn an.

„_Was", sagte Draco._

„_Zeige mir wo er ist", schrie Seth._

„_Seth. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, dich jetzt schon zu zeigen", sagte Fred._

„_Ich will ihn nur sehen", sagte Seth gefährlich leise._

_Draco sah Ric an, der nickte._

„_Sal begleitet euch"; sagte Ric, „so werdet ihr nicht bemerkt."_

_Sal nahm Seths Hand und nickte Draco zu. Dann verschwanden sie._

_Ginny sah zu Boden._

„_Ich hoffe, dass Tom eine gute Armee hat. Denn, Harrys Hass wird unstillbar sein", sagte Sie leise._

_Die anderen nickten._

_Sal, Seth und Draco tauchten hinter einer Säule in einem Sal auf. _

_/Verdammt. Ein Treffen der Inneren/_

_/Ja. Scheiß Timing/_

_Draco sah zu Seth. Dessen Augen bleich auf eine Person gerichtet waren. Draco sah hin. Sirius und Severus alberten rum. Remus lachte sich Tot. Tom schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf. _

_Regulus versuchte seinen Bruder aufzuhalten. Sal sah Harry an, dessen Blick kalt war, ohne Gefühl._

_/bringe mich Heim/_

_Draco und Sal sahen Harry geschockt an, da er mit ihnen in Gedanken sprach. Die drei verschwanden. Doch sie sahen nicht das Regulus bleich zu der Säule starrte._

_Ric sah auf. Harry setzte sich nur._

„_Seth", fragte Ginny._

„_Leute. Ich habe eine Idee. Es wird Zeit, dass wi in diesem Krieg mitmischen."_

Alle sahen ihn fragend an.

„_Was meinst du", fragte Draco._

„_Bilden wir eine Dritte Partei."_

Alle sahen ihn baff an.

_Flash Back Ende._

Seth stand am Fenster. Tom hatte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben.

„Warum bist du nicht zu uns gekommen", sagte Remus leise.

Seth lachte.

„Was meinst du, wie das gehen sollte Remus. Sollte ich einfach mal eben, hinter der Säule hervorkommen und sagen Hallo ich bin Toms Jüngere Bruder und ich liebe dich. Bitte Remus", sagte Seth sarkastisch.

Alle schluckten.

„Seth, wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagte Sirius.

„Ach ja, davon habe ich nichts bemerkt Sirius. Ihr habt gelacht Spaß gehabt, während ich von Dudley vergewaltigt worden bin", schrie Seth.

Sirius sah zu Boden.

„Reg. Du wusstest, dass er da war", fragte Tom leise.

Alle sahen Regulus an.

„Ja. Ich habe Draco gesehen und Harry. Ich nahm am Selben Abend noch Kontakt mit Draco auf. So erfuhr ich die grausame Wahrheit. Bill und Charlie wurden auch eingeweiht. An jeden Abend erfuhr Seth auch, dass ich mit James ein Verhältnis hatte. Wir uns liebten und eine Tochter hatten. Seth schwor Rache. So entstand der Orden des schwarzen Phönix. Wir gingen in das Reich von Ric. Wenn hier 1 Jahr vergeht, vergehen dort 3 Jahre. Seth lernte. Wie auch die anderen. Sie wurden stärker als, wir es je seinen werden. Ein Plan entstand. Auch die Rache in Seths Herz wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Er wurde stärker und Bald darauf holte er James zurück. Ich schwor ihm ewige Treue."

Seth grinste.

„Du hast mir sehr geholfen Reg. Ich bin froh dich als Freund zu haben. Sonst wäre ich schon längst voll Hass gewesen"; sagte Steh dankbar.

„Gern geschehen Kleiner."

„Aber wie hast du Satan kennen gelernt", fragte Lucius.

Seth grinste.

„Das ist eine Komische Geschichte und gleichzeitig auch schöne."

ENDE

**HAHA. Sorry Leute. Doch das muss noch ein bisschen warten. Denn ich fliege in einer Woche in die Türkei. 2 Wochen Sonne Strand und Meer. Ich werde abspannen und mir neue Ideen suchen. Wir sehen uns am 28. Julie wieder. Bis dahin macht's gut. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17 Dämonentreffen und eine Tochter**

_Hy Leute. Ich bin wieder da und besser erholt denn je. Die 1 Woche hat viel Spaß gemacht. Von Jet Ski fahren bis hin zum Reiten war alles dabei. Auch die Große Liebe ist gefunden worden. Ich bin glücklich und voll dabei. Neue Ideen sind mir, während ich im Meer war eingefallen. Also viel Spaß._

Seth seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare. Er wollte gerade ansetzen als eine Schwarze Feuersäule in seinen Räumen erschein. Seth sah verwirrt hin. Ein Kleines Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren kam hervor und ehe sich Seth versah, umarmte sie ihn stürmisch. Seth fiel auf den Boden.

„SETH", schrie das Mädchen lachend.

Tom und die anderen sahen das Mädchen teil geschockt, teil belustigt an.

„Ah…..Liv! Willst du mich umbringen oder was?", sagte Seth lachend.

Liv grinste ihn an.

„Hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor. Prinz."

Durch den Lärm kamen die anderen.

„Was ist denn hier los", sagte Ginny.

Doch Draco fing an zu lachen.

„Liv. Lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Liv, die Draco entdeckte, hatte ein neues Opfer gefunden und umarmte ihn.

„Drache….schön dich zu sehen", sagte Liv lachend.

Draco hob sie hoch und drückte sie.

Die Erwachsenen sahen Draco sprachlos an. Noch nie hat man den ach so kalten Drachen, so mit einem Kind umgehen sehen. Seth stand auf und grinste. Azrael und Serena kamen.

„Liv", donnerte Azrael Stimme durch den Raum.

Liv sprang von Dracos Arm und verneigte sich.

„Verzeiht mein Benehmen Hoheit. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht und mein Benehmen vergessen", sagte Liv leise.

Die Erwachsen sahen geschockt hin. Serena legte Azrael, die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn sanft an.

„Schon gut. Komm hoch, du hast deinen Fehler ja eingesehen."

Doch Seth packte Azrael plötzlich am Kragen und sah ihn mit kalten Augen an. Draco schluckte.

„Jetzt hörst du mir mal gut zu, Teufel. In diesem Haus hier, bin ich der Boss, oder meine Eltern. Wenn du noch einmal meine Kleine Tochter anraunst, bringe ich dich um."

Das sahs. Die Erwachsen sahen bleich zu Seth. Ric schmunzelte nur und Sal seufzte. Sirius sah entgeistert zu Harry.

„Hast du…warte…ich glaube ich habe mich verhört….hast du Tochter gesagt."

Doch Steh sah Azrael immer noch an.

„Haben wir uns verstanden", sagte Seth kalt.

Liv aber packte Seth bei der Hand und drückte sie.

„Bitte hör auf. Nicht streiten bitte", schluchzte sie.

Dicke Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen. Seth ließ Satan los und kniete sich vor Liv.

„Hey meine Kleine. Nicht weinen. Ich höre schon auf. Aber du weißt doch, dass ich schnell sauer bin, wenn es um dich geht oder."

Seth grinste Liv an und strich ihr über die Wange. Liv nickte und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Draco nickte. Liv umarte Seth, der sie auf den Arm nahm.

„Also. Warum bist du hier."

Liv erschrak.

„Ah. Das habe ich fast vergessen. Ihr sollt sofort kommen. In 1 Stunde beginnt das Treffen."

Azrael und Seth tauschten Blicke aus.

/ Es scheint was Neues zu geben/

/Ja und das beunruhigt mich. Mein Vater muss es eilig haben. Ich gehe schon mit Serena vor. Ihr drei kommt nach so bald ihr eure Familie was erklärt habt./

Seth nickte und Azrael und Serena verschwanden.

Draco sah Seth an.

„Es geht also los", sagte Draco.

Seth nickte.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns umziehen gehen. Ginny und ihr anderen, geht zurück in die Schule. Es müsste bald Abendessen geben. Die anderen haben uns zwar gedeckt, doch ich will nicht, dass der Alte was ahnt. Sagt einfach, dass Draco und ich keinen Hunger haben", sagte Seth.

Ginny nickte.

„Ist gut. Ihr geht also in die Unterwelt", sagte Ginny.

„Ja. Es gibt wohl was Neues. Könnte spät werden", sagte Seth.

„Ähm", sagte Sirius.

Seth sah ihn an.

„Verzeiht, doch ich muss was Wichtiges erledigen. Was Liv angeht und das andere klären wir morgen oder spätesten in den Ferien die ja übermorgen sind. Ihr seid auf Slytherinmanor gerne willkommen."

Seth gab Liv Ric.

„Draco und ich gehen uns umziehen. Pass solange bitte auf unsere Tochter auch."

„Natürlich."

Seth und Draco gingen.

Tom sah Ric nur an. Liv strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ähm Ric", fragte Tom.

Sal lachte. Ric schmunzelte.

„Lucius ich glaube du und Cissa brauchte in Glas Wodka. Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer."

Die Freunde gingen.

Liv setzte sich neben Sirius und spielte mit seinen Haaren. Sirius kitzelte Liv durch, die lachte.

„Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr", sagte Remus.

„Beruhigt euch. Liv ist nicht die leibliche Tochter von den beiden. Sie haben sie adoptiert."

Liv nickte.

„Genau. Seth und Draco haben mich gerettet, vor bösen Männer und dann haben sie mich ganz lieb gehabt und mich behalten"; sagte Liv stolz.

Die Erwachsen grinsten.

„Und du bist der Papa von Draco", fragte Liv Lucius.

Cissa grinste und sah Lucius an der nur nickte.

„Schön." 

Liv hüpfte auf seinen Schoß und strahlte ihn an.

„Noch mehr Familie."

Alle lachten. Doch die Türe ging auf und Tom wurde bleich. Seth und Draco kamen rein. Selbst Ric und Sal waren bleich.

Seth trug eine weiße Seiden Hose mit silbernen Schlangen drauf. Dazu eine Schwarze Bluse mit dem Wappen der Gryffindor Familie. Die Haare waren Hüftlang, schwarz mit silbernen Strähnen. Seth trug Kontaktlinsen in blau. Draco trug das selbe nur, dass Wappen der Slytherins und die Haare blond mit schwarzen Strähnen. Liv ging auf die beiden zu.

„Können wir."

Seth nahm Livs Hand und Draco ebenfalls. Seth sah Sal.

/Dad. Bitte kümmere dich um die anderen. Ich glaube es wird noch was passieren. Falls ich heute nicht mehr wiederkommen werde, dann treffen wir uns in 2 Tagen in Slytherin Manor wieder. Sage bitte nichts von Liv/

Sal nickte nur und die drei verschwanden. Tom sah seinen Vater an.

„Was geht hier vor. Warum weiß ich von dem ganzen nichts."

Sal seufzte. Ric sah ihn an.

„Tom. Es gibt vieles, was du nicht weißt. Seth wollte dich aus allen raus halten, weil du zu viel mit dem alten zu tun hast. Da wollte er dir nicht auch noch, die ganze Gesichte mit der Unterwelt und unseren Reichen aufbürden. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, was da im Moment vor sich geht. Doch eines steht fest, wenn Seth gebraucht wird, dauert es nicht mehr lange und der Krieg beginnt. Du solltest deine Leute warnen, dass sie ein Auge auf sich haben sollen. Ihr anderen geht am Besten wieder zurück, wie Seth es gesagt hat."

Ginny nickte ihren Freunden zu und sie verschwanden.

„Tom. Ich werde auch gehen. Der Alte bemerkt sonst noch was."

Tom nickte Severus, Sirius und Remus zu und sie verschwanden.

„My Lord wird gehen auch."

Tom nickte, den beiden Malfoy zu und auch sie verschwanden. Sal sah Tom an.

„Junge. Bitte, lass Seth freie Hand und vertraue ihm. Ich weiß, dass es im Moment viel verlangt ist, doch….."

Doch Tom hob die Hand. Sal verstummte und sah ihn fragend an.

„Darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen Dad. Ich weiß, dass Seth wahnsinnige Kräfte hat, die er noch verheimlicht. Schließlich ist Ric ein Elb Engel Mix. Also macht ihn unsere Seite zu einem Todesengel, Dunkel Elb und Vampir."

Ric sah Tom bleich an. Sal nickte.

„Es stimmt. Ich wusste, dass du es raus finden wirst. Aber was beunruhigt dich?"

„Ich sah die Erinnerungen von euren ersten Treffen und da stimmte was nicht. Er hat viele Erinnerungen ausgelassen, dass lief zu glatt", sagte Tom ernst und sah Sal an.

Ric seufzte und faltete die Hände zusammen.

„Also, hat er euch nicht den Mord an Bellatrixe und Wurmschwanz gezeigt. Nicht, dass er Sal töten wollte und Sirius auch."

Tom sah Ric leichenblass an.

„Was! Er wollte Sirius töten und Dad."

„Ja. Er fühlte sich betrogen und Hintergangen. Verständlich. Es hat lange gedauert bis er mir vertraut hat. Er ließ nur Draco an sich heran. Das die beiden geheiratet haben, weiß auch noch keiner."

Tom setzte sich.

„Sie sind verheiratet", sagte er leise."

„Ja. Doch Seth wollte es keinen sagen, zum Schutz."

„Er hat Angst um Draco und Liv."

Sal nickte.

„Seth ahnt, dass der Krieg hart wird. Dumbledore wird jeden Trumpf spielen, dass er ein Dämon ist beunruhigt Seth noch mehr. Tom, du sagst keinem was."

„Natürlich nicht."

Tom stand auf.

„Ich werde gehen, ich habe noch einiges vorzubereiten. Wenn Seth zurück ist sage mir bitte bescheid."

Sal umarmte Tom. Ric stand etwas abseits, doch Tom umarte ihn auch.

„Ich freue mich, Weihnachten mit euch zu verbringen."

Tom verschwand.

„Ich wünschte, dass Seth und Tom endlich zueinander finden", sagte Ric.

„Das werden sie. Glaube mir."

Ric umarte Sal.

_In der Dämonenwelt_

Die drei erschienen vor einem großen Tor.

„Immer wieder ein wahnsinniger Eindruck", sagte Draco."

Seth nickte und die drei gingen. 2 Wächter hielten sie auf.

„Euren Namen bitte", sagte der eine."

„Seth Pasquale Eric Diamand Gryffindor- Slytherin. Mein Mann Draco Lucius, Eric Gryffindor-Slytherin und meine Tochter Live Sophie Gryffindor-Slytherin."

Die Wächter verneigten sich sofort.

„Verzeiht unser Benehmen Prinz, doch wir müssen diese Sachen wissen", sagte der eine demütig."

„Schon gut. Ihr macht nur eure Arbeit und das sehr gut. Erhebt euch."

„Danke My Lord."

Die drei gingen. Liv, die zwischen den beiden lief strahlte vor Stolz. Als sie in die Halle kamen, sahen alle sie an und tuschelten. Serena ging auf sie zu, sie sah ernst aus. Seth sah sie ernst an.

„Gut, dass du da bist. Azrael ist fertig mit den Nerven. Seine Eltern erwarten dich. Draco Liv ihr bleibt bei mir."

Seth küsste Draco kurz, strich Liv über den Kopf und ging mit schnellen Schritten los. Draco sah Serena an.

„Ist es so übel."

Serena nickte. Draco legte einen Arm um sie, beide sahen Seth nach.

Seth ging in ein Zimmer. 3 Menschen sahen auf.

„Seth", sagte Azrael leise.

Seth verneigte sich.

„Lady Shiva, Lord Dracul. Es ist mir eine Ehre euch wieder zu sehen."

Lady Shiva stand auf. Sie trug ein langes blaues Kleid, ihre langen blonden Haare reichten fast bis zum Boden. Ihre Augen waren so blau, wie Kristalle. Ihr Lächeln so wunderschön, wie die Sonne aufgeht.

„Seth. Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen", sagte sie und umarmte ihn herzhaft.

„Danke. Ich freue mich auch, obwohl ich mir die Umstände meines Besuches anders vorgestellt habe."

Shiva sah ihn traurig an und strich ihm über die Wange.

„So viel Leid. In deinen Augen spiegeln sie die Last der Welt wieder Seth."

Seth grinste und nickte.

„Wie immer."

Shiva sah ihn besorgt an. Seth wandte sich zu Dracul.

„Lord. Was gibt es neues."

Lord Dracul ähnelte Azrael nur, dass er älter wirkte. Er sah Seth ernst an.

„Euer Direktor hat sich mit einem Mächtigen Dämon verbunden. So gesagt, er wurde besetzt."

Seth sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was. Sie meinen also, dass Albus gar nicht weiß, was er da tut."

„Korrekt"; sagte Azrael."

„Euer Direktor wollte eine Macht um Tom zu besiegen. Ein Dämon namens Avicus, hat seine Gebete erhört."

„Avicus", fragte Seth."

Azrael nickte.

„Ja. Er war einst ein Freund der Familie, doch Macht verändert einen. Er war mein Cousin 4 Grades. Er ist stark Seth. Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn getötet, doch sein Geist lebt und hat sich mit dem Direktor verbunden. Avicus ist mir ebenwürdig. Er hat Mächte von unvorstellbaren Ausmaßen Seth. Aber, dass schlimmste ist er befielt ein Heer von Untoten. Schattenwesen."

Seth setzte sich.

„Wie viele."

Dracul Seufzte.

„Eine Armee von 40000."

Seth schloss die Augen.

„Seth. Dieser Kampf wird, der schlimmste den die Zauberwelt je erlebt hat. Wir müssen anfangen zu planen, so schnell es geht. Ihr habt noch ein Schuljahr. In 2 Tagen sind Ferien."

Seth stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

/Tom/

/…Seth….was ist los./

/ Wie stark ist deine Armee. Ich meine nicht nur Todesser./

/ Etwa 5000/

/Danke/

/ Seth was ist los. Ich spüre, dass du ziemlich alle bist./

/Später./

Seth seufzte nur.

„Seth. Was ist los?", fragte Shiva.

„Der Tag, an dem ich meine gesamte Macht ausspielen muss rückt näher. Ich habe gehofft, dass ich nicht zu diesen Mitteln greifen muss."

„Wovon redest du bitte", fragte Dracul.

„Es gibt etwas, was ihr nicht wisst. Aber, dass zu seiner Zeit. Ich danke euch für die Infos. Ihr müsst verzeihen, dass ich jetzt gehen werde. Ich habe noch viel zu tun. Die Versammlung, kann mir Serena berichten. Ich muss gehen."

Seth stand auf und ging zur Türe.

„Seth", sagte Shiva.

Seth sah sie an.

„Mache bitte keine Dummheiten ja. Versprichst du mir das."

Seth grinste sie an.

„Du vergisst wer meine Eltern sind oder."

Seth verschwand und ließ 3 verwirrte Erwachsenen zurück. Seth ging in die Halle, wo Serena ihn ansah.

„Schon fertig."

Doch Draco bemerkte die Anspannung von Seth.

„Seth. Was ist passiert", sagte Draco besorgt.

„Serena, ich möchte, dass du auf der Versammlung bleibst. Ich will wissen, was besprochen wurde. Draco und ich gehen jetzt. Liv, ich möchte, dass du zu den Hochelben gehst. Sage Morwin bitte, dass sie auf dich aufpassen soll und warten soll bis ich komme."

Liv nickte und verschwand. Serena nickte und ging. Draco und Harry apparierten zu Tom, der gerade mit Lucius im Gespräch war.

„Seth."

Seth nahm den Umhang ab und setzte sich. Er machte einen Wink und ein Glas Whiskey erschien. Draco sah ihn besorgt an.

„Seth, du sagst mir jetzt sofort was los ist", sagte Draco sauer.

„Tom. Du hast 5000 oder?", fragte Seth.

„Ja. Todesesser, Dementoren, Werwölfe, Wassermenschen, Schlangen…."

Seth winkte ab.

„Zusammen mit einem Orden macht das 20.000", sagte Steh.

„Du hast eine 15.000 starke Armee", sagte Tom bleich.

„Ja. Vampire, Elben, Werwölfe, Menschen, Dämonen."

„Das ist Wahnsinn. Damit haben wir mehr als der Orden des Phönix."

Doch Seth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

Alle sahen ihn an. Seth erzählte den Freunden, dass eben erfahrene. Tom, war bei jedem Wort bleicher geworden. Lucius war bleich und Draco nahm Seths Hand.

„40.000 Mann", sagte Tom bleich.

„Ja. Eine sehr starke Armee aus Dämonen, Untoten und Unterweltkreaturen. Außerdem, ist Avicus genau so stark wie Azrael und Tom zusammen", sagte Steh.

Tom schlug auf den Tisch. Seine Augen rot. Sal und Ric erschienen. Ric ging sofort zu Seth. Währen Sal Tom beruhigte.

Ric sah Seth an.

/Willst du es tun/

Seth sah auf und sah in Rics Augen, die voller Tränen waren. Tom und Sal sahen zu ihnen. Seth strich ihm die Tränen weg und grinste ihn an.

„Du kennst mich Dad. Wir hatten keinen guten Start, doch mittlerweile, seid ihr meine Familie geworden. Eine Familie, die ich immer wollte und die lasse ich mir nicht zerstören."

Ric weinte. Sal ging zu ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme. Seth nickte ihm zu.

„Wir stehen hinter dir Seth. Meine Armee sind 5000 Vampire, die gehören dir."

„Danke…"

Seth stand auf und schloss die Augen. Schwarze Energie umgab ihn. Die Erde bebte. Selbst Hogwarts. Ginny und die anderen sahen sich an und nickten nur traurig.

„Was zum", sagte Lucius.

„Ich Herrscher der beiden Reiche, befehle euch Wächtern meiner Seelen zu erscheinen", sagte Seth ernst.

2 Lichter erschienen. Aus ihnen traten 2 Gestalten. Tom zog scharf die Luft ein. Eine Frau, mit langen Dunkel Blauen Haaren, einem Schwarzen Gewand und schwarzen Augen kam ging auf Seth zu und umarte ihn.

„Seth. Ich hätte gewünscht, dass wir uns anders wieder sehen."

Seth drückte sie.

„Morwin. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass die Dunkelelben helfen werden."

„200 Dunkelelben stehen dir zur Verfügung. Mein Prinz."

Sie sah Draco und umarmte auch ihn herzlich. Lucius klappte der Kiefer auf. Seth nickte und sah den anderen Besucher an. Der ihn angrinste.

„ Erebros. Danke, dass du gekommen bist."

„Den Spaß lasse ich mir nicht entgehen mein Prinz. 700 Todesengel seinen Dein."

Seth nickte und schloss die Augen. Eine schwarze Rüstung legte sich um ihn. Sirius, Remus und Severus die erschienen, sahen Seth bleich an.

„Was zum Teufel geht hier vor"; sagte Remus.

Erebros, Morwin und Seth sahen ihn an.

„Was hier los ist Remus. Der Krieg fängt an. Wir müssen uns rüsten. Eine Schlacht beginnt, eine Schlacht, welche die Zauberwelt noch nicht erlebt hat. Meine Tarnung wird bald nicht mehr nötig sein, mein Wahres Wesen wird zum Vorschein kommen. Denn ich bin kein Mensch. In mir vereinen sich 4Blutlinien. Engel, Todesengel, Vampir und Dunkelelb."

_So, dass war es fürs Erste. Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Mir ja. Wir nähern uns so langsam dem Entscheiden Kampf was aber noch 2 Kapitel dauert. Erst mal, müssen wir ja noch Planen und Weihnachten mit den Freunden feiern. Die Schlacht wird wohl an die 4 Kapitel in Anspruch nehmen. Einen Prolog mit 2 Kapiteln und eine Überraschung wartet auch noch denn „eine Neue Macht erhebt sich" ist erst der erste Teil meiner 3 Teiler. GRINS. Also bist dann._

_Blaire Naomie Lee Riddle._

_Rebecca Crispens. Die sich mittlerweile Verlobt hat. KUSS ._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Kapitel 18. Planungen für den Krieg und Traurige Nachrichten**_

_Hy Leute. Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat. Aber heute geht es etwas düsterer zu. Viel Spaß_

Seth gähnte ausgiebig und streckte sich. Er hörte ein kichern. Seth schmunzelte nur und sah zum Fenster. Draco sahs auf der Fensterbank und blickte ihn verträumt an.

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel der Nacht", sagte Draco.

Seth grinste und stand auf. Er gab Draco einen Kuss und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Du konntest nicht gut schlafen oder?", sagte Seth.

„Es geht. Wenn ich an gestern denke, wird mir immer noch übel. Erst das Gespräch mit den anderen und dann dieser Auftrag, wo wir mal eben 10 Vampire von der Gegenseite killen mussten. Hört das denn nie auf", sagte Draco leise und schmiegte sich an Seth.

Seth seufzte und strich Draco ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. Er legte den Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich.

/Bald wird es vorbei sein. Das schwöre ich dir./

Draco schluchzte. Seth hielt ihn im Arm. Blaise kam rein, doch als er Seth und Draco sah, zog er sich zurück. Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an.

„Was ist los", fragte Ginny.

„Ich wollte die beiden jetzt nicht stören. Am besten wir gehen schon zum Frühstück. Serena wartet dort schon auf uns", sagte Blaise.

Sie nickten und gingen. In der Halle war es geschmückt. Schließlich war ja bald Weihnachten. Serena sah ernst drein und trank ihren Kaffe.

„Morgen Serena", sagte Neville.

Serena sah auf und grinste.

„Guten morgen zusammen. Ich dachte schon ihr kommt gar nicht mehr"; sagte sie sauer.

„Verzeih. Haben dir die Löwen Angst gemacht", sagte Fred.

„Ha. Sehr witzig."

Blaise Blick fiel auf Remus, der ziemlich müde aussah. Auch Severus und Sirius sahen ähnlich aus.

/sie scheinen nicht gut geschlafen zu haben/

/Sie haben gar nicht geschlafen Blaise/

Serena sah Blaise an, der nickte. Albus sah zufrieden aus und trank in ruhe seinen Tee und redete mit Moody, der zu Besuch da war.

„Was will Moody hier", fragte George leise.

„Keine Ahnung"; sagte Pansy.

Die Hallentüren gingen erneut auf und ein ziemlich übel gelaunter Seth kam rein. Serena sah ihn verwirrt an, doch Seth ging auf den Lehrertisch zu. Die Halle wurde still und verfolgte Seth. Ginny und die Anderen hatten ihre Hände schon auf ihre Schwerter gelegt, um sie jeder Zeit hervor ziehen zu können. Seth stand direkt vor den Direktor.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass sie stören muss Direktor."

Der Direktor sah ihn verblüfft an, doch lächelte.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Mister Slytherin."

„Meine Freunde und ich werden heute schon Abreisen. Ich wollte nur, dass sie das wissen."

Seth nickte und wollte gehen doch…...

„Moment noch bitte."

Seth blieb stehen und sah Albus an.

„Gibt es ein Problem Direktor", fragte Seth lieb und zwinkerte.

Die anderen mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich kann ihnen nicht gestatten, die Schule früher zu verlassen. Es ist im Moment noch gefährlich. Der Dunkle Lord hat gestern wieder zu geschlagen und ich kann sie nicht gehen lassen"; sagte Albus ernst.

Seth zwinkerte 2 Mal und sah den Direktor verwirrt an, doch dann fing er an zu lachen. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn verständnislos an. Als Seth sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah er den Direktor grinsend an.

„Das meinten sie doch nicht im Ernst oder? Sie vergessen, wer ich bin Direktor. Ich bin kein kleiner Junge, auf den sie aufpassen müssen. Ich habe Beschützer und außerdem, kann ich mich sehr gut alleine Beschützen, wie sie wissen sollten. Hat ihnen, dass Schulfest nicht gezeigt wozu ich in der Lage bin. Also, wie gesagt ich und meine Leute werden heute das Schloss verlassen und zwar in genau 2 Minuten. Mein Verlobter ist schon weg. Ich wünsche ihnen schöne Ferien."

Seth ging zu seinen Freunden.

„Ginny, Blaise, Fred, Pansy, George, Neville und Serena. Geht bitte eure Sachen packen. James und Regulus holen uns gleich ab. Wir machen noch einen Umweg."

Die genannten erhoben sich und gingen. Seth sah zu Hagrid.

/Würdest du Weihnachten gerne mit uns verbringen/

Eine Träne löste sich aus den Augen des Riesen und er nickte. Remus grinste ihn warm an und nickte. Albus wollte gerade was sagen, als James und Regulus erschienen.

„Hy Seth"; sagte James frech.

„Was ist denn mit dir los James? So gute Laune. Liegt es an Weihnachten oder was?", sagte Seth.

Regulus grummelte nur vor sich hin. Seth grinste nur, weil er ahnte was los ist.

„Oh nein. Ich ahne schreckliches", sagte Seth.

„Er ist halt durch und durch ein Rumtreiber", sagte Professor Desteny.

Nur waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Remus grinste nur und Severus ebenfalls, dass alleine löste schon einen Schock aus. Die Schüler hatten ihren Zaubertrankprofessor noch nie lachen sehen.

„Woher wissen sie das", sagte Minerva bleich.

„Woher weiß ich was Minerva"; sagte Sirius süß.

Seth lachte nur.

„Bruderherz. Jetzt sage mir bitte nicht, dass du von diesem Streich gewusst hast"; sagte Regulus kalt.

Alle sahen Regulus an.

„Moment….Bruder…aber, hatten sie denn noch einen Bruder außer Sirius Black", stotterte Ron.

„Oh Man Ron. Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein", sagte Neville der kam.

Albus aber stand auf und sah Desteny bleich an.

„Das kann nicht sein."

Er sah zu Seth der nur grinste.

„Ich glaube Sirius es ist an der Zeit, dich zu zeigen", sagte Seth.

Sirius grinste und ließ seine Illusion fallen und stand nur grinsend vor den geschockten Menschen.

„Aber…aber."

Zum Schock von Minerva, küsste Sirius, Remus noch und zeigte seinen Ring. Dann schlenderten die beiden vergnügt zu James, der sie lachend begrüßte. Zum weiteren Schock, erhoben sich nun auch Severus und Hagrid und begrüßten James und Regulus. Wobei Severus James zur Begrüßung umarte. Albus verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er sah Seth an.

„Tja. Ich habe noch so einige Überraschungen auf Lager. So alle da", sagte Seth.

Alle nickten. Seth grinste noch mal Hermine und Ron an und schon waren sie verschwunden. Zurück blieben eine geschockte große Halle und ein bleicher Direktor.

In der Halle von Slytherin Manor tauchten alle außer Seth und sein innerer Orden wieder auf.

„Wo ist denn Seth", fragte Hagrid.

„Die müssen noch was erledigen", sagte Sal der mit Ric kam.

„Willkommen in Slytherin Manor"; sagte Sal zu Hagrid.

Dieser verneigte sich sofort.

„Aber nein Hagrid. Nicht wenn wir unter uns sind ja. Du gehörst zur Familie."

Hagrid sah ihn erstaunt an und nickte dann nur.

„VERFLUCHTER MIST", schrie Tom.

Sal sah Ric an, der die Schultern hob. Da sprangen auch schon die Salontüren auf und ein ziemlich saurer Tom kam raus. Lucius und Cissa die gerade erschienen sahen ihn besorgt an.

„Was ist los Tom"; fragte Remus.

„Dieser Alte Sack, hat gestern Nacht eine ganze Familie getötet. 5 Menschen, wobei ein Kind noch nicht mal ein Jahr alt war."

„Gehen wir in den Salon zurück. Dort können wir was trinken."

Ehe sie gingen, erschien Morwin mit Liv an der Hand.

„Hallo zusammen", schrie Liv und rannte auf Sirius zu.

Dieser nahm sie sofort hoch.

„Verzeiht die Störung", sagte Morwin und verneigte sich.

„Nicht doch Morwin", sagte Ric.

„Ist Seth da", fragte Liv.

„Ähm…"

Doch wie auf Kommando erschienen die Freunde, doch Seth hatte Draco auf den Arm, der Bewusstlos war.

„Was", schrie Cissa.

Seth ging stur nach oben. Die anderen sahen auch nicht glücklich drein.

„Seid ihr verletzt"; fragte Ric.

„Nein. Nur etwas mit den Nerven runter", sagte Serena.

„Am Besten ihr zieht euch um. In Kampfsachen ist nicht gut reden. Duscht erst mal und kommt dann runter in den Salon. Eure Zimmer sind im ersten Stock. Dobby….."

Dobby erschien und sah Ric an.

„Sie haben gerufen Master Gryffindor."

„Zeige bitte deinen Freunden ihre Zimmer."

„Sehr gerne."

Die Freunde gingen. Tom jedoch war Seth gefolgt. Er klopfte einmal und trat dann ein. Seth stand am Fenster und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Draco lag auf dem Bett und schlief.

„Du hättest ihnen nicht helfen können Seth", sagte Tom leise.

Seth öffnete die Augen und sah Tom nur an.

„Ich weiß. Doch es war kein schöner Anblick, ich hätte Draco zu Hause lassen sollen. Er reagiert nicht sehr gut auf so was", sagte Seth leise.

Tom trat neben ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Tom grinste innerlich, denn Seth stieß ihn nicht weg. Doch zu seinem Schock, lösten sich Tränen aus Seth Augen.

„Was ist los. Soll ich die Hand wieder wegnehmen", sagte Tom bleich.

Doch Seth umarte Tom, krallte sich regelrecht an seinen Bruder und weinte. Tom drückte ihn an sich. Draco, der die beiden still beobachtet hatte, ging leise aus dem Zimmer zu den anderen. Die sahen auf. Serena nickte ihm zu und Draco setze sich neben sie.

„Geht es wieder Draco", sagte sie sanft.

Liv sprang sofort auf Dracos Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihn. Draco umarmte seine kleine Tochter und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

„Ja. Danke. Ich war nur etwas neben mir. Sorry", sagte Draco.

„Schon klar", sagte Fred.

Auch die andren nickten.

„Wo ist Dad", fragte Liv.

„Seth ist sich gerade mit deinem Onkel Tom am aussprechen und ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie stören sollten"; sagte Draco grinsend.

Alle sahen Draco fragend an.

„Sagtest du gerade, dass die beiden in einem Zimmer sind und sich noch nicht verflucht haben", sagte James.

Draco sah Morwin an, diese erhob sich und nahm Liv auf den Arm. Draco nickte ihr zu und sie verschwand. Die Erwachsenen sahen ihn fragend an, dieser faltete die Hände zusammen und atmete tief durch.

„Es gibt da etwas was ihr wissen solltet. Seth und ich sind verheiratet."

Stille. Cissa sah ihren Sohn sprachlos an. Severus setzte sich und die andren waren bleich.

„Wir haben im inneren Kreis geheiratet. Wir konnten es nicht sagen, Seth hatte Angst, dass der Alte es rausbekommt und uns als Waffe gegen ihn einsetzt. Verzeiht. Seth ist ein Erbe der 4 Blutlinien, seine wahre Macht ist größer als ihr euch vorstellen könnt, doch sie hat auch einen Preis. Wenn Seth gezwungen werden sollte, seine wahre Macht einsetzen zu müssen, bedeutet dass sein Tot. Er hat trainiert wie kein anderer. Ich sah ihn nie weinen. Er war stark für mich und seine Tochter. Er war verletzt, erschöpft und wenn ich am verzweifeln war, war er es der mich aufgeheitert hat. Obwohl seine Seele und sein Herz litt wie kein anderes. Er hatte immer nur einen Wunsch, eine Familie zu haben, die ihn liebt. Sein Hass auf euch, war eine Art Schutzfunktion. Er wollte euch am liebsten um den Hals springen und euch drücken, als er euch das erste Mal sah. Doch Ihr habt ihn verletzt. So sehr verletzt, dass er tötete um seinen Hass nicht gegen euch zu wenden. Denn ihr hättet ihm beinahe seinen Traum zerstört. Sirius und Sal mussten es einmal spüren. Als Seth versuche sie zu töten. Diese Tat sitzt immer noch tief bei ihm. Als er gestern, diese Familie sah, die getötet wurde, sah ich das erst Mal Hass, Trauer und Angst in seinen Augen. Er hatte Angst, dass Liv und mir dasselbe passieren würde. Ich sah ich eben das erste Mal weinen, in den Armen seines Bruders.", sagte Draco und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

Ric zog Draco in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Sal nickte. Sirius nahm Remus Hand in seine. Severus legte Lucius seine Hand auf die Schulter. Cissa weinte.

„Draco, ich schwöre dir niemals wird euch so was passieren. Das würden wir nicht zulassen", sagte Sal.

Draco sah Sal dankbar an. In dem Moment erschien Daimos im Salon. Draco sah bleich auf. Der Phönix sah sich um.

„Ich bin hier mein Schöner"; sagte Seth der kam.

Daimos flog zu Seth und ließ einen schwarzen Brief in seine Hände fallen. Die Freunde wurden bleich, denn dieser Brief verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Oh nein"; sagte Ginny leise.

Seth strich seinem Phönix über den Kopf.

„Danke mein Schöner, gehe bitte zurück zu Erebros."

Der Phönix verschwand. Seth sah den schwarzen Brief an und öffnete ihn. Sein Blick war kalt. Tom der neben ihn stand, las die Überschrift.

„Todesliste"; sagte er bleich.

Die Erwachsen sahen Seth bleich an. Der ließ den Brief verschwinden und ging langsam auf Draco zu. Draco schluckte und stand auf. Seth umarte ihn. Draco drückte ihn an sich.

/Seth was ist los/

/Fleure und Gabrielle sind Tot/

Draco drückte Seth etwas von sich und sah ihn bleich an.

„Nein..."

Seth nickte.

„Wissen…... ich meine, wissen die beiden es schon."

Seth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die beiden sind unterwegs.", sagte Seth leise.

Draco nickte.

„Soll ich das übernehmen Seth"; sagte Draco.

„Was übernehmen", sagte Bill der kam.

Seth sah zum Eingang und sah Bill und Charlie reinkommen.

Seth sah die beiden an, die ahnten nichts Gutes.

„Seth…. was ist los"; sagte Bill leise.

„Am Besten, ihr beide kommt mal eben mit"; sagte Seth.

Die beiden folgten Seth. Alle sahen Draco an.

„Draco. Was stand auf der Liste..."

Draco ging zu Ginny und sah sie traurig an. In dem Moment, hörte man einen Schrei von Bill durch das Schloss hallen. Ginny wollte schon los, doch Draco packte sie am Handgelenk.

„Ginny, da kannst du im Moment nicht helfen."

„Aber was ist..."

Seth kam rein und seine Augen waren rot. Seine Magie um ihn herum, konnte man spüren. Ric sah Seth bleich an.

„Seth."

Doch Seths Blick war kalt wie Eis.

"MORWIN...EREBROS HERKOMMEM SOFORT ODER ICH VERGESSE MICH."

Die beiden erschienen und sahen Seth bleich an.

„WIE UM ALLES IN DER WELT KONNTE DAS PASSIEREN. SIE WAREN UNTER MEINEM SCHUTZ UND SIE HATTEN AUFPASSER. WARUM HAT DER ALTE SENIELE BASTARD ODER DÄMON SIE TÖTEN KÖNNEN."

Die Fenster gingen zu Bruch. Die Erde bebte. Draco wollte zu Seth doch ein Schutzschild umgab ihn.

„Seth. Bitte. Schraube deine Energie runter. Du bringst nicht nur dich in Gefahr"; sagte Morwin.

„SAG mir nicht was ICH zu TUN HABE"; schrie Seth.

„Seth bitte"; sagte Tom."

„ICH will wissen. Wer? Wann? Und wie?", sagte Seth nur.

Erebros nickte.

"Dementoren. Vor 1 Stunde. Kuss."

Seth schloss die Augen.

„4 Todesengel des höchsten Stabes zu mir, Sofort."

Erebros nickte. Morwin sah ihn bleich an.

"Erebros, dass kannst du nicht zulassen."

„Morwin. Wage es nicht, sich meinen Befehlen zu wieder setzten", sagte Seth kalt.

Erebros verschwand. Morwin auch, um Seth bildete sich die schwarze Rüstung. Seine Augen wurden schwarz. Draco schluckte. Die Energie nahm ab.

„Dobby", sagte Seth.

Dobby erschien.

„Sie haben gerufen Master Seth."

„Könntest du bitte, 2 warme Tassen Tee ins Gästezimmer von Charlie und Bill bringen. Pass bitte etwas auf."

„Natürlich", sagte Dobby und verschwand.

Draco umarte Seth. Der seufzte und sackt etwas in Dracos Arme. Sal half Draco, Seth aufs Sofa zu setzten. Ric machte eine Handbewegung, eine Tasse Tee erschien und die Fenster waren heile

„Danke Dad."

„Schon gut. Du solltest aufpassen. Deine Magie so einzusetzen ist gefährlich. Was ist los."

Seth trank einen Schluck und wollte gerade anfangen, da kam Bill ins Zimmer. Seth sah auf.

„Ich will mitkommen", sagte Bill ernst.

Seth sah Bill ernst an und stand auf.

„Bill. Ich weiß, du sinnst auf Rache und ich spreche aus Erfahrung, wenn ich dir sage, dass es nichts bringt."

„DU KANNST ES MIR NICHT VERBIETEN. DU HAST ES SELBER GETAN. ALSO SAGE MIR NICHT WAS GUT FÜR MICH IST."

Fred, George und Ginny sahen Bill geschockt an. Seth nickte.

„Da hast du Recht. Ich kann dir da nicht rein reden Bill. Ich war selber so wie du und ich verstehe dich. Doch ich kann es nicht zulassen."

Bill zog seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf Seth, der ruhig blieb. Draco hielt Sirius zurück, der sich schon auf Bill stürzen wollten.

„Was soll das Bill, du weiß genau, dass du gegen mich nicht ankommst."

in dem Moment erschien Liv und sah sich fragend um. Den Moment nutze Bill und zog Liv an sich, mit dem Zauberstab an ihre Brust. Draco wurde bleich. Seth sah Bill ernst an.

„Bill. Mach keine Dummheiten hörst du. Ich verstehe dich, doch meine Tochter kann nichts dafür. Diese Tat, macht Fleure nicht wieder lebendig."

Alle sahen Seth bleich an. Ginny fing an zuweinen. Fred und Gorge nahmen sie in den Arm.

„Bill. Fleure hat für ihre Träume gekämpft. Meinst du, sie wäre froh, wenn du jetzt Rache üben würdest. Wenn du für sie zum Mörder wirst. ICH weiß du hast schon getötet, doch nicht aus Rache. Das nützt nichts."

Bill liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Liv drehte sich um und sah Bill traurig an.

„Warum weinst du Onkel Bill. Hat dir jemand wehgetan. Soll ich ihn für dich hauen", sagte sie lieb.

Bill sah sie bleich an. Liv kletterte auf Bills Arm und strich ihm die Tränen weg.

„Nicht weinen Onkel Bill. Das macht mich auch traurig. Wenn dir jemand wehgetan hat, dann sage ich es Daddy und dann bekommt derjenige der dir wehgetan hat, ganz doll ärger."

Bill sackte mit Liv im Arm auf die Knie und weinte bitter. Seth atmete auf und ging auf Bill zu.

„Dad. Mache das Onkel Bill aufhört zu weinen bitte", sagte Liv.

Seth kniete sich vor Bill und hob sanft sein Kinn an.

„Bill. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich alles tun werde, um ihren Tot sinnvoll zu machen. Fleure und Gabriele waren einer meiner Besten Freundinnen und ich schwöre dir, bei meiner Familie, dass wird Avicus büßen und wenn es meinen Tot bedeutet. Ich weiß, du möchtest Rache. Doch ich möchte nicht, dass du hinterher was bereust."

„Ja Sir", sagte Bill leise.

Seth nickte.

„Gut. Fred, George, Ginny. Bringt ihr euren Bruder bitte wieder nach oben. Charlie braucht euch alle."

Die 4 gingen. Liv sah Seth an.

„Habe ich was falsch gemacht."

Seth strich seiner Tochter über den Kopf und grinste.

„Nein. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du hast das ganz toll gemacht."

„Echt."

Draco nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm und nickte.

„Super gemacht Kleines."

Seth küsste Draco und strich Liv über den Kopf.

„Ich bin bald zurück", sagte Seth.

„Pass auf dich auf ja."

Seth nickte. 4 Männer erschienen.

„Sie haben gerufen Prinz."

„Ah da seid ihr ja. Machen wir uns auf den Weg, ich erkläre es auch unterwegs."

Die 5 verschwanden. Draco setzte Liv auf den Boden ab und sackte Ohnmächtig zusammen, dass letzte was er merkte, waren die Rufe seiner Freunde.

_So Leute. Sorry, dass ich euch so lange warten gelassen habe. Doch bei mir ist im Moment eine Menge los. Eigentlich wollte ich ja in diesem Kapitel mit dem ersten Schlagabtausch zwischen Seth und Avicus anfangen, doch das kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel. Denn dort erfährt Seth, dass Fleure und Gabriele gar nicht Tot sind…..GRINS….aber trotzdem wird Seths Hass und seine Magie auf die Probe gestellt und zum ersten Mal zeigt er seine Todesengel Eigenschaften und was haben Engel normalerweise? Was mit Draco los ist…..tja, dass wird noch verraten. Und die Geschichte von Morwin und Erebros auch. Das nächste Kapitel wird Traurig, aber auch schön. Weihnachten steht nun mal vor der Türe und haben wir nicht noch eine Hochzeit nachzufeiern. Die letzten schönen Stunden bevor es losgeht. Also bis dann. _

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle_


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19 Todesengel und Weihnachten **

_Hy zusammen. Weiter geht es. Ich habe nicht alles geschafft zu schreiben. Ich bin am umgestalten. Mein Zimmer wird neu gestrichen und ich finde einfach kein schönes Bild für an die Wand. Wenn einer nee Idee hat. HILFE!_

Die Sonne war untergegangen. Es regnete und ein Gewitter tobte über den Dächern Londons. Auf einem Dach standen 5 verhüllte Personen und sahen dem Kampf zwischen Todesesser und dem Orden des Phönixes zu.

/Mieser Zeitpunkt um Rache zu üben Seth/

Seth grinste unter seiner Kapuze, seine Augen leuchteten Rot auf, was das ganze unter einer Schwarzen Kapuze, noch unheimlicher machte.

/Warum? Wird ganz amüsant, doch ich ahnte nicht, dass Cissa und Lucius da unten kämpfen. Verdammt Tom ist auch da. Was zum Teufel denkt er sich/

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien Azrael. Seth seufzte.

/warum war mir klar, dass du kommst/

/Weil, ich mir Sorgen mache. Du bist total Sauer und ich habe keinen Bock, heute zu arbeiten./

/Die paar Seelen bringen dich schon nicht um Azrael/

Seths Augen huschten zu dem Direktor, der sich zu Tom vorkämpfte.

„Wie willst du vor gehen", fragte einer der Todesengel.

Doch Seth sah, dass 2 Auroren Lucius packten. Seth sprang vom Dach.

„Das war wohl das Zeichen", sagte einer.

Seth landete in der Mitte der Kämpfer, machte eine Linksdrehung und schlug einem Auror den Schädel vom Kopf. Tonks, die neben dieser Person stand, schrie laut auf. Damit hatte sie die Volle Aufmerksamkeit. Severus sah Seth bleich an, dessen Augen kalt waren. Seth machte einen Wink mit der Hand und die Auroren, die Lucius festhielten, wurden gegen die nächste Wand befördert. Remus, der neben dem Direktor stand schluckte. Albus, sah Harry verwirrt und zugleich geschockt an. Lucius nickte Seth zu.

/Danke, dass war knapp./

Seth nickte und sah den Direktor an.

„Stoppt diesen Kampf sofort."

Alle sahen Seth geschockt an, noch geschockter wurden sie als Tom seinen Zauberstab senkte.

„Sieh an. Harry Potter", sagte Tom kalt.

„Oh Professor Dark. Wie war Askaban denn so", sagte Seth gefährlich leise.

„Danke. Ein netter Aufenthalt", sagte Tom grinsend.

„Mister Potter", sagte Albus.

Seth sah den Direktor an und sah neben ihn Remus, Hermine, Ron, und den inneren Orden von Albus.

„Harry, verschwinde. Nur du kannst Tom besiegen, du bist noch nichts so weit"; sagte Hermine.

Seth lachte auf. Neben ihn erschienen Azrael und die 4 Todesengel.

Seths Augen wurden kurz rot, dass nur der Direktor es sah. Dieser keuchte auf. Es wurde kalt. Seth sah auf und sah die Dementoren.

„Tötet sie", sagte Seth kalt.

Die 4 Todesengel breiten ihre schwarzen Flügel aus und griffen an.

„Was", stotterte Ron.

„Todesengel", sagte Minerva.

„Korrekt", sagte Seth.

Man hörte Schreie und Blut tropfte vom Himmel.

„Also können sie doch bluten", sagte Seth.

Die 4 Todesengel verschwanden.

„Verzeiht meine Einmischung in euren Krieg, doch ich hatte noch eine Rechnung mit den Dementoren offen", sagte Seth verneigte sich und verschwand in Flammen.

Seth tauchte in Slytherin Manor mit Azrael an seiner Seite auf. Er ließ die Maske fallen und hielt sich an der Wand fest. Azrael sah ihn besorgt an. Doch da tauchte auch schon Severus auf und hielt Seth einen Trank hin.

Seth sah ihn verwirrt an. Severus stütze ihn und nickte Azrael zu. Die drei machten sich auf den Weg in den Salon.

„Tom hat mir bescheidgesagt, dass du aufgetaucht bist. Er hatte wohl seinen Spaß", sagte Severus.

„Kennst doch Tom", sagte Seth leise.

Azrael machte mit einem Handwink, die Türe in den Salon auf. Sal und Ric sahen auf.

„Seth."

Seth winkte ab und setzte sich. Er nahm den Trank und atmete tief durch.

„Danke. Wo sind die anderen."

„Schlafen. Es ist 5 Uhr morgens", sagte Sal.

„Was ist mit Drac", sagte Seth.

Severus sah ihn an.

„Ich merke, wenn etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt", sagte Seth nur.

„Er war erschöpft. Ich habe ihn einen Trank gegeben, dass er bis morgen Mittag durchschläft. Was ich dir, auch dringend raten würde. Morgen ist Weihnachten und ich glaube nicht, dass du morgen Abend einschlafen willst. Außer du magst keine Geschenke mehr", sagte Severus.

Seth grinste leicht.

„Morwin….."

Morwin erschien und sah zu Boden.

„Sieh mich bitte an, meine Schönheit", sagte Steh leise.

Morwin sah Seth an und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Seth stand auf und kniete sich vor ihr nieder.

„Verzeih mir bitte. Ich war etwas neben mir. Wenn ich dich verletzt haben sollte, dann tut es mir Leid."

Morwin umarte Seth.

„Schon gut."

Seths stand auf nickte.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Erebros und du morgen mit feiern würdet."

„Sehr gerne."

„Gut. Ist 19 Uhr Recht."

Morwin nickte und verschwand.

Seth setzte. In dem Moment erschienen Hagrid, Tom, Remus, Sirius, Lucius und Cissa im Raum. Tom ging sofort zu Seth und umamte ihn, was Sal und Ric schmunzeln ließ.

„Geht's dir gut", fragte Seth leise seinen Bruder.

„Alles klar. Du bist Rechtzeitig aufgetaucht. Wenn ich daran denke, dass Lucius beinahe…", sagte Tom zitternd.

Seth nickte.

„Der senile Sack, war voll baff", sagte Sirius und setzte sich.

„Ja."

James und Regulus kamen. Seth sah auf.

„Wie geht es Bill und Charlie."

„Sie schlafen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Seth nickte und faltete die Hände zusammen.

„Tom. Ich möchte übermorgen, etwas mit dir besprechen."

Tom sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wieso erst übermorgen", fragte er.

„Weil ich eine Kriegsplanung, erst nach Weihnachten einberufen möchte."

Alle schluckten.

„Ok."

Seth nickte und stand auf.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich möchte noch ein Paar Stunden schlafen."

Seth ging. James sah Regulus besorgt an.

„Was hat er vor."

Seth ging ins Zimmer und sah Draco an, der am Fenster stand.

Seth stellte sich hinter ihm und Draco lehnte sich an ihn.

„Ich wusste, dass du nicht schläfst", sagte Seth.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht"; sagte Draco.

Seth sah zum bett wo Liv schlief und grinste.

„Seth. Ich….ich….muss dir etwas sagen", sagte Draco leise.

Seth stricht Draco über die Wange.

„Was ist los."

Draco holte tief Luft und sah Seth in die Augen.

„Ich bin Schwanger."

Seth riss die Augen auf und sah Draco bleich an.

„DU BIST WAS."

Draco zuckte zusammen und fing an zu zittern. Seth drückte ihn an sich. Draco weinte.

„Scht…nicht weinen, mein Engel. Verzeih mir bitte. Ich war etwas geschockt."

Draco schniefte und sah Seth verweint an. Seth lächelte.

„Du willst das Kind also", fragte Draco leise.

„Drac. Was für eine Frage. Natürlich, will ich das Kind. Im welchen Monat bist du", fragte Seth.

„1. Monat."

Seth drückte Draco an sich. Der schmiegte sich an seinen Partner.

„Ich….ich meine ich hatte Angst, weil der Krieg bald anfängt und…du…"

Seth sah Draco an.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu Draco. Egal, was ist. Ich werde nichts zulassen, dass dir und meinen Beiden Kindern was passiert. Ich muss, dich früher aus Hogwarts rausholen als geplant, doch das passt ganz gut. Ich habe da so eine Idee. Also keine Angst. Aber ich möchte, dass du zu Morwin gehst. Sie wird auf dich aufpassen."

„Aber…."

„Nein Drac. Ich werde, dich nicht kämpfen lassen. Bis zum 5 Monat Ok. Aber danach ist finito. Ich könnte nicht ertragen, dass dir was passiert."

Draco nickte. Seth strich seinem Engel eine Träne aus dem Gesichte.

„Ich Liebe dich Seth."

Seth küsste Draco sanft.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden durch einen Schrei wach.

„GESCHENKE."

„mm….Liv schrei nicht so", nuschelte Seth.

„Das bin ich nicht Dad, ich bin doch hier."

Seth sah Liv an, die neben ihm im Bett sahs.

„……….SIRIUS. DU ELENDER KÖTER. SCHREI HIER NICHT SO RUM."

„DU OBERFLEDERMAUS HAST MIR GAR NICHTS ZU SAGEN."

Liv lachte. Seth, packte sich seinen Morgenmantel und stieß die Türe auf.

„KÖNNTE IN DIESEM HAUS NICHT MAL RUHE HERRSCHEN. ICH VERSUCHE ZU SCHLAFEN", schrie Seth.

Eine weitere Türe ging auf.

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL RUHE SETH."

Seth sah Tom sauer an.

„WAS KANN ICH DAFÜR, WENN DU DEINE TODESESSER NICHT UNTER KONTROLLE HAST RIDDLE", schrie Seth.

„DAS KOMMT DAVON, DASS DEINE LEUTE EINEN SCHEIß EINFLUSS, AUF MEINE LEUTE HABEN", schrie Tom.

„WIE WAR DAS. WILLST DU ÄRGER RIDDLE."

Die beiden sahen sich mit Roten Augen an, bis Liv auf Toms Arm sprang und ihn angrinste.

„Guten Morgen und FROHE WEIHNACHTEN."

Ginny und die anderen, lachten bei Toms Gesicht einfach nur los. Sirius grinste und sah Seth an, der nickte. Sal und Ric schüttelten die Köpfe. Severus grummelte vor sich hin und Hagrid war einfach nur baff. James, der lachend kam, umarte Seth und bat doch nun mal endlich zum Frühstück zu kommen, da nun eh alle wach waren. Seth grummelte vor sich hin und ging in sein Zimmer zurück, aber nicht ohne die Türe feste in zu zuknallen. Sal und Ric, die schon am Frühstückstisch waren, schüttelten nur die Köpfe.

„Dieses Temperament hat er von dir Sal", sagte Ric.

Sal grinste und trank seinen Tee, als Tom rein kam.

„Frohe Weihnachten ihr beiden", sagte Tom und umarmte beide.

„Morgen Sohn. Spaß gehabt", sagte Sal.

Tom grinste und setzte sich. Severus setzte sich neben ihn und nickte den beiden Gründern zu. Sirius und Regulus kamen lachend rein. Cissa und Lucius begrüßten Sal und Ric. James und Remus grinsten ihre Liebe an. Dann ging die Türe erneut. Sal sah Seth an der in schwarzer Seide gekleidet war und sein Stirnreif trug. Sirius hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Morgen Dad", sagte Serena und umarte Regulus und James.

„Frohe Weihnachten zusammen", sagten Fred und George.

Draco setzte sich neben seinen Vater und Seth blieb stehen.

„Ist was passiert", fragte Sal.

„Was soll los sein", sagte Seth und setzte sich neben Ric.

„Du trägst deine Prinzengewandung, dass kommt nicht immer vor", sagte Ric.

Seth schloss die Augen und grinste.

„An Weihnachten ist das wohl erlaubt oder"; sagte er leise.

Alle sahen ihn verwirrt an. Ginny legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und grinste ihn an. Blaise nickte. Fred und George erhoben die Gläser. Serena wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Neville grinste Draco an der Seth anlächelte.

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagten die Freunde.

Die Erwachsen sahen, diese Bild komisch an.

„Was….."

Doch da kam Liv schon angesprungen und hatte einen Silber Phönix auf dem Arm.

„DANKE…" Sie umarte Seth.

„Hey gefällt es dir mein kleiner Schatz."

„Er ist supi…..Wahnsinn. Endlich mein eigener Phönix.

„Oh Seth", stöhnte Draco genervt.

Serena lachte.

„Bist du wahnsinnig, jetzt kann sie sich überall hin Teleportieren."

Alle lachten, dann wurden Geschenke ausgetauscht. Als Seth, Severus eine Schatulle gab, sah er ihn erstaunt an.

„Für mich", sagte er verlegen.

„WAHNSINN. Der kann ja rot werden", schrie Hagrid.

Alle lachten. Severus wurde noch röter und Tom legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und grinste ihn an.

„Na los, mach endlich auf."

Severus öffnete die Schatulle und wurde bleich.

„Unmöglich……"

Selbst Tom wurde bleich und sah Seth bleich an.

„Der Stein der Weisen aber wie……"

Neville grinste nur leicht und Seth nickte.

„Seth, dass kann ich….."

Doch Seth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sev. Tom ist ein Dämon und kann länger leben als du. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch immer darüber unterhalten habt. Du hast zwar gesagt, dir macht es nichts aus, doch ich dachte mir…."

Doch Severus hatte Seth schon umarmt und weinte. Seth drückte ihn an sich.

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt", sagte Seth.

Auch Tom umarte Seth.

/Danke. Ich frage lieber nicht woher du ihn hast oder/

Seth grinste. Liv flog schon mit ihren neuen Besen durch die Gegend. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah Ginny und Blaise sauer an, da sie Liv den Besen geschenkt hatten. Serena bekam von ihren Eltern ein schwarzes Samtkleid, mit dem Familienwappen. Worauf sie anfing zu heulen. James grinste nur und Regulus, wusste gar nicht was er machen sollte. Blaise, machte Ginny einen Heiratsantrag. Ginny wurde vor schreck ohnmächtig. Pansy bekam von ihrem Liebsten einen Verlobungsring. Seth, der seine Freunde beobachtete, grinste vor sich hin. Sal und Ric freuten sich, dass ihr Sohn wieder lächeln konnte.

„Seth", sagte Tom.

Seth sah seinen Bruder fragend an. Tom hielt ihn ein Buch hin.

„Von mir und Sev"

Seth nahm das Buch an und wurde bleich.

„Träne und Schwarze Flüche für Elben, Todesengel und andere Wesen, geschrieben von Tom Slytherin und Severus Snape", sagte Seth leise.

Alle sahen Tom an der grinste und auch Sev.

„Ihr habt, dass für mich geschrieben"; sagte Seth leise.

„Natürlich. Nur das Beste für meinen kleinen Bruder."

Set umarte die beiden. Von Ric und Sal bekam er neue Umhänge. Hagrid hatte Kekse gebacken. Von Sirius und Remus, bekam Seth eine neue Karte des Rumtreibers. Von James und Regulus einen neuen Tarnumhang und von seinem Team ein Erinnerungsfoto von ihnen allen.

„Danke", sagte Seth mit Tränen in den Augen.

Lucius und Cissa räusperten sich.

„Also wisst ihr. Wir wussten einfach nicht, was wir euch schenken sollen. Deshalb, haben wir ein Konto für Liv angelegt."

Seth und Draco sahen die beiden verwirrt an.

„Außerdem, wenn dass hier vorbei ist. Könnt ihr Liv Amtlich als eure Tochter hier anmelden."

Liv strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Seth grinste. Draco umarte seine Eltern.

„Danke, dass ist lieb von euch."

Seth schloss die Augen und öffnete die Hand wo eine Kette erschien. Serena zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Ist es das, wofür ich es halte."

Seth ging auf Draco zu und legte ihm die Kette um.

„Was", sagte Draco.

„Das ist ein Seelenstein, mein Engel."

Tom, Ric und Sal sahen Seth bleich an.

„Draco. Als es mir schlecht ging, meinem Leben ein Ende setzten wollte. Ich kein Funken Hoffnung mehr in meinem Leben sah, da kamst du. Ein Engel, der mein Herz mit Liebe erfüllte, der mich hielt, wenn es mir schlecht ging. Der mich auffing, wenn ich keinen Ausweg mehr sah. Der auf mich aufpasse, falls ich zu weit ging. Der meine Grenzen kannte und egal, welche Maske ich aufgesetzt habe, sie durchschaute. Du gabst meinem Leben wieder einen Sinn und Dir verdanke ich es, dass ich noch Lebe und mit meiner Familie Weihnachten feiern kann. Dir verdanke ich Liv und bald unsere 2.Kind", sagte Seth mit sanfter Stimme.

Die anderen hatten Tränen in den Augen. Bis Sirius plötzlich schrie.

„DU BIST SCHWANGER."

Draco nickte und sah Seth mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Seth. Ich…"

Doch Seth küsste Draco und er Stein leuchtete.

Sal sah Ric an.

/Das ist wahre Liebe/

Doch Sal war still und sah nachdenklich drein. Die anderen gratulierten Draco. Seth sah Sal an und schüttelte den Kopf.

/Später/

Sal nickte. Serena umarte Draco und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, darauf sah Draco sie entgeistert an.

„NICHT DEIN ERNST."

Serena grinste und nickte. Seth sah Serena an und wurde dann bleich.

/Sag mir bitte nicht…das du…../

„Doch ich bin Schwanger."

Das sahs Regulus und James fielen in Ohnmacht. Seth und die andren fingen an zu lachen.

Am Abend, hatten sich alle in den Salon begeben. Seth sah zum Fenster und wurde bleich, er stand auf und ging, was keiner außer Sal mitbekam. Seth ging schnell nach draußen und sah Morwin und Erebros fragend an.

„Was ist los", sagte Seth sofort.

Erebros gab Seth einen Zettel.

§ Wenn, du nicht willst, dass deine Geheimnisse an Licht kommen. Treffe uns heute Abend auf dem Zentral Friedhof in London.

Fleure und Gabriell§

Seth sah die Zeilen bleich an. Erebros sah ihn ernst an.

„Seth. Fleure und Gabriele sind….."

Doch der Brief ging in Flammen auf. Seths Augen wurden rot.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr zu jemand ein Wort sagt. Verstanden. Das ist meine Angelegenheit."

„Aber Seth. Das kannst du nicht tun, was ist wenn das eine Falle ist", sagte Morwin.

„Morwin. Was soll ich denn tun. Willst du Bill und Charlie sagen, dass die Menschen, die sie am meisten geliebt haben. Sie verraten haben, das sie zum Feind gehören, dass ihre Liebe nur vergeheuchelt war um Informationen zu bekommen. Nein….ich kann das nicht zulassen. Sie sollen in den Glauben bleiben, dass ihre Liebe kein Spiel war", sagte Seth ernst.

Morwin nickte.

„Wartet hier bitte."

Seth ging rein. In der Halle sah er Sal an.

„Vater."

Sal zog ein Schwert hervor. Seth sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Das ist Asvandil. Ein Schwert, geschmiedet aus dem Schwert Gryffindor und Slytherin. Ich weiß nicht, was vorgefallen ist, doch es ist Ernst oder."

Seth nickte.

„Ich will es nicht wissen Seth. Die anderen werden es sonst aus mir rausquetschen. Ich möchte, dass du das Schwert annimmst, es wird dich beschützen. Außerdem, möchte ich wenn du wiederkommst mit dir reden", sagte Sal ernst.

Seth nahm das Schwert und eine Energie durchflutete ihn. Er nickte seinem Vater zu. Die Kleidung seines Ordens legte sich um ihn. Seine Maske verdeckte seine Augen. Tom und Sev kamen raus und blieben geschockt stehen. Seth nickte ihnen zu und ging zur Türe wo Erebros und Morwin standen.

„Seth", sagte Severus.

Seth sah ihn grinsend an und die drei verschwanden.

_So. Weihnachten im Hause Slytherin ist Ende. Warum Sal so komisch ist und was ein Seelenstein ist, werdet ihr im nächsten Kapitel erfahren, dann gibt es das erste Treffen mit Gabriel und Fleure. Wie Seth wohl reagieren wird. Werden die anderen Sal ausquetschen. Wir Seth, seinen Hass freien lauf lassen. Wartet es ab. _

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle_


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20 Verrat und der Kampf beginnt.**

_So Leute. Schock überwunden. Tja, dann kommen noch weitere. In diesem Teil, wir es düster. Seth rechnet ab. Avicus mischt sich ein und die Planungen beginnen. Viel Spaß und danke an meine treuen Leserinnen. Es ist mir eine Ehre für euch zu schreiben. _

Seth, Morwin und Erebros, standen in einer kleinen Gasse.

„Ihr haltet euch da raus, egal was passiert", sagte Seth.

„Aber Prinz…."

„Morwin, dass war keine Bitte", sagte Seth und ging.

Morwin schluckte.

„Ich vergaß, welche Macht er besitzt", sagte sie leise.

Erebros nickte und beide verschwanden. Sie tauchten im Salon auf, wo Tom sich gerade mit seinem Vater stritt. Draco weinte in Rics Armen.

„Entschuldigt bitte", sagte Morwin.

Alle sahen die beiden an.

„Verzeiht, wenn wir euch unterbrechen. Doch Seth schickt uns", sagte Erebros.

„WO IST ER", sagte Tom sauer.

„Seth, hat einen Auftrag zu erledigen Prinz. Ihr vergesst, dass er Pflichten hat. Er ist für 4 Völker zuständig", sagte Erebros nur.

Tom sah ihn sauer an.

Draco sah seinen Seelen Stein an, der schwarz war.

„Was", sagte er leise.

Sal sah den Stein besorgt an.

Seth schritt langsam über den Friedhof. Auf einem kleinen Hügel sah er 2 Personen.

„Du bist also gekommen", sagte Fleure.

Dunkle Wolken zogen auf. Der Wind wehte heftiger. Es fing an zu regnen. Blitze zogen über den Himmel.

„Also. Was wollt ihr", sagte Seth.

Fleure und Gabriele lachten.

„Was wir wollen. Deinen Tot natürlich, wir sind Spione von Albus", sagte Fleure.

„So und was habt ihr dem senilen alten Sack so erzählt", sagte Seth locker.

„noch nichts. Wir wollen ihm deine Leiche bringen", sagte Gabriele.

Seth sah die beiden traurig an.

„Was ist mit Bill und Charlie", sagte Seth leise.

Man sah einen kurzen Schatten über die Gesichter der beiden huschen.

„Was soll mit diesen Versagern sein. Sie waren mittel zum Zweck", sagte Fleure leise.

Seth schloss kurz die Augen.

„Zwingt mich nicht dazu", sagte er leise.

Die beiden zogen Schwerter und rannten auf Seth zu.

„STIRB DU ELENER VERRÄTER."

Seth liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Er zog Asvandil, verschwand, tauchte hinter den beiden wieder auf. Diese wollten sich umdrehen, doch Seth machte eine Bewegung mit dem Schwert und beide sackten zu Boden. Seth schloss die Augen.

„…..warum habt ihr das getan. Warum seid ihr nicht schon eher zu mir gekommen. Es hätte nicht so Enden müssen.", sagte Seth leise und kniete sich neben Fleure.

Fleure sah Seth mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„….um….frei zu sein…Albus…..zwang uns dazu….dich zu…verraten. Doch…wir…konnten nicht….gegen die…..kämpfen…..die wir Lieben…."

„Ich schwöre euch. Er wird bezahlen."

Fleure grinste Seth an.

„Danke…mein….Prinz."

Fleure sah noch mal zu ihrer Toten Schwester und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht starb sie. Seths Tränen tropften zu Boden und Azrael erschien neben ihn.

„Wie viele müssen wegen ihm noch sterben und leiden Azrael. Wie lange werde ich noch durchhalten? Wie viel Leid, werde ich den Menschen noch bringen."

„Du kannst nichts dafür Seth. Sie haben ihren Weg gewählt. Sie konnten ihre Freunde nicht verraten und starben für ihre Wünsche. Sie wollten von dir getötet werden", sagte Azrael traurig.

„Achte gut auf ihre Seelen. Auch wenn sie für ihre Tat in die Hölle kommen, sollen sie nicht Leiden. Nehme bitte auch ihre Körper mit."

Azrael machte eine Handbewegung und die beiden waren verschwunden.

„Kommst du klar Seth."

„Natürlich. Geh ruhig schon vor. Serena erwartet dich schon…..ach und Azrael…gratuliere zum Vater werden."

Azrael grinste.

„Ebenso Seth", sagte er und verschwand.

Seth schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Boden und schrie. Doch dann sah er mit roten Augen auf.

„Möge es beginnen", sagte er leise.

Azrael der in den Salon erschienen war, zuckte zusammen.

„Was ist los Schatz"; sagte Serena.

Azrael sah zu Boden.

„Schmerz….soviel Schmerz", sagte er leise.

Serena und die anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an.

„Was ist los", sagte Tom.

Doch Dobby erschien.

„Verzeiht mein Benehmen und euch einfach zu stören"; stotterte Dobby.

„Dobby, wie lange sage ich dir schon es ist Ok", sagte Cissa.

„Was möchtest du denn Dobby"; fragte Ginny.

Doch das Zeichen des schwarzen Phönix an ihren Unterarm wurde rot. Ginny sah Serena bleich an.

„Was…ein Treffen jetzt. An Weihnachten…."

„Master Seth erwartet euch und den inneren Orden von Master Tom in der Kammer des Schreckens", sagte Dobby leise.

„Dobby, ist noch etwas", fragte Draco.

„Master Seth…geht es nicht sehr gut."

„Wir sollten gehen", sagte James und stand auf.

Tom berührte sein Mal und dann verschwanden sie. Cissa und Liv bleiben zurück.

Als sie in der Kammer erschienen sahen sie Seth auf dem Thron sitzen. Seine Klamotten Nass. Die Maske am Boden. Asvandil an der Wand mit Blut befleckt. Tom wollte was sagen, als mehrere Plops zu hören waren. Seth sah auf. Alle schluckten, seine Augen waren rot, doch kein Glanz und kein Ausdruck waren in ihnen zu sehen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich an Weihnachten dem Fest der Liebe euch zusammen rufen muss", sagte Seth spöttisch.

„Prinz, was ist passiert", sagte Seamus.

„Setzt euch alle", sagte Seth.

Draco und sein innere Orden setzte sich neben Seth. Toms Orden in die ersten Reihen.

„In 2 Tagen beginnt Hogwarts wieder und ich werde angreifen", sagte Seth.

Stille. Alle sahen Seth bleich an. Tom stand auf.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, du willst Hogwarts angreifen", sagte Tom.

Seth machte eine Handbewegung und Tom knallte gegen die nächste Wand. Alle sahen Seth geschockt an. Tom rappelte sich auf und sah Seth bleich an.

„Wage es nicht Tom. Du bist hier in meiner Versammlung und wenn du die Güte hättest mich ausreden zu lassen, dann würde dir klar sein. Das ich noch etwas anderes vorhabe", sagte Seth ernst.

Sirius schluckte. Remus zitterte leicht. Severus half Tom. James und Regulus verstanden die Welt nicht mehr und Seth Freunde waren geschockt. Sal und Ric die im Hintergrund bleiben sahen sich nur an.

„Draco ist Schwanger und muss aus Hogwarts raus. Außerdem, haben gewisse Umstände, es mir unerträglich gemacht noch länger in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Ich könnte für nichts garantieren, wenn ich diesen Bastard noch einmal sehe. Daher, will ich die Fronten klären und Albus zeigen wer ich bin."

Dean und die anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Du willst dich öffentlich zur Schwarzen Seite bekennen", sagte Dean.

Seth nickte.

„Genau. Tom und seine Todesesser werden Hogwarts angreifen. Albus wird verlangen, dass die Schüler helfen. Beide Parteien stehen sich gegenüber nur, dass ich dann auf der anderen Seite stehen werde", sagte Seth.

„Willst du dann als Schein gegen uns kämpfen"; sagte Luna.

„Nein. Ich werde dann verschwinden, es ist halt nur so eine Art Abholservice für Draco", sagte Seth.

„Verstehe. Du schockst alle und haust mit Draco im Arm, dem Geständnis das du Toms Bruder bist und nun auf dieser Seite bist ab. Genial. Der Alte wird vor Schreck Tot umfallen", sagte Dean.

„Lieber nicht sonst haben wir nichts mehr", sagte Naomi.

Alle lachten. Seth nickte.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euch zur schwarzen Seite bekehrt, noch nicht, außer mein Innere Orden. Dean, Seamus und Luna, ich möchte euch bitten in Hogwarts dann die Leitung etwas zu übernehmen. Remus und Severus dienen als Ansprechpartner, falls ihr mir was mitteilen wollt"; sagte Seth.

Die drei nickten.

„Gut. Also ab mit euch. Wir sehen uns in 2 Tagen."

Alle verneigten sich und verschwanden. Seth stand.

„Kommt raus. Ich weiß, dass ihr beiden hier seid."

Sal und Ric kamen raus und sahen Seth besorgt an.

„Dein Auftrag lief wohl nicht so gut oder", sagte Sal ernst.

„Vater. Verarschen kann ich mich alleine."

„Ja das tust du", sagte Sal ernst.

Seth sah ihn sauer an. Die Magie wuchs.

„Was soll das heißen"; sagte Seth kalt.

„Das dein Herz schreit und du es nicht hörst"; sagte Sal und ließ ein Schwert erscheinen.

Seth streckte die Hand aus und Asvandil legte sich in seine Hand.

„Und was willst du dagegen tun"; sagte Seth nur.

„HÖRT AUF", schrie Ric.

Doch Sal sah Ric ernst an.

„Siehst du es nicht Ric. Seths Hass übernimmt ihn."

„Aber."

Doch Azrael erschien und sah Seth an.

„Seth. Mach keinen Scheiß. Komm wieder runter. So nützt du deinem Mann und deinen Kindern nichts"; sagte Azrael.

Seth sah ihn ernst an.

„Seth bitte", sagte Draco leise, „du machst mir Angst."

„Seth du bist nicht wie ich"; sagte Tom ernst.

Severus sah Tom an.

„Ich war früher genau so voller Hass und keine Gefühle konnten an mich heran. Egal wie Schmerzvoll sie waren, ich ließ sie nicht zu. Doch, dass zerstört dich."

Seths Schwert glühte.

„_Seth….hör auf."_

2Personen erschienen.

„Fleure…Gabrielle", sagte Ginny.

„_Es ist nicht deine Schuld Seth. Lass dir das nicht einreden, lass ihn nicht gewinnen. Lass dich nicht von ihm benutzen. Du bist nicht allein."_

Die beiden verschwanden. Seth sank auf die Knie und hielt sich den Kopf. Azrael, der nun endlich ahnte was los war, wollte hin, doch Seth sah ich an.

„…..nein….nicht bleib weg…."

„Aber….Seth. Er wird…."

Seth schloss die Augen. Schwarzes Licht umgab ihn.

„WAS ist da los", schrie Pansy.

„Avicus", sagte Azrael.

Alle sahen ihn bleich an.

„Was, er hat Kontrolle über Seth", sagte Sirius.

„Über seinen Hass ja"; sagte Serena.

„Hat er gehört was wir vorhaben", sagte Remus.

„Nein. Er ist nicht direkt in seinen Gedanken. Er…wie soll ich das erklären."

„Es ist wie ein Regler."

Alle sahen Severus an.

„Irgendetwas muss Seth aus der Bahn geworfen haben. So geschockt haben, dass er sich nicht mehr sicher war, was er tut soll. Wen er nun mehr hassen soll. Avicus kann seine Gefühle beeinflussen. Er denkt, dass Seth dann etwas Dummes tut", sagte Severus.

Das Licht verschwand. Als Seth die Augen öffnete, waren sie wieder normal. Er stand auf und keuchte.

„Seth", fragte Serena.

„…verdammt….diese….scheiß Krieg…bringt mich noch ins Grab…..ich war unvorsichtig…", sagte er keuchend.

„Ist alle wieder ok", sagte Fred.

Seth lachte leise.

„…Nein….doch das wird…es so schnell auch nicht werden…erst wenn….ich meinen Rest an Herz zerstört habe…und ihn…Töte…."

Seths Beine gaben nach und er fiel. Doch Tom packte ihn und fing ihn auf.

„Seth…."

Seth sah ihn grinsend an.

„….tut mir leid…das mit der Wand", sagte Seth leise und wurde bewusstlos.

Am nächsten morgen. Alle waren im Salon. Draco hatte sich bei Ric angekuschelt. Dieser stricht Draco sanft über den Rücken. Tom stand am Fenster. Sirius hatte Liv auf dem Schoß, die schlief. Remus hielt Sirius Hand.

„Schläft Seth immer noch", sagte Lucius.

Severus nickte.

„Es tut ihm gut mal zu schlafen. Das hatte er gebraucht."

Sal kam rein und alle sahen auf.

„Und…."

Sal wirkte müde.

„Er ist soweit in Ordnung. Nur etwas wütend auf sich selber. Er kommt gleich runter", sagte Sal und setzte sich neben Ric.

„Avicus muss stark sein, wenn er Seth einfach so übernehmen konnte," sagte Fred.

„….ich habe Angst", sagte Draco leise.

Alle sahen ihn an.

„Ich habe Angst um Seth. Warum tut Gott, dass einem Menschen an. Wie viel muss er noch ertragen. Wie lange kann er das noch aushalten"; sagte er leise.

„in dieser Welt gibt es so viel Schmerz und Leid und manchmal verzweifeln wir daran. Manchmal zweifeln wir an der Existenz Gottes. Aber trotzdem verlässt und Gott nicht. Egal welche Fehler wir begangen haben, solange wir aufrichtig nach dem Licht suchen, werden wir erlöst werden."

Alle sahen zu Türe wo Seth stand. Sirius schluckte. Aus Seth Rücken prangten 2 Schwarze Flügel.

„Oh Gott"; sagte Remus leise.

Seth grinste und die Flügel verschwanden. Er trat neben Tom und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ich kann viel ertragen und aushalten. Ich werde nicht zerbrechen Draco. Denn mein Licht seid ihr alle und solange dieses Licht in meinem Herzen ist, hat Avicus keine Chance mich zu besiegen. Außerdem trägst du mein Herz und meine Seele um deinen Hals Drac. Der Seelenstein, zeigt dir was mit mir los ist. Er zeigt dir meine Seele. Ich könnte dich also nicht belügen. Wenn dieser Stein zerstört ist, dann ist es auch meine Seele", sagte Seth und sah ihn an.

Daimos erschien und landete auf Seths Schultern. Steh nahm einen Brief runter.

„Die Hogwarts Briefe."

Neville seufzte.

„Was", sagte Ginny.

Seth las ihn durch und fing an zu lachen. Tom lugte über seine Schulter und auch er grinste.

„Was ist los", schmollte Serena.

„Ein Weihnachtsball mit 3 Schulen. Das ist genial", sagte Seth.

„WAS", sagte Sirius.

/Morwin. Erebros./

Die beiden erschienen und grinsten Seth an.

„Wir haben die Briefe erhalten."

Seths Augen wurden rot.

„Könnte mir mal einer sagen, was ihr abgeht", sagte Severus.

„Ganz einfach. Morwin ist Schulleiterin von einer der Schulen, sie nennt sich Stars Hollow School of Magic. In dieser Schule, sind Elben, Elfen und Engel. Die unter meinem Befehlen dienen. Erebros ist Schulleiter der anderen Schule. School of Lord Alucard. Netter Name, denn nur eingeweihte wissen wer die Schule wirklich erbaut hat. Nämlich Dracula persönlich. Vampire, Dämonen, Wassermenschen, Dunkle Magier, Todesengel und Werwölfe. Die ebenfalls in meinen Reihen sind. Die dritte Schule, wird von keinem Anderen als Ric geleitet."

Alle sahen Ric an der rot wurde. Doch dann wurde er blass.

„verdammt. Ich muss sofort dahin. Meine Post holen. Ah, wieso informiert mich mein Stellvertreter denn nicht."

„Ähm Schatz. Der bin ich", sagte Sal nur.

„Oh."

Beide verschwanden. Tom lachte.

„das kann auch nur den beiden passieren", sagte er lachend.

„Dann muss ich meine Pläne etwas ändern. Wir werden an dem Balltag zuschlagen. Solange müsste ich mich beherrschen können"; sagte Seth.

„Du willst ihm wirklich den Krieg erklären", sagte Sirius.

Seth seufzte.

„das ist keine Frage des wollens Siri. Ich muss…..ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das ganze hier noch durchhalte. Ich bin alle. Ich brauche Urlaub und Frei sein. Das kann ich nur wenn endlich dieser Dämon tot ist. Sonst garantiere ich für nichts", sagte Seth und sah Draco an.

Dieser stand auf und umarte Seth. Seth drückte Draco an sich. Tom legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und nickte. Sirius klatschte in die Hände.

„Na dann, wir haben einen Krieg vor zu berieten."

Remus, James und Regulus nickten. Tom sah Lucius an.

„Na dann. Berufen wir mal eine vollständige Todesesserversammlung ein. Ich muss meinen anderen ja noch bescheid sagen, sonst greifen die noch Seth an", sagte Tom.

„Oh man", sagte Severus und stand auf.

„Er hat gute Laune. Jetzt kann er wieder den Bösen raushängen lassen," sagte Regulus.

„Musstest du Bella killen, die war immer zum, abreagieren gut."

„Sorry", sagte Seth und grinste.

Tom klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und verschwand.

Seth nickte Morwin und Erebros zu.

„Das wir Lustig", sagte Erebros und zeigte seine Vampir Zähne.

„Wann wirst du ihnen sagen, Wer wir beide wirklich sind", fragte Morwin Seth.

„aber. Lady des Sees und Lord Alucard", sagte Seth grinsend.

Azrael erschien und grinste Seth an.

„Na, kann die Party beginnen."

Die Freunde grinsten sich an.

Draco sah Seth an und grinste.

„Egal was passiert. Wir werden dich immer unterstützen", sagte Pansy.

„Für eine Zukunft in der wir Leben können", sagte Neville.

Seth sah ihn an.

„Sag mal Neville. Deine wahre Herkunft müssen wir auch noch klarstellen."

Neville grinste nur und sah ihn an.

„Oder etwa nicht…..Prinz Huffelpuf-Ravenclaw", sagte Seth und alle lachten.

_So Leute das war es. Na, da kommt ja noch so einiges Geheimnis an Licht. Neville, der naive Griff ist doch tatsächlich der Sohn von den Zwei anderen Gründern. Wobei. Tja, zwei Mütter zu haben ist doch auch gut oder. Doch näheres dazu im nächsten Kapitel. Tja, Seth geht jetzt in die Vollen. Seine Dunkle Seite haben wir ja gesehen, als er Tom an die Wand befördert hatte. Das war Avicus…..tja. aber er kann nur den Hasse fördern der schon in einem ist. GRINS. Der Seelenstein wird noch wichtig werden. Morwin und Erebros sind ebenfalls keine Anfänger. Die Herrin vom See und das Schwert Excallibur….tja wo ist das wohl…oder besser wer hat es…..Lach…eigentlich ganz Leicht. Und Erebros ist Graf Dracula persönlich. Tja, in Sirius Worten. Dann kann die Party ja stiegen. _

_Bis bald._

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle_


	21. Hy muss was los werden GRINS

Ich danke allen, die meine Geschichte lesen und ich hoffe ihr werdet mir weiterhin treu bleiben. Ich habe eine Bitte an euch, sogesagt eine Gelegenheit. Ihr könnt eure Wünsche für diese Geschichte mitteilen. Was würdet ihr euch wünschen, ich werde sehen, ob ich das was machen kann. Keine Angst, ich weiß, wie es weiter geht, doch mich interessiert, was ihr so denkt, was noch passieren wird.

Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle


	22. INFORMATION AN ALLE

**AN ALLE: **

_Ich habe ein FORUM eröffnet. _

_**Titel „ Eine neue Macht erhebt sich."**_

In diesem Forum können sich alle meine leiben Leser über die Geschichte unterhalten und austauschen, mit Tipps geben, Vermutungen äußern und usw. Ich werde Rede und Antwort stehen. Beginn heute um 20 Uhr. Hoffe ihr seid da.

**BLAIRE NAOMI LEE RIDDLE**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 21 Zurück nach Hogwarts. **

_Hy Leute. Sorry, doch dieses Kapitel ist etwas kürzer. Heute zeigt Neville wer er wirklich ist und es geht zurück nach Hogwarts. Dann im nächsten Kapitel beginnt der Krieg. Viel Spaß._

Seth sahs auf der Fensterbank und sah sich die Sterne an. Draco und Liv schliefen.

/Kannst du nicht schlafen/

/Mach dir keine Sorgen Serena. Ich denke nur über etwas nach/

/Mach nicht mehr so lange. Morgen müssen wir fitt sein/

/Schlaf gut/

Seth grinste und sah auf seine beiden Engel.

/wenn ich euch nicht hätte, wäre ich schon lange Tot, dachte Seth/

Er seufzte und stand auf. Draco legte seinen Arm um Liv und drückte sie an sich, Seth strich seinem Engel über die Wange und ging aus dem Raum.

„Na dann…."

Seth verschwand und tauchte auf einer großen Wiese wieder auf. Eine Wiese voll mit Blumen und Bäumen, obwohl es in Slytherin Manor Nacht war, war hier helllichter Tag. Kein Wunder hier verging die Zeit ja auch anders. Hier in Reich der Elben. Seth sah zu einem Wunderschönen Schloss.

„Prinz", sagte Morwin.

Seth sah Morwin an, die verwirrt war.

„Ist etwas passiert", fragte sie sofort.

Seth lachte.

„Du denkst immer gleich das schlechteste Morwin. Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Ich wollte nur noch mal hier hin und ein bisschen ausspannen."

Seth setzte sich an einen Baum. Morwin grinste ihn an.

„Was ist."

„Ich erinnere mich noch, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben."

Seth lachte.

„Ja. Mein Gesicht muss komisch gewesen sein. Schließlich wird einem nicht jeden Tag gesagt, dass ich hier in Avalon bin und das von Elben geführt wir", sagte Seth lachend.

Morwin sah ihn traurig an und kniete sich vor ihm. Seth sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Seth. Was ist los? Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Ist es Draco. Machst du dir Sorgen um ihn", sagte Morwin.

Seth stand auf und sah auf das Schloss.

„Ich habe eine Bitte an dich Morwin. Eine Bitte, die für dich verrückt klingen muss. Doch ich möchte deine Elbenschmiede um etwas bitten."

Morwin sah ihn fragend an.

Zur selben Zeit im Schloss. Alle Anwesenden waren beim Frühstück, als Draco rein kam und sich suchend umsah.

„Morgen mein Sohn"; sagte Lucius.

„Wo ist Seth", fragte Tom.

„Ich dachte der währe bei euch"; sagte Draco und setzte sich neben Ric.

Ric sah Sal an, der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er ist nicht hier."

Sirius sah Sal an.

„Meinst du ihm ist etwas passiert."

„Nein. Ich kenne meinen Sohn, ich schätze mal er ist etwas erledigen gegangen. Heute geht es nach Hogwarts zurück. Außerdem ist Dracos Seelenstein in Ordnung."

Die Türe ging erneut auf und Ginny kam rein.

„Guten Morgen zusammen", schrie sie.

Neben ihr tauchten auch die anderen Mitglieder des inneren Ordens auf. Neville gähnte.

„Morgen", sagte er müde.

Ric sah ihn fragend an und Neville grinste.

„Ist etwas Ric."

„Du erinnerst mich da an jemanden", sagte Ric nur.

Ein Lachen war zu hören und Seth erschien, doch Sirius keuchte auf. Seth trug Motorrad Klamotten und hatte einen Helm in der Hand.

„Morgen zusammen"; sagte Seth und grinste.

Draco lachte und ging auf ihn zu. Auch die anderen grinsten sich wissend an.

„Morgen Boss"; sagte Fred.

Draco küsste Seth und sah ihn schmunzelt an.

„Dieser Outfit sollte an dir verboten werden", sagte er leise.

Seth zog Draco zu einem verlangenden Kuss heran. Sirius klappte der Kiefer auf. Remus grinste und Tom lachte sich Tot. Severus wurde nur rot und Hagrid schmunzelte. Seth klatschte in die Hände und seine Leute standen in ihren Motorrad Outfits da.

„Also Leute. Lass uns mit dem Letzen Kampf beginnen", sagte Seth und seine Augen wurden rot.

2Phönixe flogen zu ihm. Draco grinste ihn an. Die Erwachsenen sahen nur starr auf die Kinder. Seth sah Neville an und nickte ihm zu.

„Endlich", sagte dieser und ließ seine Illusion fallen. Seine Harre wurde lang und braun. Seine Augen blau wie das Meer und seine Magie stärker. Sal und Ric keuchten auf und standen auf.

„Das ist doch…."

„Darf ich mich vorstellen. Raphael Huffelpuf-Ravenclaw", sagte Neville und grinste alle an.

Sirius fiel zu Boden. Tom sah nur Seth an und Severus klappte der Kiefer rauf und runter. Seth lachte.

„Sev. Das ich das mal erleben darf"; sagte er lachend.

Fred zog seinen Liebsten in die Arme und küsste ihn. Neville grinste. Draco sah Sev nur lachend an.

„aber…er ich meine…in Zaubertränke da….."

Alle lachten.

„Sev. Schon mal was von Tarnung gehört", sagte Seth.

„Eben. Es hat Spaß gemacht den Tollpatsch zu spielen und sie zur Weißglut zu ärgern. Obwohl, sie mir manchmal leid taten:"

„Manchmal. Hör mal Nev, wir haben uns fast krankgelacht", sagte Ginny.

„Ja. Und die Armen Slytherin mussten es ausbaden", sagte Draco beleidigt,

Die Freunde lachten. Ric sah Seth nur an.

„Seth"; sagte er leise.

Seth sah ihn traurig an.

„Verzeiht. Doch ich konnte es euch nicht sagen", sagte Seth.

Neben ihm erschienen Morwin und Erebros. Seth sah sie an.

„Euch in Menschengestalt zu sehen ist schon komisch", sagte Draco.

„Tja mein Lieber Seth. Da wir Schulleiter sind und du Schüler, wird das bestimmt Lustig", sagte Erebros.

„Punkte abziehen, darf mir nur Professor Snape."

„Genau."

Seth grinste ihn an.

„Sind alle Informiert", sagte Steh und zog sich die Handschuhe an.

„Ja. Deine Leute können es kaum erwarten, Hogwarts unsicher zu machen"; sagte Morwin.

„Gut. Wie geplant. In der Nacht des Balls legen wird los. Tom du weißt bescheid."

Tom grinste.

„Natürlich. Ich werde Hogwarts angreifen und dann endlich, den Retter der Zauberwelt vor allen Leuten knuddeln können."

Seth umarte Tom.

„Ähm….Was macht ihr alle in Motorradoutfits", fragte Sirius.

„Man Siri. Nach Hogwarts fahren Natürlich"; sagte Serena, die sich von ihren Eltern und Azrael verabschiedete.

„WAS."

„Ein schöner Auftritt halt"; sagte Fred.

„Wie es sich für Slytherin gehört", sagte Draco und setze den Helm auf.

Dobby erschien.

„Master. Ihre fahrenden Dinger sind bereit", sagte er.

„Danke."

Alle gingen nach draußen und Sirius staunte nicht schlecht.

„Wahnsinn."

Die Kinder verabschiedeten sich. Seth setzte sich auf die erste Maschine und startete. Draco schwang sich dahinter. Die anderen machten sich auch bereit.

„Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts. Meine Ehrenwerten Schulleiter." Seth gab Gas und fuhr los. Auch die anderen.

„Diese Kinder", sagte Sirius.

Alle nickten.

Mehre Stunden später in Hogwarts. Die Schüler waren in der Halle versammelt. Severus unterhielt sich mit Hagrid. Remus beobachtete Ron und Hermine. Der Direktor sah sich grinsend in der Halle um. Der Gesamte Orden war anwesend.

/Er scheint etwas zu ahnen Sev/

/Scheint so Remus. Aber uns war ja klar, dass es bald soweit ist. Ich freu mich schon von hier weg zu können. Bin mal gespannt woher er 3 Neue Professoren erholen will/

Remus kicherte. Dann erhob sich Albus.

„MEINE LIEBEN SCHÜLER. WILLKOMMEN IN HOGWARTS."

Es wurde still und alle sahen nach vorne.

„Herr Direktor. Es fehlen noch Schüler", sagte Hermine.

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Jetzt wo sie es sagen Miss Granger. Severus wo sind Mister Potter und….."

Doch Man hörte Motorgeräusche.

„Was ist das für ein Krach", sagte Minerva.

Die Hallen Türe ging auf und man sah Seth und seine Leute rein kommen. Natürlich noch in Motorradoutfits. Seth, machte ein Handzeichen und seine Leute setzen sich. Seth ging auf den Lehrertisch zu und zog seinen Helm ab.

„Verzeiht unsere Verspätung, doch der Highway hier hin war ziemlich voll. Ätzend dieser Verkehr in der Muggelwelt", sagte Seth.

Severus und Remus grinsten. Seth sah Hagrid an.

„Hagrid, wir haben unsere Maschinen bei dir untergestellt. Ich hoffe, dass geht in Ordnung."

„Natürlich. Ich werde darauf aufpassen."

„Danke."

Seth schnipste und stand in Uniform wieder da. Er grinste, der geschockten Minerva ins Gesicht, sah noch mal zu Tisch des Ordens und ging. Albus räusperte sich.

„Da nun auch alle da sind, kann ich ja zu den Neuigkeiten kommen. Wie in euren Briefen schon erwähnt, wird es dieses Jahr in Hogwarts einen Silvesterball geben. Daher ist die Schule auch schon früher wieder eröffnet. Es werden 3 weitere Schulen daran teilnehmen, die aus anderen Ländern sind. Ich bitte euch, nicht zu erschrecken, da einige von diesen Schülern keine Menschen sind. Doch der Orden ist hier, um darauf zu achten, dass euch nichts passiert. Sie sind Menschen wie jeder von euch und ich bitte euch sie zu akzeptieren. Denn in der Heutigen Zeit sind verbündete sehr wichtig", sagte Albus.

/Man wird mir schlecht/

Ginny lachte leise und sah Serena grinsend an.

„Also. Ich begrüße die Erste Schule. Stars Hollow School of Magic, geführt von der reißenden Schulleiterin Miss Morgen Le Fey."

Die Hallentüre ging auf und die Schüler traten herein. Morwin und Naomi schritten voran und gingen auf den Lehrertisch zu. Albus umarte Morwin und nickte den anderen Lehrern zu.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, mal wieder in Hogwarts zu sein Albus", sagte Morwin.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, dass Ihr heute hier sied", sagte Albus.

Severus stand auf und ging auf Morwin zu und umarte sie. Albus sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Es ist schön, dich wieder zusehen Severus. Du siehst gut aus."

„Übertreibe Morgan", sagte Severus und küsste sie au die Wange.

Die Schüler sahen ihren Zaubertrankprofessor bleich an.

Auch Albus.

„Ihr kennt euch"; sagte er.

Naomi sah Serena und rannte auf sie zu.

„Serena….Ginny…Pansy…."

„Hy Naomi", sagte alle 3.

Auch die anderen Schüler setzten sich zu den Slytherin, Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs und unterhielten sich. Minerva sah zu Morwin, die sich neben Severus setzte und Remus umarte.

/Das ist ja wunderbar. Wenn Severus sie kennt, dann habe ich die schon mal auf meiner Seite./

Seth der ein Glas Wein trank grinste vor sich hin. Morwin sah ihn an und Seth prostete ihr zu.

„Die 2. Schule. School of Lord Alucard, kommt aus dem schönen Russland. Ihre Schule ist mit Durmstrange zusammengelegt worden und wir von Lord Vlad Dracul unterrichtet."

Erneut gingen die Hallentüren auf und die Schüler kamen rein.

Ron sah bleich zu einigen Schülern.

„Das sind Vampire", sagte Ron bleich.

Die anderen Gryffindors tuschelten. Vlad sah kurz zu Seth und grinste, er blieb stehen und Seth stand auf. Es wurde still im Raum. Seth umarte Vlad und grinste.

„Schön dich wieder zusehen Seth. Du bist groß geworden."

„Tja, man wird nicht jünger."

Vlad umarte auch Draco und grinste ihn an.

„Schön dich wieder zusehen Draco. Ich hoffe dir geht es ebenfalls gut."

„Natürlich Vlad. Mit einem so gut ansehenden Mann immer."

Stille. Dann brach das Gerde los.

„RUHE", schrie Morgan.

Alle sahen sie an.

„Was ist das für ein Benehmen bitte", sagte sie eisig.

„Aber Liebste, so schlecht gelaunt."

Vlad küsste Morwin, was sogar Seth überrascht mit ansah.

„Du weißt. Meine Elbenohren sind nun mal sehr gut."

Vlad umarte Severus wie einen Bruder und gab Remus einen Schlag auf den Rücken. Wenn Hagrid ihn nicht festgehalten hätte, dann läge der jetzt am anderen Ende des Saales. Seth lachte. Vlad umarte Albus.

„Verzeih bitte Albus."

„Nicht doch."

Doch die Türe ging erneut auf und alle sahen bleich zu Türe. Albus wurde bleich. Da stand doch ein Lächelnder Sirius Black in der Türe.

Seth konnte nicht mehr und lachte laut los. Albus sah ihn an.

„Köter was machst du hier"; sagte Severus ernst.

„Was wohl. Ich habe die Oberfledermaus so vermisst, da musste ich kommen."

Die Halle lachte, doch auch James kam neben Sirius und grinste.

„Könnt ihr nicht einmal aufhören, euch wie Kinder zu benehmen", sagte James.

„das sagt der Richtige", sagte Remus.

„Oh nein. Die Maurades wieder vereint, " sagte Hagrid.

Manche Lehrer Lachten, doch Albus war ernst.

„Was macht ihr beide hier"; sagte er kalt.

Seth sah die beiden jetzt auch ernst an.

„Wir…mm also…"

Doch Ric und Sal kamen rein.

„Wow. Salazar Slytherin", sagte ein Schüler.

„Und Godric Gryffindor", sagte in Mädchen.

„Sie sind die Stellvertreter unsere Schule."

Seth fiel vom Stuhl. Draco lachte. Serena und Ginny sahen nur baff aus.

„Was", sagte Minerva.

Die 4 gingen zum Lehrertisch und setzten sich. Sirius und Severus bedrohten sich mit Blicken. Albus aber sah Seth an. Seth grinste, doch seine Augen waren kalt wie Eis. Die Halle war still und sahen Seth und Albus bleich an. Sal sah zwischen den beiden her.

„Albus"; sagte Morwin.

Albus sah sie verwirrt an.

„Verzeiht meine Liebe ich…"

Doch ein Phönix flog herein und landete bei Seth. Seth nahm den Brief ab und las. Sein Gesicht wurde bleich.

/Das darf doch nicht war sein/

Draco sah ihn besorgt an. Seth gab ihn den Brief und ging aus der Halle.

Draco las den Brief.

Lieber Seth.

Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert. Lady Shiva wurde getötet. Azrael läuft in der Hölle Amok, komm bitte sofort.

Lady Ravenclaw.

Draco schluckte und setzte sich.

/Lady Shiva ist Tot/

Die Freunde wurden bleich. Severus rutschte der Tee aus der Hand. Ric fasste Sal am Oberarm. Ginny rannte zu Serena und nahm sie in den Arm.

/Wo ist Seth/

Draco sah Sal an.

/Er ist das tun was er tun muss/

Ende.

_Sorry Leute, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist. Aber ich bin etwas im Stress. Ich verspreche euch, dass das nächste Kapitel, dann endlich mit dem Auftakt der Schlacht losgeht. Diese wird Opfer fordern. Ich verrate euch dass ein Paar streben wird. Welches Liebespaar es ist sag ich nicht, doch es wird Seths Hass entfachen und einen Krieg entfachen, den die Zauberwelt noch nicht gesehen hat. Und was hat es mit dem Wunsch an Morwin zu tun. Ich verrate euch etwas. Es hat was mit 3 Schwerter zu tun._

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle _


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 22 Abholservice aller Seth.**

_Möge es beginnen. Heute ist es soweit. Seth zeigt sein wahres Gesicht. Die Leute erfahren, wem Seth Treue gilt. Fragen über Fragen. Wer ist gut und Böse. Die Leute sind geschockt. Der Krieg beginnt. Viel Spaß._

Nach der Begrüßung in der Großen Halle, zogen sich alle in ihre Schlafsäle zurück. Draco setzte sich in einen der großen Sessel und strich Daimos übers Gefieder. Ginny hielt Serena im Arm. Fred sahs am Fenster und Neville fluchte vor sich hin.

„Wir hätten es ahnen müssen. Wie verdammt noch mal konnte das passieren. Hat diese senile alte Sack Hogwarts verlassen", sagte Neville.

„Beruhige dich Raph(Neville)", sagte George.

„Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn der Höllenfürst persönlich Amok läuft", sagte Raph.

„Die Frage ist, wie zum Teufel hat er das angestellt"; sagte Ginny.

„Ja und wieso haben wir keinen Verdacht gehabt", sagte Pansy.

„Die andere Frage lautete, wie hat er es geschafft an den gesamten Wachen vorbei zu kommen", sagte Serena.

Draco sah sie an.

„Du meinst es gibt Verräter", sagte Draco.

„Ja"; sagte Serena.

„Das wäre möglich"; sagte Pansy.

Draco sah auf. Sal und Ric kamen gefolgt von Morwin, Erebros, Sirius, Remus, James und Severus rein.

„Ist es nicht etwas auffällig, wenn ihr hier alle rein kommt", sagte Pansy.

„Der Alte ist weg. Ordenstreffen"; sagte Sev und setzte sich.

„Neville ich meine Raphael. Ich…"

Raph lächelte Severus an,

„Professor Snape. Bitte, entschuldigen sie sich nicht für ihr Verhalten. Ich hätte genau so gehandelt. Sie hatten einen guten Grund, alles was mit Gryffindor zu tun hat zu hassen, da sie ja Seth augenutz haben und ich habe es ihnen nicht leicht gemacht in Zaubertränke. Wie gesagt, mir taten sie fast Leid. Ich wollte echt manchmal nicht so weit gehen. Doch sie wissen, Tarnung ist eben alles."

„Danke und nenne mich bitte Severus wie ihr alle."

Die Freunde nickten. Sal sah Morwin an.

„Was hat Seth uns eigentlich noch alles verheimlicht"; sagte er.

„Was meinst du", fragte Ric.

„Schatz. Sieh genau hin. Eure Namen sind doch bestimmt nicht ausgedacht oder Morgan und Vlad."

Die beiden grinsten.

„Warte. Willst du sagen das vor uns", stotterte James.

„Die Herrin des Sees und Dracula persönlich sitzen ja", sagte Sal.

„boh", sagte Sirius.

Die beiden grinsten.

„Verzeiht. Wir konnten die Wahrheit schlecht sagen. Wir wären in Gefahr gewesen", sagte Morwin leise.

Sal winkte ab.

„Schon gut. Bei meinem Sohn wundert mich gar nichts mehr. Aber wann…"

„als er euch töten wollte", sagte Draco und hielt sich die Schläfen.

„Nachdem er die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft erfahren hat. Wollte er weg. Tja und er wünschte sich einen Ort zum Nachdenken. Da er Stablose Magie beherrscht, hat ihn sein Wunsch prompt ins Reich Avalon gebracht."

Sirius setzte sich.

„Wahnsinn. Dieser Junge bringt mich noch ins Grab."

Severus setzte sich neben ihn.

„Nicht nur dich Köter. Da ist Tom ja noch harmloser."

„Na danke auch", sagte Tom der erschien.

Alle sahen ihn bleich an.

„ du hier", sagte Sirius.

„Man hört ja so Gerüchte. Nein, Seth sagte ich soll kommen."

„Seth…geht's ihm gut."

„Bessere Frage Ginny. Steht die Hölle noch", fragte Draco.

„Ja."

Seth erschien und alle grinsten. Seths Klamotten waren zum größten Teil verbrannt, sogar seine Haare waren angesengt.

„Oha", sagte James.

„Alles ok."

„Ja alles im Grünen Bereich. Doch es gibt einen Planänderung.""

„Und die wäre", fragte Ric.

„Ich werde mich Avicus heute zu erkennen geben."

„BITTE", sagten alle.

Seth schloss die Augen und stand in Uniform da.

„Tom vertrau mir."

Tom seufzte.

„Ok. Doch ich hole dich sofort ab, wenn es Probleme gibt. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend."

Tom verschwand.

„Was…wie kann der so einfach abhauen"; sagte Sirius.

„Tom weiß was ich vorhabe, zum Teil. Er vertraut mir. Das sollte ihr auch. Alle ins Bett sonst schöpft er verdacht und enttarnt euch zu früh."

Alle nickten. Draco gab Seth einen Kuss und ging hoch.

Seth grinste und verschwand.

Der Orden des Phönixes, hatte sich in Sirius Alten Haus zusammen gefunden. Bill und Charlie verdrehten die Augen.

/ Das ist dich zum kotzen/

/Ja. Schade das Remus und Severus nicht hier sind. Mir ist langweilig/

Bill grinste und sah Ron und Hermine an, die neben Albus sahsen.

„Wir müssen aufpassen. Dieser Ball ist überall bekannt. Das könnte Tom ausnutzen um anzugreifen", sagte Albus.

„Das wagt der nicht. Hogwarts ist uneinnehmbar", sagte Ron.

Bill lachte. Ron sah seinen Bruder sauer an.

„Da merkt man, dass Kinder in dem Orden nichts zu suchen habe Ron. Hogwarts ist nur ein Schloss. Ein Schloss was fallen kann", sagte Bill.

„Wie kannst du so was sagen", schrie Molly.

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Wer sagt euch, dass Tom nicht Spione hat. Die sich schon längst in den Mauern von Hogwarts befinden", sagte Charlie.

„Das kann nicht. Es sind doch nur Kinder, die können nichts tun", sagte Hermine.

Ein Lachen war zu hören.

„Was", sagte Arthur.

Moody sprang auf.

„Es ist jemand hier."

„_immer wachsam oder Alastor_."

„Seth", sagte Bill leise.

Seth erschien und grinste alle an.

„Das ist unmöglich. Es sind Schutzbanne über das Haus gelegt worden"; sagte Hermine.

„Ich bin nur ein Schüler nicht Hermine, dass waren doch deine Worte", sagte Seth kalt und sah Albus an.

„Wie kommst du hier rein."

„Du vergisst wer ich bin Dumbledore. Ich bin ein Sohn, der beiden begnadetsten Zaubere der Welt. Die dein Können bei weitem übertreffen, was übrigens nicht schwer ist. Sogar ich bin besser als alle Anwesenden hier im Raum. Ich könne euch mit einer Handbewegung töten":

Alle schluckten und Zauberstäbe wurden auf Seth gerichtet. Der sah das ganze Belustig an.

„Also noch mal was möchtest du hier."

Seth grinste und setzte sich neben Charlie und Bill.

„Ich hörte es ist eine Versammlung. Sirius bat mich, mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen, denn ihm gehört dieses Haus schließlich. Außerdem, war ich neugierig, was der gesamte Orden in Hogwarts zu suchen hat. Aber ich denke, ihr habt Angst dass Tom angreifen wird. Was gar nicht so unberechtigt ist", sagte Seth locker.

„Was…hattest du eine Vision", sagte Ron.

„Konntest du sehen was passiert", sagte Molly.

Seth grinste und sah Molly an.

„Nein ich habe es gehört."

„Wie", sagte Molly bleich.

„Wenn ich auf einer Versammlung von Tom bin, bekomme ich nun mal mit, dass er angreifen wird."

Still. Minerva sprang bleich auf und zeigte zitternd auf den Arm von Seth. Alle folgten den Blick und wurden bleich.

„unmöglich"; sagte Slughorn.

„Nein"; schrie Ron.

Auf dem Arm von Seth, sprang das Todesesserzeichen hervor.

Albus sah bleich zu Seth.

„Du gehörst zu ihm", sagte er kalt.

„Wer weiß das schon Dumbledore. Wer weiß…."

Seth grinste ihn an.

„Aber eine Warnung. Morgen wird der Tag, wo es beginnt und ich sage ihnen eines, es wird Zeit die bittere Wahrheit zu erfahren. Eine Wahrheit die ihr Untergang seinen wird."

Seth sah Albus an.

/Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts….Avicus/

Man sah Albus bleich werden und taumeln. Seth grinste.

/schöne Grüße von Azrael. Es wird ihm ein Vergnügen sein mitzumischen/

Seth verschwand in einer Flamme.

Albus Augen wurden kurz schwarz.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, der Retter der Zauberwelt auf der Seite von…."

„Molly, das ist noch gar nicht gesagt. Vielleicht spioniert Harry ja nur", sagte Minerva.

„Genau. Wie Severus…."

Alle nickten.

Draco sah auf. Seth grinste ihn an.

„alles OK."

„Es läuft alles nach Plan. Morgen bist du in Avalon und kannst die Aussicht genießen."

Seth nahm Draco in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich.

„Es wird hart morgen oder", sagte Draco leise.

Seth seufzte und strich seinem Engel über den Kopf.

„Es wird einen Kampf geben ja. Ich hoffe, dass alle da heile raus kommen werden. Morwin, Erebros und Azrael werden aufpassen, dass keinem Schüler was passiert. Vorerst Draco. Du weiß, wenn der Krieg gegen Avicus beginnt, werden Schüler fallen. Ich kann es nicht ändern. Er wird sie benutzen."

Draco fing an zu weinen. Seth setzte sich mit ihm aufs Bett.

„Ich…was ist wenn Blaise oder den anderen…."

Seth schloss die Augen und drückte Draco an sich.

„Das werde ich nicht zu lassen. Ich schwöre ihnen wird nichts passieren und nun schlaf mein Engel."

Seth legte einen Zauber über Draco, der sofort einschlief. Seth legte ihn hin und deckte ihn zu, er ging zum Fenster und sah raus. Sirius trat neben ihn.

„Ich wollte nicht lauschen."

Seth grinste. Sirius umarte seinen Patensohn von hinten. Seth lehnte sich an ihn.

„Du bist eben ein Rumtreiber Siri."

Sirius legte das Kinn auf Seth Kopf und grinste.

„Du machst uns aber Konkurrenz."

„Weißt du wie lange ich mir das gewünscht habe Siri. Doch wieder umarmen zu können. Mit dir reden zu können."

Sirius seufzte.

„Es tut mir Leid Seth. Ich weiß, es ist schwer wieder vertrauen zu mir zu fassen. Ich habe Mist gebaut. Wir waren nur auf unseren Vorteil bedacht."

Seth hielt Sirius den Mund zu und sah ihn traurig an.

„Hör auf. Ich brauche jetzt keinen Paten, der in Mitleid versinkt Siri. Ich brauche eine Familie, dich mich unterstützt. Ich brauche einen Halt, wenn ich töte."

Sirius umarte Seth und drückte ihn an sich.

„Du bleibst immer mein Patensohn. Egal was passiert. Du bleibst für mich Seth. Einfach nur Seth"

„Danke…..Schnuffel…."

Sirius grinste. James und Remus, die in der Türe standen grinsten sich an und gingen.

/Mach dir keinen Sorgen um Seth, Tom. Ihm geht es gut./

/Sirius Werk./

/Ja/

Tom grinste in sich hinein und zog sich aus Remus Gedanken zurück.

Der nächste Morgen war da. Im Schloss herrschte Aufregung, der Ball war Thema Nummer eins. Seth trank seinen Kaffe und, hörte Ginny, Pansy, Naomi und Serena zu, was sie anziehen wollten. Doch sie kamen nicht dazu sich zu einigen, da sie wohl nichts Passendes im Schrank hatten. Seth stöhnte auf und zog eine Kreditkarte. Alle sahen ihn an.

„Nun nimmt sie schon. Ab mit euch und geht shoppen und wehe ihr habt heute Abend keine heißen Klamotten an."

Die Mädchen schrieen und umarten Seth.

„DANKE."

„Schön gut und jetzt ab."

Die Mädchen grinsten ihn an und gingen.

„Weiber."

Draco lachte und widmete sich seiner Suppe zu, da er sonst nichts runter bekam. Severus grinste Seth an. Morwin lachte und stand auf.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich werde ich der Truppe anschließen."

„Du bist auch so hübsch genug."

Morwin grinste Erebros an und verschwand.

/Seid wann seid ihr zusammen/

/Schon immer/

/und warum weiß ich davon nichts/

/Nicht nur du hast Geheimnisse mein Lieber/

/Angeber/

Erebros lachte und trank seinen Tee. Albus beobachtete Seth nur.

Minerva, die neben Molly sahs, sah den Blick und machte sich Sorgen.

Seth stand auf.

„Was ist los", sagte Blaise.

„Ich habe keine Lust mich von Blicken ausziehen zu lassen. Ich gehe an den See."

Draco stand auf und sah ernst zu dem Orden, der bei dem kalten Blick schluckte. Lucius grinste vor sich hin.

/stolz auf deinen Sohn/

Lucius sah Severus an und grinste. Severus schmunzelte.

Sal und Ric sahen ihren Sohn an, der auf sie zukam.

„Ich will zu See. Kommt ihr nachher nach."

„Wir haben noch viel zu tun Seth. Der Ball fordert unsere Aufmerksamkeit"; sagte Sal kalt.

Seth verneigte sich und ging. Albus grinste in sich hinein.

/er ist also kein Anhänger/

Die Freunde gingen.

Am späten Abend. Seth stand vor dem Spiegel und band sich die Haare zu. Er trug einen weißen Armani Designer Anzug. Seine Harre pflechtete er zu einem Zopf. Er trug eine Kette, in Form eines Phönix und die beiden Siegelringe der Clans. Draco grinste ihn an.

„Wenn ich dich nicht schon geheiratet hätte, dann spätestens jetzt."

Seth sah Draco an und schmunzelte, er trug dasselbe wie Seth nur in schwarz.

„dasselbe gilt für dich."

Beide zogen sich ihre Umhänge drüber, die in den passenden Farben waren. Auf Seth war ein Phönix und auf Dracos eine Schlange.

„WAHNSINN."

Blaise, Fred und George kamen rein. Sie trugen Boss Anzüge in rot.

„Wo ist Ralph."

Neville kam raus und Seth nickte. Er trug eine silberne Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Ein Umhang mit den gekreuzten Wappen von Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw war eingenäht.

„Nicht schlecht", sagte Draco und pfiff.

Die Jungen gingen runter und grinsten. Da standen doch wahrhaft 3 Schönheiten in langen Ballkleidern. Ginnys Ballkleid, war trägerlos und schwarz. Eine rote Langstielrose war an der Seite des Rockes befestigt. Pansy Kleid, war Silber mit dünnen Trägern. Ein Silberner Drache war an der Seite ihrer Korsage. Serena, trug ein weißes Ballkleid mit Spitze. Die Haare waren nun blond und auf ihrer Schulter eine schwarze Lilie eintätowiert.

„Da ist mein Geld ja gut angelegt worden", sagte Seth.

„Wenn man sich den Schmuck ansieht, dann denkt mal da stehen Prinzessinnen", sagte Fred.

„sind sie ja auch"; sagte Seth und Draco nahm seinen Arm.

Die Slytherin bildete eine Gasse.

„Na dann wollen wir mal."

Die Freunde gingen los. Man hörte in den Gängen schon Musik.

/du siehst toll aus/

/Tom alles Ok bei euch/

/Mach dir keine Sorgen/

/Gönne mir einen Tanz mit Draco/

/Natürlich/

Draco sah Seth an.

„alles ok."

„Ja, ich bat nur meinen Bruder um etwas."

Draco nickte und sah Crabbe und Golye an, die stießen die Türen auf. In der Halle wurde es still, als sie rein kamen. Viele Mädchen fielen in Ohnmacht. Severus, der mit Naomi Tanze hielt inne. Morwin, die ein blaues, mittelalterliches Kleid trug, grinste. Sal und Ric lachten.

Die Musik spielte weiter. Die Freunde setzten sich an einen Tisch, der sich mit Getränken füllte. Ron tanze mit Hermine. Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Serena lachte. Seth nickte zur Band und ein ruhiges Lied setzte an (Angel von Robbie) Draco grinste Seth an und beide gingen auf die Tanzfläche.

„Ein schönes Paar", sagte Molly leise.

Die Freunde taten es den beiden gleich. Es vergingen einige Minuten. Draco lehnte sich an Seth. Seth sah zu Sirius, der weinte.

„Beginnen wir", sagte Draco leise.

Seth schloss die Augen.

/Tom…legen wir los/

Plötzlich hörte man Schreie von draußen. Seth hielt sich die Narbe, was Albus sofort bemerkte.

„Die jüngeren sofort in ihre Schlafsäle. Die Kinder ab der 4 Klasse folgen den Lehrern nach draußen", schrie Albus.

De Orden rannte los. Seth sah Draco traurig an.

Die Freunde nickten sich zu und verwandelten sich.

„Fangen wir an."

Draußen sah der Orden einen Haufen in schwarz gekleidete Menschen. Aber auch Vampire und andere Wesen waren anwesend. Hinter dem Orden, hatten sich die Schüler versammelt. Ron und Hermine standen neben ihren Eltern. Albus, sah die vordere Person kalt an.

„Tom. Wie töricht von dir Hogwarts anzugreifen, wir haben es geahnt."

Tom lachte und ließ die Kapuze fallen. Wie die anderen. Einige zogen scharf die Luft ein, als sie Regulus Black und andere bekannte Gesichter erkannten. Minerva sah zu James, der grinste.

„Wer sagt denn etwas von angreifen Albus, " sagte Tom grinsend.

„Wie meinst du das", schrie Moody.

„Ich bin hier um einige Dinge zu besprechen. Außerdem will ich nur meine Familie abholen."

„Wie bitte", sagte Minerva.

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen Riddle, denn Harry wird dich töten", schrie Hermine.

Ein Lachen war zu hören, ein Lachen was doppelt erschien. Denn tom und Seth lachten, ein Lachen so kalt wie Eis. Die Klassen machten eine Gasse und Seth schritt, gefolgt von seinen Leuten hindurch. Tom grinste.

„Sieh an. Der Retter der Zauberwelt persönlich."

Der Orden grinste, denn sie dachten ja noch das Seth angreifen würde. Doch dann geschah etwas, was keiner erwartet hatte. Seth grinste Tom an.

„Sauer, dass du nicht eingeladen bist Tom", sagte Seth.

Tom schmollte und lachte.

„Natürlich."

Seth ging auf Tom zu. Beide standen sich gegenüber.

„Jetzt tötet er ihn"; sagte Ron leise.

„Pah Ron, du hast keine Ahnung", sagte Bill.

„genau", sagte Remus.

„Wie", sagte Ron.

Doch Seth umarte Tom. Es war still. Albus Augen weitetet sich.

„HARRY. Was tust du", schrie Ron.

Seth sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Was denn. Darf man nicht mal seinen Bruder begrüßen."

Alle waren bleich.

„Bruder", stotterte Minerva.

Sal und Ric gingen auf ihre Söhne zu und sahen Albus mit roten Augen an.

Seth grinste und sah Minerva an.

„Ihr habt mich behandelt wie eine Maschine, habt mich meinen wahren Eltern weggenommen. Habt mich belogen und verraten. Das habt ihr davon."

Die Freunde stellten sich neben Seth und Schwerter erschienen in ihren Händen.

„Ginny", schrie Molly.

„Was schreist du so."

„Du gehörst zu Voldemord", schrie Arthur.

„Natürlich."

Seth nickte Severus zu. Severus, Remus, James, Sirius, Morwin und Erebros gingen auf Tom zu. Doch Moody zog seinen Zauberstab. Ehe sich einer Versah, hatte Seth eine Handbewegung gemacht und man sah Moody tot zu Boden gehen. Minerva schrie.

„Was…Seth", sagte Artuhr.

„Sorry. Doch er meine Freunde angreift, der ist Tot."

Albus sah Severus an.

"Aber du.,….du…."

Seth lachte.

„Du bist so ein Narr. Severus ist Tom schon immer treu. Weiß du warum."

Severus grinste, schlang seine Arme um Tom und küsste ihn.

Es herrschte Entsetzen. Minerva taumelte. Albus war starr. Die Schüler waren geschockt, nur die eingeweihten grinsten.

„Du bis ein Narr. Du siehst nicht was sich unter deiner Nase abspielt. Ich bin noch nicht hier um anzugreifen, nur um meine Familie zu holen."

Albus Augen wurden schwarz.

„Ihr."

„ich würde das nicht tun. Sonst verlierst du deine letzen Anhänger und das willst du bestimmt nicht.", sagte Tom.

Seth machte eine Handbewegung und alle außer Seth verschwanden. Es fing an zu regnen. Der Wind wehte.

„Harry, schluchzte Minerva.

„nein….ich heiße Seth. Ich bin euer Gegner, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, dann heißt es ihr oder ich. Da ich am Leben hänge, werde ich euch töten. Glaubt mir, meine Armee ist Groß, denn ich bin kein Mensch. Vergesst nicht, wer meine Eltern sind. Ihr wisst, welche Macht ich habe, dieser Krieg wird alles beenden", sagte Seth kalt und sah Hagrid an.

Hagrid ging auf Seth zu und nahm seine Hand. Seth grinste ihn an, sein Blick ging dann zu Luna und Dean die grinsten.

/Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt/

Beide nickten. Seth sah zu Albus.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder. Bis dahin. Feiert schön."

Seth verschwand mit Hagrid.

„aber…auf dem Gelände kann man nicht apperieren."

Bill und Charlie verdrehten die Augen.

/Warum hast du uns bei diesen Idioten gelassen Seth. Das gibt Rache/

Ein Lachen war zu hören und auf dem Hogwarts Gelände herrschte Stille. Nur um Albus pulsierte die Energie.

/Diese Narren. Damit haben sie ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben. Ich habe dich unterschätz Seth, doch das macht mich glücklich. Denn jetzt kann ich dich töten. Das wird ein Spaß./

Und Avicus lachte ein kaltes Lachen. Was Minerva bleich mit ansah.

/warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass Seth der gute hier ist/

**Ende.**

_Tja. Die Schlacht beginnt. Die Fronten sind geklärt, obwohl Seth noch nicht alle Wahrheiten aufgedeckt hat. Avicus zeigt sein wahres Gesicht. Nun beginnt es. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel._


	25. Chapter 25

Es beginnt.

_HY Leute. Happy Halloween. Sorry, dass ich es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft habe. Doch im Moment, habe ich viel zu tun. Ich schreibe eine Anatomie Arbeit über Schädel, Wirbelsäule, Brustkorb und Rumpfmuskelatur. Das ist sau viel. Ich habe es deshalb nicht geschafft alles hoch zuladen und zu überarbeiten. Also, „es beginnt" ist der erste Teil des Finales. Darauf folgt. „Die Schlacht geht los" dann, „Trauriger Sieg" und der Epilog „Eine Neue Zeit". Nach diesen Kapiteln beginnt der 2. Zyklus von eine Neue Macht erhebt sich. Die Gesichte heißt dann, „Eine Neue Macht Erhebt sich- Die Erben erheben sich." Diese Gesichte umfasst dann etwa 15-20 Kapitel. Dann folgt der dritte Zyklus. „Eine Neue Macht erhebt sich- Alte Legenden leben auf." Ich werde in 2 Wochen die Arbeit geschrieben habe. Danach werde ich die letzen 3 Teile des Finales hoch laden. Ich bitte euch alle um Verzeihung, dass ihr doch noch warten müsst. Aber diese Arbeit ist wichtig. Hoffe ihr bliebt mit treu. Ach und noch etwas, bevor ihr los lesen könnt. „Das Dunkle ist nicht immer so Böse wie es scheint. Wird nach dem Finale weiter gehen. Versprochen. Also. Viel Spaß. In diesem Teil, werdet ihr einige Überraschungen erleben. Trauer, Hass und eine Entscheidung werden eine Rolle Spielen. Außerdem, was planen Tom und Seth. _

Bill kam fluchend in den Saal. Lucius sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist denn mit dir los Bill", sagte er.

„Der Alte hat doch jetzt voll einen Schuss weg", fluchte Bill und setzte sich neben Severus.

„Was meinst du", fragte Cissa.

Serena und Draco, die in der Ecke sahsen, sahen auf.

„Wo sind denn alle", fragte Bill.

„Seth ist in seinen Zimmer und redet mit Tom. Sal und Ric sind mit Morwin und Erebros unterwegs. Neville ist mit Fred zu seinen Eltern. Ginny, Blaise, Gorge und Pansy sind in der Kammer des Schreckens, weil sie mit Dean reden wollen.

Bill seufzte.

„Nun beruhige dich mal Bill", sagte Cissa.

Sirius und Remus kamen und sahen Bill fragend an.

„Was machst du denn schon hier", sagte Sirius.

„Ich muss mit Seth reden", sagte Bill.

„Ich werde mal sehen, was ich da machen kann", sagte Draco und ging.

Bill sah ihn grinsend nach.

„Süß, dass kleine Bäuchlein. Ich hoffe, es wird alles gut gehen", sagte Bill leise.

Draco wollte gerade klopfen, als er Tom schreien hörte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?"

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl Tom. Du weißt, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist."

Tom seufzte. Draco klopfte.

„Herrein."

Als Draco eintrat, sah er Tom auf den Bett sitzen. Seth stand am Fenster und sah Draco lächelnd an.

„Was kann ich für dich tun Draco"; sagte Seth.

Draco sah noch mal zu Tom und dann zu Seth.

„Bill ist da, er scheint ziemlich fertig zu sein."

„Wir kommen sofort runter Draco."

Draco nickte und ging. Tom seufzte und schloss die Augen.

„Du hast Recht Seth. Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber es stimmt. Die Zauberwelt wird immer Krieg haben, solange es einen Harry und einen Lord Voldemort gibt."

Seth sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ich weiß, dass es hart ist Tom. Auch für mich."

Tom trat neben Seth und legte den Arm um ihn.

/Für eine bessere Welt ist es wohl nötig. Aber, was wird mit Draco und Sev. Ich habe Angst, dass sie sich was antun/

Seth grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

/Tom. Fällt dir an Severus nichts auf/

Tom sah ihn verwirrt an.

/was meinst du/

/Wenn Draco und Serena zusammen sitzen und sich über Babyklamotten unterhalten/

Tom riss die Augen auf und wich zurück. Seth sah ihn traurig an.

„Nein", keuchte Tom leise.

„Doch Severus ist Schwanger ich schätze so in der 3 Woche", sagte Seth und sah Tom lächelnd an.

Tom sah zu Boden.

„Tom?."

„Bringen wir es hinter uns", sagte Tom leise und ging.

Seth sah ihm traurig nach und ging dann ebenfalls. Severus sah auf als Tom rein kam. Tom setzte sich neben seinen Vater. Sal sah ihn verwirrt an. Seth kam rein und ging auf Bill zu.

„Was ist los Bill. Ich hoffe es ist wichtig", sagte Seth ernst.

„Der Alte, will alle Klassen kämpfen lassen Seth."

Alle sahen Bill geschockt an.

„Was er schickt die Erst Klässler in den Krieg", sagte Remus bleich.

„Ich habe mir so etwas schon gedacht", sagte Seth und setzte sich.

„Was", sagten alle.

„Jetzt seht mich doch nicht so an. Ich habe mich halt mit allen Wegen auseinander gesetzt. Avicus, will mich damit ablenken. Er appelliert halt an meine Menschlichkeit. Freunde retten und dafür Streben", sagte Seth."

„Und was hast du vor", fragte Serena.

„Ich möchte, dass Draco, Serena Ginny, Pansy und Naomi, dafür Sorgen, dass die 1.-5. Klassen in ihren Räumen blieben. Sobald die Schlacht beginnt, schafft ihr sie zur Kammer des Schreckens. Ein Hinterausgang, führt in den Verbotenen Wald. Da sind sie sicher. Ich werde, ein paar Vampire und Todesengel beauftragen sich um sie zu kümmern. Die 5. Klässler werden Draco unterstellt. Er hat das Kommando", sagte Seth und nickte Draco zu.

Draco seufzte und nickte.

„Du willst mich vom Schlachtfeld haben"; sagte Draco nur.

Alle sahen Seth an, besonders Tom.

„Ja. Ich will euch vom Schlachtfeld haben. Serena und du seid Schwanger. Ginny, Pansy und Naomi, brauche ich ebenfalls dort."

Serena nickte.

„Wir werden aufpassen, dass ihnen nichts passiert", sagte Serena.

Seth stand auf.

„Gut, ich werde mal eben nach Hogwarts gehen. Ginny und die dort Anwesenden informieren. Tom, sag deinen Leuten, dass wir im Morgengrauen angreifen werde."

Tom nickte und verschwand. Seth küsste Draco und verschwand auch.

Sirius nahm Remus Hand und drückte sich.

„Es geht also los"; sagte er leise.

James nickte und Regulus sah ihn traurig an.

„Er wird bezahlen James, für alles."

Seth tauchte in der Mädchentoilette auf und Myrthe schrie auf.

„Seth mein Lieber."

Seth verneigte sich kurz und grinste Myrthe an.

„Schön dich zusehen Myrthe. Gibt es was Neues" sagte Seth.

„Avicus wird stärker und hasserfüllter. Er saugt Vampire aus, als ob sie eine Glas Butterbier wären."

Seth nickte traurig, doch er bemerkte eine Aura, die ihm bekannt vorkam. Seth sah zu Boden.

„Wie lange willst du da noch rum stehen Hermine", sagte Seth kalt.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und kam aus einer Ecke. Ihre Augen waren rot vom weinen und sie sah Seth traurig an. Myrthe wollte gerade was sagen, doch Seth schüttelte den Kopf. Myrthe verschwand.

Seth sah Hermine kalt an.

„Was willst du hier Granger", sagte Seth voller Hass.

Hermine grinste leicht.

„Diesen Hass habe ich wohl verdient", sagte Hermine leise.

„Mehr als das Granger. Also was willst du hier. Ich wiederhole mich ungern und wo hast du das Ronnilein gelassen."

Hermine sah zu Boden.

„Ron ist bei Albus und plant den Krieg mit."

Seth hob die Augenbraue.

„Und du nicht. Ich dachte, ihr seid seine treuesten Untertanen", sagte Seth spöttisch.

Hermine lachte leise.

„Ron ja. Er vertraut Albus blind, er folgt ihm, auch wenn er damit in seinen tot rennt", sagte Hermine traurig.

Seth sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich verstehe deinen Hass und dein Misstrauen auf mich Seth. Ich würde es auch tun. Ich würde mich hassen, für dass was ich dir angetan habe. Ich…."

Seth ging auf Hermine zu und hob ihr Kinn sanft an. Seth sah ihr in die Augen und las ihre Erinnerungen. Er keuchte auch und wich zurück. Hermeine weinte.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl Seth, ich konnte nichts tun. Er hat mich benutzt. Ich wollte dir nie wehtun. Du warst wie ein Bruder für mich. Ich konnte den Fluch erst neulich lösen, als Tom dich abgeholt hatte", schrie Hermine.

Seth sah sie traurig an.

„Eigentlich kann ich den Imperio brechen, doch dieser war so stark. Ich konnte alles miterleben, was ich tat, doch ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Ich konnte nichts tun. Ich war wie eine Figur, die nur er bewegen konnte", schluchzte Hermine und sank auf die Knie.

Seth ballte die Fäuste.

„Seth. Ich bitte dich verzeih mir", schrie Hermine.

Seth kniete sich vor sie und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Nein Hermine. Verzeih mir. Ich habe es nicht gesehen. Bei allen Kräften die ich besitze, sah ich nicht, dass du verflucht wurdest. Ich sah nicht dein Leid. Ich sah nicht, dass ich der einzige war, der so etwas durchmachen musste. Verzeih mir Hermine. Jetzt wird alles wieder gut. Du bist in Sicherheit und ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir was passiert", sagte Seth und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

Hermine grinste und sackte in Seth Arme.

„Hermine?."

Jetzt erst sah Seth das Blut, was aus Hermines Körper floss.

„Was", sagte Steh.

Hermine sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Sie grinste.

„….Danke Harry. Danke, dass du mir verzeihst."

„Was ist los. Hermine was….."

„Albus….er sagte….diese Wunde….würde mich töten….langsam und alleine…..man kann sie nicht heilen….ich…hätte gerne mit dir…gekämpft Harry….doch ich bin schon zu lange auf der Seite des Lichtes…..vielleicht….in meinem nächsten Leben….."

Seth berührte Hermines Wange und lächelte sie an. Weiße Schwingen bildeten sich. Hermine keuchte auf.

„Du wirst nicht leiden Hermine. Du wirst in eine bessere Welt gehen. Du wirst frei sein und glücklich", flüstere Seth

Hermine hob die Hand und strich über die Federn.

„ich hatte also recht….du bist ein Engel….ein Engel der Nacht...pass bitte auf dich auf und…besiege ihn….damit…..mein Kind….in einer guten Welt. Aufwächst", sagte Hermine schwach.

„Du hast ein Kind", sagte Seth bleich.

„….Ron und ich…..bitte beschütze…..Lilly…..und die Menschen…die ich liebe…. bitte...Seth….Gryffindor."

Hermines Hand glitt zu Boden. Seth fing sie auf und legte sie sanft zu Boden. Seths Tränen tropften auf Hermines Gesicht. Seth schloss ihre Augen und hob sie auf seine Arme und verschwand.

Tom seufzte und setzte sich neben Sal. Neville grinste ihn an.

„Du siehst geschafft aus Tom", sagte er.

„So eine Versammlung ist halt anstrengend", sagte Tom.

Seth innere Orden und Toms hatten sie im Salon versammelt. Auch die Eltern von Neville waren anwesend und unterhielten sich mit Ric und Sal.

„Die 4 Gründer wieder vereint", sagte Fred.

„Und sie unterhalten sich über Baby Klamotten"; kicherte Ginny.

Serena und Draco lachten, doch plötzlich erschien Seth im Raum. Alle sahen hin. Tom stand sofort auf und sah bleich auf das Bild. Seth hatte die tote Hermine im Arm und an der Hand ein 2 Jahre altes kleines Mädchen. Seths Augen waren verweint. Das Mädchen sah sich ängstlich um. Liv sprang auf sie zu und zog sie in ihre Arme. Das Mädchen schrie auf, doch dann kuschelte sie sich an Liv.

„Papa. Wer ist das?", fragte Liv.

„kümmere dich bitte um die Kleine Lilly."

Seth ging mit der Toten Hermine in den Garten.

„Geht hinter her. Ich bleibe bei den Kleinen", sagte Cissa.

Die Freunde gingen. Im Garten, sahen sie Seth mit Azrael reden. Azrael sah traurig zu Hermine und ließ sie mit einem Wink verschwinden. Seth nickte ihm dankbar zu und Azrael verschwand. Seth sackte auf die Knie. Draco rannte zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihm.

„Seth….bist du verletzt. Was ist passiert", sagte Draco sofort.

Seth sah Draco an. Draco wich beim Blick von Seth zurück. Trauer, Verzweiflung, Hass und Leere.

„Ich werde ihn töten…mit meinen eigenen Händen werde ich ihn töten und wenn ich sein Herz mit meinen eigenen Händen raus reißen muss. Er wird Leiden. Schmerzvoll sterben. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, ihn Leiden zulassen. Keiner mischt sich in diesen Kampf ein. Wer sich mir in den Weg stellt, der wird es bereuen. Verstanden. Avicus gehört mir. Mir alleine", sagte Seth kalt und um ihn herum wurde es kalt.

Ric ging auf Seth zu und kniete sich neben ihn. Er schloss die Augen und weiße Schwingen ragten aus seinem Körper. Er umarte Seth und die Flügel schlossen sie um die beiden. Eine laue Sommerbriese erfüllte den Garten. Sal legte Tom die Hand auf die Schulter. Draco sah auf die beiden Engel. Ric murmelte etwas und Seth nickte nur, man sah wie er in Rics Arme sackte und Ric ihn auffing. Ric hob ihn hoch und ließ seine Flügel verschwinden. Sal sah ihn fragend an.

„Er geht zu weit Sal. Avicus muss gestoppt werden, sonst kann ich Seth nicht mehr im Zaum halten. Seine Todesengel Gene sind schon stark ausgeprägt. Wenn Avicus weiter mordet, wird Seth ausrasten"; sagte Ric traurig.

Tom nahm Ric, Seth ab und ging. Die Freunde gingen rein und sahen Liv mit der kleinen Lilly spielen. Draco kniete sich vor sie.

„Hallo ich bin Draco und wie heißt du", fragte Draco sanft.

Das Mädchen sah Draco ängstlich an, doch Liv grinste.

„…Lilly."

„Willst du mal zu mir Lilly", sagte Draco und breite die Arme aus.

Lilly krabbelte auf Draco zu und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Draco hob sie hoch und setze sich aufs Sofa. Liv setze sich zu Serena und kuschelte mit ihr.

„Was ist passiert Ric. Du hast Seths Gedanken gelesen oder."

Ric nickte und erzählte den Freunden von Seth Erinnerungen. Ginny keuchte auf und fing bitter an zu weinen. Blaise umarmte sie.

„Wir haben nichts bemerkt", schluchzte sie.

„Wie kann so ein Spruch möglich sein"; sagte Severus und sah Sal fragend an.

„Er ist mächtig und sehr schwer zu sprechen. Er fordert eine starke Magie, der weißen Magie", sagte Sal.

„Weiße Magie", sagte Fred.

„Es ist ein Irrtum, wenn man denkt, dass man mit weißer Magie nicht töten kann Fred. Weiße Magie, kann manchmal grausamer sein, als die Schwarze", sagte Ric.

Fred sah zu Boden. Neville sah zu seinen Eltern.

„Man hätte sie nicht retten können Ralph", sagte Rowena.

„Auch unsere Heilkräfte sind beschränkt", sagte Helga.

Neville liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er mit Hermine alles getan an", flüsterte Neville leise und George zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Die Arme. Alleine mit einem so süßen Kind. Wir haben sie gehasst und bekämpft", sagte Pansy leise.

Fred nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich.

Serena sah zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das bei Draco im Arm eingeschlafen war.

„Sie hat große Kräfte. Sie ist stark", sagte Serena.

Ric nickte.

„Stimmt. Ich sehe, das Talent des Sehens in ihrer Magie", sagte Ric.

„Was machen wir mit ihr", sagte Remus.

„Ich schlage vor, dass einer von und sie adoptiert", sagte Severus.

Sirius und Remus tauschten Blicke. Sal und Ric sahen sie grinsend an.

„Remus. Ich weiß, dass du keine Kinder bekommen kannst. Es ist verboten und ich weiß, dass du es auch nicht möchtest. Die Gefahr ist groß, dass das Kind dann ein Werwolf werden würde. Ich…."

Remus grinste ihn an und küsste Sirius.

„Natürlich nehmen wir die kleine auf", sagte Remus.

Sirius umarte ihn. Die Freunde grinsten und Draco sah zu Tom, der bleich rein kam.

„Tom", sagte Severus.

Tom setzte sich und stütze die Hände in den Kopf.

„Was ist los mit dir", sagte Draco.

„Sev….bist du schwanger."

Stille. Alle sahen bleich zu Severus, der bleich wie die Wand wurde und zurück wich.

„Woher", stotterte er.

„Also ist es wahr", sagte Tom leise.

„Du bist schwanger"; sagte Sal.

Severus nickte,

„Ja. Aber….ich hatte Angst wie du reagieren würdest."

Tom sah Severus mit Tränen in den Augen an. Alle sahen Tom geschockt an. Tom zog Severus in seine Arme.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich damit machst, mein Engel."

Severus liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Tom legte Severus eine Kette an. Sev sah das Silber Kreuz fragend an. Tom stand auf und grinste. Die Flügel Türen gingen auf und Seth stand im Rahmen. Die Augen rot, wie die von Tom. Tom grinste seinen Bruder an.

„Schönheitsschlaf beendet Bruderherz."

Seth grinste nur und ein Schwert erschien in seiner Hand. Ein Schwert das die Magie von 4 Völkern ausstrahlte. Ric, Sal, Helga und Rowena keuchten auf. Das Schwert glühte und eine starke Aura umgab Seth. Tom stellte sich vor Steh und nickte ihm zu.

„Fangen wir an."

Seth schloss die Augen.

„Meine Kraft, im Herzen und in Seele sei vereint. Ich, Prinz der vier Reiche werde Avicus töten und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue", sagte Seth und sah Tom mit roten Augen an.

„Ich Prinz der 4 Reiche, durch dich verbunden. Schwöre bei meiner Ehre, ich werde Avicus töten und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue. Meine Kräfte, die deinen ähneln, werden mich führen, dich beschützen bis zum Ende", sagte Tom dessen Augen ebenfalls rot wurden.

Um die beiden bildeten sich 2 Rote Bänder. Sal schrie auf.

„NEIN."

Das Band schloss sich um sie und auch um die Kette und Draco und von Severus. Ric sank auf die Knie. Das Licht verschwand.

„Was war das", sagte Severus.

„Ein Seelenband. Die beiden müssen Avicus alleine Töten. Sonst streben die beiden", sagte Ric.

„WAS."

Seth nickte,

„Er gehört uns. Keiner misch sich ein. Ich weiß, ihr hättet es auch so nichts getan, doch falls ich oder Tom fast getötet werden würden, dann würdet ihr euch einmischen und das ist somit verhindert. Ihr wisst jetzt, dass nur wir beide ihn töten können. Also, entschuldigt uns zwei Bitte. Wir müssen noch was besprechen. In 2 Stunden ist Besprechung, mit allen Kämpfern. Mit der ganzen Armee im Reich Avalon. Dann geht es los", sagte Seth.

Tom und Seth sahen Draco und Severus noch einmal an und verschwanden. Sal und Ric sahen das aufleuchten der beiden Ketten und wurden bleich.

/Horxuxe, dachten beide geschockt/

Ende.

_So, dass war der Erste Teil, der Schlacht. Da ist ja so einiges passiert. Hermine war verflucht und eine Figur Avicus. Sie hat ein Kind. Doch um dieses Kind wird es auch noch gehen, denn alle Denken Ron ist der Vater…GRINS…schwerer Irrtum. Tom und Seth planen also etwas. Tja, was können die beiden nur vorhaben und warum tragen Severus und Draco Horxuxe. Wann haben Seth und Tom sie geschaffen und warum. Die Schlacht rückt näher. Der Krieg beginnt. Wie wird er enden. Was wird passieren. Wer wird streben und vor allem was ist nur mit Tom und Seth los. Also bis dann. Die nächsten Kapitel, wie gesagt nach der Anatomie arbeit in 2 Wochen. Drückt mir die Daumen._

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle/Slytherin._


	26. Chapter 26

**DIE SCHLACHT BEGINNT und Toms und Seths Geheimnis**

_Sorry. Ich will euch gar nicht lange aufhalten. Nur ich habe die Aufteilung der Kapitel geändert. Es werden Fragen entstehen, dazu, am Ende des Kapitels, also viel Spaß. _

Tom und Seth hatten sich beide in ihre Zimmer eingeschlossen. Es waren nur noch 2 Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen. Sal und Ric standen auf dem Balkon und sahen sich die Heer Scharen vor ihrem Schloss an. Ric schmiegte sich an Sal, der einen Arm um ihn legte.

„Ich habe Angst Sal", flüsterte Ric leise.

Sal strich seinem Mann sanft über den Rücken.

„Es wird gut gehen Ric. Unsere Armee ist stark. Seth und Tom kämpfen gegen Avicus. Nur sie haben eine Chance gegen ihn, wenn sie es nicht schaffen, ist die Welt verloren. Es passiert ihnen nichts", sagte Sal leise.

„Warum Sal. Warum haben die beide Horxuxe erschaffen? Warum gaben sie ihnen Draco und Severus, die keine Ahnung haben, was sie da um den Hals tragen."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Doch ich vertraue den beiden, sie werden schon einen Grund gehabt haben, dieses zu tun. Wir sollen schweigen und das werden wir auch"; sagte Sal und seufzte.

„Noch 2 Stunden, dann ist nichts mehr so wie es war."

„Ich schlage vor wir gehen zurück in den Salon. Die anderen werden da sein", sagte Sal.

Ric nickte ihm zu und beide begaben sich in den Salon. Draco, Serena und Severus sahsen um den Kamin. Remus, Sirius, James, Regulus, Serena, Azrael, Lucius, Cissa sahen in der Sofa Ecke und sahen sie an.

„Seid ihr schon lange hier", sagte Ric und setzte sich neben James.

„Noch nicht lange. Wir wollten euch beide nichts stören", sagte Serena.

„Ihr stört doch nicht", sagte Ric.

„Es sah aber wichtig aus", sagte Azrael.

„Wo sind denn Seths Leute", sagte Sal.

„Ginny, Pansy und Naomi sind in Hogwarts. Sie halten sich bereit. Fred und George sind im verboten Wald, mit Charlie und Bill. Blaise und Neville sind draußen bei den Todesengeln. Sie wollten noch mal den Rettungsplan für die jüngeren Klassen durchgehen", sagte Draco.

„Azrael, wann werden die Dämonen kommen", fragte Sal.

„Wenn wir in Hogwarts eintreffen, werden sie erscheinen", sagte Azrael und Serena schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Und was macht Lilly."

„Sie und Live sind im Reich der Elben"; sagte Sirius.

„Wir hielten es für besser, dass sie von dem ganzen nichts mitkriege", sagte Remus.

Sal und Ric nickten und sahen zu Draco und Severus.

„Und wo sind eure Ehe Männer geblieben."

„Seth und Tom sind in ihren Zimmer. Sich mental vorbereiten", sagte Draco leise.

Ric seufzte und setze sich neben Draco und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Draco kuschelte sich sofort an Ric und schniefte.

„Nicht weinen Draco", sagte Ric sanft.

„..ich habe Angst…warum ist Seth nicht bei mit", schluchzte Draco.

Sal und Ric sahen sich ratlos an. Doch die Türe ging auf und Erebros und Morwin kamen keuchend rein. Die Freunde sahen sofort auf.

„Was ist passiert", sagte Sal sofort.

Seth erschien in einer Flamme und sah beide ernst an.

„Sprecht."

„Er hat die Schüler unter einem Fluch gestellt", keuchte Morwin.

Die Türe sprang auf und Ginny, Pansy und Naomi kamen rein.

„Unsere Leute sind Ok, dank deinem Schutz. Aber die 1. bis 4 Klässler in jeden Haus, stehen unter einem Imperio. Sie werden kämpfen Seth"; sagte Naomi.

Seth sah leicht zu Boden. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Seth sah in die Augen seines Bruders.

/Du ahntest das es so kommen würde Seth/

/ Ahnen ist etwas anders als es zu wissen Tom. Du weiß, dass es kein imperio ist. Wie ich Avicus kenne, hat sie zu seinen Marionetten gemacht. Sie werden angreifen und sie werden stark sein./

/ Kann man sie retten/

Seth schloss die Augen. Alle sahen ihn fragend an.

/Nein/

Tom zog scharf die Luft ein und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

/Das ist Wahnsinn. Das sind 1. bis 4. Klässler. Das macht etwa 500. Wir müssen 500 Kinder töten./

Seth öffnete die Augen und sah ihn traurig an.

„Wie du schon sagtest. Es ist Krieg Tom. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen", sagte Seth traurig.

„Wie denn. Du konntest doch nicht wissen, was dieser Dreckskerl vorhat. Du hattest genug zu tun. Vergiss eines nicht Seth, ein Krieg ohne Blutvergießen ohne Opfer gibt es nicht", sagte Tom ernst.

Seth nickte leicht.

/Ich weiß Tom. Doch, denke daran, was passieren wird, wenn Avicus das Schlachtfeld verlässt. Trotzendem konnten wir diese Kinder nicht retten/

/ Wir sind keine Götter Seth. Es muss sein/

Seth nickte nur und sah Azrael an.

„Azrael, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich und deine Leute", sagte Seth leise.

Azrael stand auf und ging auf Seth zu.

„Was ist los Seth."

Seth sah Azrael in die Augen.

/Man kann sie nicht retten, mein Freund. Der Flucht ist stark und mächtig. Sie werden angreifen und uns töten./

Azrael sah ihn geschockt an.

/ Du willst sie töten./

/Uns bleibt keine Wahl, doch bitte schnell und ohne Leid/

Azrael sah ihn traurig an und nickte.

„Sie werden nicht leiden. Mach dir keine Sorgen Seth."

Draco sprang auf.

„DU WILLST SIE TÖTEN."

Alle sahen Seth geschockt an. Tom sah zu Boden.

„Seth, dass ist nicht dein Ernst oder. Sag, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Das kannst du nicht tun. Das sind Freunde, Kinder, sie sehen zu dir auf. Sie haben dir vertraut. Sie dachten, du würdest sie aus dem Krieg raushalten. Sie……."

„HALT DEN MUND DRACO."

Alle zuckten zusammen und sahen Tom an, der Draco mit roten Augen ansah.

Seth berührte Tom am Arm und sah ihn sanft an.

„Beruighe dich Tom. Bitte. Es bringt nichts, einen Streit anzufangen, kurz bevor wir in den Krieg ziehen."

Tom atmete tief durch und nickte.

„Du hast Recht. Azrael du hast deinen Befehl. Ich werde mich umziehen gehen, dann gehen wir los."

Tom ging und die Türe fiel ins Schloss. Harry sah ihn traurig nach. Draco sackte auf die Knie und schluchzte. Seth ging zu ihm und zog ihn sanft in seine Arme.

„Warum", schrie Draco und krallte sich an Seth.

Seth drückte ihn an sich und seufzte leicht.

„Drac. Dieser Fluch ist ein alter weißmagischer Fluch. Nur Avicus kann ihn aussprechen und lösen. Glaube mit Draco, diese Schüler haben keine Gefühle mehr, keine Seele und kein Herz. Sie sind nur noch für den Kampf da. Willst du, dass sie Leiden. Ich glaube, sie würden lieber streben, als gegen Freunde zu kämpfen", sagte Seth leise.

Keiner sah wie Godric verschwand. Sal kniete sich neben Draco.

„Seth hat Recht Draco. Auch ihnen fällt es nicht leicht."

Draco nickte. Seth sah Severus an.

„Ich schlage vor du gehst zu Tom Sev. Genieße die letzte Stunde noch mit ihm."

Severus nickte und ging. Seth sah ihm traurig nach.

/ Genieße die letzte Stunde mit ihm Severus Snape, denn bald wirst du ihn nicht wieder sehen/

Sal sah Seth traurig an.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir", sagte Sal.

Seth sah ihn lächelnd an, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Sal sah ihn besorgt an.

„Mir geht es gut Vater. Mache dir keine Sorgen", sagte Seth.

Draco sah zu Boden. Seth schmunzelte und nahm seine Hand.

„Komm mit Draco."

Die beiden gingen.

Sirius sah seinen Patensohn Stirnrunzelnd hinter her.

/ Da stimmt was nicht. Das stimmt was ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl/

James legte Sirius die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du denkst dasselbe wie ich, Siri."

„Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl James. Die beiden verhalten sich komisch. DA ist was im Busch"; sagte Sirius ernst.

Regulus sah Remus an,

„Konntest du irgendetwas spüren Moony, du bist doch Empath, oder?"

Remus nickte.

„Ich konnte nichts spüren, die beiden blocken alles ab", sagte Remus traurig.

„Ich ahne schreckliches", sagte Sirius leise.

Harry und Draco sahsen zusammen in ihrem Zimmer. Draco hatte sich an Seth gekuschelt und seufzte. Seths Hand ruhte auf Dracos Bauch und strich sanft drüber.

„Weißt du schon, wie du sie nennen wirst."

Draco sah ihn überrascht an.

„Du weißt, dass es Zwillinge werden. Woher", fragte Draco schmollend.

Seth strich ihm über die Wange, wo Draco sich anschmiegte.

„Du vergisst, welche Kräfte ich habe Drache."

Draco grinste.

„Das Mädchen möchte ich, Lillian Anastasia Slytherin Gryffindor nennen. Den Jungen Lucas Pasquale Salazar Slytherin Gryffindor. Nur wenn es dir Recht ist"; sagte Draco leise.

Harry küsste Draco sanft und zog ihn dann in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich finde es sind tolle Namen"; sagte Seth.

Tom, der leise rein gekommen war, sah die Tränen in Seths Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich störe Bruder doch, wir müssen Anfangen", sagte Tom traurig.

Seth wischte sich die Tränen weg und stand auf. Severus kam rein.

„Ich dachte ich lasse ihn bei dir Draco. Wir rufen euch wenn es losgeht"; sagte Tom.

Draco nickte und Severus setzte sich zu ihm .Seth nickte Severus zu und ging dann zu Tom. Die Türe fiel zu. Seth lehnte sich an die Wand. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Tom zog ihn in seine Arme und Seth ließe sich fallen. Sirius, Remus und James kamen um die ecke und sahen das Bild fragend an.

Tom sah Seth mit warmen Augen an.

/ Geht es wieder/

/Schon gut. Doch als Draco mir die Namen von den Zwillingen gesagt hat, da wurde mir klar, was dieser Plan bedeutet./

/Geht mir genau so, doch denke daran Seth. Frieden für die Menschen die wir lieben. Sobald wir das Schlachtfeld verlassen, ist es vorbei, Avicus Bann ist gebrochen. Unsere Kinder werden glücklich aufwachsen/

Sirius wurde es zu viel. Er ging auf die beiden zu, packte sie und zog sie in Toms Räume. Remus und James folgten ihnen. Sirius schloss die Türe und sah die beiden sauer an.

„Also, was zum Henker ist mit euch beiden los. Ich habe Angst um euch beide, ich ahne schreckliche. Ich will jetzt wissen, was los ist", sagte Sirius.

Seth lehnte sich zurück und sah Seinen Patenonkel ernst an. Auch Tom schüttete nur den Kopf.

/Verdammte Rummtreiber/

Seth grinste Tom an, doch dann wurde sein Blick ernst und er sah Sirius an.

„Du hast Recht, wir haben etwas vor. Doch wir können nicht sagen, was es ist. Ich bitte dich Sirius, lass es sein."

Sirius sah ihn traurig an. Tom erhob sich und ging. Seth stand ebenfalls auf und ging zur Türe.

„Harry", sagte Sirius.

Seth zuckte beim Klang dieses Namens zusammen. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht in Tränen aus zu brechen. Remus zuckte kurz zusammen und sah bleich auf.

„Sirius. Vergiss bitte diese Namen. Harry hat es nie gegeben. Hatte nie eine Zukunft, nie eine Familie."

„Ich bitte dich Seth. Bitte mache keine Dummheiten, ich sehe es euch beiden doch an. Ihr leidet beide. Warum die Seelensteine bei Sev und Drac. Warum sondert ihr sie so aus, obwohl vor dem Krieg….."

Seth sah Sirius an und Sirius wich beim Blick von Seth zurück. Seine Augen waren voller Tränen.

„Warum wohl Sirius. Ich habe Pflichten, ich führe diesen Krieg. Das weiß auch Draco. Ich liebe ihn über alles, so wie Tom Severus liebt. Wir würden nie zulassen, dass den beiden etwas passiert. Wir wollen, dass ihr und eure Kinder in Freiheit leben können, das ist unser Ziel. Wir werden es erreiche, auch…"

Seth drehte sich wieder um.

„Wenn es unser Ende bedeutet", sagte er und ging raus.

Sirius, James und Remus sahen bleich auf die geschlossene Türe. Sirius sank auf die Knie.

„das…das kann nicht sein oder", flüsterte er.

„Sie wollen…..Sterben", sagte Remus bleich.

„Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn"; sagte James.

„Doch", sagte Sal, der aus dem Schatten auftauchte.

„Sal", sagte die drei.

„Ich hatte schon lange das Gefühl, dass die beiden was aushecken. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber die beiden rechnen mit ihrem Tot. Ich weiß nicht, was sie vorhaben. Doch ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass meine Söhne streben", sagte Sal ernst.

Seth und Tom schritten in den Salon. Seth blieb stehen.

„Was ist los."

„Übernimmst du schon mal den Anfang Tom. Ich muss noch was erledigen, du kennst den Plan wie wir angreifen", sagte Seth.

„Ist gut."

Seth verschwand und Tom ging in einen kleinen Raum wo in 15 Mann ansahen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr warten musstest."

„Ist was passiert", sagte Azrael.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Familie halt."

Tom nickte den anderen zu. In diesem Rau, waren die Hauptmänner und Anführer der verscheiden Rassen. Morwin und Erebros nickten.

„Schön, dass wir auf euch zählen können", sagte Tom.

„Natürlich, Lord", sagte Erebros.

Tom nickte,

„Also, besprechen wir den Schlachtplan."

Zur selben Zeit, tauchte Seth auf einer großen Wiese auf. Ein Schloss schwebte im Himmel. Seth schloss die Augen und schwarze Flügel bildeten sich. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog zum Hauptportal des Schlosses. 2 Männer sahen auf, als Seth landete.

„Wer seid ihr", sagte der eine.

Seth schmunzelte.

„mein Name ist Seth Gryffindor. Ich schätze mein Vater ist anwesend."

Die beiden verneigten sich.

„Verzieht Prinz. Ihr dürft eintreten."

Das Tor öffnete sich und Seth schritt durch. Er ging auf eine große Türe zu und öffnete sie schwungvoll. 4 Personen sahen bleich auf. Seth sah seinen Vater und schritt auf ihn zu.

„Seth….was"

„WAS SOLL DAS WERDEN VATER."

Ric zuckte zusammen.

„Ich glaube es nicht, dass du diesen Gedanken hast. Weiß Sal was du hier treibst", schrie Seth.

Ric sah zu Boden.

„Seth, ich…."

Doch Seth machte eine Handbewegung und die Türe hinter ihm knallte zu.

„Seth, bitte beruhige dich"; sagte einer der 3 Personen.

Seth sah ihn sauer an.

„Schweig, Gabriel", sagte Seth kalt.

„Seth, so kannst du nicht mit Erzengeln reden"; sagte Ric.

„Ich habe es bereits getan Vater. Außerdem stehe ich über ihnen. Sie sitzen hier oben im Himmelreich, Helios und schaue zu wie die Menschheit unter geht."

„Wir dürfen nicht eingreifen", sagte Gabriel.

„Ihr habt Angst, dass ist alles" sagte Seth nur,

„Seth bitte."

„Verschone mich Michael. Dein Getue von Frieden und Regeln habe ich satt"; sagte Seth und setzte sich auf den Thron und sah ihn mit roten Augen an.

„Seth", sagte Ric sauer.

„Vater. Noch einmal zu mitschreiben. Die Kinder sind nicht mehr zu retten, auch durch einen Gegenfluch nicht. Du würdest nur dabei sterben und es hätte nichts gebracht."

„Aber wir können es versuchen", sagte der andere.

„Uriel, vertraue mir wenn ich sage es bringt nichts. Meinst du, ich hätte nicht an den Spruch gedacht. Doch es gibt kein licht mehr im Herzen dieser Kinder. Sie sind voller Dunkelheit. Seelenlos und Willenlos. Es bringt nichts", sagte Seth müde und lehnte sich zurück.

Uriel sah ihn traurig an.

„Ihr wisst, ich habe nicht viel Bezug zu dem Engel in mir, da ich die Kräfte eines Todesengels besitze. Doch, ich bin hergekommen, weil ich eine Bitte an euch habe" sagte Seth.

Ric sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr die Kinder, die Menschen die bei diesem Sinnlosen Krieg fallen…"

„Du willst, dass wir sie als Reinkarnationen auf die Erde zurück schicken", sagte Michael.

Seth nickte.

"Ihre Seelen, sollen Wiedergeboren werden."

„Mit oder ohne Erinnerungen an das Vergangne", sagte Uriel.

Seth schloss die Augen und grinste.

„Ohne. Sie sollen neu Anfangen. In einer Welt, wo Frieden herrscht. Wahre Freundschaft wird nie verloren gehen."

„Das währe möglich"; sagte Gabriel.

„danke."

Seth stand auf und seufzte.

„Ich muss los. Tom ist alleine unten und in 20 Minuten beginnt die Schlacht", sagte Seth.

„Seth. Ich weiß, du hältst nicht viel von den Engeln. Doch wir können nicht anders. Ich hoffe du verstehst das"; sagte Uriel.

Seth sah ich traurig an.

„Nein, ich verstehe das nicht. Denn Azrael war auch ein Engel und er kämpft für die Menschen. Der Teufel persönlich kämpft und die Engel, die Hüter der Menschen, sehen zu"; sagte Seth traurig und verschwand.

Ric sah zu Boden.

Tom sah auf.

„Da bist du ja wieder", sagte er.

Doch Azrael sah ihn ernst an.

„Du warst im Himmelsreich. Warum", sagte er.

Sal und die anderen kamen.

„Du warst in Helios", fragte Sal.

Seth seufzte und nickte.

„Warum. Ich dachte, du hasst es da oben zu sein", sagte Remus.

„Hasst er ja auch"; sagte Ric der mit 3 Engeln erschien.

Azrael keuchte auf.

„Michael, Gabriel und Uriel."

„Lange nicht mehr gesehen Satan", sagte Uriel.

Seth sah sie überrascht an.

„Was wollt ihr denn hier unten", sagte er.

Draco nahm Seths Hand und drückte sie- Seth sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Alles ok Draco."

„Außer, dass wir in die Schlacht des Jahrhunderts ziehen ja."

Seth strich ihm über die Wange.

/Dir wird nichts geschehen mein Engel, niemanden wird etwas passieren/

Tom sah Ric nur fragend an.

„Also"; sagte Tom.

„Sagen wir mal, dass Seth Recht hatte."

Seth sah sie bleich an.

„Ihr kämpft", sagte er geschockt.

„Nun schaue nicht so. Das hattest du doch geplant oder? Uns ins Gewissen reden und Schuldgefühle einreden. Du hast Recht. Wir Engel tragen Verantwortung. Die Menschen glauben an uns und wir haben ihnen nie Gedankt bis jetzt", sagte Michael.

„Will ich wissen was passiert ist", fragte Sal und sah Ric an.

„Nein", sagte Ric und umarmte Sal.

Sal sah Seth dankbar an.

/danke/

/du wusstest also, das Ric den Fluch ausprobieren wollte/

/Ich ahnte es/

Seth nickte und sah Tom an.

„Fangen wir an."

Tom berührte sein Dunkles Mal und Harry seinen Phönix.

„Sie stehen vor Hogwarts", sagte Tom.

Draco küsste Seth noch mal. Tom umarte Severus. Dann apperierten alle.

Dunkle Wolken zogen auf. Blitze zogen über Hogwarts und tauchten alles in ein helles Licht. Vor Hogwarts, stand Albus Dumbledore vor seinem Heer. Die Lehrer hatten sich neben ihn versammelt. Die Schüler standen geschlossen dahinter. An den Seiten, konnte man die Dämonen, Werwölfe, Vampire und Dementoren sehen.

Minerva sah bleich auf das Gegnerische Heer.

/Engel, Todesengel, Vampire, Werwölfe, Elben, Feen, Wassermenschen, Todesesser. Diese Schlacht wird nicht gut enden/

Neben Minerva stand Bill Weasly und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es wird gut Minerva. Glaube mir, nicht alles ist so wie es scheint."

Minerva sah Bill und Charlie an, die ihr zu nickten.

„Da"; sagte ein Mädchen.

Minerva sah auf und entdeckt Harry, der an die Spitze seines Heeres erschienen war. Neben ihn standen Tom Riddle, Salazar und Ric.

/Ginny. Ich will das ihr von hinten angreift, belagert Hogwarts von Innen. Passe bitte auf Draco auf/

/Keine Angst. Severus, Sirius, Remus, Cissa und Lucius sind bei uns./

Regulus und James traten neben Harry.

„Er hat ein Schutzschild um das Schloss gelegt", sagte James.

Seth sah Ric an, der nickte.

/An alle in Hogwarts. Es geht los./

Bill sah Charlie an, der nickte. Viele Schüler zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„INFERNO"

Minerva sah bleich auf die beiden und sah wie das Schutzschild zerbrach.

„ihr gehört zu ihm."

„RÜCKZUG ZU SETH."

Bill packte Minerva und verschwand. Charlie und die andren Schüler tauchten hinter Seth wieder auf. Dean reckte sich.

„Das gibt Rache Seth. Es war schrecklich."

Seth aber ging langsam auf das Heer zu und schloss die Augen. Die Wolken wurden enger, die Blitze heller und ein Blitz schlug über Harry ein.

„SETH", schrie James.

Doch Tom grinste nur.

„Möge es beginnen."

Der Blitz verschwand und Harry stand mit schwarzen Schwingen und dem Schwert der Gründer in der Hand, seine Augen rot wie Blut, sahen Albus Hasserfüllt an.

Auch Tom ließ seine Schwingen erscheinen und trat neben Seth. In seiner Hand erschien ebenfalls ein Schwert. Seth sah ihn an.

„das Höllenschwert", sagte er.

„Azrael war so nett."

Kaum hatte man seinen Namen erwähnt tauchte Azrael neben Sal und Ric auf. Serena ging neben ihre Väter.

Minerva keuchte auf. Azrael grinste sie an und sah dann wieder zu Avicus.

„Avicus. Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal. Gebe auf. Du hast keine Chance zu gewinnen."

Albus lachte.

„Was du nicht sagst. Meinst du ich habe vor deinem Heer Angst. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich zu töten Seth."

Albus machte einen Wink und die Schüler rannten auf Seth und Tom zu. Seth schloss die Augen. Auch Dean sah zu Boden. Blaise, Neville, Fred und George, schlossen die Augen. Azrael und 10 Dämonen stellten sich vor Seth. Ein letzter Blick von Azrael zu Seth, dieser nickte nur.

„Schnell und schmerzlos."

Azrael sah zu den Schülern und spürte 2 Hände auf seiner Schulter. Neben ihn waren Michael und Gabriel aufgetaucht und fixierten die Schüler. Uriel trat neben ihn.

„Mögen eure Seelen Ruhe finden und wiederkehren in eine Bessere Welt", flüsterte er.

Azrael nickte und hob seine Hände. Die Dämonen griffen an. Die Lehrer sahen bleich auf das Bild. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten sie vor den Schülern auf und jagten ihnen ihre Schwerter in die Mägen, dass alles in einer schnelleren Geschwindigkeit. Wie ein Luftzug und man sah 10 Kinder fallen. Seths Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust, seine Energie wuchs und die Erde bebete. Ric wurde von Sal in die Arme gezogen.

/zum Glück sind Draco und Severus nicht ihr/

Sal nickte nur.

Es waren kaum 2 Minuten vergangen, da lagen 500 Schüler tot am Boden. Seth öffnete die Augen und sah Avicus an.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass ich zögern würde. Da irrst du dich. Um dich zu töten verkaufe ich meine Seele. Zeige dich endlich Avicus, lass Albus los und kämpfe wie ein Dämon."

Albus lachte und ein Schatten bildete sich hinter ihm, der sich materealisierte. Albus brach zusammen und Avicus erschien. Er sah aus wie Azrael nur älter. Die Lehrer sahen bleich auf das Geschehen. Plötzlich sprangen die Türen von Hogwarts auf und Draco und seine Leuten standen im Eingang. Sirius keuchte kurz auf, als er die Toten Schüler sah. Doch dann brach der Kampf los. Beide Seiten rannten aufeinander zu. Flüche flogen umher. Bittere 2 Kämpfe entstanden. Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, Serena, Draco Blaise und Pansy, bahnten sich ihren Weg zu Percy und Ron und umzingelten sie.

„Was" sagte Ron nur.

„Du wirst es bereuen Weasly", sagte Draco.

„das ist für Hermine", sagten alle und schleuderten einen Avada auf die beiden, die Tot zusammensackten.

Dann teilten sie sich auf und halfen den anderen. Ric und Sal kümmerten sich um die Dementoren. Morwin, Erebros und Azrael um die Vampire und Dämonen. Serena, Sirius und Remus um die Werwölfe. Severus packte Sirius und warf ihn zur Seite, als ein Werwolf ihn fast erwischt hätte.

„Flohfänger, ich will nicht, dass du noch zu einem Hauswolf mutierst", sagte Severus und schleuderte einen Fluch auf den Wolf.

Sirius machte einen Salto und jagte einen Fluch auf einen Vampir.

„Danke Fledermaus", sagte er und beide griffen an.

Tom und Seth standen Avicus gegenüber.

„Es wird enden. Heute noch", sagte Seth kalt.

Avicus lachte und verschwand. Seth und Tom sahen noch mal auf das Schlachtfeld. Als ob Sal ahnen würde, dass sie ihn ansahen, drehte er sich um und sah in die Augen seiner Söhne. Auch Ric, Draco, Severus, Sirius, Remus und James sahen zu den beiden Brüdern.

/Ihr habt den Kampf unter Kontrolle. Vertraut auf euch. Kämpft, für das Leben, was ihr haben wollt. Ihr seid stark. Verzeiht, dass wir einen andren Weg gehen müssen als ihr. Wir sind im Herzen bei euch. Für immer./

Die Worte hallten in allen Köpfen von Seths Leuten wieder. Seth sah seine Eltern an.

„Danke. Für eine Familie, ein Leben und Liebe", sagte Seth und sah Draco an.

„SETH NEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", schrie Draco aus vollem Herzen

Tom sah noch mal zu Severus und eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange.

„Natheniel Raphael Slytherin-Snape. Nenne ihn so ja", sagte Tom und verschwand

Seth sah noch einmal auf das Schlachtfeld und grinste.

„Narren", sagte er leise und verschwand. Nachdem die drei Anführer verschwunden waren, wurde es ruigh auf dem Schlachtfeld. Viele Schüler legten ihre Waffen weg. Vampire sahen sich fragend an. Wie auch andere Wesen.

„Was passiert da"; sagte James.

„Seth hatte Recht. Solange es einen Tom einen Harry und einen Feind gibt. Wird niemals Frieden herrschen. Sie sind ohne Anführer, ohne dass sie jemand leitet. Sie sind verwirrt, ich schätze Avicus hat sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen", sagte Ric.

Draco sank weinend auf die Knie und sah in den Himmel.

„SETH. KOMM ZURÜCK."

Die Worte hallten über das Schlachtfeld. Wo viele weinend auf die Knie sanken, bleich auf die Kinder sahen, die Tot am Boden lagen und auf die Vielen anderen Toten.

Auf einem Friedhof, tauchten 3 Gestalten wieder auf.

„Netter Ort. Hast dir einen guten Platz zum Streben ausgesucht Avicus", sagte Tom lächelnd.

„Der Krieg ist vorbei Avicus, dir hätte doch klar seinen müssen, dass wenn du Hogwarts verlässt auch dein Fluch über die Anwesenden bricht." (Überraschung)

Avicus sah ihn bleich an.

„Was. Meinst du wir wussten das nicht. Ja Tom und ich haben viele Geheimnisse, auch vor unsren Freunden und Familien. Das ist kein Krieg der Nationen und der Zauberwelt, dass ist ein Krieg zwischen uns. Die Welt wird neu geboren Avicus, du hast versagt", sagte Seth kalt.

Avicus lachte und sah die beiden kalt an.

„die Menschen sind mir so was von egal. Ich will euch, eure Macht und eure Stärke, dann gehe ich zurück und vernickte alles."

„Das wird nicht passieren Avicus. Die Welt ändert sich. Schwarz und Weiß vereint Engel und Todesengel schließen Bündnisse. Vampire und Werwölfe leben in Freundschaft. Schwarze Magie und weiße Magie werden unterrichtet. Mit unseren Tot wird dies geschehen."

Seth schloss die Augen.

/Seid nicht sauer. Glaubt mir, es ist besser so/

Auf dem Schlachtfeld sahen alle auf.

„Was", sagte Neville.

„War das Seths Stimme", sagte Sirius.

Draco weinte bitter und hinter ihm erschien Seth. Alle keuchten auf. Seth sah Draco grinsend an und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Nicht weinen mein Drache. Mir sagte mal jemand, dass die Menschen die wir lieben, niemals fort gehen"

Sirius sah Seth mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Warum", schrie er. „Warum habt ihr uns nicht gesagt, dass Avicus einen Bann über seine Leute gelegt hat. Warum!."

Seth schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Das zu erklären, würde zu lange dauern. Tom kämpft gegen Avicus und ich muss eingreifen. In der Kammer, unter der Schlangen Statur, steht ein Denkarium von Tom und mir. Das wird euch Klarheit erschaffen."

Sirius sank auf die Knie.

„das ist nicht Fair von euch", flüsterte er.

Seth sah zu Albus der sich verwirrt aufsetzte und dann bleich zu Harry sah.

„Harry", fragte er leise.

Seth sah ihn kalt an.

„Mit ihrem Starrsinn, haben sie fast das Ende der Zauberwelt herbeigeführt Dumbledore. Böses mit Bösen zu bekämpfen ist keine Lösung. Lernen sie aus diesen Fehlern. Ich hoffe sie nutzen die 2. Chance", sagte Seth.

Minerva half Albus auf und lächelte Seth mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Danke für alles", sagte sie leise.

Seth grinste sie an und sah zu Ric und Sal.

„Geh. Helfe Tom, aber bitte kommt zurück", schluchzte Ric.

Seth ging auf ihn zu und umarmte beide. Er flüsterte ihnen etwas ins Ohr.

„Ihr wisst, dass dies nicht Möglich ist. Tom und ich haben es geplant, die Horxuxe sind nicht echt. Die wahren sind gut versteckt. Es ist besser so, ohne uns ist die Welt besser dran"; flüsterte Seth und verschwand.

Ric zitterte und sank auf die Knie.

„Ich will aufwachen", sagte Severus leise.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Die beiden haben uns die ganze Zeit verarscht. Was soll das nur, ich verstehe das nicht. Woher konnten die von Avicus Plänen und Bännen wissen. Wann haben sie das rausgefunden"; sagte James und nahm Sev in die Arme.

„Die beiden sind die Mächtigsten Wesen die existieren. Was in diesen Köpfen vorgeht kann keiner verstehen", sagte Morwin leise.

„VERDAMMT SETH", schrie Ginny und weinte. Blaise umarte sie.

„Wenn dieser Idiot Dummheiten macht", sagte Fred.

„Werden wir ihm das nie verzeihen", sagte George.

„Diese", schluchzte Pansy.

Neville sah zu Boden. Seine Eltern umarten ihn.

„Sie haben ihre Zukunft gewählt. Sie haben ein Opfer gebracht für uns. Was passieren wird, ist Schicksaal", flüsterte Helga.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was das soll. Vertraut er uns nicht. Warum hat er nichts gesagt", flüsterte Neville.

Draco und Sev sahen plötzlich auf ihre Ketten, die zersprangen. Alle sahen zu den beiden. Draco sah die Glassplitter zu Boden gehen und Tränen liefen.

„nein….nein…..SETH", schrie Draco und sackte auf die Knie.

Sev stand einfach nur starr da. Sirius klammerte sich an Remus.

„Azrael, Uriel sucht die beiden SOFORT", schrie Sal.

Azrael nickte und verschwand mit Uriel.

Erebros und Morwin sahen sich traurig an.

Ric ging zu Draco und zog ihn in seine Arme. Sirius sah Albus an und rannte auf ihn zu, er packte ihn am Kragen und sah ihn hasserfüllt an.

„SIRIUS", schrie Remus.

„SIE…es ist alles ihre Schuld. Was bilden sie sich überhaupt ein. Ein Bündnis mit einem Dämon, wie bescheuert kann man denn sein Albus. Was ist nur in dich Gefahren, ich…."

Doch Sirius hörte Ginny schreien. Er drehte sich langsam um und sah wie Azrael Seth auf den Boden legte und Uriel Tom. Die beiden Schwerter legten sie zerbrochen daneben. Draco ging neben Seth und rüttelte ihn.

„Wach auf…WACH AUF."

Draco sah zu der Wunde am Magen, wo noch Blut raus sickerte, aber auch das Lächeln auf Seths Gesicht.

Severus hatte den Toten Tom im Arm und weinte. Draco drückte Seth an sich.

„Du Narr. Mein Narr. Warum….warum Seth, was hast du dir nur gedacht…..", schluchzte Draco.

Um die beiden hatten sich alle versammelt und sahen traurig auf das Bild. Ja sie hatten gewonnen, doch zu welchem Preis. Was ist nur zwischen den dreien passiert und warum haben Tom und Seth das getan. Mit dem Ende der Schlacht, verzogen sich die Wolken, die Sonne erschien und ein Regenbogen bildete sich über Hogwarts.

ENDE des 1. Zyklus

_Hy Leute. Erst einmal. Tut es mir Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Mein PC spinnt und ich kam nicht ins Internet. Außerdem habe ich Stress in der Schule. Ihr werdet euch sicher wunder, warum ich viele Dinge ausgelassen habe, aber keine Angst, was genau zwischen Avicus, Tom und Seth auf dem Friedhof passiert ist, woher genau Tom und Seth von Avicus Plänen wussten, werdet ihr im 2 Zyklus erfahren. Denn die Kinder von Seth und Tom werden so einiges aufdecken. Der zweite Zyklus beginnt mit der Beerdigung von Seth und Tom, dann wird ein Sprung von 10 Jahren passieren.. Was heißt, dass die Kinder von den Freunde, die ihre Zeit in der Dämonenwelt verbringen, eingeschult und nach Hogwarts gehen. Die Gefahr ist noch nicht gebannt, denn Avicus ist noch lange nicht besiegt. GRINS. Was mit Seth und Tom ist. Tja. Abwarten, denn in der Magie ist alles Möglich. Außerdem waren da noch die wahren Horxuxe, wer wird sie finden. Was wird passieren. Bleibt mit treu. _

_Blaire Riddle_


	27. Chapter 27

**Beginn des 2. Zykluses.**

_**Personenbeschreibungen.**_

Severus Snape: Nach dem Tot von Tom, ist Severus sehr ruigh geworden. Er kümmert sich rührend um seinen Sohn Natheniel. Nach dem Krieg, ist er nach Neuseeland gezogen und arbeitet dort als Chemiker in der Muggelwelt. Er hat sehr guten Kontakt zu Draco und Serena.

Natheniel Raphael Slytherin-Snape: Der Kleine Natheniel ist mittlerweile 11 Jahre alt und sieht aus wie sein Vater Severus. Außer die Augen, die hat er von seinem Vater Tom geerbt, genau wie sein Temperament. Er ist sehr gut ausgebildet und macht Tom alle Ehre. Seine Magie ist sehr stark und er weiß alles über seine Herkunft und über den Krieg, der seinen Vater tötete. Seine Besten Freunde sind, Lucas und Lillian. Währen sein Vater arbeitet, geht Natheniel lieber seinen Hobby nach. Heimlich in die Zauberwelt zu apperieren und Nachforschungen über die Vergangenheit anzustellen, wobei ihn Lucas und Lillian immer begleiten. Der Phönix von Tom ist sein ständiger Begleiter und wie sein Vater ist er ein Vampir. Michael, Sal, Draco und Regulus.

Draco Lucius Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor: Nach dem Tot von Seth, hat sich Draco nach Japan abgesetzt und ist dort Lehrer an einer Kampfsportschule. Die Zwillinge Lillian Anastasia Malfoy- Slytherin- Gryffindor und Lucas Pasquale Salazar Malfoy- Slytherin- Gryffindor trainieren fleißig mit. Draco hat sich von allem abgesondert, nur mit Severus hat er noch guten Kontakt. Seths Verlust hat ihn tief getroffen und er hat der Zauberwelt dem Rücken gekehrt.

Lillian Anastasia Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor: Die Kleine Lillian ist die Tochter von Seth und Draco. Sie sieht Draco sehr ähnlich, doch die Augen hat sie von Seth. Bei ihr kommt Seths Engelseite zum Vorschein, denn sie ist ein Erzengel Elben Mix. Sie liebt Heilkünste und treibt sich oft in Helios oder bei Morwin rum. Sie ist sehr intelligent und liebt ihren Bruder über alles. Meistens treibt sie sich mit Lucas rum, für den sie heimlich schwärmt. Auf ihren Nachttisch hat sie ein Foto von ihren beiden Eltern stehen und betet jeden Abend für ihn. Seths Phönix ist ihr Begleiter. Sie ist fröhlich und hat Dracos Lachen. Sie ärgert gerne Sirius und kuschelt gerne mit Ric und Sal. Draco weiß nicht, dass sie sich heimlich mit den anderen aus der Familie trifft. Azrael, Uriel, Rowena und Helga sind die Paten.

Lucas Pasquale Salazar Malfoy- Slytherin- Gryffindor: Lucas, ist das genaue Gegenteil seiner Schwester. Er sieht aus wie Seth als Kind und hat auch seinen Charakter. Er trägt eine Maske. Von außen wirkt er arrogant und kalt. Nur zu seiner Familie und zu seinen Freunden ist er anders. Da kommt der Rumtreiber in ihm raus. Er liebt es sich mit Sirius und Sal zu unterhalten und ist oft bei Azrael zu besuch. Sein Bester Freund ist Natheniel, mit dem er oft zusammen ist. Lucas hat schon seine eigene Truppe um sich gesammelt die Dark Childrens. Sie besteht aus dem Kinder, der alten Kämpfer, von denen die Erwachsnen aber nichts wissen. Lucas hat die 4 Blutlinien seines Vatres gerbt und ist somit Herr über 4 Völker, was ihm eigentlich egal ist. Lucius, Cissa, Sirius und Remus sind die Paten.

Salazar und Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin: Die beiden haben sich nicht großartig verändert. Der Tot ihrer beiden Söhne, hat sie nachdenklich gemacht. Warum Horxuxe und wo sind die echten. Warum haben sie das getan? Warum wussten sie so viel? Die beiden haben sich komplett in ihr Reich zurückgezogen und helfen der Zauberwelt wieder ins Reine zu kommen. Sie lieben ihre Enkel und haben guten Kontakt mit Albus Dumbledore. Ric ist mittlerweile öfters in Helios, was Sal so gar nicht passt. Sie sind der Ruhepool der Familie und stehen allen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite.

James und Regulus Potter-Black: Die beiden sind der Zauberwelt trau geblieben, um genau zu sein, sind sie Lehrer in der Schule von Morwin. James unterrichtet VGDDK, während Regulus Zaubertränke übernimmt. Toms und Seths Verlust nagt schlimm an den beiden. Doch, für die Kinder sind sie stark. Sie haben guten Kontakt zu Remus und Sirius. Das Serena jetzt Höllenfürstin ist, hat die beiden doch sehr geschockt gehabt. Doch sie kommen gut damit klar. Sie lieben ihre Tochter und ihre Enkelin über alles.

Serena und Azrael Satanus-Black-Potter: Serena ist mittlerweile 28 Jahre Alt, aber sieht aus wie 20. Sie hat eine Kleine Tochter, mit Namen Anastasia Sophie Satanus-Black-Potter. Mittlerweile, ist sie die Frau an Azraels Seite und Fürstin der Unterwelt. Ihre Eltern besuchen sie so oft sie können. Azrael versucht die Dämonen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und versuch einen Waffenstillstand mit den Engeln auszuhandeln. Wobei ihre Tochter und Lilly, die Tochter von Hermine eine wichtige Rolle spielen.

Anastasia Sophie Satanus-Black-Potter: Die Tochter von Serena und Azrael ist 11 Jahre alt und das genaue Ebenbild ihrer Mutter. Nur das sie genau so sauer werden kann wie ihr Dad. Sie hat die Dämonen schon ganz schön ihm griff. Sie ist Mitglied der Dark Childrens und liebt ihre Familie über alles. Am liebsten reitet sie auf James Animagus Form durch den Wald. Ihr Element ist das Feuer, was sie beherrscht wie ihr Vater. Ric und Sal sind die Paten.

Sirius und Remus Black-Lupin: Remus und Sirius leben bei Erebros und sind dort Lehrer. Remus unterrichtet VGDDK und Sirius Geschichte der Zauberei. Er hat sich vorgenommen, der Welt von Seths Geschichte zur erzählen. Sirius macht sie große Vorwürfe und gibt sich die Schuld an Seths und Toms Tot. Er hat oft Albträume. Remus kümmert sich rührend um ihn und um ihre Tochter Lilly. Lilly ist der Augenschein der Familie und sie ist immer für Sirius da. Sirius geht nachts immer heimlich an den See in Hogwarts und legt Rosen nieder, als Andenken an Seth und Tom. Auch besucht er Hagrid oft und ärgert die Kinder in Form seines Animagus. Remus ist oft bei Sal und Ric. Weint sich aus oder holt sich Rat.

Lilly Hermine Jasmin Black-Lupin: Lilly ist mittlerweile 15 Jahre alt und ist der Augenschein ihrer Eltern. Sie ähnelt Hermine sehr und verschlingt genau so gerne Bücher, wie ihre Mutter. Sirius und Remus haben ihr natürlich von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt und sie ist froh an so Liebe Eltern gekommen zu sein. Lilly hat die Gabe des Sehens und ist sehr schlau. Azrael zieht sie oft bei Kriegsplanungen zu rate. Sie ist ebenfalls Mitglied bei den Dark Childrens und versteht sich gut mit Lillian. Sie besucht oft James und Regulus, die ja ihre Paten sind.

Morwin le Fey und Erebros Alucard: Tja unsere beiden. Dracula und die Herrin des Sees. Sie leiten immer noch ihre Schulen und haben in Sirius, James, Regulus und Remus treue Angestellte gefunden. Der Tot von Seth hat sie sehr erschüttert. Sie lieben das unterrichten und bringen den Kindern beide Magiearten bei. Lilly, Lillian und Anastasia gehen auf die Schule von Morwin, während Lucas und Natheniel die Schule von Erebros besuchen. Nur wenn sie wollen, da sie ja schon den Stoff beherrschen. Morwin ist im 3 Monat Schwanger und Erebros hat fast das halbe Schluss zusammen geschrieen, als er das erfahren hatte.

Uriel, Michael, Gabriel und Raphael: Unsere 4 Erzengel haben aller Hand zu tun, dass Chaos auf der Erde zu beseitigen. Avicus hat eine Menge schaden angerichtet und die 4 müssen hart ran. Sie freuen sich, dass Ric öfters da ist und auch Lillian öfters mal vorbeischaut. Die 4 versuchen ihr, ihre Welt und ihre Zauber bei zu bringen. Mit Azrael haben sie sich vertragen und freuen sich, dass bald Frieden zwischen ihnen herrscht. So, wie es sich Seth gewünscht hat.

Fred und Pansy Weasly-Parkinson: Die beiden sind mittlerweile 27 Jahre alt und haben einen Sohn mit Namen. Alexus Tom Weasly-Parkinson. 10 Jahre alt. Fred hat mit seinem Bruder, ihren Scherzartikel Laden, auf der ganzen Welt eröffnet. Pansy ist Managerin und verwaltet alles, sie bekommt Hilfe von Neville. Die beiden haben Sal, Ric und die anderen schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Alexus Tom Weasly-Parkinson: Der keine Sonnenschein, der Weasly Familie ist genau so drauf wie Fred und George. Mit seinen 10 Jahren ist er ein sehr guter Quidditch Spieler und albert gerne mit seinen Freunden rum. Aber, wenn man ihn braucht, ist er da. Er ist ebenfalls Mitglied der Dark Childrens. Ginny und Blaise sind die Paten.

George und Neville Ravenclaw-Huffelpuff: Die beiden sind mittlerweile verheiratet und leben in der Winkelgasse. Neville hilft Pansy zwischendurch, ist aber Lehrer in Hogwarts für Kräuterkunde. George hilft seinem Bruder Fred, die beide berühmt geworden sind. Vor allen in den Schulen, sehr zum Missfallen, von Erebros, Morwin, Ric, Sal und Albus. Die beiden haben ein Mädchen adoptiert was 4 Jahre alt ist. Alexis Leylia Ravenclaw-Huffelpuff. Helga und Rowena lieben sie. Auch sie haben die anderen aus Seths Familie, lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Alexis Leylia Ravenclaw-Huffelpuff: Die kleine Alexis ist mit ihren 4 Jahren, das jüngste Mitglied der Freunde. Sie lächelt wie ein Sonnschein und liebt es Dinge schweben zu lassen, sehr zum Missfallen ihrer Eltern. Lucas besucht die Kleine oft, ist ja schließlich der Pate, der kleinen Maus.

Rowena und Helga Huffelpuf-Ravenclaw: Die beiden Gründerfrauen, helfen Ric und Sal wo sie nur können. Sie haben ihre Schule übernommen. Sie haben sehr guten Kontakt zu Fred, George, Pansy und so ihrem Sohn sobeso. Die beiden sind wie Seth und Ric, für alle da.

Ginny und Blaise Weasly-Zabini: Verliebt, Verlobt und Verheiratet, heißt es bei diesen beiden. Nach der Schlacht, sind die beiden aufs Land gezogen und besitzen eine Kleine Farm. Ginny unerrichtet in einer Muggel Grundschule und Blaise ist im Ministerium angestellt. Die beiden haben einen Sohn und eine Tochter. Andrè und Sophie 10 und 9 Jahre alt. Mitglied der Dark Childrens. Die beiden gehen zwar auf eine Muggelschule, doch das heißt ja nicht, dass sie nicht zaubern können. Dafür sorgen ihre Geschwister.

Lucius und Narzissia Malfoy: Die beiden sind Draco gefolgt und leben jetzt in Japan. Lucius macht sich Sorgen um seinen Sohn und arbeitet ihm Ministerium. Cissa springt oft als Babysitter für alle ein. Sie weiß, dass Draco seine Ruhe braucht und geht mit ihm jedes Jahr zum Grab. Sie ist oft bei Sal und Ric zu besuch, was Draco aber nicht weiß.

Seth und Tom: Tja unsere beiden Helden. Woher wussten sie von Avicus Plänen? Warum haben sie Horxuxe erschaffen? Warum?. Tja, das werdet ihr bald erfahren und glaubt mir. Nichts ist so wie es scheint.

Avicus: Ist er besiegt? Wie konnte er besiegt werden? Ahnte er nicht, dass es ein Fehler war, das Schlachtfeld zu verlassen. Rätsel? Abwarten.

Hagrid, Minerva, Albus: Sie sind Hogwarts treu ergeben. Hagrid ist immer noch Wildhüter und Lehrer für Magische Geschöpfe. Er versteht sich gut mit Neville, der ihn oft besuchen geht. Auch mit Sirius, hat er guten Kontakt. Minerva, ist Stellvertretene Schulleiterin und liebt ihren Besuch. Sie hat sich Seths Rat zu Herzen genommen und verurteilt Schwarze Magie nicht mehr. Sie vermisst ihn sehr. Albus, hat einen Großen Teil seiner Erinnerungen verloren und bekam alles von Hagrid und Minerva erzählt. Er macht sich schreckliche Vorwürde und weiß, dass er falsch gehandelt hat. Er vermisst Seth und wünschte sich er könnte sich entschuldigen. Aus dank, hat er in Hogwarts beide Magiearten zugelassen. Aber er weiß auch, dass mit Stehs und Toms Tot was nicht stimmte. Wofür hat man Fwaks.

Bill und Charlie Weasly: Nach dem Tot von ihren Frauen, haben sie keine Beziehung mehr gehabt. Die beiden arbeiten in Hogwarts als Lehrer. Sie vermissen die alten Seiten und ihre Freunde Seth und Tom sehr. Bill ist Lehrer für Zaubergeschichte und Charlie für VGDDK.


	28. 2ZYKLUS Prolog

**Beginn des 2. Zykluses.**

_Hy Leute. Weiter geht es. Erst werdet ihr einen Kleinen Prolog bekommen. Danach geht der 2.Zyklus los. Viel Spaß und ich warte auf eure Reviews_

**PROLOG**

2 Tage waren seid der Schlacht vergangen. Gestern wurden Tom und Seth begraben. Alle Wesen, die in dieser Schlacht dabei waren, haben teilgenommen. Heute einen Tag nach dem Begräbnis, stand Draco mit kleinem Bauch, vor dem Grab seines Mannes. Die Kleine Liv stand neben ihm.

„Ist Daddy jetzt im Himmel", fragte sie leise.

Draco kniete sich vor das Grab und legte Rosen nieder, dann sah er seine Tochter an.

„Ich hoffe es mein Schatz", sagte Draco leise.

Liv sah Draco traurig an und strich über die Engelsfigur auf Seths Grab.

Der Wind wehte und Liv schloss die Augen.

/Machs gut Daddy/

Draco sah sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln an.

„Geh doch schon mal zu Oma und Opa ja."

Liv nickte und ging zum Eingang des Friedhofes. Draco sah auf den Engel und schloss die Augen. Tränen liefen.

„Verzeih bitte, dass ich gestern nicht an deinem Begräbnis teilgenommen habe. Aber, ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich konnte diese Heuchler nicht ertragen. Die denken, dich gekannt zu haben und so tun als ob sie deine Freunde gewesen wären. Ich glaube, du hättest deinen Spaß gehabt. Stell dir vor, Lucius ist Minister. Du würdest dich freuen, endlich einen gescheiten Minister zu haben. Sirius, James, Remus und Regulus werden Lehrer. Sirius macht sie Vorwürfe und weint die ganze Zeit. Sev hat ihn in einen künstlichen Schlaf versetzt, sonst käme er gar nicht mehr zur Ruhe. Sev weint nicht, er sagt nichts. Aber ich weiß, dass es ihm das Herz zerreiß, Tom und dich verloren zu haben. Warum nur Seth. Warum hast du das getan. Warum lässt du mich alleine. Als wir nach dem Denkarium sehen wollten, war dort keines. Hast du uns belogen, damit wir uns einfach damit abfinden können, dass ihr Tot seid", sagte Draco leise.

Der Wind wehte und es fing an zu regnen. Draco stand auf und sah on den Himmel.

„Ich werde Engelang verlassen, ich werde eine lange Zeit nicht mehr hier sein. Ich muss auf unsere Kinder achten. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde auf sie aufpassen. Du wirst stolz auf deine Kinder sein."

Draco sah wieder zu dem Engel und grinste.

„Lebwohl mein Engel der Nacht. Wo immer du bist, ich hoffe du bist frei", flüsterte Draco und ging. Kurz vor dem Ausgang, kam ihm ein junger Mann entgegen. Draco nickte ihm kurz zu und ging dann zu seinen Eltern und verschwand. Der Junge Mann sah kurz auf das Grab von Seth und Tom und verschwand mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Zu selben Zeit, sahs Remus am Bett von Sirius. Sirius schlief tief und fest und Remus hielt seine Hand.

**_In Sirius Traum_.**

_Sirius sahs an einem Baum und blickte auf den See von Hogwarts. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und er zitterte. Als ihm plötzlich eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wurde. Sirius schreckte hoch und sah auf die beiden Personen, die hinter ihm standen._

„_Seth….Tom", flüsterte er._

_Seth grinste ihn an und Tom schüttelte nur den Kopf._

„_Hör auf dir die Schuld zu geben Sirius", sagte Tom leise._

„_ABER ICH BIN ES DOCH. WENN ICH EUCH AUFGEHALTEN HÄTTE, DANN WÜRDET IHR NOCH LEBEN. BEI EUREN KINDER SEIN. UND NIEMANDEN ZUM WEINEN BRINGEN", schrie Sirius verzweifelt._

_Seth sah ihn traurig an._

„_Meinst du wirklich, dass ihr uns hättet aufhalten können Sirius. Nein. Wir beide sind Dickköpfe und glaube mir, wir hatten einen guten Grund für unsere Tat."_

„_WARUM. Dieses Denkarium ist weg. WIR wissen gar nichts", schluchzte Sirius und sank weinend auf die Knie._

_Tom und Seth sahen sich nur wissend an. Seth kniete sich vor seinen Paten und sah ihm in die Augen._

„_Siri. Hör auf damit, dir die Schuld zu geben. Versprich mir das bitte. Alles hat seinen Grund. Sei meinen Kindern ein guter Freund. Beschütze deine Tochter und pass auf die anderen auf", sagte Seth, küsste ihn auf die Wange und stand auf. Tom nickte ihm lächelnd zu._

„_Du bist doch sonst nicht der Typ, der aufgibt Sirius Black. Du wirst gebraucht. Vertrau uns Sirius. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl und es wird alles gut."_

„_Geht nicht…..verlasst uns nicht", schrie er._

_Seth grinste ihn an._

„_Ich hab dich lieb Siri. Machs gut", sagte Seth und Tom grinste, als beide verschwanden._

**Sirius Traum Ende.**

Sirius kam schweißgebadet hoch. Remus schreckte auf und nahm den weinenden Sirius in den Arm.

„Seth…Tom….geht nicht", schluchzte er.

Remus drückte ihn an sich. Sirius verriet niemanden, von diesem Traum.

**Prolog Ende. **


	29. Kapitel1

**Kapitel 1. 10 Jahre später/Briefe/Treffen in Hogwarts**

_Die Kinder der Helden:_

_**Natheniel Raphael Slytherin-Snape (11 Jahre)**_

_**Lillian Anastasia Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor (11)**_

_**Lucas Pasquale Salazar Malfoy- Slytherin- Gryffindor (11)**_

_**Liv Victoria Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor (17)**_

_**Anastasia Sophie Satanus-Black-Potter (11)**_

_**Lilly Hermine Jasmine Black-Lupin (15)**_

_**Alexus Tom Weasly-Parkinson (10)**_

_**Andrè Weasly-Zabini (11)**_

_**Sophie Weasly- Zabini. (10)**_

_**Alexis Leylia Ravenclaw-Huffelpuff (4)**_

Neville Ravenclaw-Huffelpuff sahs müde an seinem Schreibtisch. Heute würden die Freien beginnen und dann ein neues Schuljahr in Hogwarts. 10 Jahren, waren seid dem Tot von Seth und Tom nun schon vergangen. Neville seufzte, als 2 Personen rein kamen.

„Brütest du schon wieder in Erinnerungen", sagte Bill lächelnd.

Neville grinste beide an.

„Kann man so sagen. Ich dachte gerade, wie die Zeit vergeht."

Bill nickte und setzte sich. Charlie lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Das stimmt. Hast du von Albus Idee gehörte", sagte Charlie.

Neville nickte und sah beide ernst an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass alle kommen werden."

Bill grinste.

„Ich glaube, dass sie kommen. Spätesten, wenn die Kinder ihre Hogwarts Briefe erhalten"; sagte Charlie.

Neville sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Hogwarts Briefe. Sie sollen nach Hogwarts", sagte er baff.

„Ja. Außerdem, hat Albus noch so ein paar Dinge vor. Glaube mir, wir haben ein Aufregendes Jahr vor uns"; sagte Charlie.

Neville nickte und sein Blick fiel auf das Bild vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Hoffen wir, dass es ein ruhiges Jahr wird."

Die drei gingen.

Am nächsten Tag, schickte Albus Dumbledore 12 Briefe los. Minerva sah ihn an.

„Meinst du, sie werden kommen", fragte sie.

Albus lächelte.

„Sie haben das Blut ihrer Eltern in sich. Hogwarts wird sie magisch anziehen", sagte Albus.

„Ich wünsche mir sehr, dass wir sie wieder sehen", sagte Minerva und sah den Eulen nach.

Natheniel Raphael Slytherin-Snape las gerade ein Buch, als die Eule an sein Fenster klopfte. Natheniel sah fragend auf, legte sein Buch zur Seite und lies die Eule rein. Diese setzte sich sofort auf seine Schulter.

„Na meine Schöne, hast du was für mich", fragte er lieb.

Natheniel, sah aus wie sein Vater. Die Langen glatten Harre, hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten. Die Augen wie sein Vater. Er nahm der Eule den Brief ab und sah bleich auf das Siegel.

„Hogwarts"; flüsterte er.

Er schluckte und öffnete den Brief.

_Lieber Natheniel Raphael Slytherin-Snape, _

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerein und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt Sie eine Liste aller Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die sie benötigen. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. _

_Schulleiter_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden der Merlin, Erste Klasse, Groz.,Hxenmst. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig.d.Zauberer)_

_PS: Sagen sie bitte ihrem Vater die liebsten Grüße. Außerdem, wird am 31. Juli, eine Art Klassentreffen stattfinden. Alle Beteiligten, der Schlacht vor 10 Jahren sind eingeladen. Die Feier beginnt um 18 Uhr in Hogwarts. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Ihr kommen würdet._

Natheniel sah den Brief geschockt an. Dann, griff er sofort nach einem Spiegel.

„Lucas Pasquale Salazar Malfoy- Slytherin- Gryffindor", sagte er.

In dem Spiegel erschien Lucas Gesicht.

„Du hast also auch einen bekommen", sagte Lucas.

„ Shit. Natürlich, habe ich einen bekommen. Die anderen auch."

„Ja. Liv hat auch einen bekommen. Sie soll in die 7. Klasse ihren Abschluss machen"; sagte Lucas.

„Weiß dein Dad es schon."

„Nein. Ich habe ihm noch nichts gesagt. Er weiß ja noch nicht mal, dass wir Kontakt haben. Ich schlage vor wir überreden unserer Väter, dass wir dahin gehen. So sehen sich auch mal Sal und die anderen wieder. Das kann ja nicht so weiter gehen, sie gehen noch ein vor Kummer."

„Das wird schwer, du weiß wie Dickköpfig sie sind."

„Genau so wie wir. Wir bekommen das schon hin. Ich melde mich heute Abend bei dir Nath."

„Ok Luc, grüße deine Schwester."

Natheniel legte den Spiegel in seine Schublade und seufzte.

/Nun gut. Auf ins Gefecht/

Natheine ging zu dem Arbeitzimmer seines Vatres und klopfte.

„Herein", sagte eine kalte Stimme.

Natheniel trat ein und sah seinen Vater am Kamin sitzen. Er seufzte und setzte sich zu ihm. Severus, der aussah wie früher, dank dem Stein der Weisen, den er von Seth bekommen hatte, sah auf.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Sohn", sagte Severus fragend.

Natheniel legte den Brief auf den Tisch und Severus riss geschockt die Augen auf.

„Der kam gerade", sagte er.

Severus nahm den Brief zitternd in die Hände und fing an zu lesen. Natheniel beobachtet ihn. Doch keine Regung war zu sehen, seine Maske sahs perfekt. Typisch, dass hatte er von seinem Vater. Severus legte den Brief zu Seite und seufzte.

„Was möchtest du Natheniel", sagte er.

Natheniel sah seinen Vater überrascht an.

„Du lässt mich entscheiden."

„Natürlich. Der Brief ist an dich adressiert oder? Wenn du nach Hogwarts willst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten. Tom würde es so wollen. Wie Seth auch. Sie würden ihren Spaß daran haben, dass ihre Söhne nach Hogwarts gehen", sagte Severus und grinste ihn an.

Natheniel war sprachlos, er sah seinen Vater zum ersten Mal lächeln. Severus schmunzelte.

„Was? Meinst du, ich würde dir verbieten nach Hogwarts zu gehen", sagte Severus.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass es zu schmerzhaft für dich wäre, dass ich an den Ort gehen wo Dad."

Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Es wird zeit, dass wir wieder anfangen zu Leben", sagte er leise und sah auf das Foto von Tom und ihm.

„das heiß, wir gehen auf diese Feier und ich darf nach Hogwarts", sagte Natheniel

„Ja."

Er sprang jubelnd auf und umarmte seinen Vater.

„Danke Dad", sagte er und ging.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und er dachte sich nur.

„Was hast du vor Albus".

Zur selben Zeit, hatten auch die anderen ihre Briefe erhalten. Alle waren ziemlich sprachlos und fragten sich, was Dumbledore mal wieder ausheckte.

Dann war es soweit. Der 31.Juli war gekommen. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Pansy und Neville, der die kleine Alexis auf den Arm hatte standen vor dem großen Tor. Alexus sahs im Gras und wartete. Da erschienen auch schon Ginny, Blaise, mit ihren Kindern, Sophie und Andrè.

„Na endlich"; sagte Alexus und umarmte die beiden.

„Sorry. Mama wusste nicht, was sie anziehen soll", kicherte Sophie.

Ginny sah ihre Tochter gespielt böse an, was Alexus lachen ließ.

„Hallo Tante Ginny. Hy Blaise", sagte er fröhlich.

„Hallo", sagten beide und begrüßten die andren.

„Meint ihr, sie werden kommen", fragte Blaise, der Neville gerade umarmte.

„Ich hoffe es", sagte Albus, der mit dem restlichen Lehrer rauskam.

„Tag Professor", lächelte Sophie.

„Hallo Miss Weasly"; sagte Albus und zwinkerte.

Sophie lachte und Andrè grinste ihn an.

„Ich höre schon, wie der Hut sagt. Noch ein Weasly"; sagte Ginny.

Alle lachten, als Ginny Blick auf einen Lehrer traf. Strahlend blaue Augen sahen sie an. Der andere neben ihm grinste.

„Ach wie unhöflich. Das sind Mister Cloud Shinra und Zeki Asakura. Die neuen Lehrer für Weiße und Schwarze Magie.", sagte Albus.

Die beiden nickten ihnen zu. Ginny grinste zurück.

„Da haben sie sich ja was vorgenommen", sagte Blaise.

„Ich habe es schon gehört. Die Rasselbande, wird ihren Eltern wohl alle Ehre machen"; sagte Cloud nur.

Zeki grinste ihn an.

„Das hoffst du doch nur", sagte er und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Da kommen die nächsten"; sagte Cloud nur.

Alle sahen zum Hügel und sahen Dean mit Luna und ihrem Sohn Steve kommen. Gefolgt von Naomi und Seamus mit ihren Sohn Laurant. Die Kinder begrüßten sich. Während Blaise sprachlos auf Naomi sah.

„Naomi und Seamus. Was habe ich verpasst", sagte er.

„Wusstet ihr das etwa nicht", sagte Bill.

„Nein, wir hatten keine Ahnung. Ich freu mich richtig", sagte Ginny.

„Die Lehrer tun mir jetzt schon Leid", sagte Fred.

„Oh ja"; sagte George und grinste nur.

„Darf man mitlachen", hörte man eine Stimme.

Die Freunde sahen eine Stichflamme, wo Serena, Azrael und Anastasia raus kamen.

Ginny liefen schon die ersten Tränen übers Gesicht, als sie Serena sah und umarte sie. Serena drückte sie an sich und strich ihr über den Kopf. Azrael grinste in die Runde, doch sein Blick blieb bei den neuen Lehren hängen.

„Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid"; schluchzte Ginny.

„Es tut uns Leid, wenn wir in der Unterwelt sind, dann vergessen wir die Zeit. Du bist bild hübsch geworden Ginny", sagte Serena und begrüßte die anderen.

„Wir hatten viel zu tun"; sagte Azrael, der Albus die Hand gab, der ihn vergnügt ansah.

„Ich hörte schon von Sal und Ric, dass ihr in Friedensverhandlungen steckt", sagte er.

„Ah. Keine Politik oder wir gehen wieder", hörte man einen genervten Godric der mit Sal im Arm kam.

Anastasia schrie auf und umarmte die beiden. Sal und Ric schmunzelten und sahen die Freunde grinsend an.

„Ihr seht gut aus", sagte Sal und grinste Bill an.

„Danke Sal. Das kann ich nur wiedergeben", sagte er und umarmte ihn.

Godric sah zu den Kindern, die ihn baff ansahen.

„Hallo ich bin Godric und ihr sein", sagte er freundlich.

„Alexus Tom Weasly-Parkinson", sagte Alexus höflich.

Godric und Sal waren wegen des Zweitnamen gerührt und sahen Fred und Pansy dankbar an. Die nickten nur.

„Andrè Weasly-Zabini und Sophie Weasly- Zabini", sagte Andre.

„Gleich 3 Neue Weaslys", sagte Sal.

„Bald 4", sagte Neville und die kleine Alexis lachte.

„Na nu? Ein kleiner Engel"; sagte Ric und knuddelte sie.

Alexis lachte laut.

„Ric, bring das Kind nicht um"; sagte James, der mit Regulus kam.

„Vater, Dad"; sagte Serena und drückte beide.

„Hy Dumbi"; sagte James.

Die Lehrer lachten.

„Du weiß aber schon, was es heißt, die in Hogwarts aufzunehmen", sagte Regulus und gab Albus die Hand.

Albus und Minerva lachten.

„Ja, endlich wieder lachende Kinder und Spaß", sagte Minerva.

„Und den Quidditch Pokal"; sagte Charlie.

„Ich hoffe doch für Gryffindor"; sagte Remus.

Sal und Ric sahen Remus lächelnd an und umarmten ihn.

„Remy", schrie James und knuddelte ihn durch.

„AH. James Luft", keuchte Remus.

Regulus zog James weg und sah Remus lächelnd an.

„Wo hast du meinen Bruder gelassen"; sagte er.

„Der kommt da hinten mit Hagrid. Er war noch am See und Lilly musste unbedingt die Thestrale streicheln", sagte er.

„DAD, ich muss ja wohl hallo sagen", sagte Lilly die hinter ihm aufgetaucht war.

Die Lehrer, dachten erst Hermine würde vor ihnen stehen. Minerva hatte Tränen in den Augen. Lilly, die das bemerkte ging zu sie und umarmte sie. Minerva drückte sie an sich.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts", flüsterte sie.

Lilly lächelte.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", sagte sie.

„Besonders die Bücherei", sagte Andre.

Lilly lachte und begrüßte Sophie, Andre, Alexus und Anastasia.

Sirius, der mit Hagrid kam sah James lächelnd an.

„Lange nicht mehr gesehen"; sagte er.

Die Freunde sahen Sirius bleich an, denn seine Augen hatten jeden Glanz verloren. James drückte seinen alten Freund und zog ihn an sich.

„Ich hab dich vermisst Siri", sagte er.

Albus sah zu Sal, der nur den Kopf schüttelte. Sirius sah alle lächelnd an. Die beiden neuen Lehrer waren geschockt über Sirius Aussehen.

„Ist was", fragte Sirius.

„Ich glaube Köter, sie sind geschockt über dein Aussehen."

Stille. Sirius fing an zu zittern und drehte sich langsam um. Die anderen zogen die Luft ein und Tränen liefen. Da stand doch wirklich Severus vor ihnen und grinste sie an.

„Sev", flüsterte Sirius.

„Wen hast du erwartet Köter", sagte er lächelnd.

Ein Junge trat neben ihn und lachte.

„Dad, schock doch nicht alle so", sagte er.

„Natheniel", schrie Anastasia und umarmte ihn.

Albus sah den Jungen bleich an, er ähnelte Tom so sehr, aber auch Sev.

„Willst du mit nicht begrüßen Köter", sagte Severus.

Kaum hatte Severus die Worte ausgesprochen, schon hing Sirius ihm weinend um den Hals. Severus drückte ihn an sich und grinste Remus an, dem auch die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Willkommen zurück", flüsterte Remus und Severus nickte ihm zu.

Natheniel sah glücklich auf seinen Vater und begrüßte Sal und die anderen.

„Och, das schönste haben wir verpasst Lucius", sagte Cissa, die alle beleidigt ansah.

Alle lachten, als Lucius schmollte.

„Hallo Albus, " sagte Lucius.

„Minister", sagte er.

„Ach hör auf, heute bin ich Privat hier", sagte er.

„Das will ich auch hoffen Vater, denn ich habe kein Nerv, mir heute die Politik der Zauberwelt anzuhören."

Der Wind wehte, und alle sahen auf die 4 Gestalten, die noch Kapuzen auf hatten.

Severus, der Sirius los gelassen hatte, sah bleich auf die 4 Personen. Doch Natheniel lachte.

„Wird auch Zeit. Ich dachte schon, ich muss meinen neuen Besen, ohne den neuen Spitzensucher von Slytherin einweihen", sagte Natheniel.

„Du ohne mich fliegen, vergiss es Nath", sagte Lucas und zog die Kapuze ab.

Albus und die Lehrer keuchten auf. Lucas sah Seth zum verwechseln ähnlich. Es war, als ob Seth als 11 Jähriger vor ihnen stand. Cloud grinste nur leicht und Zekis schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Schock des Tages Bruderherz", sagte Lillian und zog ihre Kapuze ab. Ihre Langen Blonden Haare wehten ihm Wind.

„Fuck, ich hätte doch ein Haarband mitnehmen sollen", sagte sie.

Lucas gab ihr eines.

„Wieso hast du ein Haarband", sagte Sophie lachend.

„Du weiß doch Sophie, ich kenne meine Schwester", sagte Lucas nur.

„Oh man", sagte Liv und reckte sich.

„Liv", fragte Serena.

„Hy zusammen. Sorry, dass wir etwas zu spät sind. Doch mit 4 Man aus Japan ist etwas kompliziert", sagte sie und verneigte sich vor Azrael, bevor sie ihn umarmte.

„Du bist hübsch geworden, eine Richtige Dame. Kaum zu glauben aus dir Frechdach", sagte er.

Liv sah ihn traurig an.

„Ich musste halt erwachsen werden Azrael", sagte sie leise.

Er sah sie traurig an und nickte. Draco zog den Umhang ab und sah Severus mit warmen Augen an.

„Lange nicht mehr gesehen", sagte er.

Severus liefen Tränen über die Wangen und ging auf Draco zu.

„10 Jahre Draco, du hast 10 Jahre keinen an dich rangelassen", sagte Severus leise.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich konnte nicht Sev. Ich bitte dich, sei nicht böse auf mich. Es fiel mir jetzt schon schwer, hier her zurück zu kommen"; sagte Draco flehend.

Severus umarmte ihn. Es war Still, alle sahen die beiden traurig an. Sal und Ric gingen auf sie zu und Draco drückte die beiden.

„Verzeiht bitte", schluchzte er.

Ric strich ihm über den Rücken und Sal über den Kopf.

„Natürlich Draco. Wir verstehen dich", sagte Sal.

Die Kinder sahen sich glücklich an.

„Ich glaube, dass ihr uns da was zu sagen habt was", sagte James nur.

„Wir", sagten die Kinder und lachten.

„ihr hatte also Kontakt", sagte Severus und sah seinen Sohn an.

Natheniel zog einen Zwei-Wege Spiegel hervor, wie die anderen.

Die Erwachsenen lachten. Böse, konnten sie den Kindern nicht sein, sie waren damals ja genau so. Draco begrüße auch die anderen und bei der kleinen Alexis grinste er. Dann kamen auch noch Morwin und Erebros. Die Freunde gingen rein und die Kinder sahen sie lächelnd um. In der großen Halle setzen sie sich und unterhielten sich, was sie so getrieben hatten. Als Draco sagte, dass er eine Kampfsportschule aufgemacht hatte, staunten Ginny und Blaise. Die Kinder hatten sich einen eignen Tisch gezaubert und sich Butterbier bringen lassen. Sie lachten zusammen. Draco grinste darüber und sah Neville an.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, du weiß worauf du dich da eingelassen hast", sagte er.

Neville lachte und nickte dann.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie kommen dürfen. Es wird ein Lustiges Jahr."

Severus sah sich in der Halle um. Alle, die vor 10 Jahren auf dem Schlachtfeld standen waren da. Alle Völker vereint in Hogwarts. Draco sah ihn an.

„Wie sie es sich gewünscht hatten", sagte Draco.

Severus nickte, als Albus sich erhob.

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich bin glücklich, dass ihr einem Alten Mann, eine 2. Chance gegeben habt. Obwohl, ihr allen Grund hattet mich zu töten", sagte Albus ernst.

Cloud sah Albus an.

„Komm drüber weg Albus. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, wie alle Menschen Fehler machen. Sich die Schuld für etwas zu geben, was man nicht hätte verhindern können, ist lächerlich. Gebe dir nicht die Schuld. Lebe endlich, denn ihr habt eine Neue Generation vor euch sitzen, die darauf brennen nach Hogwarts zu gehen", sagte Cloud und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Alle sahen die beiden Neuen Lehrer an. Die Kinder warfen sich nur Blicke zu.

/Die beiden müssen wir im Auge behalten Lucas./

/ Da gebe ich dir Recht Natheniel, mit den beiden stimmt was nicht. Ich spüre starke Auren, doch sie verschleiern sie. Sie könnten gefährlich werden./

/Lucas. Vielleicht haben wir auch Verbündete in ihnen/

/Lillian das sind Lehrer/

/Ich meine doch nur Liv. Sie scheinen nett zu sein/

/Weiber/

/Ruhe Andre/

/Sophie, ich denke nur, dass wir aufpassen müssen. Wenn unsere Eltern rausbekommen, was wir machen, dann Gnade uns Gott/

Zeki, dessen Blick auf den Kindern haftete, grinste nur und trank seinen Tee.

„Weiter Albus"; sagte er.

„oh..ja…also. Wie gesagt, es ist schön euch wieder hier zu haben. Aber, ich muss sagen, ich habe mir auch etwas dabei gedacht."

„Ich ahne schreckliches", sagte James.

„Ich habe es mir gedacht", sagte Regulus

„Na, na James und Regulus. Vertraue mir einfach. Also, ich habe eine Bitte an Severus, Draco, Remus und Sirius."

Die 4 sahen Albus fragend an.

„Würdet ihr als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Die Halle wurde still und sah auf die vier Personen, die Albus einfach nur geschockt ansahen.

„WAS!"

**Ende Kapitel 1**

_So Leute, erst mal Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Doch ich hatte viel zu tun. Weihnachtsstress und dann kam meine Schule noch auf die Geistreiche Idee noch 2 Arbeiten schreiben zu lassen. Also, es geht weiter. Nach der ganzen Wiedersehens Freude der Freunde, bekommen Draco, Sirius, Remus und Severus schon den ersten Schock. Lehrer an dem Ort, wo Seth und Tom starben. Außerdem, wer sind die beiden Neuen Lehrer und was haben die Kinder nur vor. Fragen über Fragen, die in dem 2. Zyklus geklärt werden. Was passierte wirklich mit Tom, Seth und Avicus. Es wird ein Aufregendes Jahr in Hogwarts. Viel Spaß._

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle. _


	30. Kapitel2

_**Kapitel 2 Cloud Shinra**_

_Also weiter geht's. In diesem Kapitel, erfahrt ihr etwas über Cloud und ein das Böse ist noch nicht besiegt._

„WAS!."

Alle sahen Albus sprachlos an. Severus runzelte die Stirn, während Remus einfach nur starr auf Albus sah. Draco sah zu Boden und Sirius Augen waren leer.

„Ich weiß, dass ich schreckliches von euch verlange. An den Ort zu unterrichten, wo eure Herzen zersprangen. Doch, ich bitte euch von Herzen, kommt zurück."

„Aber, wir arbeiten doch schon"; sagte Remus.

Morwin und Erebros grinsten.

„Keine Angst. Wenn ihr gehen wollt, dann lassen wir euch ziehen. Hogwarts ist euer Leben, ich bitte euch auch, geht"; sagte Erebros.

Remus sah zu Sirius, der leicht zitterte.

„Siri", fragte er leise.

Sirius stand auf und ging. Remus wollte hinter her, doch Zeki packte ihm am Handgelenk. Remus sah ihn fragend an.

„Manchmal, ist es besser wenn man sich nicht einmischt", sagte er.

„Was wissen sie schon", fragte Remus sauer.

Zeki sah ihn mit warmen Augen an.

„Verzeihen sie, Mister Lupin. Ich wollte ihnen nicht zu nahe treten. Doch ich glaube, dass es besser wäre, Mister Black alleine nachdenken zu lassen"; sagte er.

Cloud stand auf.

„Was hast du vor", fragte Zeki nur.

„Luft schnappen", sagte Cloud und ging.

Zeki sah ihm grinsend hinter her.

„Tut mir Leid", flüsterte Remus. Zeki sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe sie angefahren. Ich wollte sie nicht beleidigen", sagte Remus.

Zeki lachte. Alle sahen ihn an.

„Aber bitte, Mister Lupin. Sie hatten doch Recht. Es ist ihre Sache, doch glauben sie mir, auch ich kenne das Gefühl, was Mister Black durchmacht nur zu gut", sagte Zeki.

Alle sahen ihn an.

„Haben sie auch Menschen verloren", flüsterte Severus.

Über Zekis Augen legte sich kurz ein Schleicher der Traurigkeit, der aber schnell wieder weg war.

„Ja. Ich habe auch Menschen verloren, die mir teuer waren. Genau so wie Cloud auch. Ich weiß, dass mein Verlust, sich mit ihrem nicht messen kann. Doch, wir wissen genau, wie es sich anfühlt. Sie sind ein guter Mensch, Mister Lupin. Als Empath, aber normal und als Werwolf ebenfalls."

Stille. Alle sahen Zeki geschockt an.

„Woher", sagte er leise.

Zeki grinste ihn an.

„Auch ich bin Empath. Daher, spüre ich zwei Auren bei ihnen", sagte Zeki lächelnd.

„Verstehe", sagte Remus und hielt ihm die Hand ihn.

Zekis sah fragend auf die Hand und dann zu Remus.

„Als zukünftige Collegen, würde ich Ihnen gerne das Du anbieten"; sagte Remus.

Zeki grinste nur leicht und nahm Remus Hand.

„Remus."

„Zeki."

Die beiden grinsten.

„Also nimmst du an", fragte Albus.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wieder hier zu unterrichten", sagte Remus.

„Na dann, willkommen als Neuer VGDDK Lehrer. Bill wird Arthematik unterrichten."

Remus nickte und setze sich. Albus und die anderen sahen Severus und Draco.

„Ich verstehe, wenn ihr Zeit braucht"; sagte Albus.

„Vater", hörte man Lucas sagen.

Alle sahen auf den ältesten Sohn von Draco, der seinen Vater lächelnd ansah.

„Dad, würde es wollen", sagte er nur.

Draco grinste ihn an. Lillian lächelte und Liv nickte ihm aufmuntert zu.

Severus sah zu Natheniel, der ebenfalls nickte. Draco sah Severus an und beide grinsten.

„Na dann, mal sehen, was die Rasselbande so drauf hat", sagte Severus.

Die Halle brach in Jubel aus.

„Severus ist also Neuer Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Zaubertrank Lehrer. Draco, du übernimmst Duellieren."

Die Kinder klatschten. Remus sah besorgt zu Boden.

„Keine Angst Remus. Lass Cloud nur machen"; sagte Zeki und trank seinen Tee.

Remus, James und Regulus sahen Zeki an.

Inzwischenzeit, sahs Sirius am See.

„Einer der schönsten Plätze hier."

Sirius sah geschockt auf und sah Cloud an, der an einem Baum lehnte und rauchte.

„Was wollen Sie", sagte Sirius nur.

„Oh, keine Angst. Ich will sie nicht überreden, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren.

Ich wollte nur eine Rauchen. Albus, hasst es eigentlich, wenn Zeki und ich im Schloss rauchen. Aber, da sie heute alle da sind, hat er eine Ausnahme gemacht", sagte Cloud fröhlich und setzte sich.

Sirius sah ihn an. Cloud hatte eine Art wie Seth an sich, doch waren sie Grund verschieden.

„Ist etwas", fragte er.

„Sie erinnern mich an jemanden, doch auch wieder nicht. Verrückt, oder?", sagte Sirius.

Cloud schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Darf ich fragen, wem ich angeblich nicht oder doch ähnlich sehen", fragte Cloud.

„Meinem Patenkind."

Cloud nickte nur und sah auf den See.

„Er wusste auch immer, wann es mir schlecht ging und heiterte mich auf. Obwohl, es ja meine Aufgabe war auf ihn zu achten, hat er meistens auf mich aufgepasst", sagte Sirius leise.

„Ja. Kinder sind schon was Besonderes. Sie fühlen, wie kein andere."

„Haben sie Kinder."

Cloud lächelte.

„Ich hatte Kinder ja."

Sirius sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe meine Kinder seid 10 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Sie leben woanders und ich darf sie nicht sehen", sagte Cloud nur.

„Oh. Das tut mir Leid."

„Schon gut. Dürfte ich sie fragend, warum sie das Angebot nicht annehmen wollen."

Sirius sah auf den See und seufzte.

„Ich bin schuld an Seths Tot. Ich habe nicht das recht hier zu arbeiten", sagte Sirius.

Cloud warf die Zigarette weg, die sich auflöste.

„Wie kommen sie darauf, dass sie Schuld haben."

„Ich wusste, was sie vor hatten und konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, Seth war schließlich mein Patenkind und Tom mein Bester Freund", schluchzte Sirius.

„Sie hätten sie nicht aufhalten können."

Sirius sah Cloud bleich an. Cloud stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte an den See.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was genau passiert ist. Doch ich glaube, dass die beiden einen Grund hatten, warum sie es taten. Die Welt hatte immer 2 Personen, die für sie im Mittelpunkt standen. Auf der einen Seite, die Seite des Bösen, da stand Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Auf der anderen Seite, Harry Potter. Der Retter der Zauberwelt. Vertreter des Lichtes. Der Auserwählte. Die beiden hatten eine schwere Last zu tragen. Ihnen wurde von Geburt an, diese Rollen zugeteilt. Sie konnten sich gar nicht anders entscheiden. Wenn einer der beiden plötzlich auf die andere Seite wechseln würde, so wie Seth es getan an, würde die Welt auseinander brechen. Sie hätten ihre Ideale verloren. Verstehe sie, wie Ying und Yang. Wenn es plötzlich, aber kein Ying mehr geben würde, würde das Gleichgewicht zerstört werden. Tom und Seth waren so ein Ying Yang. Aber, sie wollten nicht, dass eine Seite gewinnt. Also mussten beide sterben. Für das Gleichgewicht der Welt. Nur so konnte die Welt wieder ihre Ruhe finden. Denn solange es einen Tom gibt, muss es auch immer einen Retter geben und umgekehrt", sagte Cloud.

Sirius sah ihn sprachlos und bleich an.

„Sie lieben ihr Patenkind von Herzen Mister Black, dass sieht man. Aber meinen Sie, er würde wollen, dass sie sich die Schuld geben. Ich glaube, er wäre sehr traurig. Er hat so viel in Kauf genommen, um so eine Welt zu erschaffen. Eine Welt, wo ihre Kinder aufwachsen können. Ich habe nicht das Recht, sie um etwas zu bitten. Doch, bitte tun sie es für Seth. Lachen sie wieder. Leben sie wieder. Sie haben im Gegenteil zu manch anderen, etwas wofür es sich zu Leben lohnt. Kinder, Freunde und eine Familie. Lassen Sie, dass Opfer von Seth und Tom nicht umsonst gewesen sein", sagte Cloud und sah Sirius lächelnd an.

Sirius liefen Tränen über die Wangen, der Wind wehte. Cloud zuckte kurz zusammen und sah sich um.

„Ist etwas", sagte er.

Cloud aber rannte zum Schloss. Sirius hinter her. In der Halle waren alle am Feiern. Albus wollte aufstehen, als plötzlich die Hallentüren aufgestoßen wurden. Zeki sah Cloud an, der in seinen Umhang griff und ein Dolch raus zog. Alle sahen ihn bleich an. Zeki suchte den Raum ab und entdeckte einen Schatten, der auf Albus zu schlich.

„200 Meter vor dem Direktor", schrie Zeki.

Cloud war das Messer ab.

„AH!."

Eine Person wurde sichtbar. So schnell konnte keiner sehen, da packte Cloud den Mann mit der Maske zog noch ein Dolch aus seinem Umhang und hielt ihm den Mann an die Kehle. Sirius und die Gäste sahen bleich auf die beiden. Zeki trat neben Cloud.

„Ein Schattenreiter. Sieh an, ihr existiert also noch."

„Lasst mich los", keuchte er.

Cloud lachte.

„Damit ihr Den Direktor mal eben töten könnt. Vergesst es", zischte Cloud kalt.

Zeki legte Cloud die Hand auf die Schulter. Cloud ließ den Dolch verschwinden und zog den Mann auf die Beine. Albus kam auf sie zu.

„danke Cloud."

„Kein Problem."

„Wie konntest du wissen, was passiert", fragte Sirius.

Cloud grinste nur und sah dann den Mann an.

„Was willst du hier und wer schickt dich."

Zeki aber sah bleich auf das Handgelenk von ihm. Cloud sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist los Zeki."

Der Mann lachte laut auf, als er Zekis Panik bemerkte.

„Oh, wie ich sehe kennt ihr das Zeichen. Ich bin ein Schattenreiter, einer der 10 Priester von Meister Avicus."

Stille. Alle sahen bleich auf den Mann, der lachen aus Clouds Hand verschwand.

„Es geht also wider los", sagte Cloud.

**Ende Kapitel 2**

_Das war zwar ein kurzes Kapitel, doch ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Tja. Was sind die 10 Priester. Was sind Schattenreiter. Warum kennen Cloud und Zeki sie. Was verheimlichen die beiden._

_Bis bald_

_Blaire Riddle_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Kapitel 3 Schatten der Vergangenheit.**_

_Hy Leute. Weiter geht es. Heute, haben eure 2 Lieblinge einen KleinenAuftrittIhr_ _erfahrt mehr über Cloud, Zeki und Sirius neue Fähigkeit._

In der Halle war es still. Severus sah bleich auf Cloud und Zeki. Cloud, hatte die Augen geschlossen und Zeki redete leise auf ihn ein. Die Kinder hatten sie rausgeschickt, die sind sofort Quidditch spielen gegangen. Dumbledore sah Draco an.

„Alles in Ordnung Draco", sagte er.

„Ja Albus. Aber ich glaube, dass es Mister Shinra nicht gut geht", sagte Draco und sah wie Cloud wankte.

Alle sahen sofort hin. Zeki, wollte Cloud stützen, doch der schlug die Hand weg.

„Verdammt sei nicht so stur", sagte Zeki.

Doch Cloud sah ich warnend an.

„Du weiß, dass ich keine Nähe ertrage, nach einem Angriff Zeki", zischte Cloud.

„geht es wieder los", sagte Sirius leise.

Cloud sah ihn an. Auch die anderen. Remus nahm Sirius in den Arm.

„War es umsonst. War das Opfer von Seth und Tom umsonst", flüsterte er.

Cloud seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare.

„Wenn du mich fragst Sirius, ist das ein Spinner, der noch von Avicus übrig geblieben ist. Er sinnt auf Rache und will Angst machen", sagte Cloud.

„Meinst du wirklich", fragte er.

„Avicus ist tot. Seth und Tom, werden ihre Sache gründlich gemacht haben. Du kümmerst dich jetzt um deinen neuen Job, dass andere ist egal. Ok", sagte er.

Sirius nickte.

„du nimmst an"; sagte Severus.

„Ja"; sagte Sirius.

Albus und Remus grinsten. Cloud schnappte sich seine Jacke und ging zum Ausgang.

„Cloud", sagte Zeki.

„Ich bin in unseren Räumen", sagte er und ging.

Zeki sah ihm traurig nach.

„Sind sie Schwul."

Zeki sah Sophie an.

„SOPHIE", sagte Ginny.

Doch Zeki lachte und wurschtelte ihr durch die Haare.

„Was dagegen", fragte er lieb.

„Liebst du ihn."

„Mehr als mein Leben", sagte Zeki und grinste sie an.

Die Erwachsenen sahen die beiden Sprachlos an.

„Wo sind die anderen Sophie", fragte Draco.

„Die sind schlafen gegangen. Ist ja schon spät. Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen und auch schlafen gehen", sagte sie.

Albus sah auf die Uhr.

„2 Uhr morgens. Ich glaube, es ist besser wie gehen schlafen. Sie sind herzlich eingeladen, eine Nacht im Schloss zu verbringen", sagte Albus.

Zeki reckte sich.

„Super und ich bin hell wach"; sagte er.

„Mister Asakura"; fragte Sal.

Zeki sah ihn fragend an.

„Hätten sie was dagegen, wenn Ric und ich sie begleiten. Wir sind auch noch nicht sehr müde. Wie ich von Albus hörte, haben sie eine umfangreiche Bibliothek in ihren Räumen von ihren Reisen", sagte Sal.

„Mögen sie Tee", fragte Zeki und grinste.

„Sehr gerne."

Zeki, Ric und Sal sagten allen Gute Nacht und machten sich auf den Weg. Vor einer Türe blieben sie stehen, aus der Laute Musik rauskam. Zeki seufzte.

„Erben", sagte er und die Türe ging auf. Laute Musik strömte auf sie ein. Zeki machte einen Wink mit der Hand und die Musik schaltete sich aus.

Cloud, der auf dem Sofa lag, sah auf.

„Schon zurück".

„Wie du siehst, haben wir Gäste."

Cloud nickte den beiden Gründern zu.

„Setzten sie sich bitte."

Sal aber, sah baff auf die vielen Bücher. Ric schmunzelte und setzte sich.

„Sie können sich gerne umsehen"; sagte Cloud. Zeki küsste ihn auf die Wange und sah ihn fragend an.

„Schon gut. Ich bin Ok", sagte Cloud.

„Dann mache ich Tee", sagte Zeki und ging.

Ric sah Cloud an.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung", fragte Cloud.

„Dürfte ich sie etwas fragen, Mister Shinra", fragte Ric leise.

„Nur, wenn sie Cloud sagen", grinste Cloud und nickte.

Ric nickte und seufzte leise.

„Woher weiß du, was Schattenreiter sind. Woher weißt du, wie das Zeichen von Avicus aussieht. Warum haben sie nicht im Krieg mitgekämpft."

Stille. Zeki, der aus der Küche kam, stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch. Sal setzte sich neben Ric und sah Cloud an.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe sie jetzt nicht beleidigt. Ich wollte nur…."

Doch Cloud hob die Hand und Ric schwieg. Zeki lehnte sich ans Sofa und schloss die Augen.

„Sie haben mich nicht beleidigt Godric. Auch, verstehe ich ihre Fragen. Seth und Tom waren beide Genies. Sie wussten, was sie taten und haben ein Großes Opfer für diesen Frieden gebracht. Aber, es war etwas faul. Woher sollten sie wohl die Pläne von Avicus wissen. Das beschäftig sie."

Ric und Sal sahen bleich auf die beiden.

„Die Schattenreiter, sind Späher. Sie suchen etwas, das konnte ich aus den Gedanken des Schattenreiters lesen. Sie suchen Die Horxuxe und das Denkarium von Seth und Tom."

„Oh Gott"; flüsterte Ric.

„Sollten wir das nicht Albus und den anderen sagen"; fragte Sal.

„Ich denke, dass es nicht nötig ist. Sie wissen jetzt, dass die Früherer Krieger aus der Schlacht vor 10 Jahren, hier unterrichten. Der Höllefürst persönlich und außerdem sind die 4 Gründer in der Nähe. Sie werden es vorerst nicht wagen anzugreifen"; sagte Zeki.

Cloud strich sich die Haare nach hinten.

„Salazar und Godric. Ich bitte sie um etwas. Ich kann und ich werde, ihnen nicht alle sagen können. Versteht das bitte. Zeki und ich haben unsere Gründe. Wir sind keine Feinde. Eher im Gegenteil", sagte Cloud.

Ric nickte und sah zu Boden.

„Sie vermissen ihn immer noch schrecklich", sagte Zeki.

Ric sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Ja", flüsterte er.

Sal nahm Ric in den Arm. Zeki setzte sich neben Cloud und nahm seine Hand.

„Wir lebten in Frankreich, zur Zeit des Krieges. Wir haben 3 Kinder, etwa in dem Alter von Lucas. Doch, der Krieg forderte Opfer. Unsere Lebenspartner, wurden von Avicus Leuten getötet. Die Kinder verschwunden. Wir fanden sie, nach dem Krieg bei einer anderen Familie. 2 Jahre, waren vergangen. Sie waren so glücklich. Wir wollten ihnen, dieses Glück nicht zerstören. Nach dem Avicus Leute unsere Partner getötet haben, schworen wir Rache. Zeki wurde verletzte und ich wollte aus Hass, Avicus töten. Doch ich kam nie bei ihm an", sagte Cloud.

„Warum nicht", fragte Sal mitfühlend.

„Weil ihr Sohn mich aufgehalten hat, Mister Slytherin."

Ric und Sal sahen die beiden geschockt an.

„Was", sagte Ric.

„Seth hat mich aufgehalten. Er sagte, dass ich jemanden zu beschützen habe. Avicus sollte ich ihm und Tom überlassen. Wir sollten unser Glück nicht zerstören. Er grinste nur, als ich fragte, wie wollt ihr ihn aufhalten. Seine Worte waren. Nicht alles ist so wie es scheint Mister Shinra. Es wird alles Gut, nichts geschieht ohne Grund. Seth verschwand und ich kehrte zu Zeki zurück. Ihr Sohn, rettete mein Leben."

Ric liefen Tränen über die Wangen und Sal zog ihn in seine Arme. Zeki sah die beiden traurig an.

„Verzeiht, wir wollten nicht…."

Doch Ric schüttelte den Kopf und sah Cloud dankbar an.

„Danke, dass sie uns das erzählt haben"; sagte er zitternd.

Cloud nickte.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer für sie und vor allem für Seths und Toms Freunde. Ich kann verstehen, wie sie sich fühlen. Ich schwöre Ihnen, es wird nichts geschehen"; sagte Zeki.

Ric sah Cloud mit warmen Augen an, er wusste nicht warum, aber er vertraute den beiden. Sal nickte.

„Ich hätte da auch eine Frage"; sagte Sal.

„Ja", fragte Zeki.

„Dürfte ich mir das Buch da ausleihen."

Zeki sah ihn verdutzt an und Cloud fing an zu lachen. Ric schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Als Zeki sich gefangen hatte, grinste er Salazar an.

„Natürlich", sagte er und nickte.

Sal nahm sich das Buch und grinste.

„Wir werden jetzt gehen. Danke noch mal. Ich glaube, wir sehen uns häufiger"; sagte Sal.

„Ihr seid immer willkommen", sagte Cloud und grinste Sal an.

Die beiden Gründer gingen. Zeki lehnte sich an die Türe und sah Cloud an.

„Was ist wirklich mit dir los Cloud"; sagte Zeki.

Cloud stand auf und schlug gegen die Wand. Zeki ging langsam auf ihn zu und zog ihn in seine Arme. Cloud fing bitter an zu weinen. Zeki drückte ihn an sich und hielt ihn schützend im Arm.

„…wir haben Probleme Zeki", schluchzte Cloud.

Zeki sah ihn fragend an. Cloud zog sein Shirt auf und eine Lange Narbe, die sich von der Schulter bis zum Bauchnabel zog, kam zum Vorschein. Zeki strich sanft drüber.

„Er ist also wieder da", sagte Zeki leise.

„Beten wir, dass wir nicht eingreifen müssen", flüsterte Cloud und Zeki umarmte ihn.

Zur selben Zeit, sahsen Remus, Sirius, James, Regulus, Serena und Azrael in Sirius Räumen.

„Kaum zu glauben. Alle wieder vereint in Hogwarts"; sagte James und lehnte sich an Regulus.

Remus nickte.

„Meinst du, dass es Cloud gut geht", fragte Serena.

„Bestimmt. Sal und Ric sind doch bei ihnen"; sagte Regulus.

Azrael runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist los Schatz", fragte Serena.

„Diese beiden neuen Lehrer, haben was Komisches an sich. Sie verschleiern ihre Kräfte und das gefällt mir nicht"; sagte er.

„Vielleicht haben sie Ihre Gründe. Du weißt nicht, was sie durchgemacht haben Az"; sagte James.

„Ich kann sie nicht lesen. Keine Aura, keine Gefühle, gar nichts"; sagte Remus.

Sirius sah Remus an.

„Er erinnert mich an Seth", sagte er,

Alle sahen Sirius an.

„Cloud, meine ich. Er ähnelt Seth, aber auch wieder nicht. Seine Art. Ere hat Dinge zu mir gesagt, die ich nie so sah. Die mich zum nachdenken gebracht haben. Sie ergaben einen Sinn. Ich glaube, die beiden sind auf unsere Seite. Ich glaube als Seth sagte, es wird alles gut. Wusste er, dass dieser Tag kommen wird."

Remus sah Sirius verwirrt an.

„Wovon redest du Sirius."

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne", sagte Sal der mit Ric rein kam.

„Sind Erebros und Morwin schon weg", fragte Azrael.

„Ja, sie lassen euch aber grüßen und kommen bald wieder"; sagte Ric und setzte sich.

Sal und die anderen sahen Sirius an.

„Siri. Wann, hat Seth das gesagt."

Sirius stand auf und ging zu dem Foto, was an der Wand hing. Es zeigte Seth und Tom, lächelnd und ihm zu winkend.

„Nach dem Krieg. Hatte ich einen Traum."

„Traum", fragte James.

Sirius nickte.

„Ich sahs am See von Hogwarts. Weinte, da standen plötzlich Seth und Tom lächelnd hinter mir."

„Warum, hast du nie etwas gesagt", fragte James.

„Ich konnte nicht James. Ich dachte, ich hätte es mir eingebildet, doch jetzt bin ich mir da nicht so sicher", sagte Sirius.

Ric stand auf und nahm Sirius Hand.

„Darf ich mir den Traum ansehen Sirius. So kann ich den anderen, auch den Traum zeigen."

Sirius nickte. Ric sah ihn dankbar an.

„Schließt alle eure Augen", sagte Ric.

Ric setzte Sirius aufs Sofa, legte die Hände an seine Schläfen und konzentrierte sich. Der Traum von Sirius ( ist der Prolog ) erschien in den Köpfen von den anderen. Sirius kippte in Rics Arme, der ihn auffing und ihn sanft aufs Sofa legte. Remus sah ihn besorgt an.

„Keine Angst Remus. Er ist nur Ko. Es war ein harter Tag", sagte Ric.

Sal sah zu Boden.

„Was haben die beiden sich nur ausgedacht", sagte er.

Alle sahen Sal an.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, woher wussten sie das. Wie haben sie, Sirius Geist besuchen können, wenn sie Tot waren. Das ergibt keinen Sinn. "

„Was immer die beiden sich dabei gedacht habe, sie haben diesen Krieg beendet und uns 10 Jahre lang den Frieden geschenkt", sagte Regulus.

„Die beiden sind Dickköpfe und Genies", sagte Serena.

„Und trotzdem, habe ich ein mieses Gefühl", sagte Azrael.

Ric setzte sich neben ihn. Sirius unterdessen, fand sich auf einem Friedhof wieder.

**Sirius Traum. Anfang.**

_Sirius sah sich bleich um._

„_Wo bin ich jetzt schon wieder gelandet", sagte er. _

_Sirius ging langsam den Weg entlang. Er wusste, dass dies der Friedhof war, wo Seth und Tom beerdigt waren. Vor ihren Grabsteinen blieb er stehen._

„_Warum, träume ich immer so einen Mist", fluchte er._

„_Weil du ein Traumseher bist Siri, diese Gabe ist ein Geschenk."  
_

_Sirius wurde leichenblass und drehte sich um. An einem Baum, stand doch wirklich Seth._

_Sirius stand zitternd auf und sah Seth geschockt an. Seth grinste._

„_Was ist los Siri, noch nie einen Geist gesehen."  
_

_Sirius liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Seth schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf ihn zu. Er wischte Sirius die Tränen weg und sah traurig auf sein Grab._

„_Es ist komisch, sein eigenes Grab zu sehen"; sagte er._

„_Seth..was..wie."_

„_Um dir das zu erklären Sirius, müsstest du den Tot miterlebet haben. Ich bin hier, um dir etwas zu sagen."_

_Sirius nickte nur._

„_Cloud und Zeki, sind Freunde. Wie ich sehe, kennst du sie bereits und hast sie ins Herz geschlossen. Sage bitte Ric und Sal, dass sie keine Nachforschungen über sie machen sollen. Sie genießen, mein und Toms Vertrauen."  
_

„_Hast du sie geschickt."_

Seth grinste nur und sah wieder aufs Grab.

„_Es wir eine schöne, aber auch harte Zeit werden Sirius. Die Schattenreiter, werden wieder kommen. Aber, ich vertraue Lucas und den anderen Kindern."  
_

_Sirius nahm Seths Hand._

„_Du wärst so stolz auf deine Kinder Seth."_

_Seth sah Sirius in die Augen und Sirius sah Liebe und Wärme in ihnen._

„_Das bin ich auch. Ich wache über euch, schon vergessen"; grinste Seth._

„_Ist Avicus Tot", fragte Sirius._

_Seth seufzte nur._

„_Ich breche die Regeln, wenn ich dir antworte Siri. Ich dürfte normalerweise, gar nicht mit dir reden."_

„_Aber, wie du Seth kennst, schert er sich um Gesetzte und Regeln."  
_

_Sirius sah neben sich und sah Tom an. Tom grinste ihn an und dann Seth._

„_Es wird Zeit Bruderherz."_

_Seth nickte nur und sah Sirius an._

„_Ich freue mich, dass du dich entschieden hast zu leben Sirius. Es hat uns beiden wehgetan, dich so Leiden zu sehen", sagte er._

_Tom nickte und wurschtelte Sirius durch die Haare._

„_Sag Sev, ich bin stolz auf ihn ja und den anderen, dass es wir sie lieb haben"_

_Tom stellte sich neben Seth._

„_Siri. Egel, was passiert. Vertraue Cloud. Vertraue Zeki und vertraut auf die Kinder. Sie sind des Rätsels Lösung."_

_Sirius sah die beiden grinsend an._

„_Wir wachen über euch", sagte Tom und beide verschwanden._

**Sirius Traum Ende.**

Sirius kam keuchend hoch und sah in die besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde, Auch Draco und Severus waren da.

„Sirius, alles in Ordnung. Du hast angefangen zu weinen und wirres Zeug geredet", sagte Severus.

Doch Sirius grinste nur und sah auf das Foto.

„Traumsehen ist eine schöne Gabe oder."

Alle sahen bleich zur Türe, wo Cloud stand. Sirius stand auf und ging auf Cloud zu.

„Du wusstest, dass ich diese Fähigkeit habe", fragte er.

Cloud ging zum Foto von Seth und Tom und grinste.

„Ja, ich wusste es. Aber, was ich wissen möchte ist, was Seth und Tom dir zu sagen hatten. Sie haben die Regeln gebrochen, sich dir zu zeigen."

Stille. Alle sahen geschockt zu Sirius, der lächelte.

„Wir sollen euch vertrauen und an die Kinder glauben. Außerdem, lassen sie schöne Grüße bestellen und das sie uns lieb haben."

Die Freunde sahen Sirius geschockt an. Draco liefen Tränen über die Wangen und Severus setzte sich. Cloud lachte nur und drehte sich um.

„Ja, die Kinder sind des Rätsels Lösung", sagte er nur und ging an einem bleichen Sirius vorbei. Neben ihm blieb er stehen.

„Ein Traumseher, darf seine Träume niemanden zeigen Sirius. Nur erzählen. Seth, hat dir diese Fähigkeit übertragen. Nutze sie gut", sagte Cloud und ging.

Sirius sah ihn bleich hinterher.

„Genau dieselben Worte wie Seth."

**KAPITEL 3 ENDE.**

_So Leute, das war das dritte Kapitel. Tja. Seth und Tom hatten einen kurzen Auftritt. Doch wie ist so etwas möglich. Sind die beiden denn nicht Tot. Eigentlich ist das Geheimnis in einem Satz verborgen, den Seth an Sirius sagt. Vielleicht kommt ihr drauf. Cloud und Zeki, haben noch so einige Geheimnisse. Im nächsten Kapitel, beginnt das neue Jahr in Hogwarts und dann erfahrt ihr was die Kinder aushecken. Also ich wünsche alle Frohe Weihnachten. Lasst euch reich beschenken und wir hören uns im Neuen Jahr wieder, mit Kapitel 4,5 und 6. _

_Frohe Weihnachten und ein Gutes Neues Jahr, wünscht euch Rebecca Crispens._

_PS: Meine ICQ NUMMER ist. 278-229-238. Dort könnt ihr mich am WE immer erreichen. _


	32. Chapter 32

**_Kapitel 4 Ein neues Schuljahr beginnt und die Nachricht vom Sprechenden Hut_**

_Erst einmal, wünsche ich euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr 2007. Ich hoffe, dass all eure Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen und ihr gesund bleibt. Während der Feiertage, war ich fleißig und habe 3 weitere Kapitel bearbeitet, weiter geschrieben und verändert. Nachdem ich eure Reviews gelesen habe, musste ich lachen. Es war echt mega süß und spannend eure Vermutungen zu lesen. Aber auch, wie leicht ihr zu verwirren seid. Das Seth und Tom leben, dass ist kein Geheimnis mehr. Wer Cloud und Zeki sind, wird in diesem 3 Kapiteln klarer. Ihr werdet Cloud beim unterricht erleben. Wie Zeki ausrastet. Das die Kinder anfangen Cloud und Zeki zu vertrauen. In dem 6. Kapitel, werden die Kinder, in die Kammer gehen. Der Sprechenden Hut, hat in ihnen einige Fragen aufgeworfen. Warum, wollen die Schattenreiter Lilly. Tja, Fragen, die beantwortet werden. Bis bald. Freue mich über eure Feedbacks. _

_**Natheniel Raphael Slytherin-Snape (11 Jahre)**_

_**Lillian Anastasia Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor (11)**_

_**Lucas Pasquale Salazar Malfoy- Slytherin- Gryffindor (11)**_

_**Liv Victoria Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor (17)**_

_**Anastasia Sophie Satanus-Black-Potter (11)**_

_**Lilly Hermine Jasmine Black-Lupin (15)**_

_**Alexus Tom Weasly-Parkinson (10)**_

_**Andrè Weasly-Zabini (11)**_

_**Sophie Weasly- Zabini. (10)**_

_**Alexis Leylia Ravenclaw-Huffelpuff (4)**_

_**Steve Lovegood 11**_

_**Laurant Finnegan 10**_

Endlich war es soweit. Die Freunde waren schon alle am Bahnhof. Viele Eltern sahen sie erst geschockt an, doch dann lächelten sie. Viele wussten natürlich, wen sie da vor sich hatten und freuten sich, diese wieder vereint zu sehen.

„Los, kommt schon Leute. Ich habe ein Abteil für uns gefunden", sagte Anastasia.

„Und da passen alle rein", fragte Sophie.

„Natürlich, wir haben es magisch vergrößert", sagte Andre.

Die Erwachsenen lachten.

„Also, wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts"; sagte Draco.

„Ja Professor", sagte Liv.

Die Erwachsnen grinsten, als Draco ihr durch die Haare strich.

„Ich erwarte gute Leistungen von euch"; sagte Severus.

Die Kinder grinsten sich an.

„Klar, Professor Snape", sagten dann alle.

Die Leute um sie herum lachten mit.

„Los ab mit euch"; sagte Fred.

Die Kinder umarmten ihre Eltern und stiegen in den Zug. Severus, Draco, Sirius und Remus, apperierten nach Hogwarts.

„Meinst du, sie kommen klar"; sagte Ginny.

„Natürlich", sagte Fred.

„Du vergiss, wessen Kinder sie sind Ginny"; sagte Pansy.

Serena lachte schmiegte sich an Azrael.

„Sie haben gute Beschützer", sagte Dean.

„Ich will auch zurück", schmollte Seamus.

„Ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen, dass mit den Schattenreitern lässt mir keine Ruhe", sagte Ginny.

„Die werden nicht an sie ran kommen. Eher streben wir", sagte Cloud.

Die Freunde wirbelten herum und sahen Cloud und Zeki an.

„Was machen Sie denn hier."

Cloud stieg in den Zug.

„Aufsicht"; sagte Zeki und stieg hinterher.

Die Freunde hingen an den Fenster und winkten den Eltern zu, als der Hogwartsexpress abfuhr. Die Kinder hatten es sich in ihrem Abteil gemütlich gemacht. Lucas las ein Buch, während Lillian und Natheniel Schach spielten. Laurant und Steve erzählten sich Geschichten über Hogwarts. Sophie, hatte sich an ihren Bruder gelehnt und schlief, während Andre las. Liv und Lilly hörten Musik.

Anastasia und Alexus, hatten sich die Karte des Rumtreibers geschnappt und beobachteten das Gelände. Lucas klappte das Buch zu, so dass in alle ansahen.

Er belegte das Abteil mit einem Spruch, so dass keiner hören konnte was sie beredeten.

„Nun sind wir endlich in Hogwarts und brauchen uns nicht länger hinzuschleichen", sagte Sophie.

„Stimm, so langsam hatten meine Eltern schon was geahnt", sagte Anastasia.

„Wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, müssen wir in die Kammer des Schreckens. Erst mal wieder frischen Wind darein bringen. Umräumen und dann fangen wir an zu suchen", sagte Lucas.

„Aber wie sollen wir das Denkarium finden, wenn selbst Sal und die anderen, keine Ahnung haben wo es ist", sagte Lillian.

„Ich glaube, dass unsere Väter es so gut verstreckt haben, dass nur wir es finden können", sagte Natheniel.

„Aber warum wir. Wir sind Kinder", sagte Alexus.

„Was in den Köpfen meines Vaters und meines Onkels vorgegangen ist, kann ich nicht sagen. Doch, er hat Sirius seine Gabe übermittelt. Diese beiden Neuen Lehrer sind auch mit im Spiel. Ich glaube, dass Seth und Tom wussten, dass die Gefahr noch nicht vorbei ist und haben vorgesorgt", sagte Liv.

„So sehe ich das auch. Das Auftauchen der Schattenreiter, lässt darauf schließen. Die wollen das Denkarium. Daher glaube ich, dass sie in Hogwarts Spione haben. Ob es die beiden neuen Lehrer sind, weiß ich nicht, doch möglich wäre es. Wir müssen das Denkarium finden, ehe es zu spät ist", sagte Lillian.

„Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen. Draco, Severus, Sirius und Remus, werden ein Auge auf uns haben", sagte Anastasia.

„Wir müssen es halt heimlich machen. Wofür sind wir Rumtreiber", sagte Sophie.

„Das kriegen wir schon hin", sagte Andre.

„Wir halten zusammen und dann packen wir das", sagte Steve.

Die Kinder nickten.

„Also, wir müssen sehen. Das wir alle Häuser besetzten", sagte Lucas.

„Ich habe ein Idee", sagte Lilly.

„Das dachte ich mir schon", sagte Lucas und sah sie grinsend an.

„Also. Ich schlage vor, dass Lucas, Natheniel, Lillian, Liv und Anastasia nach Slytherin gehen. Sie können zum Teil Parsel, haben dort sofort Respekt und können die Geheimgänge sichern. Ich, Alexus, Andrè und Sophie, gehen nach Gryffindor. Ihre Eltern sind dort bekannt und wir können gleich klarstellen, dass es keinen Häuserkrieg zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin gibt. Steve und Laurant gehen nach Ravenclaw."

„Gute Wahl", sagte Natheniel.

„Was machen wir mit Huffelpuff", fragte Sophie.

„Das ist kein Problem. Wir haben auch einige Anhänger in diesem Haus. Die Tochter von Susan Brown, kommt heute nach Hogwarts. Ich habe ihr schon bescheid gegeben", sagte Natheniel.

„Na dann, kann der Spaß ja beginnen"; sagte Andre.

Die Kinder lachten. In einem Anderen Abteil grinste Cloud nur vor sich hin. Zeki lehnte sich zurück.

„Sie sind gut", sagte Cloud und lehnte sich zurück.

„Was hast du erwartet, sie kommen ganz nach ihren Eltern, Cloud."

„Mm. Ich bin gespannt, ob sie das Rätsel lösen vor Halloween. Sonst, wird es echt knapp werden", sagte Cloud leise und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Hast du noch schmerzen", fragte Zeki besorgt.

Cloud strich über sein Herz.

„Es geht. Mach dir keine Sorgen Zeki. Es muss gehen", sagte er leise.

„Schlaf was, ich wecke dich nachher."

Cloud legte sich lang und schloss die Augen. Zeki sah in besorgt an und zauberte eine Decke herbei, die er auf Cloud legte.

„Störe ich", sagte Sirius leise.

Zeki zuckte zusammen und sah Sirius fragend an.

„Was machst du denn hier Sirius", fragte Zeki.

„In Hogwarts ist alles soweit in Ordnung. Sie bereden nur noch die Abläufe. Remus meinte, ich soll mal sehen ob ihr zu Recht kommt", sagte Sirius und setzte sich.

„Das ist nett von dir. Ich glaube aber, dass du keine Lust hattest auf diese Besprechung."

„Erwischt", sagte Sirius und sah Cloud besorgt an.

„Fehlt ihm was", fragte er.

Zeki seufzte.

„Der Krieg hat Spuren hinterlassen Sirius."

Sirius nickte nur traurig.

„Du scheinst es besser zu verkraften als Cloud. Wie schaffst du das", fragte Sirius leise.

Zeki sah aus dem Fenster.

„Cloud, hatte schon vor dem Krieg eine Menge durch zu machen. Er ist mehr geprägt als ich. Er ist ja auch jünger als ich", sagte Zeki.

Sirius nahm Zeki in den Arm und drückte ihn. Zeki, war zuerst überrascht, ließ sich dann aber umarmen. Sirius strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Wenn was sein sollte, ihr könnt immer zu uns kommen", sagte Sirius.

„Danke Sirius", flüsterte Zeki.

„Schlaf was Zeki, ich bleibe hier"; sagte Sirius und Zeki schloss in Sirius Arm die Augen.

2Stunden später, klopfte es leise an die Türe.

„Ja", sagte Sirius leise.

Sal und Ric kamen rein. Die beiden sahen besorgt auf die beiden neuen Lehrer. Ric setzte sich neben Cloud und strich ihm über die Wange. Sal setzte sich neben Sirius.

„Was macht ihr beiden denn hier", fragte Sirius leise.

„Mal sehen was du so treibst", sagte Sal.

„Sal sei nicht gemein. Remus schickt uns. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht, da du noch nicht zurück bist. Also, hat er uns gefragt, ob wir mal nach dir sehen können."

„Sorry, ich konnte nicht weg", sagte Sirius.

Ric sah Cloud an.

„Sie scheinen eine Menge durchgemacht zu haben", sagte Ric.

„Warum vertrauen sie uns nicht. Wir können ihnen doch helfen", sagte Sirius leise.

Sal sah ihn an.

„Warte erst mal ab Sirius. Wir wissen nichts über die beiden."

„Seth und Tom vertrauen ihnen."

Ric seufzte nur, als Cloud sich aufsetzte und verwirrt Ric ansah.

Ric schmunzelte und lächelte Cloud an.

„Gut geschlafen."

Cloud sah zu Zeki und sein Gesicht wurde besorgt. Er kniete sich vor ihm und strich ihm über den Kopf. Zeki öffnete die Augen und kam langsam hoch.

„Von wegen, dir geht es gut", sagte Cloud und ging aus dem Abteil.

Zeki sah ihn erst verwirrt, doch dann bleich hinter her.

„Cloud, Warte zum…"

Zeki seufzte und setzte sich wieder.

„Sturkopf", fluchte er.

Ric stand auf und folgte Cloud.

„Wann sind wir da"; fragte Zeki nur.

„In einer halben Stunde. Sirius, geh schon mal vor", sagte Sal.

Sirius sah Sal fragend an, doch als er den Blick von Sal sah schluckte er.

Sirius apperierte. Zeki lehnte sich zurück und sah Sal an.

Cloud stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Ric trat neben ihm.

„Er hat sich Sorgen um sie gemacht."

Cloud grinste nur.

„Ich weiß, keine Sorge Ric."

Ric sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wie ich hörte, lassen sie Nachforschungen über uns anstellen."

Ric wurde bleich und sah ihn panisch an. Cloud sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich verstehe ihr Misstrauen Mister Gryffindor. Doch ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie das unterlassen würde", sagte Cloud und ging zurück ins Abteil.

Sal sah auf. Zeki sah ihn ernst an.

„Mister Slytherin, würden sie bitte gehen."

„Cloud", sagte Zeki.

„Gehen Sie", sagte Cloud ernst.

Sal erhob sich und ging. Zeki sah Cloud fragend an.

„Was ist los. Du bist doch nicht sauer, dass sie Nachforschungen anstellen."

Sirius sah fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her. Cloud sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Sirius. Danke, für deine Hilfe. Aber, geh bitte mit Sal und Ric zurück nach Hogwarts."

Sirius nickte nur und ging. Als er weg war, zog Cloud 2 Silberne Waffen heraus. Zeki sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Schattenreiter, werden den Zug angreifen in 1ner Minute."

„WAS."

Zeki nahm die eine Waffe. Da stoppte auch schon der Zug und die Lichter gingen aus. Cloud und Zeki verschwanden.

„Man Sophie, das ist mein Arm", stöhnte Andre.

„Tu den Fuß aus meinem Gesicht."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, auf wem ich liege", sagte Alexus.

„Auf mir"; sagte Lilly.

„Fuck", sagte Lucas.

„Nicht fluchen"; sagten Lillian.

„Was ist eigentlich los"; sagte Natheniel.

„Sehen wir nach", sagte Lilly und öffnete die Türe.

Doch in dem Moment wurde sie gepackt.

„AH!"

„LILLY."

Der Mann grinste und wandte sich der Wand zu.

„BOMBADA:"

Die Zugwand explodierte und der Mann sprang mit Lilly raus.

„Los hinter her."

Die Kinder rannten hinter her, doch blieben stehen, als sie 4 Mann vor sich sahen.

„Wohin wollt ihr denn Kinderchen", sagte der eine.

Lilly schlug um sich.

„Lassen sie Lilly los"; sagte Liv.

„Sonst was", fragte der eine.

Doch Schüsse fielen und 2 von den Schattenreitern gingen zu Boden.

„Was", sagte einer.

Cloud erschien neben ihnen.

„ZEKI. Schaff die Kinder in den Zug und fahrt los", schrie Cloud und spannte ein Schutzschild um sie.

Zeki sah die Kinder an.

„Lauft in den Zug"; sagte er.

„Aber was ist mit Lilly"; sagte Liv.

Cloud sah sie an.

„Wir kommen nach", sagte Cloud.

Lucas sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„LUCAS KEINE WIEDERREDE LAUF."

Lucas zuckte zusammen und die Kinder rannten los. Zeki sah noch mal zu Cloud, der nickte, dann rannte er auch los.

„Du Wurm, wagst es"; sagte einer der Schattenreiter.

Cloud grinste nur.

„Mit Avicus Handlangern werde ich locker fertig", sagte Cloud nur.

Die Lehrer von Hogwarts, standen schon am Bahnhof, als der Zug einfuhr. Albus sah Zeki an, der mit Lucas und den anderen kam.

„Lucas, Lillian, Liv", sagte Draco und umarmte die drei.

„Seid ihr verletzt", sagte Ric.

„Zeki, was ist passiert", fragte Albus.

„Sie haben Lilly"; schluchzte Anastasia.

Natheniel legte den Arm um sie. Remus und Sirius wurden leichenblass. Sirius wollte schon losstürmen, als Zeki ihn aufhielt.

„LASS MICH: ICH WILL ZU MEINER TOCHTER."

Zeki packte ihn an den Schultern und sah ihn ernst an.

„Beruhige dich Sirius. Du hast gegen die Schattreiter keine Chance. Verstehst du. Außerdem ist Cloud da, er wird Lilly zurückholen. Hast du vergessen was wir gesagt haben. Wir würden eher streben, als das euch und den Kinder was passiert. Reiß dich zusammen. Die anderen Kinder haben Angst, sie sind verängstigt. Ihr seid Lehrer beruhigt sie und vertraut uns."

Sirius sah ihn geschockt an, doch dann nickte er.

„Gut"; sagte Zeki.

„Was sind das für Waffen", fragte Natheniel.

Alle sahen Zeki an.

„In der Zauberwelt funktionieren eigentlich keine Waffen", sagte Sophie.

„Genau. Was sind das"; sagte Alexus.

Zeki zog seine hervor. Sie war silbern, mit einem schwarzen Griff und auf dem Lauf, war ein Wort eingraviert. Ying.

„Die ist aus Elbenmaterial", sagte Azrael.

„Können wir das später klären", sagte Remus bittend.

„Sind verletzte", fragte Minerva.

„Ich glaube nicht. Vielleicht ein paar Schrammen, durch die Notbremse"; sagte Zeki.

„Hagrid, Neville, Bill, Charlie, Minerva, bring die Kinder ins Schloss."

„Gut Albus."

Die 5 machten sich an die Arbeit. Remus, hatte Sirius im Arm. Zeki, lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen.

„Was tut er da"; fragte Lucas.

„Ich glaube, er versucht Kontakt mit Cloud aufzunehmen."

„DADDY."

Alle sahen auf. Hinter der Lock kam Lilly angerannt. Sirius war sofort da und nahm sie in den Arm. Man hörte Zeki aufatmen.

„Dad…..", schluchze Lilly.

„Bist du in Ordnung", fragte Remus.

„Ja. Dank Cloud."

Zeki sah sie an.

„Bis du verletzt", fragte er.

Lilly ging auf Zeki zu und verneigte sich.

„Danke…..danke euch beiden. Ohne euch, wären wir und die Hälfte des Zuges Verletzt oder tot", sagte sie.

Zeki legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Glaube mir. Deine Väter hätten uns umgebracht, wenn was passiert wäre."

Sirius lächelte etwas, während Remus ihn dankbar ansah.

„Außerdem. Haben wir Seth und Tom was versprochen", sagte Cloud der kam.

Alle sahen hin und Zeki sah ihn besorgt an. Cloud lief Blut über die Schläfe und er war bleich. Zeki ging zu ihm und stütze ihn.

„Alles ok."

„Jepp. Das ging echt noch mal gut. Bleiben nur noch 5", sagte Cloud und lächelte leicht.

„Danke Cloud", sagte Sirius.

„Für was Sirius, dass ich Freunden helfe. Dafür, brauche ich keinen Dank", sagte Cloud und fiel. Zeki packte ihn.

„CLOUD."

Zeki legte Cloud sachte zu Boden. Lillian sah Lucas an.

/Bruder bitte, sie haben bewiesen, dass sie auf unsere Seite stehen./

/Dann wissen aber die anderen auch von deinen Kräften/

/Ich bin ein Engel und stolz darauf Lucas./

/Na gut/

Lillian lächelte ihn an und ging auf Zeki zu, der sah sie fragend an.

„Darf ich ihrem Freund helfen. Ich werde ihm auch nicht wehtun. Ich verspreche es."

Zeki nickte nur und Lillian legte die Hände auf Clous Schläfen. Weißes Licht umgab die beiden und als es verschwand, kam Cloud langsam hoch. Alle sahen Lillian bleich an, doch Draco grinste nur.

„Sie hat die Engelseite von Seth", sagte Cloud fragend.

„Ja. Was Seth so versucht hat zu unterdrücken, ist bei seiner Tochter voll da"; sagte Draco.

Cloud sah Lillian an und verneigte sich.

„Danke Prinzessin", sagte er lächelnd und Lillian wurde knall rot.

Zeki schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Musst du mit 11 Jährigen Flirten", sagte Zeki.

Cloud lachte und legte den Arm um Zeki.

„Eifersüchtig", sagte Cloud grinsend.

Zeki gab ihn einen Kuss und grinste.

„Niemals. Außerdem, du weiß, was dir blüht, wenn du mir fremdgehst. Also, ab zum Schloss, ich habe Hunger"; sagte Zeki und marschierte los.

Cloud lachte und ging ihm hinter her. Die Freunde sahen ihn wortlos nach.

„Da retten die, die Schüler von Hogwarts und die….ich fass es nicht"; sagte Severus.

Ric lachte nur und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Lilly ging neben Lucas.

/Und was meinst du/

/Wir können ihnen vertrauen. Du hättest diesen Cloud mal kämpfen sehen müssen. Der pure Wahnsinn./

Lucas nickte nur.

In der großen Halle wurden sie schon erwarten. Albus erhob sich.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe es geht euch allen gut und keiner ist unverletzt. Als ersten beginnt die Einteilung", sagte Albus und setzte sich.

Cloud hatte sich neben Sirius und Remus gesetzte. Zeki neben Severus und Draco. Die anderen waren nach Haus gegangen, außer Ric und Sal die beobachten das ganze von der Wand aus.

Minerva holte den Sprechenden Hut. Als dieser Aber nichts sagte, sahen ihn alle ratlos an.

„Was ist los", fragte Zeki leise.

„Normalerweise, müsste er ein Lied singen", sagte Draco.

„Nun gut. Fangen wir an", sagte Minerva und rollte die Liste mit den Neuen Schülern aus.

Cloud lehnte sich zurück und grinste vor sich hin. Zeki sah ihn nur fragend an. Minerva hatte fast alle eingeteilt als nur noch die Freunde übrig waren.

„**Natheniel Raphael Slytherin-Snape."**

Natheniel setze sich und er Hut rutschte über seinen Kopf.

_/Sie an. Da haben wir ja den ersten der neuen Generation. Viele Gefahren werden euch diese Jahr erwarten Junger Snape. Aber, mit euren Freunde und euren Vätern werdet ihr gewinnen. Dein Haus ist klar./_

„ **2. KLASSE SLYTHERIN."**

Die Halle jubelte und Severus grinste seinen Sohn an.

Natheniel setzte sich und sah zu seinen Freunden.

„**Lillian Anastasia Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor"**

Lillian lächelte ihren Vater an und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

_/Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich kennen zu Lernen/_

_/Vater hatte Recht du bist Charmant/_

_/Ihr leidet sehr an dem Verlust eurer Väter und wisst das etwas nicht stimmt. Eines müsst ihr bedenken auf eurem Wege. Er ist mit Gefahren verbunden und auch der Tod könnte euch ereilen. Es gibt Verräter unter dem Dache Hogwarts. Passt auf euch auf./_

_/Das werden wir versprochen/_

„**2:KLASSE SLYTHERIN."**

Lillian gab den Hut Minerva und setzte sich neben Natheniel.

„**Lucas Pasquale Salazar Malfoy- Slytherin- Gryffindor."**

Lucas schritt mit ernster Miene auf den Hut zu, der sich über ihn legte.

_/Nicht so ernst Junger Prinz/_

_/ Es hat doch was zu bedeuten, dass du kein Lied singst oder/_

_/Ja und Nein. Das werdet ihr noch erfahren. Nach der Einteilung/_

_/Du bist echt ein Rätsel/_

_/du bist deines Vaters würdig. Sein Talent und sein Blut stecken in dir. Doch, sei auf der Hut. Nicht alle sind dir wohl gesonnen/_

_/Weiß du was über das Denkarium/_

_/Ja und Nein Junger Prinz. Es ist in Hogwarts doch wo es ist, dass könnt nur ihr herausfinden. Haltet zusammen, denn ihr werdet eure Freundschaft brauchen. Glaubt nicht alles./_

„**2.KLASSE SLYTHERIN."**

Lucas ging zu Lillian und setzte sich.

„**Liv Victoria Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor"**

„**7.KLASSE SLYTHERIN."**

„**Anastasia Sophie Satanus-Black-Potter**"

„**2.KLASSE SLYTHERIN."**

„**Lilly Hermine Jasmine Black-Lupin"**

Lilly ging nach vorne und setze den Hut auf.

_/Soso. Du bist also hier./_

_/Wie meinst du das/_

_/ Das wird ein anstrengendes Jahr für dich. Ich hoffe, du bist stark genug dafür. Vergiss eines nicht. Deine Eltern lieben dich und es wird dir nichts geschehen./_

„**5.KLASSE SLYTHERIN."**

Lilly setzte sich neben Lillian, die sie fragend ansah. Doch Lilly schüttelte nur den Kopf

"Alexus Tom Weasly-Parkinson"

" **Wie viele Weaslys gibt es eigentlich….1. KLASSE GYRFFINDOR"**

Alexus ging mit rotem Kopf zum Tisch, während die anderen lachten.

„**Andrè Weasly-Zabini"**

„**Noch ein Weasly und ich gehe in Rente….2.KLASSE GRYFFINDORE."**

Andre lachte, wie die anderen als er sich setzte.

„**Sophie Weasly- Zabini"**

"**Ich bin verdammt. Ich hoffe ihr macht Fred und Gorge Weasly nicht Konkurrenz….2.KLASSE GRYFFINDORE."**

Sophie verneigte sich unter Applaus und winkte zum Lehrertisch, die laut lachten. Andre umarte Sophie und beide grinsten sich an.

„**Steve Lovegood"**

„**2. Klasse RAVENCLAW"**

„**Laurant Finnegan"**

„**1.Klasse RAVENCLAW"**

Albus erhob sich und alle Gespräche verstummten.

Doch bevor Albus zum reden ansetzten konnte, räusperte sich der Hut.

„Verzeihen sie Direktor, wenn ich ihre Ansprache unterbrechen muss. Aber, ich habe einem Alten Freund versprochen, ein paar Worte zu sagen."

Albus sah den Hut verwirrt an und setze sich.

„Viele wundern sich, warum ich dieses Jahr kein Leid gesungen habe. Dieses Lied, ist nicht mehr nötig. Es gibt keine Feindschaften mehr unter den Häusern. Es wäre eigentlich egal, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Doch, ich muss eine Warnung aussprechen. Das was vor 10 Jahren hat begonnen, hat noch lange kein Ende genommen. Der Sieg, der so teuer war, ruhte nur 10 Jahr. Dieses Jahr, der Pakt ist gebrochen und das Böse ist wieder in die Herzen der Menschen gekrochen. Verluste, Leid und Treuer wird es geben, doch die Retter der Welt werden sich erheben. Das Denkarium, so lange schon verschollen, werdet ihr nur finden, wenn eure Herzen sich vereinen. Doch das, ist noch nicht des Rätsels Lösung. Es ist nur der Schlüssel, zu etwas, was die Welt retten", sagte der Hut und verschwand.

Zeki sah zu Cloud, der lächelte. Draco und seine Freunde sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Ähm ja. Also. Nach so einem Gedicht, brauche ich was zu essen. GUTE APPETIT."

Die Kinder sahen auf das viele essen und hauten rein. Lucas sah Lillian an.

„Und was meinst du", fragte sie.

„In Hinweise geben war er nie gut", sagte Natheniel.

„Was meint er damit nur", sagte Liv.

„Das, wenn wir das Denkarium gefunden haben, noch lange nicht am Ziel sind."

„Na super", sagte Lillian.

„Lassen wir es auf uns zukommen", sagte Lilly.

Lucas nickte und griff sich was zu Essen.

Nach der Feier, gingen die Kinder in ihren Schlafsaal.

Cloud reckte sich und Zeki grinste.

„Sag ja nicht, du bist müde", sagte Zeki.

„Hey ja, wer hat sich mit 4 Schattenreitern auseinander gesetzt", sagte Cloud beleidigt.

Zeki küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Sei nicht böse. Du weiß, ich mache nur Scherze, " sagte Zeki und stand auf.

„Also, Gute Nacht zusammen", sagte Zeki und ging.

„Cloud", sagte Ric.

Cloud seufzte und sah ihn an.

„Ric, ich weiß, es war nicht fair von mir, dich anzuschreien. Doch, ich bin etwas verärgert gewesen. Ich sehe nicht gerne, wenn jemand hinter mir her schnüffelt. Ihr könnt doch fragend. Ich dachte, ihr habt vertrauen in uns", sagte Cloud.

„Es ist so schwer", sagte Draco.

Cloud sah ihn an.

„Ihr taucht aus dem Nichts auf. Wisst so gut bescheid. Seth und Tom haben euch nie erwähnt. Ihr habt Elben Waffen, könnt super kämpfen. Wir wollen einfach nur verstehen", sagte Draco leise.

Cloud setzte sich wieder und sah Albus und die anderen einzeln an.

„Das mit der Waffe, ist einfach zu erklären. Sie stammt von Steh. Zekis von Tom."

Alle sahen ihn bleich an.

„Es waren Geschenke, geschmiedet aus Helios."

„Verstehe"; sagte Severus.

„Warum seid ihr aufgetaucht? Warum jetzt? Wisst ihr was der Hut meinte?", sagte Sal sauer.

Cloud schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das sind Fragend, die ich nicht beantworten kann Sal. Bitte, versteht das."

„NEIN, dass verstehe ich nicht", schrie Sal.

Alle sahen ihn an. Sie hatten Sal noch nie ausrasten sehen.

„Sal. Es reicht."

**Ende Kapitel 4**


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 5 Unterricht.**

Zeki kam sauer auf sie zu und legte Cloud die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du hast für morgen noch unterricht vor zu bereiten. Geh, ich erledige das hier", sagte Zeki ernst.

Cloud nickte nur und ging. Zeki sah die Freunde sauer an. Bill, Charlie und Neville kamen dazu.

„Was ist denn…."

Doch Zeki schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Alle zucken zusammen.

„Was muss man noch tun, damit ihr uns glaubt. Wir haben euerer Tochter das Leben gerettet. Wir haben unser Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um hier sein zu können. Was wollt ihr noch", sagte Zeki sauer.

Sirius sah ihn bleich an. Zeki sah Sal ins Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, sie sind mächtig. Doch glauben sie mir Salazar Slytherin. Cloud und mich als Feinde zu haben, würde ich ihnen nicht raten. Denn sie werden bald genug mit Avicus zu tun bekommen. Der ist nämlich nicht tot und anstatt sich mit uns beiden zu beschäftigen, sollten sie lieber ihre Leute auf ihn und seine Anhänger ansetzten. Ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden", sagte Zeki und ging.

„Seid Ihr Feinde", flüsterte Severus.

Zeki blieb stehen und sah Severus mit warmen und sanften Augen an.

„Nein. Doch aus Freunden können leicht Feinde werden Severus. Aber, ich kann und werde euch unterstützen. Sei es mit meinem Leben, denn ich habe bei meinem Blut geschworen euch zu schützen. Versprechen halte ich", sagte Zeki und ging, die Hallentüren schlugen zu.

Ric und die andren sahen bleich auf die Türe.

„Der hat ein Temperament wie Tom", sagte Bill nur.

„Das übertrifft Tom", sagte Charlie.

„Er hat Recht. Sie haben und bewiesen, dass wir Ihnen vertrauen können. Was machen wir, wir hintergehen sie"; sagte Remus.

Sal seufzte und sah zu Boden.

„Ich werde mich morgen bei den beiden entschuldigen"; sagte Sal.

„Ich schlage vor wir gehen Schlafen. Sal und Ich werden zurückkehren. Wir lassen von uns hören"; sagte Ric und die beiden verschwanden. Die anderen gingen ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen Alle sahsen in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück. Die Stundenpläne wurden ausgeteilt.

„Cool die 1-3 Klasse hat weiße Magie und schwarze Magie zusammen", sagte Sophie.

„Mit allen Häuser", fragte Liv.

„Ja scheint so", sagte Andre.

„Super, dann sind wir ja alle zusammen", sagte Lillian.

„Na ja. Außer Lilly und Liv", sagte Natheniel.

„Was habt ihr beide denn jetzt", fragte Sophie.

„Ich habe jetzt Zaubertränke bei Sev", sagte Liv.

„und ich habe VGDDK, bei Dad", kicherte Lilly.

„Oha. Der wird sich wundern", sagte Anastasia.

„Wir haben die 1 und 2 Stunde Weiße Magie und dann Pause. Danach 3 und 4 Schwarze Magie. Dann Mittagessen und dann Duellieren", sagte Natheniel.

„Ich habe dann Heilkunde. Liv, dass haben wir zusammen, weil es nur so wenige wollten", sagte Lilly.

„Na super.", sagte Anastasia.

Cloud trank seinen Tee und sah fix und fertig aus. Zeki, schien miese Laune zu haben und las Zeitung. Neville sah ihn vorsichtig an.

„Alles ok mit euch beiden", fragte er vorsichtig.

Zeki sah ihn fragend an.

„Warum sollte was nicht in Ordnung sein", fragte er.

„Nun ja. Cloud sieht fix und fertig aus, als ob er nicht geschlafen hat und du siehst aus, als ob du alle killen möchtest", fragte Bill.

Zeki lachte leise.

„Keine Angst. Wir sind beide Morgenmuffel. Wir hassen es früh aufzustehen", sagte Zeki nur.

Cloud seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Alle sahen ihn an.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

„Sie hatten Angst vor uns", sagte Zeki und trank seinen Tee.

„Kein Wunder. Wir sehen bestimmt wie Killer aus", lachte Cloud.

Die Lehrer atmeten durch.

„Dobby", sagte Cloud.

Zeki sah ihn schnell an, doch da erschien Dobby schon.

„Mister Shinra wünschen."

„Könntest du mir einen reisen Gefallen tun und mir einen Milchkaffe bringen", sagte er mit leuchteten Augen.

Dobby grinste über seine langen Ohren und nickte.

„Natürlich"; sagte er und verschwand.

Cloud reibt sich die Hände.

„Es geht doch nichts über Kaffe am Morgen":

Die Lehrer sahen ihn verwirrt an, bis Sirius anfing zu lachen. Die anderen Lehrer stimmten mit ein. Die Schüler sahen fragend zum Lehrertisch.

„Jetzt spinnen die Pauker wirklich"; sagte Lilly.

Doch Lucas grinste.

„Ich habe Dad, noch nie so frei lachen gesehen. Ich glaube, die beiden tun ihm gut."

„Stimmt. Der Böse Professor Snape kann lachen", sagte Natheniel grinsend.

Nach dem Frühstück, machten sich die Schüler auf dem Weg. Auch die Lehrer erhoben sich.

„Du hast gleich die Rasselbande", sagte Sirius.

Cloud grinste.

„Freu mich schon drauf. Mal sehen, wie sie mich löchern werden", sagte Cloud.

„Du hast Liv in Zaubertränke Sev oder", fragte Draco.

„Ja. Warum?."

„Ich sage nur, sie liebt es anderen zu helfen. Pass bitte auf, dass sie deine Stunde nicht zu sehr übernimmt", sagte Draco.

Severus grinste.

„Ich habe jetzt Lilly", sagte Remus.

„Schon komisch, die eigene Tochter zu unterrichten", sagte Draco.

„Ich habe jetzt erst mal Frei", sagte Sirius.

„Du hast Astronomie erst abends. Finde ich gut", sagte Bill und ging zu Arthematik.

Charlie und Hagrid machten sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Sirius sah Zeki an.

„Du hast erst in der 3. und 4, oder", fragte er.

„Ja. Ich bin in unseren Räumen, falls was ist", sagte er und ging.

„Ist er noch sauer", fragt Remus.

„Sauer?. Ach so wegen Sal. Nein…er war gestern etwas fertig, da tickt er schnell aus. Keine Angst", sagte Cloud und grinste.

„Also. Bis zum Mittagessen", sagten alle.

Als Cloud in den Raum kam, staunte er nicht schlecht. Der Raum hatte Platz für 300 Schüler und war wie ein Hörsaal einer Muggeluni aufgebaut.

/Typisch Albus/

Cloud trat rein und stellte sich ans Pult.

„Guten morgen zusammen. Einige von euch kennen mich bereits, mein Name ist Professor Shinra. Ich heiße euch willkommen, im meinem Unterricht. Da wir über 100 Leute sind, möchte ich euch bitten leise zu sei und euch zu melden. Am Ende dieses Jahres werden wir eine Arbeit schreiben, die aus 3 Teilen bestehen wird. Ein Mündlicher Teil, ein Schriftlicher Teil und ein Aufsatz."

„Aufsatz", fragte Lucas.

„Genau. Jeder von euch darf sich ein Thema auswählen, über welches er einen 100 Seiten Aufsatz schreiben wird."

„100 Seiten, bis wann", fragte Lillian.

„Halloween", sagte Cloud lächelnd.

„1nen Monat", sagte Anastasia.

„Genau. Des Weiteren muss ich euch fragen, ob ich euch mit Du, oder Sie ansprechen soll".

„DU", sagten alle.

„Sehr gut. Das macht es leichter", sagte Cloud und setzte sich lässig auf das Pult.

Die Mädchen schmachten dahin und die Jungen grinsten nur. Cloud schien ein cooler Lehrer zu sein.

„Also. Weiße Magie. Was könnt ihr euch vorstellen, werden wir hier machen", fragte Cloud und sah alle an.

Lillian hob die Hand.

„Ja Lillian."

„Ich glaube, dass wir uns mit der Geschichte der weißen Magie beschäftigen werden."

Cloud nickte.

„Das ist korrekt. Weiter, ja Lucas."

„Mit den Sprüchen."

„Auch richtig. Die Sprüche, der Weißen Magie und ihrer Herkunft, werden ebenfalls Teil meines Unterrichtes."

Anastasia hob die Hand. Cloud nickte ihr zu.

„Personen, die Zauberer sind."

Die Klasse lachte, doch Cloud hob die Hand.

„Auch das Stimmt. Wir werden uns mit den Personen beschäftigen, die pure weiß Magier sind und welche nur weißmagischen Sprüche anwenden können. Ich möchte euch bitten, nicht zu lachen. Denn Fehler gehören dazu", sagte Cloud.

„Werden wir uns auch mit dem Krieg vor 1 Jahren beschäftigen", sagte Steve.

Cloud nickte und die Freunde sahen ihn geschockt an.

„Der Krieg vor 10 Jahren, gehört auch in mein Gebiet. Wie auch in Pr. Asakuras Unterricht. Ich hoffe, dass es für die anwesenden Familienmitglieder, kein Problem ist."

„Nein", sagten sie.

„Die Weiße Magie, ist der Ursprung von allen. Aus Ihr, hat sich die Schwarze Magie gebildet."

„Was", sagte Steve.

Cloud sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Kaum zu glauben oder", fragte Cloud.

„Aber, wie kann aus der weißen Magie, schwarze Magie entstehen. Die Weiße Magie ist gut."

Lillian sah den jungen Gryffindor sauer an. Lucas legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nicht alles ist Gut oder Böse. Die weiße Magie und die Schwarze Magie, sind genau gleich stark. Sie haben nur andere Schwerpunkte und Ziele. Auch mit der weißen Magie kann man töten. Ist sie dann gut?"

Der Junge sah zu Boden.

„Ich weiß, dass viele von Ihnen denken, dass die Schwarze Magie zu den schlechten zählt. Kein Wunder. Ihr könnt nur das wiedergeben, was ihr gehört habt. Schwarz gleich Voldemort und weiß gleich Harry Potter. Ein Irrtum, der fatale Folgen hatte. Beide Magier, zählen mittlerweile zu den größten überhaupt. Während Tom nur schwarze Magie anwendete, hat Seth beide Magiearten vereint."

„Aber warum sind dann beide gestorben."

Cloud sah das Mädchen traurig an.

„Schwarz und Weiß, müssen immer im Gleichgewicht sein. Die Welt, kann nicht nur mit einer Magieart leben."

„Wie Ying und Yang", fragte Lucas.

„Genau. Aber die Welt, kannte Harry Potter oder besser Seth Slytherin Gryffindor, nur als strahlenden Helden, der weißen Seite. Für sie brach eine Welt zusammen, als er sich zur schwarzen Seite bekannte. Früher, war die Welt noch nicht bereit dafür."

„Narren", sagte Natheniel.

Cloud lächelte ihn an.

„Nein Natheniel. Sie waren keine Narren, sie kannten es nicht anders. Menschen, die von Geburt an geglaubt haben. Weiß gleich gut und schwarz gleich böse, können nicht einfach umdenken."

„Stimmt", sagte Sophie.

„Hätte Tom eigentlich Weiß Magische Sprüche anwenden können", fragte Lillian.

Cloud sah sie an.

„Ich meine, in Onkel Toms Blut, floss pure Schwarze Magie. Hätte er weiße Magie verwenden können."

Cloud lächelte.

„Gut Frage. Was meint ihr?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Tom war Schwarzmagier durch und durch", sagte Lucas.

„Was meinst du Natheniel."

„Ich glaube auch nicht. Severus ist Schwarzmagier. Ich habe ihn noch nie Weiße Magie anwenden sehen."

Cloud lächelte.

„Aber er unterrichtet Zaubertränke, dass zu den Weiß Magischen Fächern zählt. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Severus benutzt weiße Magie täglich."

„Das kann nicht sein", sagte Anastasia.

„Oh doch. Es stimmt. Für manche Tränke, braucht man weiß Magische Fähigkeiten."

„Veritas und Heiltränke", sagte Lillian.

„Richtig. Aber zu Tom. Eigentlich, könnte er es nicht. Aber durch den Pakt, den er mit Seth geschlossen hatte, konnte er es auch."

Die Freunde sahen ihn verwirrt an.

„Ein Blutpackt, koppelt die Fähigkeiten", fragte Lucas.

„Korrekt. Durch den Blutpackt und weil sie Brüder waren, konnten sie auf die Kräfte des anderen zurückgreifen."

"Das ist genial", sagte Andre.

„Ja, aber auch gefährlich. Denn nicht jeder verträgt beide Magiearten."

„Kann man rauskriegen, welcher Typ man ist", fragte Andre.

„Ja, es gibt einen Spruch um raus zu finden, welche Magie man hat", sagte Cloud.

„Können sie den sprechen", fragte Sophie.

Cloud runzelte die Stirn.

„Ihr wollt alle wissen, zu welcher Magieart ihr gehört:"

„JA:"

Cloud nickte.

„Ok. Ihr werde Termine vergeben, dann kommt ihr in mein Büro und ihr werdet getestet."

„Wenn man ein Schwarzmagier ist, kann man dann trotzdem weiß Magische Sprüche verwenden."

„Möglich ist es. Aber der jenige müsste länger daran üben. In Duellieren und in Verteidigung, werdet ihr solche Sprüche lernen."

„Auch die Unverzeihlichen"; fragte in Mädchen leise.

Cloud sah sie sanft an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Wir hatten es eigentlich vor, die Unverzeihlichen ab der 5 Klasse zu unterrichten. Doch, wir haben uns dagegen entschieden."

„Das ist doch scheiße", sagte Lucas.

Alle sahen ihn an. Cloud grinste nur.

„Ich bitte dich, nicht zu fluchen Lucas. Ich weiß, dass einige von euch die 3 Unverzeihlichen können. Aber, wir werden sie nicht lernen."

Lucas sah ich sauer an.

„Wie soll man sich verteidigen, wenn man die Sprüche des Feindes nicht kennt", sagte er.

Cloud nickte.

„Das ist eine Gute Frage und ich erinnere mich, dass Seth es auch mal gesagt hat."

„Was Dad", fragte Lillian.

„Ja. Er hat Albus angeschrieen. Wie solle er sich selber beschützen können, wenn er die Sprüche des Feindes nicht kennt."

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum sie den selben Fehler begehen", fragte Natheniel.

Cloud lächelte.

„Wollen sie es ausprobieren."

„Was", sagte Lucas verwirrt.

„Nehmen sie ihren Zauberstab und greifen sie mich an. Egal mit welchem Unverzeihlichen."

Alle sahen Cloud fassungslos an.

„Was soll das bringen", fragte Lillian.

„Das beantworte ich danach", sagte Cloud und stellte sich in die Mitte.

„Tu das nicht", sagte Lillian und sah ihren Bruder an.

Doch Lucas zog den Zauberstab. Die Klasse hielt die Luft an.

„Avada Kedavra", sagte Lucas und ein grüner Strahl raste auf Cloud zu. In dem Moment, wo der Spruch über seine Lippen kam, spürten alle Lehrer im Schloss, die Anwendung eines Todesfluches und rannten los.

Cloud sah dem Strahl entgegen. Lillian schrie. Die anderen sahen bleich auf ihren Lehrer. Cloud streckte die Hand aus und ein Schild umgab ihn, der Spruch prallte ab. Stille. Lucas, sah bleich auf Cloud. Die Türen sprangen auf und die Lehrer kamen rein. Draco sah Lucas fassungslos an. Die anderen Schüler klatschten und pfiffen.

Cloud nickte nur.

„Wie sie sehen Lucas. Ist die Anwendung, der Unverzeihlichen heutzutage nicht mehr gefährlich. Es gibt Mittel und Wege sie zu blocken. Wir werden sie nicht Lehren, aber wir werden ihnen zeigen, wie sie diese Sprüche blocken können. Der Unterricht ist beendet."

Die Lehrer sahen nur fassungslos auf Cloud und die Schüler begaben sich lachend und schwärmend aus dem Raum. Cloud setzte sich auf den Tisch und grinste Lucas an. Diese klatschte nur.

„Respekt. Danke für die tolle Stunde."

„Danke, für eure Mitarbeit."

„Ich hoffe, sie nehmen mir nicht krumm, dass ich sie töten wollte", lächelte Lucas.

Cloud lachte.

„Ab mit euch. Ihr habt nur eine Stunde Pause und Zekis Unterricht wird nicht so Lustig."

Die Freunde grinsten und gingen. Draco wollte gerade was sagen, als Cloud ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Nicht schimpfen Draco. Es war nur Teil meines Unterrichtes. Ich bin auch nicht entsetzt darüber, dass sie die Unverzeihlichen können. Bei ihrer Vergangenheit, ist das kein Wunder", sagte Cloud nur.

„Sie scheinen einen guten Eindruck interlassen zu haben"; sagte Albus schmunzelnd.

Cloud sah den Professor an.

„Wie soll man etwas bekämpfen, von dem man keine Ahnung hat, wie es funktioniert. Nicht Albus"; sagte Cloud und ging.

Albus wurde bei diesen Worten bleich wie die Wand, er fing an zu zittern und sah Cloud nach.

„Albus. Alles ok mit dir? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen", fragte Neville.

„Vielleicht habe ich das auch", murmelte Albus nur.

„Sag mal Sev. Wer übernimmt deinen unterricht gerade", fragte Draco.

„Ach du Schreck. Ich muss zurück, sonst kann ich mir einen Neune Job suchen. Liv ist meine Vertretung", sagte Severus und ging.

Draco grinste.

„und wie ist Lilly", fragte Sirius.

Remus schmunzelte nur.

„Ich sage mal, sie hat gute Freunde und daher auch ein enormes Wissen", sagte Remus.

„Na dann. Wollen wir mal zurück", sagte Charlie.

Der Unterricht verlief ohne weitere Komplikationen. Die Freunde, liebten Clouds unterricht, wie auch Zekis. Die beiden waren tolle Lehrer und erzählten viel, über den Krieg vor 10 Jahren. Beim Mittagessen, trafen sich alle wieder.

„Hy Leute", sagte Liv und setze sich.

„Na, wie war dein Tag"; sagte Sophie und nahm sich ein Brot.

„Also Zaubertränke zu unterrichten macht echt Spaß. Ich glaube, ich weiß was ich mal werden will", sagte sie strahlend.

Am Lehrertisch sah man Severus entsetzt Liv ansehen, was alle zum lachen brachte.

„Scheint, als ob meine Tochter besser ist in Zaubertränke als Seth", fragte Draco.

Severus sah ihn lächelnd an. Cloud las die Zeitung und wurde von Albus beobachtet. Zeki grinste in seinen Tee.

/Du scheinst einen bleibenden Eindruck auf Albus hinterlassen zu haben/

Cloud grinste nur.

/Tja. Albus wusste immer schon, wenn etwas nicht stimmte/

/Ich wette bis Halloween hat er es raus/

/Ich wette schon vorher/

Cloud nickte Zeki zu.

„Steht was interessantes drin", fragte Bill.

„Wenn du dich für eine Muggelzeitung interessierst, dann ja"; sagte Cloud.

„Wirklich. Darf ich mal sehen", fragte Bill.

Cloud gab ihm die Zeitung und Dobby erschien.

„Professor Shinra."

Cloud sah Dobby freundlich an.

„Was kann ich für dich tun Dobby."

„Da ist ein Herr in ihrem Büro und wartet auf sie."

Cloud und Zeki warfen sich fragende Blicke zu.

/Bleib hier/

Cloud nickte und folgte Dobby.

„Erwartet ihr jemanden", fragte Sirius.

„Eigentlich nicht", sagte Zeki ernst.

Cloud machte sich auf den Weg in seine Räume und im Wohnzimmer sahs Azrael. Cloud sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Mister Satanus", fragte Cloud ernst.

Azrael sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Du könntest mir sagen warum du noch lebst."

**ENDE Kapitel 5**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Kapitel 6 Bannspruch. _**

_In diesem Kapitel spielen Azrael, Cloud und Zeki eine Rolle. Azrael kommt dem Geheimnis der beiden auf die Spur. Avicus wird sich zeigen und weitere Rätsel tauchen auf. Viel Spaß._

_**Natheniel Raphael Slytherin-Snape (11 Jahre)**_

_**Lillian Anastasia Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor (11)**_

_**Lucas Pasquale Salazar Malfoy- Slytherin- Gryffindor (11)**_

_**Liv Victoria Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor (17)**_

_**Anastasia Sophie Satanus-Black-Potter (11)**_

_**Lilly Hermine Jasmine Black-Lupin (15)**_

_**Alexus Tom Weasly-Parkinson (10)**_

_**Andrè Weasly-Zabini (11)**_

_**Sophie Weasly- Zabini. (10)**_

_**Alexis Leylia Ravenclaw-Huffelpuff (4)**_

_**Steve Lovegood 11**_

_**Laurant Finnegan 10**_

Zeki machte sich auf den Weg in seine Räume und sah Cloud auf dem Sofa sitzen. Er hielt ein Glas Wein in seiner Hand und sah bleich an die Wand. Zeki setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Was ist los mit dir. Wer war hier und warum siehst du so geschockt aus", fragte Zeki und nahm Cloud Hand, die eiskalt war.

„Azrael war hier", sagte Cloud leise.

Zeki sah ihn geschockt an.

„Warum", flüsterte Zeki.

Cloud sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an und Zeki zog ihn in seine Arme.

Inzwischenzeit, machten sich die anderen Lehrer Sorgen, weil Zeki plötzlich die Halle verlassen hatte. Da wurden die Hallentüre aufgestoßen und eine verweinte Serena kam rein gelaufen. Severus handelte als erster, ging auf sie zu und umarte sie. Albus, bat die Schüler aus der Halle zu gehen. Anastasia, wollte zu ihrer Mutter, doch Lucas zog sie aus der Halle. Severus setzte Serena hin und sah sie fragend an.

„Was ist passiert", fragte Draco sanft.

„Az….er…er…..ist…ist….er…er liegt im Koma."

Alle sahen sie fassungslos an.

„Was", sagte Albus.

„Ich war im Garten, da erschien er plötzlich und brach zusammen. Einfach so", schrie Serena.

Die Hallentüren gingen erneut auf und Sal, Ric, James und Regulus kamen. James nahm seine Tochter sofort in den Arm und sie weinte bitter.

„Wie kann das passieren", fragte Bill.

„Azrael ist der Teufel persönlich. Er ist stark, der kann doch nicht einfach so in ein Koma fallen", sagte Charlie.

„Er…war in letzter Zeit ganz anders. Er sagte, immer nur. Das kann nicht sein. Heute kam eine Nachricht und er wurde plötzlich weiß wie die Wand und ist sofort weg."

„Weiß du, was in der Nachricht stand"; fragte Sal.

„Nein. Ich weiß nur, dass er nach Hogwarts wollte."

„Was."

Severus und Draco sahen sich an.

"Meinst du der Gast, bei Cloud war Az."

„Nein, das hätte er uns gesagt", sagte Draco.

In dem Moment kam Cloud die Türe rein und sah fragend auf das Bild vor sich.

„Habe ich eine Lehrerversammlung verpasst", fragte er.

Doch, als er die ernsten Gesichter sah, schluckt er.

„ Ist dein Gast schon weg"; fragte Bill.

„Ja. Es war ein alter freunde von Zeki und mir. Er hat mir meine Ausrüstung gebracht", sagte Cloud.

Zeki kam und sah sich fragend um.

„Was ist los."

„Azrael liegt im Koma", sagte Neville.

„Was. Der Teufel persönlich liegt im Koma", fragte Zeki und sah Cloud ernst an.

Cloud nickte nur. Zeki seufzte und ging auf die Freunde zu.

„Weiß man genaueres."

„Er ist mit einem Spruch belegt worden. Das hat der Heiler gesagt. Aber keiner weiß, welcher Spruch es ist."

„Ich schlage vor wir gehen in die Unterwelt und sehen was wir machen können"; sagte Sal.

„Ich werde den Nachmittagsunterricht ausfallen lassen, dann könnt ihr alle gehen", sagte Albus.

„danke albus"; sagte Serena.

Sal sah Cloud und Zeki an.

„Wollt ihr mitkommen. Ihr beide kennt euch in den Sprüchen der weißen und Schwarzen Magie aus. Vielleicht, habt ihr eine Ahnung."

Cloud sah Zeki an und beide nickten.

„Ok. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir euch weiterhelfen können. Ihr spielt ja magisch in einer anderen Liga als wir."

„Das ist egal. Also los", sagte Serena und weg waren sie.

Minerva sah Albus an.

„Ich hoffe sie schaffen es."

Albus grinste nur und ging.

/Wenn ich Recht habe mit meiner Vermutung, dann wurde Azrael absichtlich außer Gefecht gesetzte um das Geheimnis nicht weiter zu sagen. Es muss hart gewesen sein, so einen Spruch anzuwenden, gegen einen Freund/

Minerva sah Albus fragend nach.

Serena und die anderen, standen im Wohnbereich von Serena. Sie deutete auf die Türe. Die Freunde gingen rein und sahen Azrael auf dem Bett liegen.

„Als ob er schläft", sagte Neville.

Sal schloss die Augen und ließ seine Magie gleiten. Ric tat dasselbe.

„Und", fragte Serena.

„Ich finde nichts", sagte Sal und sah Ric an.

„Ich auch nicht. Er hat keine Aura, nichts mehr."

Zeki ging an sein Bett und legte die Hand auf seine Stirn. Cloud lehnte an der Wand und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Zeki zog die Luft ein.

„Was ist los."

„Zeki will sagen, dass der Spruch nur von dem aufgehoben werden kann, der ihn auch gesprochen hat", sagte Cloud und trat an Azraels Bett.

„Was ist das für ein Spruch", fragte Draco.

„Er ist alt und eine Kopplung aus schwarzer und weißes Magie. Der Sprecher muss in beiden Magiearten ein Meister sein. Denn wenn er den Spruch nicht kontrollieren könnte, würden beide streben. Opfer und Sprecher. So Leid es mir tut. Wir müssen den Schuldigen finden, sonst wacht er nie mehr auf. Das Opfer stirbt im Laufe von 1 Monat. Also an Halloween."

Serena sank weinend auf die Knie. Alle sahen Cloud bleich an.

„Wir müssen doch was tun"; sagte Regulus.

Cloud schüttelte den Kopf.

„das geht nicht. So Leid es mir tut. Es gibt einen Gegenspruch, doch er muss von dem Bannsprecher gesprochen werden", sagte Cloud sanft.

Zeki sah Cloud an.

„Auch ein Wort Cloud", sagte Zeki und ging raus.

„Ihr entschuldigt uns", sagte Cloud und folgte Zeki.

Zeki stand draußen und sah ihn an.

„Du hast ihn wirklich mit einem Bannspruch belegt", sagte er leise.

„Mir blieb keine Wahl. Er wusste, wer wir sind. Du vergisst, dass Sal und Ric mächtige Telepathen sind."

„Gibt es keinen anderen weg. Du weiß, ich hasse es Serena und alle anderen Leiden zu sehen."

Cloud seufzte.

„Wenn ich ihn aufwecke, gibt es ein Chaos. Wir können uns nicht zeigen und du weiß warum. Es ist zu früh."

„Ich könnte ihn mit einem Spruch belegen, so dass er sich erst an Halloween erinnert. Wenn es soweit ist, brauchen wir Hilfe."

Cloud nickte nur und beide gingen rein. Cloud brach es das Herz, Serena weinend über Azraels Bett zu sehen.

„Könntet ihr bitte rausgehen"; sagte Cloud nur.

Alle sahen ihn fragend an. Cloud aber war ernst.

„Was hast du vor"; fragte Sirius.

„Ich bin Bannbrecher. Zeki und ich kennen alle Flüche und Gegenflüche. Irgendeiner muss klappen. Wir versuchen es. Es kann aber dauern. Daher geht zurück in die Schule."

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage", sagte Sal.

Doch Serena sah Cloud lächelnd an.

„Ich vertraue euch."

„Aber Serena."

„Bitt Sal. Vertrau mir."

„Ok"; sagte Ric und sie gingen. Serena sah Cloud an.

„Bitte versucht alles."

„Das verspreche ich dir."

Serena ging.

„Er wird mich umbringen, wenn er aufwacht."

„Das hast du dir eingebrockt", sagte Zeki.

Cloud seufzte und legte die Hand aus Azraels Stirn und murmelte einen langen Spruch. Weißes und Schwarzes Licht umgaben die beiden. Azrael kam keuchend hoch und sah die beiden sauer an.

„Was zum Henker sollte das bitte."

Cloud sah ihn ernst an.

„Du hörst mir jetzt zu. Ich hatte keine Wahl, du hättest nie die Wahrheit erfahren dürfen."

„Ich kenne die Wahrheit ja noch nicht mal"; sagte Azrael sauer.

„Az. Du weiß schon zu viel. Es ist noch nicht die Zeit dafür. Außerdem, sind wir auch noch nicht wir."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Das zu erklären, würde zu lange dauern. Hör mir jetzt gut zu. An Halloween, wird die Schlacht, die vor 10 Jahren begann fortgesetzt. Du wirst, langsam erfahren, was vor 10 Jahren passiert ist. Wenn die Kinder erfolg haben. Sonst ist die Welt verloren. Avicus ist stärker denn je und nur die Kinder können unsere Kräfte wieder frei setzten. Am 12. Uhrschlag, der Halloween Nacht. Bis dahin müssen sie und ihr das Rätsel lösen. Wir dürfen nicht eingreifen. Das ist uns verboten. Wir werden dir diese Erinnerung nehmen. Und an Halloween zum besagten Zeitpunkt wiedergeben."

Azrael seufzte und nickte nur.

„Ich hätte mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet", sagte Cloud.

Azrael grinste die beiden an.

„Ich bin froh. Froh, dass ihr da seid. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie schrecklich das ohne euch war. Für euch, muss es die Hölle gewesen sein. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, doch ich vertraue euch. An Halloween, werde ich bereit stehen. Ich passe auf eure Kinder auf. Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen Hoheiten."

Cloud grinste nur und Zeki schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast dich nicht verändert, Az. Noch eines, egal was passiert. Wir werden nicht sterben, egal wie es aussieht", sagte Zeki.

Cloud grinste ihn an. Zeki schloss die Augen und murmelte einen Spruch. Azrael sackte in Clouds Arme. Zeki öffnete die Augen.

„Weck ihn auf und dann auf zum Schloss. Sal reißt uns sonst in Stücke", sagte Zeki lächelnd.

Cloud weckte Azrael, der die beiden ansah.

„Was ist passiert."

„Du wurdest, von jemanden gebannt", sagte Zeki.

„Wer."

„Wir schätzen, dass es einer von Avicus Leuten war".

Die Freunde sahsen in der Großen Halle. Serena hatte sich bei ihrem Vater eingekuschelt und ließ sich kraulen. Sal lief hin und her.

„Sal. Setz dich. Du machst einen nervös", sagte Sirius.

„Sal. Die beiden wissen schon was sie tun"; sagte Remus.

„Ich weiß. Doch ich kann sie nicht einschätzen, dass stört mich", sagte Sal nur.

„Sal. Serena hat eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Vertrau ihr", sagte Regulus.

Albus und die anderen Lehrer sahsen still dabei. Albus grinste vor sich hin, als er sah, dass die Hallentüren aufgingen. Die Freunde sahen hoch. Serena schrie auf und rannte auf ihren Mann zu. Azrael umarmte sie und drückte sie an sich.

„Hy Schatz."

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren", schluchzte Serena.

Sal und die anderen gingen auf die beiden zu.

„Geht es dir gut", fragte Draco.

„Ja. Alles ok."

„Wo sind Zeki und Cloud", fragte Sirius.

„Cloud liegt im Bett und schläft", sagte Zeki der kam.

Azrael sah ihn an, er wusste nicht warum. Doch er vertraute Zeki auf einmal.

„Danke. Ich weiß, dass es viel Kraft kostet einen Bann zu brechen."

Zeki sah zu Boden und seufzte.

„Du ahnst nicht wie knapp das war. Cloud, hatte ganz schön Probleme, wenn ich meine Energiereserven nicht abgegeben hätte, dann wärt ihr beide Tot", sagte Zeki ernst.

Alle schluckten. Zeki sah Albus an.

„Albus, ich hätte da eine Frage an dich."

„Was kann ich für dich tun"; fragte Albs fröhlich.

/er ahnt es also. Oh man, der schafft mich noch mal./

Zeki grinste ihn an.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen kann, ohne das ihr mir gleich an die Gurgel geht."

„Was meinst du", fragte Severus.

„Er meint, dass wir in die Kammer müssen"; sagte Cloud der kam.

Alle sahen Cloud geschockt an, denn er trug eine schwarze Lederhose, über die er lässig eine schwarze Seidenbluse trug.

„Ihr wollt…warum", fragte Draco leise.

„Immer dieses warum", sagte Cloud und ging zum Lehrertisch.

Er schloss die Augen.

„Cloud, ich bitte dich. Tu das nicht. Ohne ihr Einverständnis, gehen wir dort nicht runter."

Cloud sah Zeki ernst an und seine Augen kalt wie Eis.

„Ich habe kein Bock darauf, dass ich getötet werde. Er wusste von den Geheimgängen. Außerdem, kann Avicus Parsel. Da er wie du ja weißt, Toms und Seths KRÄFTE HAT."

Alle zuckten zusammen. Zeki ging auf Cloud zu und gab ihm einen Kinnharken. Cloud sackte auf die Knie und hielt sich die Wange. Alle sahen die beiden geschockt an.

„Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten Zeki Asakura", zischte Cloud in Parsel.

Sal und die andern wurden bleich.

„Ich wäre dir verbunden, wenn du meinen Verlobten frei gibst AVICUS."

Die Freunde sahen fassungslos auf Cloud.

„Das kann doch nicht", sagte Albus.

„Oh Gott", sagte Serena.

Sal und Ric waren starr. Draco und Severus zitterten leicht, während Sirius voller Hass Avicus ansah.

Zekis Stimme war kalt.

„Warum sollte ich."

„ Du würdest es bereuen. Du vergisst da etwas oder. Halloween, ist erst in 5 Wochen. Diese Zeit ist er tabu. Wie die andren eigentlich auch. Du hast gegen den Pakt verstoßen Avicus, dass wir Nachspiele haben. Lass ihn jetzt frei."

Cloud grinste nur kalt.

„und wenn ich es nicht tue."

Zeki streckte die Hand aus und das Schwert, das an Azraels Seite hing, flog in seiner Hand.

„Das willst du nicht wissen", sagte Zeki kalt.

Clouds Augen wurden wieder normal und er keuchte auf. Zeki gab Azrael das Schwert zurück, der es bleich annahm. Cloud kam keuchend hoch und stütze sich auf den Knie ab.

„Alles Ok", fragte Zeki.

Cloud lachte leicht.

„Er ist stark geworden. Seine Energie ist der Wahnsinn. Jetzt schon. Seth und Tom hatten Recht mit ihrer Vermutung, es wird übel werden", keuchte Cloud.

„Mich interessiert Avicus nicht sonder dich. Alles ok, Schmerzen….irgendetwas", fragte Zeki besorgt.

Cloud schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war knapp", flüsterte Zeki.

„Schon gut. Du konntest nichts dafür. Ich habe zu viel Energie verschwendet. Dieser Bann war stark, es war klar, dass er sehen will wer ihn zerbrochen hat. Außerdem, ist er hinter uns her. Es ist doch logisch, dass er sich langsam mal zeigt", sagte Cloud und kam hoch.

„Ähm", fragte Remus leise.

Cloud grinste und ging an den Freunden vorbei, neben Sal blieb er stehen.

„Was muss ich noch tun, damit du mir vertraust Sal. Sterben?", sagte Cloud und ging.

Zeki ließ sich auf die Bank fallen und seufzte.

„Verdammt noch eins"; flüsterte er.

Sirius ging auf ihn zu.

„Alles ok", fragte er besorgt.

„Schon gut Siri. Mir geht's gut. Wir wussten, dass es kommen würde. Seth und Tom ebenfalls. Ich weiß, ihr versteht das nicht. Was haben wir damit zu tun? Warum will Avicus uns? Ich kann euch die Antworten noch nicht geben. Erst an Halloween. Ich hoffe, ihr wisst jetzt, dass wir zu euch gehören. Ich hätte Cloud gerade fast getötet."

„Wie meinst du das", fragte Neville.

„Wie ich das meine. Wenn Avicus beschlossen hätte Cloud, als Körper zu nehmen. Dann hätte ich ihn eben töten müssen. Cloud ist stark. Avicus könnte mit seinem Wissen, einen Großen Schaden anstellen. Eigentlich, ist er tabu. Warum kann ich nicht sagen. Doch ich hätte ihn getötet, bevor er Clouds Wissen absorbiert hätte. Wollt ihr mehr beweise", fragte Zeki ernst.

„Verzeiht", sagte Sal leise.

Zeki sah ihn an.

„Ich weiß, ich bin ungerecht. Doch ihr müsst auch uns verstehen. Ihr taucht auf mit einem Wissen, über unsere Söhne, welches nicht, mal wir haben. Wir verstehen das einfach nicht", sagte Sal.

Zeki grinste.

„Glaube mir, bald wirst du verstehen und dann ist es an mir, euch um Verzeihung zu bitten", sagte Zeki und ging.

Albus sah ihm traurig nach.

**Kapitel 6 Ende. **

_So, dass war Kapitel 6. So langsam wird es erst. Im Kapitel 7 werden, die Kinder bei Cloud, den Magietest machen. Aber Cloud, hat eine kleine Falle für sie eingebaut. Eine Falle, die das ganze können der Kinder in Frage stellt. Ahnt Albus, wer Cloud und Zeki sind. Wird Sal, seinen Hass ablegen. Warum will Avicus, Cloud und Zeki. Die Halloween Nacht, wird für einige Überraschungen Sorgen. Der Countdown läuft. Werden die Kinder, dass Rätsel lösen. Was ist passieren. Wartet es ab._

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle. _


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 7 Ein Brief und eine Prüfung. **

_Hy Leute. Die Schule hat begonnen und ich muss mich mehr auf sie konzentrieren. Obwohl mir das schwer fällt. Mir schweben die ganze Zeit nur Seth und Tom durch den Kopf. Ich werde nicht mehr so schnell Chapters hochlade können. Verzeiht also, wenn es mal nicht so schnell geht. Danke. Viel Spaß beim 7.Kapitel._

Als Zeki in seine Räume kam, lag Cloud auf dem Sofa und rauchte.

„Du hättest Schauspieler werden sollen, anstatt die Welt zu retten", sagte Zeki und setzte sich neben ihn.

Cloud pustete den Qualm aus und sah ihn an.

„Danke für das Kompliment. Aber du, hättest Boxer werden sollen", sagte Cloud und strich sich über die Wange.

„Sal wird uns jetzt vertrauen. Er hat sich schon bei mir entschuldigt, also sei bitte nicht zu hart."

„Mal sehen", sagte Cloud nur.

„Meinst du Avicus ahnt etwas", fragte Zeki.

„Nein. Er denkt, er hätte uns ausgelöscht. Wäre ihm ja auch beinahe gelungen. Es wird bald beginnen. Sirius und Remus, werden am meisten Leiden."

„Ist es denn sicher, dass sie es ist."

„100", sagte Cloud nur ernst.

Zeki schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Warst du in der Kammer", fragte er.

„Ja. Die Kinder haben sich dort rein geschlichen, als wir bei Azrael waren. Clever, wenn keiner von uns da war, hatten sie freie Hand", sagte Cloud lächelnd.

„Zeit für die nächste Phase."

„Ja."

Am nächsten Morgen sahsen alle in der Großen Halle. Cloud las in Ruhe seine Zeitung, während Zeki sich mit Draco und Severus unterhielt. In dem Moment flog ein schwarzer Adler auf Lucas zu. Lucas sah den Adler fragend an.

„Willst du zu mir, mein Hübscher"; fragte er und nahm den Brief ab.

„Erwartest du Post", fragte Lillian.

Doch Lucas sah den Brief leichenblass an. Liv und die anderen sahen ihn fragend an.

„Was ist los."

Doch Lucas sah bleich auf das Siegel.

„An unsere Söhne. 2 Schuljahr in Hogwarts von Seth und Tom Slytherin."

Stille. Die Freunde sahen ihn geschockt an.

„WAS!!!!!!!!!!!", schrie Sophie.

Die Lehrer sahen auf. Draco sah fragend zum Tisch der Slytherin.

Lillian sah bleich auf den Brief.

"Mach auf", sagte sie.

Am Lehrertisch sah Sirius fragend auf.

„Was ist den mit denen los", sagte er.

„Da stimmt was nicht, " sagte Severus.

„Gehen wir mal nachsehen", sagte Draco und stand auf.

Lucas hingegen, öffnete das Siegel und faltete den Brief auseinander.

„_Lucas, Lillian, Liv und Natheniel. Wenn ihr diesen Brief in euren Händen haltet, ist das passiert, was Tom und ich geahnt haben."_

Draco und die anderen blieben starr stehen, als sie diese Worte hörten. Draco wankte und Sirius stütze ihn. Severus zitterte leicht und Remus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Sal und Ric tauchten auf und sahen Albus fragend an.

Lucas schluckte und las weiter.

„_Ihr seid sicher überrascht, dass wir wissen, wo ihr euch befinden werdet. Sagen wir mal, dass wir so eine Ahnung hatten. Aber, dass hat jetzt keine Bedeutung. Es müssten 10 Jahre vergangen sein, seid der Schlacht. 10 Jahre, wo die Welt in Frieden leben konnte. Doch das wird sich ändern. Dieser Brief, soll euch warnen. Wir können Avicus nicht töten. Warum und weshalb. Ganz einfach, er hat mehrer Horxuxe erschaffen und noch andere Dinge. Wir können ihn nur bannen, doch das wird seinen Preis haben. Tom und ich haben einen Plan. Einen Plan, der Opfer bringt. Doch wir haben keine Wahl gehabt, ich hoffe ihr versteht das. Schützt Hogwarts. Nur Hogwarts ist sicher vor Avicus, denn er kann das Schloss nicht ohne Hilfe betreten. Tom und ich sitzen in unseren Räumen und hören Sirius mit Sev streiten. James lachen und Remus versucht euch Streithähne auseinander zu bringen. Diese Sachen werden wir vermissen. Wir wissen, dass ihr das schafft. Wir wissen, dass ihr unsere Söhne gut aufziehen werdet und dass wir stolz auf sie seien werden. Es werden Dinge geschehen. Dinge, die euch verwirren werden. Doch vertraut auf eure Herzen. Ihr werdet Neue und Alte Verbündete haben. Zusammen schafft ihr das. Wenn eure Herzen vereint sind, wird das Böse nie siegen. Die Zeit ist gekommen und wir müssen los. Wir lieben euch und sind stolz auf euch alle. In Liebe Tom und Seth Slytherin."_

Lucas legte den Brief bei Seite und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm. Lillian schluchzte. Natheniel wurde von Anastasia und Sophie umarmt. Draco liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Cloud und Zeki sahsen an ihren Platz.

Sal sah zu ihnen. Cloud grinste ihn an und Zeki nickte nur leicht.

Cloud stand auf und ging auf die Truppe zu, er sah Draco an und wischte ihm die Tränen weg.

„Ihre letzen Gedanken, galten euch. Keine Tränen, dass würden sie nicht wollen", sagte Cloud nur und ging.

Der Adler erhob sich und flog auf Zeki zu. Zeki streckte den Arm aus und der Adele landete.

„Danke Shiva. Ich rufe dich, sobald ich was Neues habe"; sagte Zeki, strich der Adlerdame übers Gefieder und dann verschwand sie.

Alle sahen zeki starr an. Zeki setzte sich und las die Zeitung weiter.

„Das war Ihrer", stotterte Sophie.

„Ja. Seth und Tom gaben mir den Brief. Ich sollte ihn aufbewahren und abschicken", sagte Zeki und trank seinen Kaffe leer.

„Das ist wow", sagte Andre.

„da sagst du was", sagte Liv.

Cloud kam wieder.

„Ähm, haben wir heute frei oder so was. Ich warte auf meine Klasse und keiner kommt", sagte er gespielt beleidigt.

Die Lehrer sahen ihn fragend an, als die Kinder auf die Uhr sahen und aufsprangen.

„verdammt", sagte Sophie.

Die Kinder machten sich auf den Weg und Cloud lachte.

„Zeki. Lass ihnen einen Vorsprung und sage bitte die ersten Termine bei mir durch."

„Geht klar. Gehst du joggen", fragte Zeki nur als er an ihm vorbei ging.

„Ja."

Zeki nickte und verschwand. Cloud sah Draco an

„Wollt ihr ewig da rum stehen. Euer Schüler warten", sagte Cloud lachend und ging.

Die Freunde machten sich auf dem Weg. Cloud war am See und machte ein paar Liegestützen.

„Sportlich", sagte jemand.

Cloud grinste nur und stand auf. Albus Dumbledore sah ihn grinsend an.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du auftauchen würdest Albus", sagte Cloud und sah auf den See.

Albus stellte sich neben ihn.

„Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Warum? Und vor allem wie?"

Cloud strich sich die Haare zurück.

„Ein Blutpackt Albus", sagte Cloud und strich sich übers Herz.

„Oh Gott", flüsterte Albus nur.

„Es musste sein. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl."

„Es bringt wohl nichts zu fragen oder?", sagte Albus amüsiert.

Cloud lachte und grinste ihn an.

„Nein. Noch nicht. Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif Albus. Es werden noch einige Sachen auf euch zukommen. Ihr müsst an euch glauben, dann schafft ihr das auch. Habt vertrauen, auch wenn es schwer fällt", sagte Cloud leise.

„Warum sagst du mir das alles. Sal könnte mich leicht durchschauen", sagte Albus.

„Albus. Du hast etwas auf deiner Seite, wogegen nicht einmal die Gründer ankommen", sagte Cloud lächelnd.

„Fwaks", sagte Albus nur.

„Wenn man den Packt mit einem Phönix eingeht, ist man geschützt. Ich vertraue dir Albus. An Halloween, wird es so oder so enden", sagte Cloud legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und ging.

„Cloud", sagte Albus noch.

„Ja"; fragte Cloud.

Albus verneigte sich.

„Danke. Danke für die Zweite Chance und das du mir vergeben hast."

„Du hast sie gut genutzt Albus. Jeder Mensch macht einmal Fehler, dass macht das Mensch sein aus"; sagte Cloud und verschwand im Schloss.

Albus sah ihm traurig nach.

Am Nachmittag sahs Cloud in seinen Räumen, als es Klopfte.

„Herrein", sagte er.

Lucas und seine Freunde traten ein. Sie sahen sich staunend um. Lilly, hatte ein Auge auf die vielen Bücher geworfen. Cloud schmunzelte nur.

/Hermine, du wärst stolz auf deine Tochter/

Cloud grinste sie an.

„Schön, dass ihr kommen konntet", sagte Cloud.

Die Freunde setzen sich und sahen ihn aufgeregt an.

„Also. Ich habe vor eure Magieanteile zu bestimmen. Dazu, werde ich euch auch in euren Fähigkeiten beurteilen", sagte Cloud, stand auf und öffnete den Schrank.

In dem Schrank sah man einen Strudel. Lilly keuchte auf.

„Ein Portal", sagte sie.

„Richtig. Das ist ein Reiseportal, dort werdet ihr reingehen. Es wird euch auf eine Insel bringen. Was ihr dort machen müsst, werdet ihr dort erfahren. Die Prüfung, wird hier nur bis zum Abend dauern. Also 6 Stunden. Auf der Insel aber, werden es 6 Tage sein."

Alle sahen Cloud geschockt an.

„6Tage", sagte Lucas.

„Aber wie", sagte Lillian.

„Ihr müsst es nicht tun. Keine Angst, ich werde ein Auge auf euch haben. Diese Prüfung ist hart, das gebe ich zu. Sie wird euer ganzen Können, eure ganze Kraft aber auch euer ganzen Herz brauchen. Wollt ihr sie trotzdem machen."

Alle nickten. Cloud deutete auf eine Ecke, wo Rucksäcke lagen.

„Dort ist alles drin, was ihr braucht. Viel Glück."

Die Freunde schnappten sich den Rucksack und gingen durch das Portal. Auf der anderen Seite, erschein das Meer.

„Wunderschön"; sagte Lilly.

Lucas sah sich um und entdeckte einen Brief, der an einer Palme war. Natheniel ging hin und öffnete ihn.

„_Willkommen zum Royale Battle. Dir Regeln sind einfach. Ihr müsst euch gegenseitig töten, nur einer kann die Insel verlassen."_

Stille.

„WAS!", schrie Sophie.

Natheniel sah bleich auf die Zeilen.

„WAS…WAS IST DAS", sagte Liv und fasste an ihren Hals.

Natheniel sah auf den Brief.

„_Wenn nicht jede 3. Stunden einer getötet wird, werden euch diese Halsbänder umbringen. Ihr könnt sie nicht abmachen, sollte es doch einer versuchen, wird dieser in die Luft gesprengt. In euren Rucksäcken, findet ihr alles was ihr braucht. Es gibt eine Chance zu überleben, wenn ihr sie findet habt ihr gewonnen. Wenn ihr sie nicht findet, seid ihr Tot. Auf der Insel sind Fallen. Diese müsst ihr magisch oder Muggelmäßig lösen. Ich überwache euch und eines sage ich euch, das ist kein Scherz. Cloud."_

Alle sahen den Brief bleich an.

„Das…das kann der doch nicht machen. Unsere Eltern würden das nie zulassen, der verarscht uns doch nur", stotterte Anastasia.

Doch plötzlich wurde es kalt. Lucas sah auf.

„Warum ist das auf einmal kalt. Ich dachte….DEMENTOREN", schrie Liv.

Die Truppe sah auf 10 Dementoren, die auf sie zukamen.

Cloud ging in die Große Halle, wo alle beim Mittagessen waren. Draco schien besorgt zu sein.

„Was ist los", fragte Cloud und griff nach dem Tee.

Plötzlich packte Zeki ihm am Handgelenk und sah bleich auf das Armband. Die Halle sah fragend zu ihren beiden Professoren. Zeki sah Cloud fassungslos und erschüttert an.

„Sag….mir bitt, dass du das nicht getan hast", sagte Zeki zitternd.

Cloud grinste nur leicht und zog sein Handgelenk zurück.

Zeki stand auf und wollte los, doch Cloud machte eine Handbewegung und Zeki knallte gegen die Wand. Alle sahen bleich auf Cloud, der ruhig auf dem Stuhl sahs. Zeki sah ihn sauer an. Cloud drückte ihn per Magie an die Wand, so dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Cloud", sagte Remus.

„Was soll das"; fragte Bill geschockt.

Cloud stand auf und ging auf Zeki zu.

„Hörst du mir jetzt zu", fragte Cloud nur.

Zeki nickte und Cloud nahm den Zauber von ihm. Zeki knallte auf die Knie und keuchte.

„Warum", flüsterte er leise.

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich muss wissen, wie weit sie sind. Die Zauberwelt hängt davon ab Zeki. Sie müssen lernen, sich zu vertrauen. Sonst werden sie das Denkarium nie finden. Seth und Tom waren die stärksten Magier auf diese Erde. Ihre Kräfte zu brechen und einen Bann, schaffen sie nur gemeinsam. Verstehst du. Ich sehe das auch nicht gerne. Ich werde auch eingreifen, wenn mir keine andere Wahl bleibt"; sagte Cloud nur.

„Und wenn sie sich töten"; fragte Zeki.

Cloud sah an die Decke.

„Dann ist ihre Freundschaft nichts Wert. Dann haben sie verdient zu sterben Zeki. Sie müssen zusammenhalten und ich vertraue ihnen. Sie werden es schaffen, glaube mir."

„Ich hoffe du irrst dich nicht", sagte Zeki und stand auf.

Die Halle sahen die beiden an.

„Was ist los"; fragte Draco.

„Wo sind die Kinder", fragte Neville.

„Weg"; sagte Zeki nur.

„Wie weg"; sagte Remus.

„Auf einer Insel in Spanien, um genau zu sein"; sagte Cloud.

„WAS", sagten alle.

„Die Prüfung hat begonnen"; sagte Zeki.

„Was für eine Prüfung", schrie Draco.

„Ein Royale Battle."

Man hörte ein Mädchen aufschreien.

„Was ist los"; fragte ein Junge.

Das Mädchen zitterte.

„Sie scheinen zu wissen, was ein Royale Battle ist", sagte Albus.

„Ja Sir. Ich habe ein Buch darüber gelesen. Es stammt aus Japan."

Draco überlegte und plötzlich wurde er leichenblass. Severus sah ihn wanken und griff sofort nach ihm.

„Draco"; sagte er.

Severus setzte Draco hin.

Cloud sah ihn ernst an.

„Du scheinst zu wissen, was Sache ist"; sagte Cloud.

„Das hast du nicht getan", sagte Draco nur.

Cloud hob das Armband.

„Doch, sie haben begonnen."

Ehe sich einer versah, hatte Draco einen Feuerball auf Cloud geschleudert, diesen werte er geschickt ab. Draco griff erneut an. Doch, da Cloud ein Schutzschild um sich gespannt hatte, brachte das wenig. Sirius packte Draco und hielt ihn fest.

„Beruhige dich Draco. Was ist denn los mit dir?", sagte Sirius und Draco sank schluchzend in seine Arme.

„Was ist ein Royale Battle", fragte Charlie.

„Die Regeln sind einfach", sagte das Mädchen.

„Miss Jonson", fragte Minerva.

„Sie müssen sich gegenseitig töten. Nur einer überlebt am Ende das Spiel", sagte sie leise.

Stille. Alle sahen fassungslos auf Cloud.

„NEIN", schrie Bill nur.

„Das ist ein Scherz oder"; sagte Minerva.

Ric, Sal, James, Regulus, Azrael und Serena kamen.

„Stimmt es", sagte Regulus sauer.

„Ja", sagte Cloud nur.

Ehe sich Zeki versah, hatten alle Zauberstäbe auf die beiden gerichtet. Sals Augen waren rot und seine Energie wuchs.

„DU holst unsere Kinder sofort zurück", zischte er gefährlich.

Cloud blieb ruigh. Die Schüler, hatten sich an die Wände gedrängt und sahen geschockt auf die Lehrer.

„Du holst die Kinder zurück, sonst bist du Tot", sagte Sal.

Cloud grinste nur.

„Ihr wollt mich töten. Seid ihr euch da so sicher"; sagte er.

„Du Verräter. Ich habe dir vertraut. Ihr gehört zu Avicus Leuten oder", schrie Sirius.

Man sah Cloud kurz zusammenzucken, Albus sah die Trauer in seinen Augen. Zeki sah Cloud besorgt an.

„Glaubst du das. Glaubst du das wirklich Sirius. Glaubst du, ich arbeite für den Mann, der mir meine Familie nahm. Glaubst du, ich habe meine Seele verkauft", flüsterte Cloud und als er aufsah, hatte er Tränen in den Augen.

Sirius sah ihn bleich an.

„Wenn ihr so denkt, hat Avicus schon gewonnen", sagte Zeki nur.

Cloud straffte seine Schultern, als er sah wie das Armband zu Boden ging. Alle sahen Cloud fragend an. Doch als plötzlich Blut über Cloud Schläfen lief, senkten sie die Zauberstäbe. Cloud grinste nur.

„Gratuliere. Ihr habt gewonnen."

„Aber nur dank Ihnen."

Eine Feuersäule erschien und die Kinder standen vor ihnen. Doch Draco sah die Roten Augen bei Lillian, Natheniel, und Lucas. Die Schüler keuchten auf. Denn Flügel ragten aus den Körpern von den 3en. Cloud sah sie an und fiel. Doch Lucas, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und fing ihn auf. Alle sahen Lucas bleich an, der die Flügel um Cloud legte und ein Licht sie umhüllte. Zeki grinste und Lillian trat neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. Zeki sah sie an, doch diese grinste nur und sah wieder auf ihren Bruder, der die Flügel verschwinden ließ. Cloud kniete vor ihm.

Zeki verbeugte sich ebenfalls.

„Verzeiht, dass ich keine andere Möglichkeit gefunden habe, euch diese Kräfte beizubringen Prinz"; sagte Cloud leise.

„Steh auf Cloud. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen."

Cloud stand auf und Zeki war bei ihm. Er nickte Lucas zu.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, dass ihr so schnell das Rätsel gelöst habt."

Lillian lachte.

„Wir waren ganz schön geschockt. Doch das wir uns gegenseitig töten, käme nicht in Frage. Eher wären wir alle gemeinsam gestorben. Da war uns klar, was Dad meinte. Die Herzen müssen im Einklang sein. Wir müssen uns vertrauen. In uns erwachte die Macht, die unsere Väter besaßen", sagte Lillian.

„Da viel uns auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte", sagte Sophie grinsend.

„Genau, das Meer war komisch. Es schlug keine Wellen", sagte Andre.

„Also, war uns nach einiger Zeit klar, dass es eine Illusion ist", sagte Anastasia stolz.

„Du hast uns echt reingelegt", sagte Liv lächelnd.

„Als wir wussten, dass wir zusammenhalten würden. Merkten wir wärme in unseren Herzen", sagte Laurant.

„Wir schlossen die Augen und sagen ein Wort", sagte Steve.

„Nilme (Freundschaft auf Elbisch)", sagte Natheniel.

„Plötzlich standen wir wieder in deinen Räumen", sagte Lilly.

Cloud grinste.

„Ich bin stolz auf euch", sagte Cloud nur.

„Sorry, deine Magie zu brechen, war schwer. Wir mussten unsere gemeinsame Kraft einsetzten. Da du der Sprecher warst, hast du die ganze Kraft abbekommen", sagte Lillian.

„Schon gut. Bin ja selber Schuld"; sagte Cloud lachend.

„Jetzt seid ihr für das kommende gerüstet", sagte Zeki.

Cloud lächelte sie an.

„Das Denkarium zu finden, wird euch nicht mehr schwer fallen. Wenn ihr überlegt. Doch, dass Geheimnis zu lüften, wird schwer. Die Wahrheiten zu erfahren, wird schmerzlich und es wird euch eine Menge Kraft kosten. Doch, ich weiß, dass ihr es schaffen werdet. Unsere Aufgabe ist nun erfüllt und wir können gehen", sagte Cloud.

Alle sahen die beiden geschockt an.

„Gehen", fragte Liv.

„Unsere Aufgabe war es, euch wieder zusammenzubringen. Euch wieder Mut zu machen. Eure Kräfte zu erwecken und euer Vertrauen in euch selber zu stärken. Weiß und Schwarz, halten zusammen. Das ist es, was Seth und Tom wollten. Unsere Aufgabe ist beendet. Wir werden gehen"; sagte Zeki lächelnd.

Cloud sah Albus an.

„Verzeih, dass du wieder 2 Neue Lehrer brauchst. Aber, ich glaube, sie wissen genug. Diese Generation, wird uns nicht enttäuschen und es schaffen. Daran glauben wir fest", sagte Cloud.

Albus sah ihn lächelnd an. Sirius liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Die anderen waren bleich.

„Passt auf euch auf", sagte Zeki.

„Und habt vertrauen in euch. Gebt niemals auf und glaubt an euch selber. Manchmal, ist des Rätsels Lösung vor eurer Nase. Egal was passieren wird, ihr werdet es durchstehen", sagte Cloud.

„Aber", sagte Lillian.

„Was, wenn Avicus kommt", sagte Sophie.

„Was, wenn die Schattenreiter auftauchen", sagte Andre.

„Das schafft ihr jetzt alleine. Schattenreiter ernähern sich von der Angst in euren Herzen. Wenn ihr zusammenhaltet, wie auf der Insel, können sie euch nichts anhaben", sagte Zeki.

„Sehen wir euch wieder"; fragte Liv.

„Wir sind immer bei euch", sagte Zeki.

„Wenn ihr das Rätsel gelöst habt. Werden wir uns eh wieder sehen. Aber dann, wieder in einem Stück", sagte Cloud geheimnisvoll.

Beide sahen noch mal zu den Freunden und dann verschwanden sie.

_So Leute, dass war das neue Chap. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Was ich noch sagen wollte, die Idee mit dem Battle Royale ist nicht von mir. Es gibt ein Buch was so heiß, und da passiert das wirklich. Ich kann das Buch jedem Empfehlen. Es ist mega geil und ich konnte es kaum aus der Hand Legen. Für alle. Japan. Manga und Action Freaks ein muss. Wenn ihr näheres wissen wollt, fragt mich, oder gebt auf google.de Battle Royale ein. Auch bei youtube.de gibt es schon die ersten Trailer der Filme. Bis dann._

_Blaire_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Kapitel 8. Das Denkarium._**

_So langsam aber sicher, wird es spannend. In diesem Kapitel, werdet ihr einiges erfahren. Das Geheimnis der Schlacht vor 10 Jahren wird gelüftet, jedenfalls zum Teil  Cloud und Zeki tauchen wieder auf. Es wird spannend, traurig, blutig und es wird Opfer geben. Warum und wie? Lest es selber. _

Sirius starrte bleich auf die Stelle, wo Cloud und Zeki soeben noch gestanden haben.

„Was war eigentlich los", fragte Lillian.

„Cloud, war völlig fertig", sagte Lucas und sah Sirius ernst an.

„Wir…wir haben uns Sorgen um euch gemacht. Da…sind mir die nerven wohl durchgegangen", sagte Sirius leise.

„Was hast du getan"; sagte Sophie.

„Ich…dachte er würde zu Avicus gehören…."

„WAS!", sagte Lucas sauer und seine Augen wurden rot.

Lillian nahm seine Hand.

„Bleib ruhig Lucas. Du willst doch Hogwarts nicht in Schutt und Asche legen oder", sagte sie sanft.

Lucas Augen nahem wieder einen normalen Ton an.

„Der Arme", sagte Anastasia.

„Cloud ist treu. Er ist ein Freund von meinem Vater Sirius. Wie konntest du", sagte Lucas sauer.

„ICH HATTE ANGST EUCH ZU VERLIEREN."

Lucas sah Sirius traurig an.

„Du wirst uns nicht verlieren Sirius. Cloud und Zeki, haben ihr Wort gegeben uns zu beschützen. Ist ein Versprechen nichts mehr wert. Wenn wir kein vertrauen mehr haben, ist es aus mit der Zauberwelt"; sagt Liv.

„Leute. Ich brauche ne Dusche", sagte Sophie.

„Gute Idee. Lasst uns gehen. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen", sagte Natheniel und die Kinder gingen.

Die Erwachsenen sahen bleich hinterher.

Die Wochen vergingen ruhig. Es waren nur noch 5 Tage bis Halloween.

Die Kinder sahsen zusammen am See.

„Wir müssen endlich das Denkarium finden", sagte Liv.

„Wie denn, wenn unsere Eltern uns immer im Auge haben", sagte Sophie.

„Heute ist eine Lehrerversammlung, die dauert 4 Stunden", sagte Lucas.

„Das ist unsere Chance"; sagte Natheniel.

Die Kinder nickten. Am Abend, war es dann soweit. Liv, Lillian, Lucas und Natheniel gingen in die Kammer des Schreckens, während sich die anderen im Schloss versteckt hatten, um Wache zu halten.

„Cloud hat gesagt, es müsste kein Problem sein. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir noch suchen sollten", sagte Liv.

„Es muss etwas sein, was wir vorher noch nicht hatten", sagte Lillian.

Die Kinder sahen sich an und nickten. Sie stellten sich im Kreis und nahmen sich an den Händen. Ihre Flügel erschienen und sie schlossen die Augen. Plötzlich umhüllte sie ein weißes Licht. Bilder ihrer Väter erschienen vor ihren Augen. Sie öffneten ihre Herzen und plötzlich wussten sie, was sie machen mussten.

/nilme (Freundschaft) /

/meleth (Liebe) /

/estel (Vertrauen) /

/veasse (Kraft) /

In der Mitte der Kinder bildete sich das Denkarium.

„Wow"; sagte Lillian.

„Was für eine Energie"; sagte Natheniel.

„Dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich", sagte Liv.

Lucas nahm das Denkarium, das Licht verschwand.

/An alle. Wir haben es. Wir treffen uns in der Heulenden Hütte/

„Dann los"; sagte Lillian.

10 Minuten später, kamen die 4 in der Hütte an, wo sie schon erwartet wurden.

„Wo ist Lilly"; fragte Lucas.

„Sie musste was erledigen. Ich glaube Remus wollte sie sprechen, sie hat gesagt, dass sie uns Deckung gibt", sagte Sophie.

„Sehr gut. Dann haben wir Zeit", sagte Liv.

Lucas zog das Denkarium hervor und stellte es in die Mitte.

Die anderen schluckten.

„Oh man. Ich kann es kaum glauben. 10 Jahre lang ist es verborgen geblieben und nun ist es da. Einfach so"; sagte Anastasia.

„Wollen wir."

Die Kinder nickten, berührten das Denkarium und wurden reingezogen. Als sie die Augen öffneten, standen sie in einem Zimmer.

„Das ist doch Seths Zimmer im Schloss"; sagte Andre.

„Herzlich willkommen"; sagte jemand.

Die Kinder wirbelten herum und sahen Seth und Tom auf dem Sofa sitzen. Die Kinder wichen geschockt zurück. Seth schmunzelte, während Tom grinste.

„Was schaut ihr so", sagte er.

„Das ist ein Denkarium. Es zeigt Erinnerungen. Warum könnt ihr uns sehen, geschweige denn mit uns sprechen"; sagte Lucas verwirrt.

Seth grinste.

„Wir haben unsere eigenen Regeln mein Sohn. Uns waren die üblichen Denkarien zu langweilig."

„Aber, so etwas gibt es doch gar nicht", sagte Liv.

„Das stimmt. Dieses Denkarium stammt auch nicht aus diese Zeit"; sagte Tom.

„WAS", sagten alle.

Tom zauberte noch ein paar Sitzgelegenheiten.

„Setzte euch, dass wird eine längere Geschichte."

Die Kinder setzten sich. Seth sah seine Kinder an.

„Vorweg. Ich möchte noch sagen, wie stolz ich auf euch bin. Tom und ich haben gehofft, dass es euch gut gehen wird", sagte Seth.

Lillian hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Wir vermissen euch. Besonders Draco und Sev", flüsterte sie.

„Es tut uns Leid. Wie sehr, könnt ihr euch gar nicht vorstellen. Aber wir hatten wirklich keine andere Wahl", sagte Tom leise.

„Was ist damals wirklich passiert", fragte Natheniel seinen Vater.

Seth seufzte.

„Avicus ist unsterblich."

Die Kinder sahen die beiden geschockt an.

„Das ist ein Witz oder", fragte Andre.

„Leider nein. Er hat 3 sehr starke Horxuxe erschaffen, die es unmöglichen machen ihn zu töten", sagte Seth.

„Warte mal, du sagtest 3. Also, ist es möglich, ihn nach dem dritten Mail zu töten", sagte Natheniel.

Tom nickte.

„Das stimmt. Das Problem jedoch ist, dass er nach jedem Tod stärker wird."

Lillian sah Seth an. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch irgendetwas an ihm, kam ihr bekannt vor.

„Aber, dass erklärt noch lange nicht, warum ihr damals gestorben seid", sagte Anastasia.

„Wohl eher gesagt, woher ihr die ganzen Details wusstest", sagte Andre.

Seth lehnte sich zurück.

„Wir hatten Hilfe", sagte er.

„Inwiefern", fragte Steve.

„Um genau zu sein von euch."

Alle sahen Tom verwirrt an.

„Ähm, wir waren zu der Zeit doch gar nicht geboren", sagte Laurant.

Seth lächelte.

„Das stimmt. Es waren eure zukünftigen Ichs", sagte er.

Stille. Das mussten sie erst mal verarbeiten. Lucas fasste sich als erstes.

„Du willst damit sagen, dass wir aus der Zukunft gekommen sind. Zu euch, um euch zu warnen, dass Avicus stärker ist und unsterblich", sagte er verwirrt.

„Ja"; sagte Tom lächelnd.

„Ihr macht dieselben Gesichter wie wir, als plötzlich eure 20 Jährigen Ichs vor uns standen. Draco und Sev waren gerade erst Schwanger. Doch, was ihr uns zu erzählen hatte, war eine mehr als düstere Zukunft", sagte Seth.

„Wir hatten den Krieg also verloren", flüsterte Lillian.

Seth nickte.

„Wir hätten keine Chance gegen Avicus gehabt. Ihr habt uns erzählt, dass 18 Jahre nach der Schlacht nur noch wenige überlebt haben. Ginny, Blaise, Albus und sogar Sal und Ric wären bei diese Schlacht ums leben gekommen. Tom und ich ebenfalls. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen wie geschockt wir waren. Die Magie ist fast ausgestorben, nur wenige beherrschen sie. Ihr wart auf der Flucht, denn Avicus jagt alle die mit Magie zu tun hatten. Jene die ihn doch noch vernichten können. Ihr seid auf das Geheimnis gestoßen, aber ihr hattet keine Macht ihn zu stoppen. Eure einzige Chance, lag also in der Vergangenheit."

Lucas schluckte.

„Schrecklich", flüsterte Sophie.

„Ihr habt uns alles erzählt. Avicus Pläne, seine Schwächen. So hatten wir die Chance, einen Plan anzufertigen, der das verhindern würde", sagte Tom.

„Mit was für einem Preis", flüsterte Natheniel.

Tom sah ihn traurig an. Seth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr versteh uns falsch, oder besser gesagt, ihr habt noch nicht verstanden. Alles ist so, wie es sein sollte. So wie Tom und ich es uns gewünscht haben. 10 Jahre lang, hatte die Zauberwelt Zeit, die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Gut und Böse, Tag und Nacht, Ying und Yang, Tom und Harry Potter zu akzeptieren. Es ist geschehen. Die Zauberwelt hält zusammen. Ihr konntet zu den Menschen heranwachsen, die wir uns von Herzen wünschten. Ihr seid Freunde. Eine Familie. Ihr haltet zusammen, dass ist es was Avicus besiegen wird", sagte Seth ernst.

„Aber ihr musstet streben", schluchzte Lillian.

Seth nahm ihre Hand und sah sie mit warmen Augen an.

„Wir sind niemals von euch gegangen Lillian. Im Herzen, in euere Seele und in euren Erinnerungen, sind wir am Leben."

Lillian grinste ihn an.

„Darf ich fragen, wie ihr Avicus gestoppt habt", fragte Natheniel.

„Ein Bann", sagte Tom.

„Ihr habt ihn gebannt", sagte Liv entsetzt.

Alle sahen ihn an.

„Was hast du Liv", fragte Andre.

„Ein Bann, fordert Blut und Tot. Wie ich euch beide kenne, habt ihr einen sehr mächtigen Bann gesprochen. Ihr seid Tot, also ist es ein Blutpackt gewesen", sagte Liv bleich.

„Du bist eine Schlaue Hexe geworden"; sagte Seth und nickte.

„Ihr seid verrückt", flüsterte sie.

„Nein, dass war der einzige Weg."

„Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof", sagte Sophie.

„Nachdem, eure Ichs uns also gesagt haben, dass die Schüler und Dunkeln Wesen unter Avicus Macht stehen. Mussten wir ihn aus ihrer Reichweite locken. Wenn er Hogwarts verlassen würde, dann würde auch der Bann über den Wesen und Menschen brechen. Wir lockten ihn zum Friedhof. Dort begann dann die wahre Schlacht", sagte Seth.

Alle schluckten.

„Für den Packt, mussten wir uns Opfern. Tom hielt Avicus von hinten fest. Ich stach mit Asvandil zu. Durchbohrte Tom und Avicus. Avicus, jedoch zog ebenfalls ein Schwert und durchbohrte mich. Die Grundlage des Banns war gegeben. Die 3 Feinde und dessen Blut, waren vereint. Avicus, war sich seines Sieges sicher. In den letzen Atemzügen, sprachen wir beide den Bann. Avicus schrie und tobte. Die Energiewelle schleuderte uns zu Boden und zerbrach die Schwerter", sagte Seth.

Die Kinder hatten Tränen in den Augen.

„Oh Gott", schluchzte Liv.

Seth sah sie lächelnd an.

„Nicht weinen Schatz. Es ist alles gut."

„NICHTS IST GUT", schrie Lillian.

Lucas nahm sie in den Arm und sah seinen Vater traurig an.

„Ihr habt euer Leben für uns gegeben. Aber, ihr wusste, dass es nicht zu ende war."

Tom nickte.

„Das stimmt. Wir wussten, dass Avicus einen Weg zurück finden würde. Er erweckte die Schattenreiter wieder zum leben und begann eine Armee der Dunkelheit zu züchten. Der Bann bricht an Halloween. Eigentlich, hätte er halten müssen. Cloud und Zeki, haben wir beauftragt ein Auge auf euch zu haben."

Lillian sah Seth ruhig an. Tom, der den Blick sah grinste in sich hinein.

„Aber wie sollen wir Avicus töten. Er ist stärker denn je. Und wenn wir es schaffen sollten, wie sollen wir in das letzte Mal töten, wenn er seine volle Macht hat", sagte Natheniel.

Seth sah ihn traurig an.

„Avicus ist dieses Mal nicht alleine. Er ist eure geringste Sorge Natheniel."

„Wie meinst du das"; fragte Sophie.

„Avicus hat eine Tochter."

Stille. Entsetzten.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr", keuchte Anastasia.

„Wer", fragte Andre leise.

Doch Tom sah zu Boden.

„Lilly", flüsterte Lillian.

Alle sahen sie an. Lillian sah ihren Vater an.

„Habe ich Recht", flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ja. Deine Fähigkeiten sind schon gut. Das du noch nicht in die Zukunft sehen kannst, ist meine Schuld. Ich habe dir diese Fähigkeit fürs Erste genommen. Warum, das ist meine Sache. Aber Lilly ist die Tochter von Avicus. Als er noch Albus unter Kontrolle hatte, hat er Hermine vergewaltigt. Lilly wird von ihm beeinflusst."

„Wir müssen Lilly töten", fragte Laurant entsetzt.

„Nein. Nicht, wenn ihr es schafft, zu ihr durchzudringen. Lilly ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt bei Avicus. Sie wird an Halloween mit ihm Hogwarts angreifen."

Lillian zitterte.

„Wie sollen wir das schaffen", sagte sie.

„Wir wissen, dass es schwer wird. Aber ihr seid nicht alleine. Vergesst das nicht. Dieses Denkarium hat noch eine Funktion. Ein weiteres Geheimnis. Ihr müsst es lüften."

„Aber wir wissen nicht mal in welche Richtung wir suchen müssen", sagte Liv.

Seth und Tom grinsten.

„Ihr schafft das. In euren Herzen wisst ihr, wonach ihr suchen müsst. Ihr wollt es nur nicht wahr haben. Blutbanne und Horxuxe sind die Begriffe, an die ihr euch halten müsst. Seid stark. Habt vertrauen. Wir lieben euch und sind immer bei euch."

Seth und Tom verschwanden langsam.

„NEIN."

Seth sah Lillian sanft an.

„Ihr besitzt unser Blut. Ihr wisst, was ihr tun müsst. Wir sehen uns", flüsterte Seth.

Als die Kinder die Augen öffneten, war es dunkel draußen. Das Denkarium stand in der Mitte.

„Oh Wahnsinn"; sagte Andre.

„Wir müssen zum Schloss sofort", sagte Lucas und die Kinder gingen.

Im Schloss, hatten sich alle Lehrer und Eltern versammelt. Die Kinder waren verschwunden und keiner wusste wo sie waren. Remus tröstete Sirius, der mit den Nerven am Ende war. Ginny tobte und Serena versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Als die Hallentüren aufgingen. Lucas und die anderen gingen auf ihre Eltern zu.

„WO WART IHR", sagte Severus sauer.

Lucas stellte das Denkarium auf den Tisch. Sal und Ric, zogen die Luft ein, während die anderen bleich auf das Denkarium schauten.

„Wir waren bei unseren Vätern", sagte Lucas ernst.

„Und euch wird nicht gefallen, was sie uns erzählt haben", sagte Natheniel.

„Denn wir haben ein riesen Problem", sagte Liv ernst.

„Avicus wird an Halloween angreifen", sagte Sophie.

Alle sahen die Kinder geschockt an. Draco starrte auf das Denkarium. Als sich plötzlich um seinen und um Severus Hals, 2 Ketten bildeten. Alle sahen die beiden bleich an.

„Das sind doch", stotterte Severus.

„Die Seelensteine", sagte Ric.

„Aber. Sie sind zerstört", sagte Draco.

„Als Tom und Seth starben, zerbrachen sie."

Lillian runzelte die Stirn.

/Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Seelensteine sind an die Besitzer und Erschaffer gebunden. Aber das würde ja bedeuten….nein….das ist nicht möglich./

Lillians Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie Sirius zitternde Stimme hörten.

„Wo ist Lilly."

Die Kinder sahen Sirius traurig an. Lillian sah zu Boden. Lucas atmete tief durch.

„Sirius. Remus….es ist was passiert und es wird eure ganze Kraft brauchen, dass zu akzeptieren. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Lilly nicht die Tochter von Ron und Hermine ist", sagte Lucas leise.

„Was ? Aber wer ist dann der Vater", fragte Remus.

Lucas sah leicht zu Albus, der auf einmal weiß wurde. Er fing an zu zitternd und sank auf die Knie. Minerva kniete sich sofort neben ihm.

„Albus. Was ist los."

„….Avicus…..sie ist Avicus Tochter", stotterte er.

Alle sahen Albus geschockt an und dann Lucas.

„Ja. Lilly ist Avicus Tochter. Sie ist bei ihm. Sie wird Hogwarts angreifen und kämpfen", sagte Lucas.

Sirius packte Lucas am Kragen.

„DU LÜGST."

„Sirius", sagte Severus sanft.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Das würde Lilly niemals tun, hörst du. Sie ist meine Tochter und ich liebe sie über alles. Sie würde niemals ihre Familie eingreifen hörst du. DU LÜGST", schluchzte Sirius und sank auf die Knie.

„Du lügst doch", schluchzte er und Lucas umarte ihn.

„Glaube mir Siri. Ich wünschte, ich würde Lügen. Ich wünschte, es wäre ein Albtraum, aus dem wir erwachen würden. Aber dem ist nicht so. Wir müssen uns an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass Lilly unsere Feindin ist."

„Wussten Seth und Tom davon", sagte Sal.

Lucas nickte.

„Ja. Sie wussten davon. Schon 2 Tage vor der Schlacht wussten sie davon. Sie haben uns eine Menge erzählt."

„Warte mal", sagte Serena.

„Du willst damit sagen, dass ihr den Grund wisst", sagte Ric bleich.

Lillian nickte.

„Jedes Detail."

Lucas berührte seinen Unterarm und schloss die Augen.

Die Erwachsenen sahen ihn fragend an. Doch die Hallentüren gingen auf und 20 Kinder kamen rein.

„Du hast uns gerufen Lucas"; fragte Susan.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag an euch. Es ist einiges passiert. Andre, Sophie, Laurant, Steve, Anastasia, geht bitte in die Kammer. Schnappt euch jedes Buch, das ihr über Blutbanne und Horxuxe finden könnt. Ich will alles wissen."

Die Kinder nickten und verschwanden. Lillian setzte sich und schluchzte leise.

„Sis. Nicht weinen. Du hast Dad doch gehört. Sie vertrauen uns. Wir holen uns Lilly zurück."

„Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen":

„Er hat gesagt, wir haben Hilfe. Aber…"

Doch die Kinder sahen sich an.

„Cloud und Zeki….natürlich", sagte Natheniel.

„Ich schreibe sofort einen Brief"; sagte Liv und verschwand.

Die Erwachsen sahen Natheniel, Lillian und Lucas an.

„Lillian", fragte Ric.

„Oh verzeiht. Ihr wollt wissen, was passiert ist. Also, schlisse die Augen."

Die Erwachsen schlossen die Augen, während Lillian ihnen ihre Erinnerungen zeigte. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie das Draco schluchzend zu Boden ging. Severus setzte sich erst mal hin. Ric zog Draco in seine Arme und Sal, Severus.

Lillian sah zu Sirius, der bei seinem Bruder im Arm lag und bitter weinte. James kümmerte sich um Remus und sprach leise auf ihn ein. Liv kam wieder.

„Ich habe mir deinen Phönix geliehen", sagte sie zu Natheniel.

Er nickte. Liv sah traurig zu den anderen.

/Wir wussten das sie zu reagieren/

/Ich weiß, doch ich hasse es sie so Leiden zu sehen/

Liv legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

/ Kopf hoch. Wir sind die Erben, 2er großartiger Zauberer. Sie zählen auf uns/

„Alles ok Dad", fragte Lillian leise.

Draco umarte sie.

„Verzeih. Wir heulen und ihr seid so stark", sagte Draco und strich Lillian über die Wange.

„Wir haben nie gesagt, wie stolz wir auf euch sind"; sagte Severus.

Natheniel grinste.

„Doch, durch Seth und Tom", sagte Liv lächelnd.

Die Hallentüren gingen auf und eine Person in einem Umhang gehüllt kam rein. Ginny wich hinter Blaise zurück. Albus wollte seinen Zauberstab ziehen, als die Person die Kapuze zurück warf. Albus sah die Person geschockt an.

„Zeki", fragte Sirius leise.

Zeki sah übel aus. Dunkle Augenränder und eine genähte Wunde an der Schläfe.

Zeki sah Ginny an.

„Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken."

Lucas sah ihn an.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass wir dich gerufen haben Zeki. Aber wir haben…."

Doch Zeki schüttelte den Kopf und sah zum Denkarium.

„Ich kann es mir denken. Seth und Tom, haben euch also alles erzählt", sagte er müde und setzte sich.

Severus zog einen Trank aus seinem Umhang und stellte ihn vor Zeki hin. Dieser sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ein Stärkungstrank", sagte er.

„Du siehst übel aus"; sagte Draco besorgt.

Zeki nahm den Trank und nickte Severus dankbar zu.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit Lucas. Ich muss bald zurück. Ich habe aus deinem Briefe gelesen, dass du Fragen über einen Bannspruch hast."

„Einen Blutbann."

Zeki sah ihn ernst an.

„Er ist verboten. Nur wenige Zauberer können ihn sprechen, sollte er misslingen sterben die beteiligten. Der Blutbann, erfordert verschiedenes Blut und verschiedenen Magiearten."

„Das heiß Schwarz und Weiße Magie", fragte Lillian.

„Korrekt. Seth und Tom haben einen Blutbann gesprochen. Dieser Bann, ist sehr mächtig. Aber man kann ihn brechen. Außer, der jenige der ihn gesprochen hat, setzt einen Frist an, wann er gebrochen werden soll."

„Du meinst Seth und Tom, können gewusst haben, dass der Bann nur 10 Jahre hält", sagte Ric.

„Wenn sie es nicht sogar geplant haben"; sagte Natheniel.

„Du hast Recht. Dad, meinte, dass die Menschen Zeit brauchten. Zeit, um Gut und Böse zu vereinen", sagte Lillian.

Liv runzelte die Stirn.

„Entweder, waren unsere Väter verrückt oder genial", flüsterte sie.

„Ich glaube beides", sagte jemand.

Zeki sah bleich auf. Cloud stand in der Türe.

„Cloud", sagte er.

Cloud sackte auf die Knie. Zeki stand sofort auf und ging zu ihm.

„Was machst du hier. Du sollst im Bett bleiben."

Cloud schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir bekommen Probleme"; sagte er leise.

Zeki sah ihn ernst an.

„Wie viele", flüsterte er.

„2 Schattenreiter und Lilly."

Zeki wurde bleich.

„Verdammt. Das ist zu früh. Das kann doch nicht sein", fluchte er.

Cloud stand auf und atmete tief durch.

„Albus. Die Kinder sollen in ihren Räumen bleiben. 2 Lehrer zu jedem Haus."

Albus sah ihn verwirrt an.

„LOS JETZT VERDAMMT NOCH MAL"; schrie Cloud.

Albus zuckte zusammen.

Zeki legte den Umhang ab. Cloud ging auf den Lehrertisch zu. Lucas sah den Schweiß.

„Geht es dir gut", fragte er.

„Mir geht es erst gut, wenn diese Albtraum vorbei ist, oder ich tot bin", sagte Cloud und berührte das Denkarium, was verschwand.

„Was", sagte Lillian.

„In den Ketten von Draco und Severus".

„Hä", sagten sie.

„Das Denkarium sind die Ketten. Daher sind sie auch wieder erscheinen. Aber dazu später, denn."

Doch die Hallentüren wurden aufgestoßen. Cloud sah in die Augen von Lilly.

„Lilly", flüsterte Sirius.

„ich bin wieder da", sagte sie lächelnd.

Cloud stellte sich vor den Freunde. Zeki daneben.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, sind die beiden Professoren auch wieder da. Was Vater an euch findet weiß ich auch nicht", sagte sie belustigt.

Sirius und Remus, wurden bei dem Wort Vater bleich.

„Und wie ich sehe, hast du deinen Familie verraten", sagte Cloud nur.

„Meine Familie sind die Schatten", sagte Sie.

„Was willst du Lilly"; sagte Zeki nur.

Lilly lachte, das Lachen klang kalt. Sirius ging auf Lilly zu. Draco und Severus wollten ich aufhalten, doch Sirius schubste sie zur Seite. Cloud und Zeki sahen Sirius nur an.

/Du weißt was wir gleich tun müssen oder/

/Beten wir, dass sie das Rätsels lösen. Gegen Lilly, müssen sie alleine ankommen. Ich hoffe, dass wir sie dann noch retten können/

/Ist der Trank fertig. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie nur mit unserer Magie heilen können/

/Mach dir keine Sorgen. Der Trank ist fertig und sicher aufbewahrt/

/Will ich wissen wo/

Cloud grinste Zeki leicht an. Lillian beobachtete die beiden verwirrt.

„Lilly. Bitte, komm zur Vernunft. Avicus, ist Böse. Er liebt dich nicht. Hast du vergessen, was er deinen Freunden, deiner Familie, deiner Mutter angetan hat", sagte Sirius.

Lilly grinste nur und packte Sirius am Kragen.

„Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter, müssen streben", sagte Lilly kalt und zog ein Schwert.

„SIRIUS", schrie Remus.

Remus wollte los. Doch Cloud, packte ihn und warf ihn zurück. Remus sah ihn verwirrt an, Cloud grinste und rannte los.

Zeki machte eine Handbewegung und die Schattenreiter knallten gegen die Wände, wo er sie magisch festhielt. Lillys Schwert raste auf Sirius zu. Doch Sirius merkte, dass ihn jemand packte und zurück warf. Als er aufsah, sah er ihn Clouds Augen.

„Cloud….."

„Du wirst noch gebraucht, Sirius".

Das Schwert von Lilly durchbohrte Cloud. Zeki wurde bleich und die Magie, mit der er die Schattenreiter festhielt verschwand. Lucas sah noch, wie die beiden auf Zeki zu rannten und ihn mit 2 Schwertern durchbohrten.

„NEIN", schrie Sirius.

Lilly sah Cloud in die Augen, doch diese grinste.

„….Du…bist nicht Schuld…..Egal was passiert", keuchte Cloud.

Lilly zog das Schwert raus und Cloud sackte zu Boden. Die Schattenreiter warfen Zeki gegen die Wand, wo er regungslos liegen blieb. Blut floss zu Boden. Lilly grinste und verschwand mit den Schattenreitern. Sirius rannte zu Cloud, während Remus zu Zeki lief.

„WARUM", schrie Sirius.

Cloud öffnete die Augen und lächelte Sirius an.

„…weil…ihr noch gebraucht werdet…..Siri".

Remus legte Zekis Kopf in seinen Schoß und weinte. Seine Tränen fielen in Zekis Gesicht. Dieser öffnete die Augen und lächelte schwach.

„…ihr…werdet….das schaffen", flüsterte Zeki leise.

Zeki sah Lucas an und murmelte etwas. In Lucas Hand, erschien eine Pergament Rolle. Lucas sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„…Alles was wir über….Banne und Horxuxe wissen…nutzt es gut….die Zukunft der Zauberwelt…..liegt in euren…..Händen", flüsterte Zeki und schloss die Augen.

„NEIN", schluchzte Remus.

Lillian, kniete neben Cloud und wollte ihn heilen. Doch Cloud legte seine Hand auf ihre.

„…das kannst…selbst du nicht heilen….vergiss nicht Kleines….der Tot….ist nicht das Ende….lasst Cloud Shinra…..sterben", flüsterte Cloud.

„Wir brauchen euch. Wie sollen wir das ohne euch schaffen. Seth und Tom haben gesagt wir haben Hilfe. Ihr dürft nicht streben", schluchzte Lillian.

Cloud sah sie an.

/Löst das Rätsel, dann sehen wir uns wieder Lillian./

Lillian riss die Augen auf und Cloud schloss die Augen.

„Nein….Bitte nicht", schluchzte Lillian.

Ginny weinte bitter. Serena klammerte sich an Azrael, dem komisch zu mute war. Da war etwas. Aber er wusste nicht was. Draco zog Lillian sanft in seine Arme, die sich an Draco krallte und bitter weinte. Albus starrte fassungslos auf die beiden.

/was….ich dachte….aber warum…wieso haben sie das getan. Ich verstehe es nicht/

Die anderen kamen und sahen bleich auf das Bild.

„oh nein", flüsterte Anastasia.

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Andre fassungslos.

„Wie", flüsterte Sophie.

Die Kinder gingen zu ihren Eltern, wo sie umarmt wurden. Ein Licht umhüllte Cloud und Zeki. Auch die Anhänger von Draco und Severus leuchteten.

„Was", sagte Bill.

Die Körper von Cloud und Zeki verschwanden. Lillian schloss die Augen.

„Mögen eure Seelen in Frieden ruhen und zu euren Familien zurück kehren", sagte sie leise.

Lucas und Natheniel, hatten die Rolle geöffnet und lasen. Lucas Augen wurden große und er keuchte auf.

/Sie haben ihre Kräfte versiegelt/

Die Kinder sahen Lucas geschockt an.

**Ende.**

_So Leute, dass war ein Neues Kapitel. Tja, Armer Cloud und Armer Zeki, doch warum haben sich die beiden so einfach töten lassen. Wenn ihr euch an das vorige Kapitel erinnert, müsste einiges klar werden. Das Gespräch zwischen Azrael, Cloud und Zeki. Was genau, es mit dem Tod der beiden auf sich hat. Was genau, in der Schriftrolle steht? Wie genau sie Lilly aufhalten, werdet ihr in den letzten Kapitel erfahren. Die Letzten Kapitel, werden wie folgt heißen. „Halloween", „Vereinte Kräfte", „Des Rätsels Lösung und die Rückkehr zweier Helden" „Avicus Niederlage", „Die Versiegelung von Hogwarts" „Frieden" „Epilog". Das war dann der zweite Zyklus und er dritte wird wohl, der längste werden. Er hat mehr Kapitel als der 1.Zyklus und es wird noch blutiger, spannender und mysteriöser. Eines kann ich euch schon sagen. Im letzten Zyklus, werden Freunde zu Feinden und es werden einige sterben Auch die Muggelwelt wird mit einbezogen. Waffen. Maschinen, Motorräder usw. Also bis bald._

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle. _

PS: das nächste Kapitel kommt am nächsten Wochenende.


	37. Chapter 37

**Kapitel 9 Einsichten und Gedanken. **

_Hy Leute. Dieses Kapitel ist etwas kurz, Aber ich denke, dass es mir gut gelungen ist. Ich widme dieses Kapitel einer sehr guten Freundin von mir. Sie steht mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Kritisiert mich und so will ich immer besser werden. Danke meiner treuen ICQ und ab gestern Beta Leserin Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel ihr gefallen wird und euch natürlich. Also, genießt das letzte Kapitel vor dem Finalen Teilen._

Es war still im Schloss. Kein Lachen, kein Gerede, nichts wahr zu hören. Wie auf einem Friedhof. Sogar die Geister waren still. Lillian stand auf dem Astronomieturm und sah aufs Schlossgelände. Lucas sahs auf der Mauer des Turmes und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Natheniel lehnte an der Mauer und zog an einer Zigarette.

/Das ist einfach nur ein Albtraum, dachte er/

Lucas seufzte.

„Ich bin zum ersten Mal im meinem Leben ratlos", sagte Lucas und musste sich beherrschen keine Tränen zu vergießen.

Lillian und Natheniel traten neben ihm. Eines dachten alle drei. Wie sollten sie Lilly wieder auf ihre Seite bringen. Avicus Macht war stark und wenn er selbst Lilly in seine Fänge bekommen konnte, wie würden sie auf ihn reagieren.

„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte Lillian leise und Tränen bahnten sich über ihre Wangen.

Natheniel zog sie sanft in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich. Lillian schluchzte. Lucas sah seine Schwester besorgt an. Eines wusste er, er würde Lillian und Natheniel beschützen und sei es mit seinem Leben. Aber wie sollten sie weiter vorgehen.

„Wir haben nur noch 4 Tage bist Halloween. Ein Rätsel gelöst, folgt das nächste und das ist verwirrter als alles andere. Warum, haben unsere Väter ihre Kräfte versiegelt und vor allen was hat das mit dem Denkarium zu tun. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn", seufzte Natheniel ratlos.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht", sagte Lucas verbittert. Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Er war für seine Leute verantwortlich und Avicus konnte Lilly so leicht bekommen. Er hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Aber nun war es zu spät. Das wird nicht noch mal passieren.

„Gebe dir nicht die Schuld, Bruder", sagte Lillian, die genau wusste was sich gerade in Lucas Kopf abspielte. Ihr und auch Natheniel ging es ähnlich. Sie waren die Nachfahren 2 Großartiger und Mächtiger Zauberer. Sie hatten die Verantwortung und sie hatten versagt.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie Tot sind", flüsterte Natheniel und sah auf den See.

Lillian nickte leicht und lehnte sich an Natheniel.

„Ich denke, gleich taucht Cloud mit seinem typischen grinsen auf und macht Unsinn. Zeki muss ihn mal wieder anschreien und dann fangen beide an zu lachen. Aber das wird nie wieder passieren. Nie wieder, werde ich sie sehen. Ich hatte noch so viele Fragen.", flüsterte Lillian, ballte die Fäuste um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Sie haben sich für uns geopfert. Eigentlich wäre es unsere Aufgabe gewesen. Wenn wir besser aufgepasst hätten, wäre das nicht passiert. Sie haben uns gerettet. Wir müssen Avicus stoppen. Das sind wir ihnen und unseren Vätern schuldig", sagte Lucas entschlossen und seine Augen wurden rot.

Die beiden nickten und schworen sich, sie würden erst aufgeben, wenn sie getötet würden. Egal, wie sie es anstellen würden, sie würden nicht versagen. Die drei machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Räume. In diesem Augeblick, traten zwei Gestalten aus dem Schatten. Ric legte den Arm um Sal.

„Ich bin stolz auf sie. Die drei wissen gar nicht, wie sehr sie ihnen ähneln. Stur, Entschlossen und ein reines Herz", sagte Ric leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in Sals Hals, wo die ersten Tränen flossen.

„Wir werden einen Weg finden Ric. Wir sind nicht umsonst, die Gründer von Hogwarts. Avicus wird hier nicht eindringen, eher sterbe ich", flüsterte Sal und seine Augen waren rot.

„Da denkt ihr das selbe wie wir", sagte Rowena, die mit Helga aus dem Schatten trat. Auch sie haben das Gespräch der Kinder mit angehört. Schlafen konnte wohl keiner richtig in dieser Nacht.

„Hogwarts stammt aus unseren Händen. Es war immer ein Zeichen des Guten und der Jugendlichen. Hier wurden sie zu Erwachsenen. Hier lernten sie, was Magie ist. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Avicus das zerstört", sagte Helga entschlossen.

„Wir waren Feige. Wir haben nicht gemerkt, dass die Kinder die ganze Arbeit machten. Sie haben gespürt, dass etwas in der Zauberwelt nicht stimmte. Haben Tränen vergossen und gekämpft. Allein. Wir haben nichts getan, außer uns auf dem Erfolg unsere Söhne auszuruhen. Wir schulden den Kinder, Seth und Tom etwas", sagte Ric, dessen Augen einen goldenen Glanz angenommen haben. Ja, man vergesse nicht, dass Ric ein Erzengel war.

Die 4 Gründer vereint, entschlossen das zu beschützen wofür die Zauberwelt steht, wofür Seth und Tom ihr Leben gaben. Hogwarts und die Zauberwelt.

In anderen Teil des Schlosses, sahen James und Regulus im Wohnzimmer von Sirius und Remus. Regulus, hatten seinem Bruder einen Traumlosenschlaftrank gegeben. Sirius, hatte bitter geweint und geschrienen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen ihn zu beruhigen. Regulus, brach es das Herz seinen Bruder so zu sehen. Er musste sich stark zurückhalten, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Von den beiden war er, immer der stärkere. James nahm seine Hand und sah ihn besorgt an. Regulus drückte sie und lächelte etwas.

„Tut mir Leid James. Ich war wohl in Gedanken", sagte Regulus leise.

„Schon gut. Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht. Mir geht es genauso. Ich ertrage es nicht, die beiden so zu sehen. Sirius schreie, höre ich immer noch. Remus, ist still. Er sitzt an Sirius Bett und sagt gar nichts. Keine Tränen, kein Wort. Nichts. Ich mache mir Sorgen Reg. Ich kann es nicht ertragen", schluchzte James und Regulus zog ihn in seine Arme.

/Cloud…..Zeki….euer Verlust nagt an uns allen. Warum habt ihr das nur getan. Warum nur, ich versteh es nicht./

Severus und Draco waren in der Kammer des Schreckens. Was niemand wusste, war, dass sie eine Fotowand hatte. Fotos von dem Dark Phönixes. Draco strich über eines der Fotos und Tränen tropften zu Boden.

„Wieder mussten Liebe Menschen streben und wir konnten nichts tun", flüsterte Draco leise, Trauer und Verzweiflung spiegelten sich in seinen Augen.

Severus, sahs auf einem der Sofas und trank einen Cherry. Toms Angewohnheiten verfolgten ihn immer in so Situationen. Egal, was passiert war, Tom trank immer Cherry um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Severus, hatte immer darüber gemeckert und jetzt tat er es selber. Was für eine Ironie.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Seth sagen, dass er keinen Mist bauen soll. Das es einen anderen Weg geben wird, als das sie sich opfern. Ich würde Cloud und Zeki retten, ich…", Draco hörte auf zu reden und sank weinend auf die Knie. „Ich würde…..alles anders machen."

Severus, stellte das Glas auf einen der Tische ab und half Draco auf. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Foto, wo Seth ihn gerade anlächelte.

/Was mag dir wohl da durch den Kopf gegangen sein. Das war an Weihnachten. Wusstet ihr da schon, dass es euere letztes sein würde. Wolltet ihr deshalb, mit der ganzen Familie feiern. Seth…Tom, was habt ihr nur getan. Warum und wie sollen wir das schaffen. Wo seid ihr, wenn man euch mal braucht. Alle sind geschockt und verzweifelt. Mit den Nerven am Ende, wir brauchen euch/

Draco hatte sich an Severus gedrückt und weinte.

„Ich wusste, dass ihr hier seid", sagte Neville leise.

Draco und Severus sahen auf. Im Eingang der Halle, standen, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Pansy, Serena, Naomi, Blaise, Bill, Charlie, Seamus, Dean und Azrael.

„Dieser Ort zieht einen wohl magisch an", sagte Ginny und sah auf die Fotos.

„Hier fing damals alles an"; sagte Blaise.

„Der Orden entstand. Wer hätte wohl mal gedacht, dass wir uns mal verstehen werden", sagte Fred lachend.

„Wohl besser, wer hätte gedacht, dass Slytherins und Gryffindors sich vereinen und mal später heiraten", sagte George.

Serena sah sich um. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr hoch. Auch den anderen ging es ähnlich. So viele Jahre waren vergangen und ihnen kam es wie gestern vor, dass sie sich auf eine Schlacht vorbereitet haben. Eine Schlacht mit deren Ausgang, wohl niemand gerechnet hatte.

„10 Jahre. Ich kann es kaum glauben. Wir haben uns verändert und ich muss leider sagen, nicht zum positiven", sagte Serena traurig.

Draco sah sie fragend an. Serena, die den Blick von allen auf sich fühlte, grinste.

„Unsere Kinder, haben mehr getan als wir. Während wir unseren eigenen Problemen nachgingen, haben sie etwas getan, was eigentlich unsere Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Die Zauberwelt zu beschützen. Wir haben gedacht, dass mit dem Sieg vom Tom und Seth, alles gut wäre. Doch es hätte noch viel getan werden müssen", sagte Serena ernst.

„Wir tragen also eine Mitschuld an dem ganzen", sagte Pansy entsetzt. „Was sind wir für Feige Idioten gewesen."

Die Freunde sahen traurig zu Boden.

„Cloud und Zeki, haben mehr getan als wir. Und wir nennen uns Freunde", flüsterte Charlie.

„Und jetzt sind sie Tot. Es ist unsere Schuld", schluchzte Ginny.

„Wie geht es Sirius und Remus", fragte Neville leise. Wie auch den anderen, spuckten diese Gedanken in ihren Köpfen. Sirius musste wieder leiden. Kaum hatte er wieder gelernt zu lachen und sich nicht die Schuld am Tode seines Patensohnes zu geben und schon der nächste Schockt. Jeder von ihnen wusste, wie es Sirius ging. Keiner von ihnen, wollte in seiner und Remus Haut stecken. Die Kinder waren ihr ein und alles. Eines von ihnen zu verlieren, war ein entsetzlicher, gar unerträglicher Gedanken.

„Sirius, hat geweint, getobt und geschrieen. Dad, musste ihn mit einem Trank ruhig stellen. Er wäre sonst zu Avicus gegangen. Sein Hass ist genauso groß, wie seine Trauer. Remus ist wie eine Puppe. Gefühllos und Leer. Seine Augen spiegeln nichts wieder. Es ist als ob sein Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat.", sagte Serena und sah auf die Fotos. „Verständlich. Lilly, war ihr ein und alles. Ich könnte nicht ertragen Anastasia zu verlieren."

„Es ist schlimmer. Ich glaube, sie wünschten lieber sie wäre Tot, als das", sagte Azrael.

„AZ", sagte Serena sauer, doch ihre Wut erlosch, als sie in Azraels Tränen gefüllte Augen sah.

„Versteh doch Serena. Lilly, will die beiden Töten. Sie wird von Avicus beherrscht. Was meinst du, muss sie ertragen. Ihre Seele ist von Avicus besessen, doch ihre Seele ist frei. Wenn sie Sirius und Remus töten würde, was meinst du würde passieren, wenn sie wieder zu sich kommt. Sie würde sich umbringen wollen. Meinst du, sie würden damit Leben können, das Blut ihrer Eltern an den Händen zu haben. Remus und Sirius, wissen genau, was getan werden muss. Wenn wir es nicht schaffen sollten, Lilly zurück zu holen, dann müssen wir sie töten", sagte Azrael zitternd.

Alle sahen ihn bleich an.

„Sie würden nicht wollen, dass sie mit diese Schuld leben müsste. Sie würden nicht zulassen, dass Lilly tötet. Versteht ihr, was in den beiden gerade vorgeht. Sie müssen sich mit den Gedanken anfreunden, ihre Tochter zu töten", schrie Azrael und seine Aura wurde schwarz. Serena umarmte ihn und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

„Ihr könnt wohl auch nicht schlafen", sagte Sal, der mit den anderen dreien kam.

„In euch geht wohl das selbe vor, wie in uns", sagte Ric und setzte sich zu Draco aufs Sofa.

Helga und Rowena gingen zu ihren Sohn und lächelten ihn traurig an.

„Ich war schon sehr lange nicht mehr hier unten", sagte Albus der mit Fwaks erschien. Er strich ihm dankbar über den Kopf. Fwaks verschwand.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen Albus", sagte Severus.

„Nein. Ich hörte Sirius Schreie. Sie gingen mir durchs Herz. Ich wollte mit einem von euch reden. Aber ihr wart alle weg", sagte Albus lächelnd.

„Woher wusstest du wo wir sind", fragte Charlie.

Albus lächelte traurig und zog eine Karte hervor. Ginny, und die anderen keuchten auf.

„Das ist doch", flüsterte Fred.

Sal, Ric, Az, Helga und Rowena, sahen sie Fragend an.

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers. Seths Karte"; sagte Draco fassungslos und sah Albus fragend an.

„Nachdem Tod von Seth und Tom. Etwa 2 Tage später, kam ein Paket. In ihm waren einige Sachen, die ich an mich nehmen sollte. So auch die Karte. Ich muss zugebe, jetzt wird mir so einiges klar. Ich fragte mich schon immer, wie ihr es geschafft habt, durch Hogwarts zu schleichen", sagte Albus.

Die Freunde konnten nicht anders und mussten lächeln. Draco nahm die Karte.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, in bin ein Tunichtgut", sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

Die Karte öffnete sich. Die Karte noch nicht kannten, sahen erstaunt auf die Karte.

„Sie ist sehr wertvoll. Sie hat uns immer geholfen"; sagte Ginny lächelnd.

In den Köpfen der Freunde, bildeten sich Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit. Verfolgungsjagden. Die Slytherins Ärgern. Butterbier besorgen.

„Wir hätten es verhindern müssen", schluchzte Serena.

Albus sah traurig zu Boden. Seine Schuldgefühle, hatten sich auch in den 10 Jahren nicht gelegt. Wenn er damals nicht so töricht gewesen wäre, dann würde es Avicus gar nicht geben. Nur um einen Menschen zu töten, der die Zauberwelt liebte und den Jungen der Lebte, ein Herz, eine Seele, eine Familie und sein Lachen zurückgab. Er verstand es nicht. Cloud und Zeki waren Tot, dass konnte gar nicht sein. Das war unmöglich. Er musste etwas übersehen haben.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen", murmelte Sal, doch alle verstanden ihn.

Alle sahen ihn an. Stimmt. Sal hatte die Macht dazu. Wäre das, des Rätsels Lösung.

Sie würden in die Vergangenheit reisen um Seth und Tom zu stoppen. Aber, würde die Zukunft dann nicht verändert werden. Würden sie sich kennen, würden sie Freunde sein? Was wäre mit den Kindern, wären sie so, wie sie heute wären?

„Die Vergangenheit ist vergangen. Die Zukunft noch offen. Was ist los mit euch? Gebt ihr auf?", sagte jemand.

Die Erwachsen sahen sich um, doch sie sahen niemanden.

„Seth und Tom, würden sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie euch zu sehen würden", sagte eine andere Stimme.

„Sie haben für eine bessere Zukunft gekämpft. Eine Zukunft, für die wir jetzt selber kämpfen müssen. Wir müssen selber Verantwortung übernehmen", sagte eine Mädchen Stimme.

Die Erwachsen sahen zum Maul der großen Schlangenstatur und dort standen ihre Kinder. Doch zur Überraschung auch Sirius, Remus, James und Regulus.

„Remus, Sirius", sagte Draco mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Hört endlich auf, euch die Schuld an dem ganzen zu geben. Hört auf euch Vorwürfe zu machen. Hört auf in der Vergangenheit zu suchen und zu verweilen. Seid mit euren Gedanken hier und jetzt. Wir haben Probleme. Doch, hier stehen wir. Die neue Generation. Eine Generation, die Seth und Tom sich gewünscht haben. Sie würden nicht wollen, dass wir aufgeben. Sie würden nicht wollen, dass wir uns die Schuld geben. Sie haben alles getan. Cloud und Zeki vertrauten uns. Enttäuschen wir die, die wir lieben nicht", sagte Natheniel ernst und seine Augen glühten rot.

Severus grinste und war stolz. Er machte seinem Vater und seinem Onkel alle Ehre. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie sehr er Tom glich. Draco dachte dasselbe.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen", sagte Sophie lächelnd, denn sie alle waren müden. Auch, wenn es keiner zu gab.

„Morgen sieht die Welt schon anders aus. Schlafen und dann überlegen wir gestärkt, wie wir vorgehen", sagte Andre und zwinkerte seinen Eltern zu. Die ihn stolz ansahen.

Die Kinder grinsten ihre Eltern an und verschwanden. Lucas blieb noch kurz und legte Sirius die Hand auf die Schulter und sah Remus ernst an.

„Ich schwöre euch, im Namen meines Vatres und meines Onkels. Wir werden Lilly zurückholen. Egal wie. Egal, was wir für Kraft aufbringen müssen. Lilly gehört zu uns. Niemand nimmt uns ein Familienmitglied weg. Das schwören wir euch", sagte Lucas mit roten Augen.

Sirius sah ihn dankbar an und für einen kurzen Augenblick, sah er Seth vor sich stehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Unmöglich. Remus liefen die ersten Tränen über die Wangen und Sirius drückte seine Hand fest. Lucas grinste seinen Vater und Severus an und ging den anderen nach. Die Erwachsenen sahen den Kindern bleich hinterher, als ihnen klar wurde, dass die jüngere Generation schon so erwachsen war, wie niemand von ihnen im Alter der Kinder. Sie hatten sich alle nicht um den Krieg gekümmert, der in mancher Zeit stattgefunden hatte. Doch jetzt, wo sie älter waren, waren sie gereift und somit ängstlicher, dass sie ihre Kinder verlören. Doch diese konnte schon alleine auf sich aufpassen

Albus Dumbledore sahs in seinem Büro und fragte sich, ob er in seinem Leben alles richtig gemacht hatte. Nachdem die Kinder, die Kammer verlassen hatten, waren auch sie gegangen. Sie alle hatten Schlaf nötig. Albus war stolz auf seine Schützlinge, sie machten ihren Eltern alle Ehre. Er seufzte. Die Jahre waren vergangen. Er hatte eine 2.Chance bekommen und hoffte sie gut genutzt zu haben. Er schloss die Augen und war in wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen.

_Albus Traum._

_Albus sah sich verwirrt um. Wurde er nun ganz verrückt, er war doch gerade noch in seinem Büro gewesen. Wie kam er denn jetzt an den See von Hogwarts._

„_Du wirst nicht senil. Es ist nur einfacher so mit dir zu reden", sagte jemand._

_Albus riss geschockt die Augen auf und sah sich um. An einem Baum in seiner Nähe, sahs Tom Riddle und grinste ihn an._

„_Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen Albus Dumbledore", sagte Tom vergnügt._

_Albus wusste gar nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Da sahs, doch wirklich ein lächelnder Tom Riddle vor ihm. Der eigentlich tot sein müssen und redete mit seinem lang verhassen Erzfeind. Früher war er das jedenfalls mal gewesen._

_Tom lachte vergnügt._

„_Komm schon Albus. Ich beiße nicht und umbringen will ich dich schon gar nicht. Das ist Vergangenheit", sagte Tom vergnügt._

„_Wie", sagte Albus nun endlich, als er sich etwas gefasst hatte._

_Tom seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare._

„_Sagen wir mal, es musste sein", sagte Tom nach einer gewissen zeit._

„_Aber warum. Cloud und Zeki, hätten helfen können, ich meine…."_

„_Albus", sagte eine zweite Stimme._

_Albus wirbelte herum und sah Seth hinter sich. Albus keuchte auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Seth sah ihn mit warmen Augen an und wischte Albus ein paar Tränen weg, von denen er nicht mal gemerkt hatte, dass er sie vergossen hatte._

„_Fwaks. Hat uns von dem Treffen in der Kammer berichtet. Wir mussten mit dir reden, da du als einziger nichts weitersagen kannst. Du bist immun gegen Sal und Rics Kräfte" sagte Seth und ging zu Tom, der ihn lächelnd ansah._

„_Ich versteh gar nichts mehr. Ich dachte. Cloud und Zeki, sollten helfen. Wieso, sind sie Tot. Oder doch nicht Tot", stotterte Albus._

„_Zeki und Cloud, sollten nur eine Hilfe sein Albus. Sie sollten nicht den Krieg führen. Sie sollten, den Kinder beibringen was sie wissen mussten. Das haben sie getan. Ihr habt alle Hinweise, die wir euch geben konnten. Mehr können wir nicht tun. Der Rest, liegt an euch. Ich weiß, es ist riskant und die Zauberwelt steht auf dem Spiel, aber wir vertrauen euch. Albus, wir haben einen Blutbann gesprochen, der nach 10 Jahren gelöst wird. Mehr konnten wir damals nicht tun. Ihr habt die Antwort vor Augen, nur ihr kommt nicht auf die Lösung", sagte Seth müde._

_Tom zog ihn sanft ihn seine Arme und kraulte ihn. Seth lächelte etwas und sah Albus an._

„_Die Sache mit Lilly ist schrecklich, wir konnten es nicht verhindern. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr wir darunter leiden Albus. Doch die Kinder müssen das alleine schaffen, dass war Bedingung im Packt. Wir können dir nicht alles sagen, doch gibt die Hoffnung nicht auf. Es gibt immer einen Weg und wie gesagt, wir werden und wieder sehen", sagte Seth lächelnd._

_Albus sah ihn verwirrt an. Er wollte was fragen, doch Tom hob die Hand._

„_Noch eines Albus. Hör auf, dir die Schuld zu geben. Wir haben dir verziehen. Mache endlich Frieden mit deiner Seele und konzentriere dich auf das jetzige. Du hast deine 2.Chance genutzt und Hogwarts am Leben erhalten. Danke und Viel Glück", sagte Tom._

_Albus Traum Ende._

Albus wachte auf und sah Fwaks an.

„Danke mein Treuer Freund", sagte Albus lächelnd. Er wusste, dass es noch Hoffnung gab. Eine Hoffnung, die bald zurückkehren würde. Hoffentlich, würden sie solange durchhalten.

**Kapitel Ende.**

_Hy Leute. Sorry, dass es so ein kurzes Kapitel war. Eine gute Freundin von mir hat, mir zum letzen Kapitel den Kopf gewaschen. Ich wollte versuchen es besser zu machen, ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen. Ich habe dieser Freundin erlaubt, meine Fanfiction, komplett zu überarbeiten. Rechtschreibung usw. Wenn sie fertig ist, was noch einige Zeit dauern kann, werde ich sie erneut hochladen. Wie gesagt, ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses kleine Kapitel. Seht es als eine Brücke an, die das Finale einläutet. Ich schreibe bald eine Arbeit und komme dann erst in 2 Wochen wieder dazu etwas hoch zu laden. Seid nicht böse und bleibt mir treu._

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle. _


	38. Chapter 38

**Seth und Toms Botschaft**

_HI Leute. Sorry, dass ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe. Doch ich kam einfach nicht mehr zu m schreiben. Jetzt habe ich mehr Zeit. Dieses Chap ist nur kurz. Es soll das Finale einläutern. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr bleibt mir treu. Viel Spaß._

_**Natheniel Raphael Slytherin-Snape (11 Jahre)**_

_**Lillian Anastasia Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor (11)**_

**_Lucas Pasquale Salazar Malfoy- Slytherin- Gryffindor (11)_**

_**Liv Victoria Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor (17)**_

_**Anastasia Sophie Satanus-Black-Potter (11)**_

_**Lilly Hermine Jasmine Black-Lupin (15)**_

_**Alexus Tom Weasly-Parkinson (10)**_

_**Andrè Weasly-Zabini (11)**_

_**Sophie Weasly- Zabini. (10)**_

_**Alexis Leylia Ravenclaw-Huffelpuff (4)**_

_**Steve Lovegood 11**_

_**Laurant Finnegan 10**_

Lucas sahs müde am Tisch und trank seinen Tee. Seine Gedanken kreisten um den heutigen Tag. Sie hatten es immer noch nicht geschafft, dass Rätsel zu lösen. Der Angriff stand kurz bevor und sie hatten keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollten. Lucas seufzte und raufte sich die Haare. Natheniel sah seinen Freund besorgt an, er wusste genau, was in ihm vorging. Er verstand ihn, es war ja auch wirklich zum verzweifeln. Sie hatten nur noch wenige Stunden. Lillian sah hoch zum Lehretisch und sah in die besorgten Gesichter ihrer Eltern. Das konnte doch alles nicht war sein, sie waren soweit gekommen und jetzt sollte es aus sein.

„Ihr seht nicht gut aus", sagte Anastasia müde.

„Es ist doch einfach zum verrückt werden", sagte Liv und knallte das Glas auf den Tisch.

Alle sahen sie an. Lillian legte ihr die Hand auf die Schultern.

„Es muss doch was geben. Was zum Teufel noch eins haben wir übersehen", sagte sie frustriert und auch Tränen brannten in ihren Augen.

„Haben eure Nachforschungen was ergeben", fragte Andre leise.

Lucas seufzte.

„Die Aufzeichnungen von Zeki sind sehr schwierig. Ich habe sie Sal und den anderen gegeben. Doch wenn ich sie so ansehe, glaube ich kaum, dass sie eine Lösung gefunden haben", sagte Lucas ernst.

„Dad, hat sich die halbe Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen. Kein Erfolg. Was immer Seth und Tom für einen Pakt geschlossen haben, wir kommen nicht dahinter", seufzte Natheniel.

Lillian sah auf den Tisch.

„Was wäre wenn, es gar kein Rätsel ist", flüsterte sie leise.

Alle sahen sie an.

„Was meinst du damit", fragte Lucas.

„Was ist, wenn unsere Väter nur sehen wollen, ob wir ohne sie zurecht kommen", sagte Lillian und sah ihren Bruder in die Augen.

„Wie kommst du darauf", fragte Sophie.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, doch wenn ich Cloud angesehen habe, da…."

„Hast du Seth gesehen", sagte Natheniel leise.

Lillian sah ihn an und nickte.

„Ja. Sie haben Ähnlichkeiten. Mimik, Gestik. Ich fühlte mich bei ihm geborgen. Als wir im Denkarium waren, da sah ich Seth und sah aber auch Cloud. Ich weiß nicht, was das bedeutet. Doch ich glaube, dass unsere Väter noch leben", sagte Lillian ernst.

Lucas lies das Glas fallen und sah seine Schwester bleich an. Den anderen ging es ähnlich. Wäre das möglich, waren die beiden Helden noch am Leben. Konnte es sein? Gab es noch Hoffnung?

„Aber wie, sollte das möglich sein", keuchte Liv.

„Denk an die Rede vom Hut. Verluste, Leid und Treuer wird es geben, doch die Retter der Welt werden sich erheben", sagte Lillian.

Lucas nickte langsam. Es klang absurd. Gar unmöglich. Doch, Seth und Tom waren die Größten Magier. Hätte sie eine Möglichkeit finden können ihren Tod zu umgehen. War das alles ein Test. ? Aber wenn ja, warum das ganze.

/Lucas wir sollten uns einen Plan ausdenken. Onkel Seth meinte, wir müssen Lilly nicht töten. Wir müssen sie nur wieder auf unsere Seite ziehen/

Lucas nickte Natheniel zu.

/aber unsere Eltern werden uns nicht alleine kämpfen lassen. Du weißt, wie besorgt sie sind./

/ Dann müssen wir uns was einfallen lassen. Wozu fließ in uns das Blut der Gründer dieses Schlosses/

Lucas keuchte auf.

„Das ist es", sagte er laut.

Alle sahen ihn an. Sogar die Lehrer warfen ihm fragend Blicke zu.

Doch ehe jemand was sagen konnte, knallte die Hallentüre auf und ein bleicher Salazar Slytherin kam in die Halle.

„Sal", fragte Severus.

Sal sank auf die Knie. Lillian sprang sofort auf und war an seiner Seite.

„Was ist los", fragte sie sofort.

Die anderen hatten sich um ihn versammelt.

Sal liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Severus und Draco hoben ihn sanft hoch und setzten ihn auf einen Stuhl.

„Sal. Nun sag schon endlich was ist los", sagte Sirius, der nichts Gutes ahnte. Wenn selbst ein Gründer, wie Sal Tränen vergoss, wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert war.

„…Sie….hat Ric", schluchzte Sal.

Stille. Sirius zitterte plötzlich am ganzen Körper. Albus schickte die Schüler aus der Halle und sah Sal sanft an.

„Wer hat Ric", sagte er sanft, doch er ahnte die Antwort schon.

„Lilly."

Sirius setzte sich und Remus war starr. Lucas und Natheine warfen sich Blicke zu.

Sal vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schluchzte.

„Warum sollte sie Ric…"

„Weil er ein Erzengel ist"; sagte Lillian.

Draco sah sie fragend an.

„Was meinst du damit", fragte er seine Tochter verwirrt.

Lillian sah zu Boden.

„Wenn man einen Erzengel tötet, bekommt man seine Kräfte Dad. Lilly und Avicus brauchen Ric Engelskräfte um den Schutz von Hogwarts zu entgehen", sagte sie leise.

Alle sahen sie geschockt an. Sal zitterte am ganzen Körper und sank weinen in sich zusammen. Noch nie hatten die Freunde Sal so verzweifelt erlebt. Draco kniete sich neben ihn und zog ihn sanft in seine Arme. Sal weinte bittere Tränen.

„Wenn das passiert, haben wir verloren", flüsterte Andre leise.

Albus schluckte. Hatten sie das auch kommen sehen. War das geplant? Mussten sie Ric opfern?

Lucas schloss die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht war sein? Das durfte nicht war sein?

Natheniel schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Tränen zu verbergen. War es aus? Sie hatten einen Plan? Doch jetzt?

Plötzlich leuchteten die Ketten um Dracos und Severus Hals auf.

„Was zum", keuchte Severus.

Die Ketten bildeten einen Strahl, der auf das Zeichen von Hogwarts strahlte.

„Was heißt das", fragte Andre leise.

Keiner traute sich was zu sagen, denn die Lichter der beiden Ketten erleuchteten die Gesamte Halle. Die Phönixe von Tom und Seth landeten auf den Schultern von Draco und Severus. Eine Lichtsäule erschien vor dem Wappen von Hogwarts und eine Person erschien. Draco schlug die Hand vor den Mund und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Sal stand bleich auf und starrte die Person einfach nur bleich an.

„…Seth….."

Seth lächelte sie traurig an und ging auf Draco zu und wischte ihm die Tränen weg. Lillian sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Seth lächelte seiner Tochter an und nickte nur.

„Aber wie", stotterte Severus.

Seth legte seine Hand auf Severus Herz und grinste ihn an.

„Gebt nicht zu leicht auf", sagte Seth plötzlich.

Alle sahen ihn bleich an. Seth sah Sal an und nickte nach hinten. Sal sah hinter sich und keuchte auf, da stand Tom mit Ric auf dem Arme.

„Ich Träume", flüsterte Seth.

Tom legte Ric sanft zu Boden und ging auf Seth zu und lächelte ihn traurig an.

Seth nickte nur und sah auf das Hogwarts Wappen.

„Vergesst nicht, wofür dieses Wappen steht", sagte Seth lächelnd und sah Lucas an.

„Manchmal ist die Antwort auf eine Frage, leichter als man denkt. Ihr hattet gute Lehrer. Ihr seid so weit. Vergesst das niemals", sagte Seth und lächelte ihn an.

„Auch wenn es schwer fällt zu verstehen. Auch wenn man die Gründe nicht weiß. Die Lösung ist da, doch ihr findet sie nicht. Auch im Krieg darf man Angst haben", sagte Tom.

„Hattet ihr Angst", fragte Anastasia.

Seth lächelte sie an und nickte.

„Angst zu haben ist keine Schwäche. Sie hat Vorteile. Als wir vor 10 Jahren bekämpf haben, hatte wir auch Angst", sagte Tom sanft.

„Angst zu streben", fragte Andre leise.

Seth kniete sich vor ihm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Angst, dass denen etwas passiert die wir über alles lieben", sagte Seth und sah den traurigen Ausdruck bei Sirius.

„Siri. Glaube mir es wird gut gehen", sagte Seth und grinste Sirius an wie früher, als ob er den Hauspokal gewonnen hätte.

Alle sahen ihn fragend an. Tom schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Seth ging auf das Wappen zu.

„Ein zu Hause. Eine Familie. Eine Zukunft. Ein Krieg. Eine Legende. Eine Hoffnung. Ein Rätsel. Eine Lösung. Liebe und Hass. Tot und Leben. Ying und Yang", sagte Seth und lächelte sie an.

Tom trat neben ihn und nahm Seths Hand.

„Kämpft, wofür ihr zu streben bereit seid", sagte Seth.

„Kämpft ohne Furcht. Wir vertrauen euch"; sagte Tom und beide verschwanden.

Die Freunde starten einfach nur bleich auf das Wappen von Hogwarts.

Sal hatte sich neben Ric gekniet und zog ihn sanft in seine Arme.

„Lillian…würdest du", fragte Sal leise.

Lillian zuckte zusammen und wandte sich dann zu Sal.

„Verzeih Sal…Natürlich"; sagte Lillian und kniete sich neben Ric und nahm seine Hand. Weißes Licht umgab die drei und Ric kam keuchend hoch. Sal zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren", schluchzte Sal.

Ric drückte Sal an sich und atmete tief ein.

„Ich auch Sal….", flüsterte er.

Sal als Ric hoch und stütze ihn. Die anderen sahen ihn besorgt an.

„Was ist passiert Ric", fragte Remus, der sich als erstes wieder gefangen hatte. Es kam ja nicht alle Tage vor, dass die Geister von Steh und Tom erschienen.

„Ich hing in Ketten und Lilly….wollte mich gerade töten….da….war plötzlich Tom da…..er…er….lächelte mich an und sagte was zu Lilly. Ich verstand es aber nicht. Er befreite mich und ich wurde ohnmächtig" sagte Ric erschöpft. Er verstand einfach nicht, wie sein angeblich toter Sohn, ihn retten konnte.

Die Kinder hatten sich etwas abseits gestellt.

„Was meinst du Lillian"; sagte Natheniel.

„Da stimmt was vorne und hinten nicht. Seth und Tom leben, ich weiß zwar nicht wie und wo. Doch so langsam aber sicher glaube ich, dass die beiden das geplant haben. Geplant, dass wir kämpfen müssen. Wir müssen dieses Rätsels, oder was auch immer lösen", sagte Lillian entschlossen und mit roten Augen.

„Aber wie sollen die beiden es geschafft haben, dass sie leben"; sagte Andre.

„Einen Fluch, einen Pakt. Der Blutpackt ist mächtig und noch nicht erforscht. Unsere Ichs aus der Zukunft aber, hätten das wissen dazugehabt", sagte Natheniel.

„Du meinst, dass Seth und Tom es geschafft haben, dem Tot zu umgehen", fragte Sophie geschockt. Er war genial und unvorstellbar zu gleich.

„Ja. Diese Ketten, das Denkarium. Horxuxe", sagte Liv.

„Du meinst, sie haben…nein…", keuchte Anastasia. Das schien nicht möglich. Sie wussten, dass man Horxuxe nur herstellen konnte, wenn man tötete. Es war verboten und schwierig zu gleich. Gefährlich war es ohne Zweifel. Seine Seele zu verlieren, war nur eine Gefahr davon.

„Aber wo befinden die sich", sagte Liv verzweifelt.

„Ich schlage vor, wir berufen unsere Leute ein. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", sagte Lucas ernst.

Die Kinder nickten und wollten gehen.

„Moment mal. Wo wollt ihr hin"; sagte Remus plötzlich.

Lucas zeigte seinen Freunden, dass sie vorgehen sollten. Lucas sah entschlossen zu seiner Familie.

„Wisst ihr. Wir haben schon sehr lange Nachforschungen über den Krieg vor 10 Jahren angestellt. Im Alter von 6 Jahren, haben wir uns auf die Suche nach Antworten gemacht. Wir sind nahe dran, das hier zu beenden. Aber, dass müssen wir ohne euch machen"; sagte Lucas ernst.

Die Erwachsenen sahen Lucas erst erstaunt und dann ernst an.

„Was hast du vor", sagte Sal plötzlich.

„Das zu beenden, wofür Seth und Tom gekämpft haben", sagte Lucas entschlossen.

„Aber ihr könnt doch nicht alleine gegen Lilly und Avicus kämpfen"; sagte Draco verzweifelt. Er hatte Angst, Angst seine Kinder zu verlieren. Angst, alleine zu sein. Angst, wieder zu sehen zu müssen, wie Menschen sterben die er liebt, ohne etwas tun zu können.

Lucas sah seinen Vater an.

„Es ist unsere Aufgabe Dad. So wie die beiden es sollten. Vertraut uns so wie die beiden auch."

„Wir werden euch nicht alleine da raus lassen", sagte Severus sauer.

Lucas grinste. So etwas, hatte er sich gedacht.

„Wir werden Wege haben euch daran zu hindern", sagte Ric jetzt.

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir ebenfalls", sagte er dann mit kalter Stimme und roten Augen. Den Erwachsnen lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Albus schmunzelte, denn er ahnte, was sie vorhatten.

Lucas ging und die Türen knallten zu. Draußen im Flur atmete er tief durch und lief zur Kammer. Egal was passieren würde, er würde Lilly zurückholen. Er würde kämpfen. Sie würden nicht aufgeben, dass war er seinen Eltern schuldig. Der Plan stand, jetzt konnte es beginnen.

Lucas bekam nicht mit, wie Albus aus der Halle schritt. Er spürte, dass er beobachtet wurde und sah sich um. An einem Pfeiler gelehnt, standen zwei Personen und nickten ihm zu. Albus lächelte. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Die beiden Personen verschwanden und Albus Dumbledore betete, dass alles gut ginge.

_So Leute, es war kurz aber ich hoffe gut. Die nächsten 4 Chaps, werden sie dann mit dem Finalen Kampf beschäftigen. Die Kinder gegen Lilly und dann Avicus gegen…tja abwarten und Tee trinken. Es werden so einige Dinge geschehen. Was Albus Aufgabe wohl ist und was Lucas und die Kids vorhaben, werdet ihr erfahren. Bis bald_

_Blaire_


	39. Chapter 39

**_Die Schlacht beginnt. Teil 1_**

_So Leute. So langsam wird es ernst. Heute wird für viele ein langer Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen. Denn Seth und Tom haben ihren lang ersehnten Auftritt. Viel Spaß._

_**Natheniel Raphael Slytherin-Snape (11 Jahre)**_

**_Lillian Anastasia Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor (11)_**

_**Lucas Pasquale Salazar Malfoy- Slytherin- Gryffindor (11)**_

_**Liv Victoria Malfoy-Slytherin-Gryffindor (17)**_

_**Anastasia Sophie Satanus-Black-Potter (11)**_

_**Lilly Hermine Jasmine Black-Lupin (15)**_

_**Alexus Tom Weasly-Parkinson (10)**_

_**Andrè Weasly-Zabini (11)**_

_**Sophie Weasly- Zabini. (10)**_

_**Alexis Leylia Ravenclaw-Huffelpuff (4)**_

_**Steve Lovegood 11**_

_**Laurant Finnegan 10**_

Lucas stand auf dem Astronomieturm. Hier war sein Lieblingsplatz, so wie es schon bei seinem Vater war. Es war viel geschehen. Es war viel passiert. Es war nicht leicht ohne Vater aufzuwachsen. Früh erwachsen zu werden und die Rolle von Seth zu übernehmen. Er wusste nicht warum, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Es war, als ob sein Vater immer an seiner Seite gestanden hatte. Er fühlte ihn, im inneren seines Herzens. In weniger als einer Stunde würde die Schlacht beginnen. Eine Schlacht, dessen Ausgang ungewiss war. Würden sie die Macht haben Lilly zurück zu holen? Mussten sie, wenn sie versagen, dass grausamste auf der Welt tun? Sie töten. Ihre Freundin töten, vor den Augen ihrer Familie. Lucas sah in den Himmel. Er hoffte, dass Tom und Seth Recht haben würden. Das alles gut gehen würde.

Lucas spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah Natheniel an. Dieser nickte ihm zu. Liv und Lilly traten neben die beiden und sahen auf das Gelände. Die Schüler sahsen am See. Unterhielten sich. Lachten zusammen. Keiner ahnte, dass es bald eine Schlacht geben würde. Eine Schlacht, die vor 10 Jahren begonnen hatten und nun von den Kindern weiter geführt werden musste.

„Fangen wir an", flüsterte Liv leise.

Lucas trat auf das Geländer des Turmes und schloss die Augen. Sal und Ric, die mit den anderen in der Halle sahsen sprangen bleich auf.

„Das kann er nicht tun", sagte Sal bleich und rannte los.

Die anderen rannten ihm verwirrt auf das Schlossgelände nach. Sal blieb vor dem Tor stehen und sah hoch.

„Nein", keuchte er. Das durfte doch nicht war sein. Waren die Kinder denn verrückt geworden.

Die anderen sahen fragend hoch und Draco sah bleich auf das Bild über sich. Lucas, Lillian und Natheniel, schwebten über ihnen in der Luft. Die Flügel im strahlenden weiß und schwarz. Ein Energiefeld umgab sie. Albus sah zu Boden. Liv trat nach draußen und grinste die Lehrer an.

„Was tut ihr", fragte Severus bleich.

„Wir haben euch gesagt. Wir haben Mittel und Wege euch aufzuhalten, Severus Snape. Ihr wolltet nicht hören, nun werdet ihr unsere Macht kennen lernen. Das ist unser Kampf und niemand wird sich da einmischen", sagte Liv mit einer kalten Stimme.

Ric wollte schon seine Flügel ausbreiten und hoch zum den Kindern fliegen, doch ehe er sich versah, hatte er die Kinder mit Schwertern um sich herum. Ric schluckte, als er den ernsten Ausdruck in den Augen der Kinder sah. Anastasia grinste Ric an.

„Wir müssen das tun. Bleibt wo ihr seid. Wir wollen nicht gegen euch kämpfen", sagte Liv leise. Ihr brach es das Herz ihrem Vater und ihrer Familie diese Worte zu sagen. Doch ihr blieb keine Wahl. Nur sie konnten es schaffen.

Andre und Sophie sahen Bill und Charlie entschuldigend an. Sie wussten, dass es riskant war. Sie wussten, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal war, das sie ihre Familie sahen. Doch das war nun mal ihr Kampf. Sals Augen waren rot und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Wenn ihr das macht, können wir nicht eingreifen. Ich hoffe das ist euch klar. Ihr könntet sterben", sagte Sal ernst. Er verstand nicht, warum sie das Taten. Sie unterschrieben ihr Todesurteil.

Liv sah in den Himmel. Noch war das Wetter schön, keine Wolke am Himmel. Das würde sich bald ändern.

„Wenn wir versagen, sind alle Tot Sal. Außerdem, haben wir nicht das Recht zu Leben, wenn wir Lilly töten müssen", sagte sie traurig und sah Sal an.

Sal liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Warum hatte er das nicht kommen sehen. Verdammt, er war einer der Gründer von Hogwarts. Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass die Kinder die Siegel von Hogwarts benutzen würden. Warum konnten sie, sie nicht stoppen. Warum waren selbst die Erbauer von Hogwarts machtlos, gegen die Kräfte von den Kindern. Sirius und der Rest, verstand nicht, was Sal damit meinte.

„Sal….Danke"; sagte Liv und sah in den Himmel.

Lucas, Natheniel und Lilly öffneten die Augen.

„In der Seele und im Blut vereint. Öffnen wir, dass Siegel von Hogwarts. Beschützt vor Leid, Trauer und Hass, bitten wir die Personen im Schloss zu schützen. Mit Blut versiegelt, mit Leid geöffnet, mit Hoffnung geschützt", sagten die drei und um Hogwarts bildete sich eine Kuppel. Die Schüler, die noch draußen waren, verschwanden. Sie tauchten in der Großen Halle auf und sahen sich verwirrt um.

Liv sah nach mal zu Draco und grinste ihn an. Bis auch sie die Lehrer im Schloss verschwanden und in de Großen Halle auftauchten.

„Was", stotterte Severus.

Sal sank auf die Knie und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. Tränen tropften zu Boden. Ric kniete sich neben ihn und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.

„Das ist doch alles nicht wahr", schrie Sal.

„Kann mir mal einer sagen, was da gerade passiert ist", sagte Bill.

„Genau, warum haben uns die Kinder bedroht und vor allem, was zum Teufel, haben die gemacht", sagte Neville. Er machte sich Sorgen, wenn selbst Sal aus der Fassung war, bedeutete das nichts Gutes.

Sal sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an, doch dann sah er zu Albus, der zu Boden sah.

„Du wusstest es", sagte Sal leise und plötzlich verstand er.

„Du bist der Direktor von Hogwarts. Ohne dich, konnten sie die Siegel gar nicht aktivieren. Nur der Momentane Schulleiter ist dazu befähigt, jemanden die Macht der Siegel zu übergeben. Selbst wir können da nichts machen", sagte Sal ernst.

Alle sahen Albus an. Dieser sah auf das Wappen von Hogwarts. Ja, er hatte die Siegel gelöst. Er wusste selbst, wie riskant das war. Doch er vertraute den Kindern. Aber vor allem, vertraute er Seth und Tom.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl", sagte Albus sanft.

„WAS BITTE. DU HAST GERADE IHR TODESURTEIL UNTERSCHRIEBEN ALBUS", schrie Sal sauer und seine Augen waren rot.

Die Kinder wichen ängstlich zurück. Sie verstanden nicht, was los war und hatten Angst. Ric, der das bemerkte, nahm Sals Hand und sah ihn sanft an.

„Beruhige dich Sal. Du machst ihnen Angst", sagte Ric sanft.

Sal atmete tief durch und seine Augen nahmen wieder einen normalen Ton an. Dann wandte er sich an Albus.

„Du weiß nicht, was du angerichtet hast Albus. Sie haben uns damit ausgesperrt. Wir können nicht raus und sie nicht rein. Verstehst du. Wenn Lilly angreift, sind sie auf sich allein gestellte. Wer weiß, was für Kräfte Lilly besitzt, wenn sie selbst Zeki und Cloud töten konnte", sagte Sal.

Draco sah Albus fassungslos an und auch die anderen waren geschockt. Sie sahsen ihr fest, während ihre Kinder da draußen um ihr Leben kämpften. Sirius rannte los.

„SIRI", schrie Remus.

Sirius rannte durch die Große Halle auf die Türe zu und öffnete sie. Doch nach etwa 50 Metern, stieß er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Sirius fiel zu Boden.

„Sirius", schrie Remus und half ihm auf. Sal und die anderen, sahen bleich auf die Kinder die vor dem Schutzschild standen.

Lucas und Natheniel, sahen aus wie Seth und Tom damals. Die neu angefertigten Schwerter in ihren Händen, den Blick starr auf das kommende gerichtet. Neben den beiden standen Lillian und Liv. Dahinter standen Anastasia, Sophie und Andre. Laurant, Alexus und Steve standen etwas an der Seite, die drei hatten Bogen in der Hand. Draco ging auf das Schutzschild zu und legte seine Hände drauf.

„Bitte, kommt zur Vernunft", flüsterte er. Er hatte Angst. In diesem Moment kamen alle Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Jene Erinnerungen, die er Jahre lang verdrängt hatte. Sollte er wieder nur zusehen können. Könnte er wieder nichts tun. Waren sie denn wirklich alle so schwach.

Lucas drehte sich zu seiner Familie um und lächelte. Wie sehr er in dem Moment, die Vergangenheit widerspiegelte, wusste er nicht. Nur die Erwachsnen waren geschockt. Dasselbe Lächeln. Genau dasselbe Lächeln, bevor Seth und Tom damals vom Schlachtfeld verschwanden. Draco liefen Tränen über die Wangen und Sirius hämmerte gegen das Schutzschild.

„LASS DEN SCHEIß. ICH FLEHE EUCH AN. ICH KÖNNTE ES NICHT ERTRAGEN AN EUREM TOD SCHULD ZU SEIN. NICHT NOCH MAL. ES IST UNSER KAMPF. LILLY IST MEINE TOCHTER.ICH MÜSSTE DA STEHEN", schrie Sirius verzweifelt.

Die Freunde sahen ihn traurig an. Sirius rutschte zu Boden und schluchzte.

„Wie könnt ihr mir das antun. Ich sollte das stehen, nicht ihr", schniefte Sirius

Remus kniete sich neben ihn und zog ihn in die Arme. Sirius krallte sich an Remus fest und weinte bitter. Auch Remus weinte. Die Kinder sahen die beiden traurig an. Lillian ging auf das Schutzschild zu und kniete sich auf dieselbe Höhe von den beiden. Sie klopfte leicht an das Schutzschild, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sirius sah in die strahlenden Augen von Stehs Tochter. Lillian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, du möchtest kämpfen Sirius. Ich weiß, du bist verzweifelt und hast Angst, dass die Vergangenheit sich wiederholt. Doch bitte, vertraut uns. Wir wissen was wir machen. Erinnerst du dich an das, was Seth gesagt hat. Kämpft wofür ihr zu streben bereit seid. Und unser Ziel ist Lilly. Wir werden sie zurückholen Sirius. Wir werden keinen aus unsere Familie in Avicus Händen lassen. Das schwören wir dir, im Namen unseres Vaters und meines Onkels", sagte Lilly und stand auf. Sie lächelte Ric an und ging dann neben ihren Bruder. Natheniel nahm ihre Hand und grinste sie an. Lucas Augen wurden rot. Die anderen sahen sofort zum Waldrand, wo mehrere Personen kamen.

„Es geht los", sagte Ric leise und griff nach Sals Hand. Albus schluckte, als er die 3 Schattenreiter angeführt von Lilly sah. Draco nahm Severus Hand und drückte sie. Severus starrte nur auf seinen Sohn.

Lilly trug schwarze Kleidung und ihren strahlenden Augen waren schwarz wie die Nacht. Lillian schluckte leicht, als sie die Energie spürte. Lilly blieb stehen und sah fragend auf die Kuppel.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr mich schon erwartete", sagte sie kalt und lächelte amüsiert.

„Hogwarts ist für dich tabu. Du wirst keinen Fuß in dieses Schloss setzen", sagte Lucas kalt.

Lilly schien amüsiert.

„Und wer will mich bitte aufhalten…..etwa Ihr", grinste sie und die Energie um sie herum knisterte. Die Schattenreiter lächelten kalt.

„Wir werden dich aufhalten Lilly. Egal wie"; sagte Liv ernst.

„Dann müsst ihr mich wohl Töten….meine Freunde", sagte Lilly und gab das Zeichen zum Angriff.

Die Schattenreiter rannten los, auf das Schutzschild zu. Lucas schien verwirrt. Warum griffen sie das Schutzschild an. Sie würden doch eh nicht dadurch kommen. Außer….

Lucas keuchte auf. Lillian sah Lucas an und nickte ihm zu.

„Kümmert ihr euch um die Schattereiter. Lilly gehört mir", sagte Lillian lächelnd.

Lucas und Natheniel sahen sie an und nickte. Dann rannte sie mit den anderen los. Ein Schattreiter zog sein Schwert und war schon kurz vor der Kuppel. Doch Lucas stellte sich dazwischen.

„Aus dem Weg du Kleiner Bastard", sagte er.

„Nur über meine Leich", sagte Lucas und seine Augen glühten. Das Schwert raste auf ihn zu und er währte geschickt ab. Beide sahen sich in die Augen.

„Du kommst hier nicht rein. Auch wenn ihr Rics Blut habt. Ihr habt ein Hindernis überwunden, doch uns werdet ihr töten müssen", sagte Lucas und zog das Schwert durch. Der Schattreiter stolperte zurück. Natheniel kümmerte sich um den 2.Schattenreiter, während Liv und die anderen sich um den dritten kümmerten.

Lillian stand Liv gegenüber. Die Wolken verdeckten die Sonne und der Wind fing an zu wehen.

„Wieso können die durch das Schild", fragte Minerva leise.

„Du vergisst wessen Tochter Lilly ist. Hermine war ein Ass in Zaubertränke, auch wenn ich das ungern zugebe. Sie hat einen Trank gebraut, indem man nur Rics Blut braucht um in den Schild zu gelangen", sagte Severus ernst.

Ric schluckte und sah zu Lillian. Was hatte sie nur vor. Sie stand Lilly alleine gegenüber. Was wusste sie, was wir nicht wussten?

Liv grinste Lilly an.

„Es war ein Fehler, dich alleine hier hin zu stellen", sagte sie kalt.

„So war es das. Ich sehe das anders als du. Ich glaube ich bin die einzige, die dich zur Vernunft bringen kann Lilly", sagte Lillian und ließ ein Schwert erscheinen.

„So, du glaubst also, gegen mich eine Chance zu haben. Gegen mich, die Tochter eines Dämons", sagte Lilly kalt und auch in ihrer Hand erschien ein Schwert.

„Nein. Die Tochter einer Hexe. Einer Hexe die Muggelstämmig war und eine sehr liebe Frau. Die ihr Leben für dich gab", sagte Lillian.

„DAS REICHT", schrie Lilly und ratse mit dem Schwert auf sie zu. Liv hob ihr Schwert an und währte den Schlag ab. Eine Schockwelle, raste über das Gelände. Die Schattenreiter knallten zu boden. Lucas sah bleich zu seiner Schwester.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL", schrie Andre.

„Darum. Sie kämpft mit ihrer Engelseite. Das ist die Chance", sagte Natheniel und griff den Schattenreiter erneut an. Der war zu überrascht und sah den tödlichen Schlag nicht kommen. Natheniel jagte ihm das Schwert durch den Magen und sah ihn mit roten Augen an.

„Das war für Zeki und Cloud", zischte er und der Schattenreiter zerfiel zu staub.

Die Erwachsen sahen bleich auf Natheniel. Diese Art zu töten, kannten sie von Tom.

„BOMBADA", schrie Liv und das Schwert von den einen Schattenreiter explodierte. Die Andreen zogen ihren Bogen auf und die Pfeile stachen zu. Der Schattenreiter schrie auf.

„Das war für alle Menschen die ihr auf dem gewissen habt"; sagte Liv und grinste, als der Schattenreiter zerfiel.

Der letzte Schattenreiter sah bleich auf die Kinder.

„Unmöglich, dass kann nicht sein", stotterte er. Die Kinder umzingelten ihn. Lucas schwarze Flügel bildeten sich und er sah ihn mit roten Augen an.

„Wir haben keine Angst zu sterben. Deshalb können wir euch töten, dass ist euer Geheimnis nicht. Die Angst vor dem Tot. Die Angst vor dem Schatten der Seele. Doch, wir haben keine Angst, für das zu streben woran wir glauben", sagte Lucas und das Schwert glühte schwarz auf.

„Nein…", schrie der Schattenreiter, doch zu spät mit einem gezielten hieb, schlug Lucas ihm den Kopf ab. Der Körper sackte zu Boden und durchtränke das Gras mit Blut. Die Kinder sahen zu Lilly und Lillian, die sich einen erwbitterten Kampf auf dem Gelände lieferten.

„Bleibt beim Schild", sagte Lucas.

„Mit den Kräften könnt ihr nicht mithalten", sagte Natheniel leise.

Liv und die anderen nickten. Doch da, passierte es. Lilly jagte Lillian das Schwert ab und warf sie gegen den Schutzschild.

„Nein", schrie Draco, der sah wie seine Tochter vor sich liegen blieb. Lilly grinste und schloss die Augen. Aus der Erde schossen Ranken und fesselten die Kinder. Die Schwerter und Waffen fielen zu Boden.

„Was zum", keuchte Lucas.

Lilly grinste amüsiert.

„Meint ihr wirklich, ihr könntet mich mit so einer mini Kraft besiegen. Ich bitte euch"; sagte sie spöttisch.

Sie ging langsam auf Lillian zu. Natheniel versuchte sich verzweifelt zu befreien. Das durfte nicht war sein. Hatten sie sich so sehr verschätzt.

Lucas schrie und tobte. Liv sah mit verweinten Augen zu Lillian, die ruhig war. Lilly nahm das Schwert hoch und legte es an ihren Magen. Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen.

„LILLY TU DAS NICHT", schrie Remus und schlug gegen das Schutzschild. Die Lehrer waren bleich, sie konnten nichts tun. Lucas sah in die Augen seines Vaters, die mit Tränen überfüllt waren. Lucas grinste traurig.

„Verzeih mir bitte", sagte Lucas leise.

Draco sah seinen Sohn fragend an. Doch Lucas lächelte.

„ERIOS", schrie er.

Sein Schwert raste auf ihn zu und streifte ihn an der Seite, Blut floss zu Boden, doc die Ranken fielen ab. Lucas rannte los. Lilly hob das Schwert, Lillian schloss die Augen.

„NEIN", hörte sie ihren Vater schreien. Sie merkte nur noch, wie sie umgeworfen wurde. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihren Bruder über sich.

„Lucas", sagte sie zitternd.

Lucas grinste, doch hielt sich die Seite und keuchte auf. Lillian kam langsam hoch und sah das ganze Blut.

„Nein", flüsterte sie und zog ihrem Bruder ihn die Arme.

Lilly lächelte kalt.

„Wie süß, so kann ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Kalppe schlagen", sagte sie und hob ihr Schwert. Doch plötzlich stand Natheniel schützend vor den beiden.

Lucas und Lillian sahen ihn bleich an, doch auf bei Natheniel tropfte das lut von der Seite.

„Du Blödmann", keuchte Lucas leise.

Natheniel grinste nur.

„Wir haben uns das gemeinsam eingebrockt, also sterben wir auch zusammen. Wir sind eine Familie", sagte Natheniel mit Tränen in den Augen.

Die Erwachsen standen bleich hinter dem Schutzschild. Sirius schrie und hämmerte gegen das Schutzschild. Draco, war mittlerweile auf die Knie gesunken und weinte bitter. Sal hielt Severus in seinen Armen. Ric konnte es nicht fassen. War es das. Er sah zu Albus, doch dessen Blick war auf einer der Türme gerichtet.

Lilly grinste und holte aus.

„NEIN"; schrieen Draco und Severus aus vollem Herzen.

Die Kinder aber lächelten. Wie konnten sich lächeln. Sie würden gleich sterben und sie lächelten. Doch plötzlich verschwanden die Kinder und tauchten hinter dem Schutzschild wieder auf. Die Kinder sahen sich fragend um. Lucas sah fragend zu Lillian.

„Wie", sagte Lucas.

„Was zum", fragte Natheniel und hielte sich die Seite.

Doch Albus grinste nur. Alle sahen ihn fragend an. Die Anhänger von Draco und Severus glühten auf.

„Ich wusste es"; sagte Albus leise.

Die Ketten ließen das Denkarium vor Lilly erscheinen. Azrael erschien plötzlich hinter ihnen.

„Daddy", sagte Anastasia leise.

Doch Azrael sah ernst zu Lilly, die das Denkarium ansah.

„Was geht hier vor."

Die Kinder sahen bleich auf das Denkarium.

„Was passiert da. Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr", flüsterte Lillian.

Lilly wollte das Denkarium anfassen doch eine Energienwelle schleuderte sie gegen einen Baum. Die Ranken und Äste von dem Baum, schlagen sich um sie und hielten sie fest.

„Was", schrie sie.

Das Denkarium verwandelte sich in 2 Schwerter. Die Erwachsenen keuchten auf.

„Das sind doch"; flüsterte Severus.

Es wurde dunkel und Blitze trafen das Gelände von Hogwarts. Ein Mann erschien.

„Avicus", sagte Draco leise.

Avicus sah die beiden Schwerter aan, die glühten.

„Dad", sagte Lilly.

Avicus schnipste und seine Tochter war wieder frei, sie trat neben ihren Vater.

„Was sind das", fragte sie kalt.

„Das meine Tochter, ist der Kampf der vor 10 Jahren begonnen hat", sagte Avicus kalt.

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Lilly und sah die beiden Schwerter an.

Hinter Azrael erschienen Dämonen, Werwölfe und andere Wesen.

Albus keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Verdammt", sagte Minerva.

Doch Azrael trat aus dem Schutzschild und lächelte kalt. Hinter ihm erschienen, die Kämpfer vor 10 Jahren. Sal und die anderen sahen bleich auf Azrael. Ginny und die anderen traten neben ihre Kinder.

„Mum. Was macht ihr hier", fragte Andre.

„Azrael hat uns zusammengerufen. Er sagte, dass Hogwarts angegriffen wird", sagte Ginny.

„Woher wusstest du"; sagte Sal zu Azrael.

Avicus lachte kalt und wollte sich den Schwerter nähern. Doch plötzlich tauchten 2 Personen vor ihm auf. Die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Avicus wich zurück.

Es fing an zu regnen und Donner grollte.

„Welch eine Ironie. Dasselbe Wetter wie vor 10 Jahren", sagte der eine.

„Was", sagte Avicus bleich.

Die beiden Gestalten verschwanden und tauchten vor Azrael wieder auf.

„Erklärt mir das bitte. Ich dachte, ihr könnt erst nach Mitternacht angreifen", sagte Azrael.

„Die Kinder haben das Rätsel doch gelöst Az. Ich weiß gar nicht was du willst"; sagte der eine.

„Eben wir können auch wieder gehen"; sagte der andere.

Azrael schmunzelte, doch plötzlich jagte eine Feuerwand auf die Freunde zu.

„Höllenfeuer", schrie Sal.

„Höllenfeuer tötet Engel", sagte Lucas bleich und zog Lillian in seine Arme.

„Wie nett", sagte der eine und rannte los.

„Was", sagte Sal.

Im Laufen riss er sich den Umhang von Körper und schwarze Schwinden erschienen.

„ESVRANDIL"; schrie er.

Das Schwert glühte in seiner Hand. Er stellte sich vor die Feuerwand und hob das Schwert. Als die Feuerwand ihn erreichte teilte sie sich.

„Unmöglich"; sagte Lilly bleich.

Die anderen sahen bleich auf die Person und dann auf die Person neben sich. Das konnte doch nicht sein oder. Albus trat neben ihn,

„Ich habe alles vorbreitet."

Die Person zog den Umhang ab und alle zogen die Luft ein. Severus liefen Tränen über die Wangen

„Das kann nichts sein. Ich träume", sagte Severus.

„…..Tom", flüsterte Sal.

Tom grinste ihn an und sah dann zu Seth.

„Hallo Avicus", sagte Seth kalt.

_Ende des ersten Teiles der Schlacht. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Der nächste Teil, folgt nächsten Samstag, da ich meine Arbeit erst schreiben muss. Schule geht leider vor. Also, warum sind Seth und Tom schon jetzt aufgetaucht. Warum leben sie. Was war das Rätsel, was sie lösen mussten. Werden sie Lilly aus Avicus Fängen holen können. Wie wird es weiter gehen. _

_Also bis bald._

**Blaire**


	40. Die Schlacht geht weiter 2

**Die Schlacht beginnt Teil 2**

_Hy Leute, sorry für die lange warte Zeit, aber jetzt geht's weiter. Viel Spaß. Noch 2 teile und dann Ende des 2.Zykluses. Die beiden letzten Kapitel werden die längsten. _

Avicus riss geschockt die Augen auf. Das durfte doch nicht war sein. Da standen die beiden doch tatsächlich vor ihm. Lebend. Das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte sie getötet. Beide. Mit Schwertern durchbohrt. Sie waren tot, davon hatte er sich überzeugt. Das war ganz und gar unmöglich.

Seth grinste kalt und seine Augen glühten vor Hass. Die Blitze trafen neben ihn zu Boden, das Feuer das er abgewährt hatte, brannte im Gras. Der Wind wehte und Tom lächelte amüsiert. Morwin und Erebros traten neben ihn. Tom grinste sie an. Die beiden waren sprachlos, da stand er. 10 Jahre lang galten die beiden als Tot. Nun lächelte Tom ihnen ins Gesicht, als ob nie was geschehen wäre.

„Er scheint sauer zu sein", flüsterte Albus leise.

Tom nickte nur.

„Was würdest du fühlen, nach 10 Jahren Rache und Hass Albus. Seth kocht vor Wut. Er muss echt aufpassen, dass er Hogwarts heile lässt. Wir haben uns 10 Jahre nach diesem Tag gesehnt. Es läuft alles nach Plan", sagte Tom und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Lillian keuchte auf.

„Zeki", flüsterte sie. Jetzt wusste sie es. Jetzt hatte sie Gewissheit. Die beiden waren Cloud und Zeki. Verdammt, warum hatte sie das nicht schon früher gemerkt gehabt. Das hätte ihnen einiges erspart.

Tom wandte sich zu ihr und lächelte.

Alle sahen von Lillian zu Tom.

„Du warst Zeki. Ich hatte Recht"; stotterte Lillian.

„Das ist korrekt. Seth wusste, dass du es als erstes raus finden würdest", sagte Tom amüsiert und sah dann zu Seth.

Alle sahen Tom fassungslos an. Die beiden waren Zeki und Cloud. Aber, dass war unmöglich. Sie hatten die beiden die ganze Zeit um sich und haben es nicht bemerkt. Wie stark waren die Kräfte der beiden. Was hatten sie vor.

„Wie ist das möglich", sagte Sirius zitternd. Er verstand nicht, was hier gerade passierte. Seine Tochter drehte durch und dann tauchten plötzlich auch noch Tom und Seth auf. Die eigentlich hätten Tot sein müssen.

Tom stieß den Rauch aus.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Dazu aber später, wir haben noch einiges zu tun. Lillian, kann ich dir Lilly überlassen", fragte Tom.

Alle sahen Tom fassungslos an. Doch Lillian nickte entschlossen.

„Was immer ihr vor habt. Nehmt keine Rücksicht auf uns. Wir schaffen das schon", sagte Lillian und sah ihren Bruder an. Lucas nickte entschlossen und Natheniel sah seinen Vater an.

„Dad. Vertrau uns. Wie bisher"; sagte Natheniel.

Tom grinste seinen Sohn an und umarmte ihn. Natheniel liefen Tränen über die Wangen und er drückte sich an seinen Vater. Wie lange, hatte er sich das gewünscht.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn", flüsterte er und drehte sich dann zu Seth um.

Seth verschwand und tauchte neben Tom wieder auf. Er atmete tief durch.

„Bist du bereit", fragte Tom leise.

Seth riss das Shirt von seinem Körper und man sah die Narbe. Alle zogen die Luft ein.

„Wie lange hält dein Schild"; fragte Seth und kniete sich hin.

„2Minuten", sagte Tom und trat nach vorne.

„Mehr brauche ich auch nicht", sagte Seth, stieß das Schwert vor ihm in den Boden und ließ seine Flügel verschwinden.

Tom trat nach vorne und murmelte etwas. Ein Schild zog sich vor ihm. Die Dämonen griffen an, doch alle Flüche und Angriffe hielten stand.

„WAS ZUM", schrie Avicus.

„SETH FANG AN"; schrie Tom, dem Blut über die Stirn lief und sich auf das Schild konzentrierte.

„Was tun die", sagte Serena geschockt.

Seth schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Geboren im Licht. Gestorben in der Finsternis. Wiedergeboren im Nichts. Meine Seele gespalten, mein Herz zerrissen. Die Kräfte der Gründer erflehe ich an. Brecht das Siegel. Gebt die Kraft frei. Damit es enden kann", schrie Seth.

Sal keuchte geschockt auf. Ric sank auf die Knie und schlug die Hand vor dem Mund. Rowena und Helga sahen die beiden geschockt an. Das passierte nicht wirklich. Das hatten sie nicht vor. Die anderen sahen die Gründer fragend an.

Seth öffnete die Augen und sie waren golden. Hogwarts erstrahlte. Avicus sah bleich auf das Schauspiel. Seth schritt langsam auf Tom zu. Der Lichtstrahl, der Hogwarts umgab bündelte sich und raste auf Seth zu. Seth lächelte Tom an.

„Falls es schief geht. Weißt du, was du zu tun hast, Bruderherz", sagte Seth und schloss die Augen. Der Lichtstrahl traf Seth und die Erde bebete. Der Wind wehte und die Blitze schlugen zu Boden. Tom lies das Schild fallen und erschien neben Azrael, der ihn stütze. Tom keuchte und Blut tropfte zu Boden.

„Was habt ihr getan", keuchte Azrael geschockt.

Tom lächelte.

„Unsere einzige Chance Az…..glaube mir, " keuchte Tom und sah zu Seth.

Das Licht umhüllte ihn immer noch. Avicus keuchte auf und schritt zurück. Was passierte da nur. Er verstand nicht. Hatte Seth wirklich gerade die gesamte Macht von Hogwarts in sich versammelt. Das wäre nicht möglich, oder doch?

„Tom", flüsterte Sal.

Die Kinder waren zu Tom getreten und Natheniel sah seinen Vater fragend an.

„Was passiert da Vater", fragte Natheniel.

„Hast du in Clouds Unterricht nicht aufgepasst Sohn", fragte Tom amüsiert und befreite sich aus der Stütze von Azrael.

Alle sahen Tom fragend an.

„Was meinst du", fragte Lillian und sah bleich zu ihrem Vater. Lucas aber zitterte plötzlich.

„Nein", sagte er und wollte los, doch Tom packte ihn am Handgelenk und wirbelte ihn herum. Lucas fiel zu Boden. Alle sahen Tom geschockt an. Lucas wollte gerade was sagen, doch er sah in die Augen von Tom, die voller Tränen waren.

„Onkel", flüsterte Lucas.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballte, das Gesicht schmerzverzehrt. Severus, brach es das Herz ihn so zu sehen.

„Misch dich da nicht ein. Da sind Kräfte am Werk, die ihr nicht versteht. Kräfte, die ihr euch nicht vorstellen könnt", sagte Tom und sah zu Seth. Das Licht verschwand und alle sahen fassungslos auf Seth. Die Schwingen von ihm waren weiß. Seine Augen Golden und Asvandil glühte Golden.

„Ein Erzengel", keuchte Lillian.

Alle sahen sie an.

„Keine Schwarze Magie mehr. Ich spüre gar nichts mehr. Wie ist…..nein…Magiekopplung", sagte Andre dann.

Die Freunde sahen fassungslos zu Tom. Hatten sie es wirklich getan. Würden sie soweit gehen. Eine Magiekopplung, war der sichere Tod wenn man sie nicht beherrschte. Die Magie würde komplett gespalten werden. Schwarz und Weiß. Hatten die beiden das wirklich getan. Aber wie und warum.

Tom schritte langsam auf Seth zu. Sal packte Tom am Handgelenk. Ric sah Tom nur an. Tom sah seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Sal liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Tom hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Sals Wange und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann riss er sich von Sal los und rannte auf Seth zu. Seth öffnete die Augen und sah Avicus an. Avicus lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Seths Blick, war trotz der weißen Magie, voller Hass. Tom rannte an Seth vorbei auf Lilly zu. Diese sah bleich zu Tom. Doch ehe einer sah, verschwand Tom.

„WAS", schrie Avicus und sah zu Lilly.

Lilly sah sich panisch um.

„Hier bin ich", sagte Tom, der hinter hier erschien. Lilly schrie auf, als Tom sie packte. Er sagte etwas, was keiner verstand und Lilly verschwand.

„was hast du getan", schrie Avicus und wollte Tom angreifen. Das Schwert raste auf ihn zu, doch Seth tauchte vor ihm auf und blockte ab. Tom verschwand und tauchte neben Lillian auf.

„Kammer des Schreckens. Ich verlass mich auf euch", sagte Tom und spannte eine Baierre um das Schloss. Die Kinder nickten und rannten los.

Steh sah Avicus in die Augen und grinste.

„Fangen wir an. Alter Mann"; sagte Seth und zog das Schwert durch. Avicus taumelte zurück und sah Seth mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Seth blieb ruigh. Die Magie um ihn herum knisterte. Tom nickte ihm zu und lies sein Schwert erscheinen. Alle sahen ihn fragend an. Tom zog das Schwert durch seine Hand. Blut tropfte zu Boden.

„Gespannt mit Blut. Versiegelt mit Dunkelheit. Setze die Magie frei", sagte Tom und sank auf die Knie. Die Baierre wurde schwarz. Um Tom bildete sich eine Schwarze Energie. Als er aufblickte, waren seine Augen schwarz wie die Nacht. Avicus sah panisch zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Du wolltest doch schon immer wissen, wer gewonnen hätte. Die Schwarze Seite und die es Lichtes Avicus. Nun kannst du das Ausmaß der reinen Magie sehen. Die dein Untergang seinen wird", sagte Tom und schritt auf ihn zu, sein Schwert glühte.

„Was wir vor 10 Jahren begonnen haben, bringen wir zu ende. Wir haben nicht umsonst gekämpft. Wir waren nicht umsonst Tot. Wir haben nicht umsonst, den Tot ausgetrickst. Wir haben nicht umsonst, unsere Seelen versiegelt. Wir haben nicht umsonst, unsere Kräfte in das Denkarium gesperrt. Diese Kräfte, sind stärker als das letzte Mal", sagte Seth und sein Schwert glühte ebenfalls.

„Ihr könnte mich nicht töten"; sagte Avicus bleich. Ihm gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Es lief gar nichts so wie geplant. Aber sie könnten ihn nicht töten. Er hatte noch Lilly. Ja genau.

Die beiden lächelten und bei dem Lächeln, lief es allen kalt den Rücken runter.

„Wir können dich nicht töten…noch nicht", sagte Seth und griff an. Er packte Avicus und warf ihn hoch in die Luft. Tom und er spnagen ab und flogen hoch. Alle sahen erstaunt nach oben. Natürlich, sie waren Engel. Also konnten sie auch fliegen.

In der Luft standen sich die drei gegenüber. Avicus sah zu seinen Kreaturen, doch die kamen nicht durch Toms Schild. Wie war das möglich, wie konnte er ein so sicheres Schutzschild um Hogwarts spannen. Tom lächelte ihn an und Avicus schluckte. Konnte er seine Gedanken lesen. Tom sah nach unten. Ric, war immer noch auf die Knie und weinte bittere Tränen. Tom ballte die Fäuste und sah Avicus an.

„Du verstehst es nicht. Du verstehst nicht, wie so etwas möglich ist oder? Ich verrate es dir Avicus. Bevor wir dich gebannt haben, haben wir ebenfalls einen Bannspruch gesprochen. Einen Spruch, der dich für genau 10 Jahre versiegelt", sagte Tom lächelnd.

Avicus sah sich panisch um. Er musste was tun. Seth grinste ihn an.

„10 Jahre, hatte die Welt Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Das Schwarz und Weiß, gar nicht so verschieden sind. Wir wussten, dass die Welt Zeit brauchte, die gaben wir ihr. Die Zwei feinde diese Welt, verschwanden. In unseren Packt, versiegelten wir unsere Gesamte Macht. Unsere Seelen. So fielen wir ins Koma. 3 Tagen, doch mit Unterstützung, überlisteten wir die Gesetzte des Todes. Wir kehrten zurück. Versiegelten unser Gedächtnis für 3 Jahre. Sodass wir ausspannen konnten. Wir wurden Lehrer. Trainierten. Unsere Erinnerungen kamen wieder. Wir schmiedeten Pläne. Wir erschufen uns neue Identitäten und kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück. Denn wir wussten, dass du zurückkehren würdest. Denn das, haben wir so gewollt. 10 Jahre, hat Hogwarts die Kräfte von Gut und Böse versiegelt und nun fließt sie durch meine Adern und weiß du was….SIE TUT GUT."

Seth zog das Schwert und schlug Avicus zu Boden. Avicus raste auf das Schutzschild von Tom zu und knallte dagegen. Doch ehe er runter rutschen konnte, tauchte Seth auf und bohrte ihn das Schwert durch den Magen. Avicus schrie auf. Seth sah ihm in die Augen.

„Jetzt weiß du, wie es sich anfühlt, die Eingeweide durchtrennt zu bekommen. Das war für meine Narbe", sagte Seth und zog das Schwert raus, packte Avicus und warf ihn gegen einen Baum.

Tom schnipste und Ranken umschlungen ihn. Avicus sahs fest. Die Anwesenden, sahen bleich auf die beiden. Vor 10 Jahren, hatten sie mühe und Not, mit ihm fertig zu werden und nun, schafften sie zwei das in ein paar Minuten, Wie hatten sie trainiert. Seth schwebte zu Boden und landete neben Tom. Seth warf einen besorgten Blick auf Tom. Tom zitterte am ganzen Körper. Seth legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn an.

„Geh zum Schild zurück", sagte er nur.

Tom sah ihn geschockt an.

„Nein….es…."

„Das war keine Bitte Tom", zischte Seth auf Parsel.

„Seth das schaffst du nicht alleine. Deine Energie nimmt rapide ab. Lange hälts du das nicht durch", zischte Tom zurück.

Steh lächelte nur.

„Ich vertraue den Kindern Tom", sagte Seth und schritt auf Avicus zu. Tom ging zurück zu Schild und sah die Dämonen voller Hass an, die verschwanden. Albus, konnte es nicht fassen. Avicus Leute kehrten ihn den Rücken. Tom kniete sich vor das Schild. Jetzt erst sah man das zittern und das Blutdurchtränkte Shirt. Severus ging an das Schuttschild und kniete sich auf einer Höhe.

„Tom", sagte er besorgt.

Tom grinste leicht und sah Severus an.

„Weißt du, wie lange ich mir gewünscht habe, meinen Namen wieder aus deinem Mund zu hören Sev", flüsterte Tom leise.

Severus liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Tom lächelte ihn an, doch man sah, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Sal kniete sich neben Severus.

„Lass das Schild fallen Sohn, ich bitte dich. Die Dämonen sind weg, uns droht keine Gefahr mehr. Die Schäden an dem Schild, haben sich auf deinem Körper übertragen. Bitte!", sagte Sal eindringlich, man sah ihm die Nagst um ihn ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das geht leider nicht Vater", sagte Tom und sah zu Seth, der ruigh vor Avicus stand. Er wusste, was bald kommen würde und ihm gefiel es nicht. Es war riskant. Sehr riskant.

„Warum nicht", fragte Ric.

„Weil, dieses Schild euch vor Seths und Avicus Energie schütz", keuchte Tom.

Jetzt verstand Ric und sah bleich zu Tom. Sie wollten die Gesamte Energie bündeln.

„Nein", sagte Ric nur.

Tom sah zu Seth, da passierte es. Avicus lachte und seine Augen wurden rot.

„Jetzt gilt es", sagte Tom leise und schloss die Augen, dass Schild glühte.

Avicus sprengte die Fesselnd und packte Seth am Hals. Seth keuchte auf, als Avicus ihn hochhob. Die Freunde schrieen auf. Tom hielt die Augen geschlossen. Er hörte Seths Schrei, als Avicus ihm einen Dolch durch die alte Narbe zog. Er hörte regelrecht das Blut, was zu Boden tropfte. Tom öffnete die Augen und Tränen tropften zu Boden. Er sah Draco, der gegen das Schild hämmerte. Er spürte die fassungslosen Blick, seiner Eltern, die ihn ansahen. Tom sah zu Seth, der schlaff in Avicus Händen hing. Avicus legte den Dolch ab und warf Seth gegen, dass Schutzschild neben Tom. Er hörte die Knochen knacken. Tom sah neben sich und sah Seth. Der leblos neben ihm sahs.

„SETH"; schrie Draco verzweifelt, er wollte zu ihm. Er wollte zu seinem Engel.

„TOM. Mach was, " schrie Helga.

„Lass das Schild fallen", schrie Azrael.

Tom sah aber nur auf Seth, der die Augen öffnete und aufkeuchte. Tom sah ihn an. Seth stand wackelig auf.

„SETH"; schrie Sal.

Seth lächelte Sal an, doch da wurde er schon wieder gepackt und hoch geworfen. Tom sah zu Avicus, der hoch sprang und Seth gegen das Schild stieß. Seth schrie auf. Die beiden schwebten über Tom. Der das Schild aufrecht hielt. Avicus lachte kalt.

„Wie war das Seth, du willst mich töten. Das ich nicht lache, du bist am Ende. Dein feiner Bruder, rührt sich kein Stück. Er hat wohl zu viel Angst vor mir. Aber keine Angst, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann ist er dran;" sagte Avicus und lies Seth los, der hart zu Boden knallte.

„Tom, verdammt mach was. Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach streben lassen", schrie Serena verzweifelt.

Seth spuckte Blut und lehnte sich an das Schild. Sein Blick er verfing sich mit dem von Tom. Seth schüttelte den Kopf. Tom liefen Tränen über die Wangen, aber er nickte. Avicus, vor Seth auf und zog sein Schwert. Seth lächelte Avicus an, als er das Schwert an seiner Kehle spürte. Alle sahen ihn fassungslos an.

„Was…warum lachst du", fragte Avicus verwirrt.

Seth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte mich nicht vor den Tod. Er ist sehr nett, weißt du", sagte Seth.

Avicus hob an. Tom schloss die Augen. Er hörte seine Freunde schreien. Doch plötzlich spürte er eine andere Energie. Tom riss die Augen auf. DAS Schwert, berührte schon Seth Kehle, als Avicus aufschrie. Ein Schwert durchbohrte ihn von hinten. Avicus sah hinter sich.

„Lilly"; keuchte er fassungslos und sank auf die Knie. Seth verschwand und tauchte neben Tom auf, wo er auf die Knie sank. Lilly sah Avicus kalt an.

„Finger weg von meinen Freunden"; sagte sie und eine Energiewelle schleuderte Avicus gegen einen Baum. Seth spuckte Blut. Lilly sah Seth mit Tränen in den Augen an. Die Kinder kamen angerannt und sahen bleich zu Seth und Tom. Seth sah, dass Lucas und Natheniel, Lillian stützen und nickte.

„Gut gemacht", flüsterte er leise.

„WARUM", schrie Lillian ihren Vater an. Sie knieten sich hinter dem Schild neben ihn.

„Später", sagte Seth nur und sah zu Lilly.

Lilly sah zu Remus und Sirius.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen kann. Ich habe euch alle in Gefahr gebracht. Ich habe getötet und bin somit nicht besser als Avicus. Ich habe Menschen wehgetan, die mich liebten. Verzeiht mir. Wenn ich schon Strebe, dann nehme ich ihn mit mir", sagte Lilly und sah zu Avicus, der langsam wieder hoch kam.

Remus liefen Tränen und Sirius hämmerte gegen das Schild.

„LASS ES FALLEN TOM. BITTE", schrie Sirius und sank auf die Knie.

Lilly sah ihre Adoptiv Vätern mit einem Lächeln an.

„Danke….ich hab euch lieb Remy und Siri…..nein Daddys", sagte Lilly und rannte los.

„NEIN", schrieen jetzt auch Lillian und die anderen. Seth aber nickte zu Tom.

Lilly hielt die Hand hoch, wo ein Energieball sich bildete. Avicus sah sie geschockt an.

„FAHR ZUR HÖLLE", schrie sie und durchbohrte Avicus mit ihrer Hand. Der schrie auf. Die Energien um die beiden herum wirbelte alles um. Tom schloss die Augen und hielt das Schild aufrecht. Seth hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch.

Lilly wollte die Hand rausziehen, doch plötzlich umpackte Avicus Hand sie. Lilly riss geschockt die Augen auf und sah ihn die Augen ihres leiblichen Vaters, des sie voller Hass ansah.

„Du nichtsnutziges Ding, " sagte er kalt.

„LILLY"; schrie Remus.

Lilly sah noch mal zu ihren Freunden, bevor Flammen sie umschlossen.

Sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf.

„NEIN…:LILLY", schrie Lillian verzweifelt.

„Er tötet sie mit Höllenfeuer", sagte Sal fassungslos und zog Ric in seine Arme.

Viele hielten sich die Ohren zu. Lilys Schreie waren schrecklich. Die Eltern zogen ihre Kinder in den Arm. Avicus lachte kalt. Doch Seth stand auf und ein weißes Licht umgab ihn.

„ENGELSFEUER", schrie Seth und streckte die Hände in die Richtung von Lilly.

Eine weiße Energie Wand, raste auf die beiden zu und das Feuer verschwand. Lilly verschwand und tauchte in Seths Armen wieder auf. Avicus, von dem Licht geschwächt, sank auf die Knie. Seth trat in das Schutzschild und legte Lilly sachte zu Boden. Remus und Sirius sahen geschockt auf ihre verbrannte Tochter.

„Nein", schluchzte Sirius und sank auf die Knie. Er nahm die verkohlte Hand seiner Tochter. Remus sank in sich zusammen und wurde von Severus gestützt. Seth aber, war ruigh.

„Tom. Ich brauche 2 Minuten Dunkelheit. Ich darf nicht von dem gestört werden", sagte Seth zitternd und Schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn. Tom nickte und schloss die Augen, wie aus dem Nichts, bildete sich schwarzer Nebel und verdeckte die Freunde in Dunkelheit. Alle sahen Seth fragend an. Seth formte seine Hände wie einen Krug und murmelte etwas. In seiner Handfläche, erschien ein kleines Fläschchen. Severus keuchte auf einmal auf. Seth schüttete das Fälschen über Lilly, die in ein weißes Licht getaucht wurde. Als es verschwand, lag sie unversehrt vor den Freunden. Alle sahen fassungslos af Seth, der seine Hand auf Lilly Stirn legte. Lilly kam keuchend hoch und sah Seth geschockt an.

„Was…ich war Tot aber…", stotterte sie, doch wurde von Sirius und Remus sofort umarmt.

„Oh Gott danke", schluchzte Sirius und krallte sich an seiner Tochter.

Seth stand auf und grinste leicht.

„Woher hast du diesen Trank"; sagte Severus leise.

„Weiß du Sev, manche Dinge, bleiben besser erst mal ein Geheimnis", sagte Seth müden.

„Der Trank der Lebenden Toten. Er braucht 10 Jahre bis er fertig gebraucht ist. Sag ja nicht ihr wusstet, das Lilly", sagte Sev.

Seth sah ihn kalt an und Severus schwieg.

„Du weißt gar nichts Severus also halte deinen Mund", zischte Seth kalt.

Alle sahen Seth geschockt an. Seths Augen wurden rot und er sank auf die Knie.

„verdammt", keuchte er.

„Seth"; sagte Draco und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Die Zeit wird zu knapp. Verdammt, ich habe mich wohl was verrechnet", sagte Seth leise und sah Draco sanft an. Er wischte ihm die Tränen weg und stand auf.

„Seth", flüsterte Draco.

„Tom…lass den Nebel verschwinden", sagte Seth nur,

Der Neben verzog sich und Tom sah Seth besorgt an. Avicus war immer noch auf den Knien. Tom traten ebn Seth und in seine Augen.

„Die Kraft lässt nach", sagte Tom nur.

„Ich muss es jetzt wagen", sagte Seth nur und Tom riss geschockt die Augen auf.

„Bist du verrückt! Du weiß ja noch gar nicht, ob es reicht. Avicus Energie muss eigentlich bis zur Hälft weg sein, aber er hat mindesten noch 55. Du weiß nicht, ob es klappt", sagte Tom bleich.

„Uns bleibt keine Wahl Tom…sonst ist die Welt verloren", sagte Seth.

Ende.

_Tja Leute, so langsam aber sicher neigen wir uns dem Ende zu. Was hat Seth nur vor. Wie will er Avicus töten. Was verheimlichen die beiden noch so? Und warum haben die beiden keine Angst vor dem Tot. In einer Woche geht es weiter. _

_Kuss Riddle_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Das Ende einer Schlacht.**_

_Hy ich musste doch schon mal was weiter tippen. Musste es einfach zu Papier bringen. Also viel Spaß._

Tom sah Seth mit besorgtem Blick an und dann zu Avicus der am Boden knieten. Tom schloss die Augen und ballte die Fäuste. Man sah die Tränen, die zu Boden tropften und sich mit dem Blut vermischten. Seth legte die Hand auf Toms Schulter und lächelte ihn an.

„Du weißt, dass wir keine andere Wahl haben Tom. Wir haben 10 Jahre unseres Lebens aufgegeben, lass das nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Ich will mir hinter her nicht vorwerfen, dass wir nicht alles gewagt haben. Sollten wir sterben, dann hat es das Schicksaal so gewollt", sagte Seth leise.

Alle sahen Seth geschockt an. Tom sah seinen Bruder in die Augen und lächelte. Severus sah Tom sprachlos an. Diese Lachen, hatte er 10 Jahre lang vermisst. Ein Lachen, was aus reinem Herzen kam. Tom nickte Seth zu.

„Ich muss den Schild fallen lassen. Das wird ein Problem werden", sagte Tom ernst.

„Wenn wir uns da mal einmischen dürfen"; sagte Lucas und trat zu den beiden. Seth sah seinen Sohn an.

„Du vergisst wohl, wessen Blut in unseren Adern fließ oder….wir können ebenfalls ein Schild erzeugen. Ihr müsst uns nur sagen wie das geht", sagte Lucas ernst.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unmöglich. Das wäre ein zu hoher…."

„Vater, dass war keine Bitte"; sagte Natheniel und trat neben Lucas. Auch Liv und Lillian traten zu ihnen.

„Wir wollen helfen", sagte Liv und sah ihren Vater an.

Tom sah Hilfe suchend zu Seth, dessen Blick auf Avicus gerichtet war, der sich langsam erholte. Seth sah zu seinen Händen, die zitterten.

„Einverstanden", sagte Seth leise.

„Seth nein das…."

„Tom, mir bliebt keine Zeit. Wenn wir nicht schnell machen. Überlebe ich wirklich nicht", zischte Seth.

Tom zuckte zusammen und sah auf Seths Narbe die sich langsam um sein Schulterblatt zog und sah Seth bleich an.

„Seth"; sagte er zitternd.

Seth sah seine Kinder an und ließ einen Dolch erscheinen.

„Durch die Hände ziehen. Danach fasst ihr euch an den Händen. Der Spruch muss von euch kommen"; sagte Seth.

Die Kinder nickten. Tom sah zu Seth.

„Du wirst nicht lange haben Seth….5 Minuten, wenn du es bis dahin nicht geschafft hast, löse ich den Spruch"; sagte Tom.

Seth grinste ihn an und ließ einen weiteren Dolch erscheinen.

„Wenn ich es in 5 Minuten nicht geschafft habe, dann sind wir eh alle Tot", sagte Seth und zog den Dolch durch seine Hand.

Tom nahm den Dolch und zog ihn durch seine Hand. Die beiden gaben sich die Hand. Der Wind wehte, die Wolken zogen sich zu. Der Boden zitterte. Seth sah zu seinen Kindern. Die gaben sich die Hände und schlossen die Augen.

„Geboren in Freiheit, auferstanden im Krieg. Vereint in Freundschaft, flehen wir die Mächte von Hogwarts an, seine Generation zu schützen", sagte die 4 gleichzeitig.

Ein Licht erstrahlte. Tom ließ sein Schild fallen und ein neues Schild aus Licht legte sich um Hogwarts. Die Schüler sahen bleich auf das Schauspiel. Seth nickte und sah Tom an.

„Blutkopplung", sagte er.

Alle sahen die beiden jetzt erst recht geschockt an. Ric schrie auf. Toms Energie strömte ins Seths Körper, dessen Flügel schwarz und weiß wurden. Seine eines Auge Golden und das andere rot. Tom sank auf die Knie und keuchte. Seth sah zu Avicus, der ihn kalt ansah. Tom sah Seth an.

„Bring es zu Ende….", sagte er.

Seth nickte und rannte auf Avicus zu. Avicus zog sein Schwert, doch Seth duckte sich und trat ihn in das Schwert aus der Hand.

„Was", sagte Avicus geschockt und taumelte. Seth stieß das Schwert in den Boden und streckte die Hände in Avicus Richtung.

„HIMMELFEUER", schrie er. Auf Avicus raste ein Lichtstrahl zu. Der lachte und sprang hoch. Seth grinste und lenkte den Strahl zurück.

„WAS", schrie Avicus und der Strahl traf ihn in der Brust. Avicus schrie auf. Seth faltete die Hände wie zu einem Gebet.

„Feuer…Erde…Wasser….Luft….ich rufe die 4 Elemente dieser Welt. Haltet ihn feste", sagte Seth.

Avicus knallte zu Boden und wurde von 4 Wänden eingefangen. Eine Wand aus Feuer, eine aus Wasser, eine aus Erde und die letzte aus Luft.

Morwin keucht auf.

„Er ist Herr der Elemente. Wie muss er trainiert haben", sagte sie leise und griff nach Erebros Hand. Diese sah auch fasziniert auf Seth.

Tom stand auf.

„Haltet das Schild, jetzt wird es ungemütlich", sagte Tom und trat zu Seth, dem Schweiß über die Stirn lief.

„Bereit", sagte Seth zitternd.

„Wenn dann jetzt"; sagte Tom und sah zu seiner Familie.

Seth hob die Hände in den Himmel.

„ SCHWWERT GRYFFINDORS…SCHWERT HUFFELPUFFS…...SCHWERT DES LEBENS", schrie Seth und 3 Schwerter ragten aus dem Boden.

Tom hob ebenfalls die Hände.

„SCHWERT SLYTHERINS….SCHWERT RAVENCLAWS…SCHWERT DES TODES", schrie Tom und neben ihn schwebten 3 Schwerter.

Die Freunde sahen fasziniert auf das Schauspiel. Seth und Tom ließen ihre Flügel erscheinen und schlossen die Augen.

„VEREINIGT EUCH", schreien beiden.

Die Schwerter verschmolzen und die Energie die dabei entstand, riss Bäume um. Die Kinder hielten das Schild aufrecht. Dich die Energie war zu stark, sie sacken auf die Knie.

„Verdammt….was für eine Macht", keuchte Lillian.

„Fuck", sagte Lucas.

„Das schaffen wir nicht", schrie Liv, der Blut über der Stirn lief. Doch plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie sah in Lilly Augen.

„Gebt nicht auf", sagte Lilly und leitete ihre Energie in das Schild.

Auch die Anderen Kinder fassten sich an den Händen und schlossen die Augen. Bis es ihnen die ganzen Schüler nachmachten. Die Eltern sahen sprachlos auf die Schüler. Bis Draco seinen Anhänger von Seth umschloss und auch seine Energie in das Schild schickte. Die Erwachsen nickten und nahmen sich an den Händen. Seth der, dass beobachtete nickte zu Tom, der grinste.

/Sie haben die 10 Jahre genutzt/

/Bingen wir es zu Ende Bruderherz/.

Seth ließ die die Mauer um Avicus fallen. Der sah bleich auf die Energie. Tom und Seth packte beide das Schwert und stießen es Avicus ins Herz.

„NEIN…..", schrie Avicus und löste sich auf.

Das Schwert teilte sich wieder in seine Ursprünge, die zu Boden fielen. Die Energie nahm ab. Seth und Tom grinsten sich an. Die anderen sahen bleich auf die beiden.

„Haben wir es geschafft", fragte Lillian leise.

Seth sackte zu Boden.

„Magie…Trennung", flüsterte er und die Energie von Tom sackte zu Boden.

„Wir haben es geschafft Seth", sagte Tom leise, Blut floss zu Boden.

„ja…..Ja", sagte Seth und sackte in sich zusammen, genau wie Tom. Beide blieben regungslos auf der Wiese liegen, die sich mit Blut tränkte.

Sal und die anderen rannten los, doch eine Mauer zog sich um die beiden.

„Was", sagte Sal.

2 Personen erschienen neben Seth und Tom und knieten sich neben sie. Die eine schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Narren"; sagte sie leise. Weiße Schwingen, ragten aus ihren Körper. Auch bei der anderen Personen ragten Flügel, nur das sie schwarz waren.

„Was…was soll das", schrie Natheniel und hämmerte gegen das Schutzschild.

„Daddy", schrie Lillian und wollte hin.

Die 2 Personen, dessen Gesichter unter einer Kapuze waren, legten ihre Hände auf die Körper von Seth und Tom. Die Wunden der beiden schlossen sich und beide kamen keuchend hoch. Seth hustete und Tom lehnte sich an die eine Person.

„Fuck", sagte Tom nur.

„Musstet ihr so lange warten. Ich wäre fast drauf gegangen", schrie Seth und fing aber an zu lachen. Er sah zu seiner Familie, die hinter dem Schild war und wie wild drauf einhämmerte.

„Musstet ihr ein Schild ziehen", sagte Tom amüsiert.

Die beiden lachten und lösten das Schild. Ehe sich einer versah, hatten Lillian, und Lilly ihren Vater im Arm und weinten bitter. Natheniel umamte Tom und auch bei ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Lucas kuschelte sich dazwischen und war froh seinen Vater und seinen Onkel wieder zu haben. Alle Anwesenden liefen Tränen. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten Seth und Tom wieder. Die Kinder lösten sich von ihren Eltern und lächelten sie an. Seth und Tom standen auf. Ihre Klamotten waren zerfesst, doch sie lebten. Draco fiel Seth weinend um den Hals und krallte sich an ihn. Tom zog Severus in eine Umarmung und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Hallo Sev", flüsterte Tom erschöpft.

„Willkommen Daheim Tom", sagte Severus mit Tränen in den Augen.

Ginny sah fragend zu den beiden Personen. Albus schmunzelte. Seth, der das sah grinste.

„Lass mich raten Albus, du ahnst wen du da vor dir hast oder", sagte Seth der gerade Sal und Ric umarmte.

„Ich erkenne ja wohl noch Schüler von mir. Obwohl, bei einem der beiden ich verwirrt bin, ihn auf deiner Seite zu sehen"; sagte Albus ernst.

Seth trat neben die beide, genau wie Tom.

„Man hat Zeit über seine Fehler nachzudenken"; sagte der eine.

Ginny, Fred, Bill, Charlie und Gorge keuchten auf.

"Das kann nicht sein"; stotterte Ginny und schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Unmöglich"; sagten Bill und Charlie.

„Bruder….Herz", sagten die Zwillinge.

Ron nahm die Kapuze ab und nickte leicht. Ginny sah zu der anderen Person.

„Nein…oder…."

Neben Ron, zog sich Hermine die Kapuze ab. Remus und Sirius keuchten auf und Lilly sah fassungslos auf ihre Mutter.

„Das ist unmöglich"; schluchzte Minerva.

„Ich glaube bei Seth und Tom wundert mich gar nichts mehr", knurrte Az.

„Was meinst du", fragte Serena.

„Das vor euch, sind zwar Ron und Hermine, doch die beiden sind Tot. Sie sind Seraphines und zwar von ganz oben. Hermine ist das Leben und Ron ist der Tot persönlich", sagte Azrael.

Alle sahen die 4 fassungslos an. Hatten die sich gerade verhört oder…stimmte das wirklich.

„WAS", schrieen Fred und Gorge.

„Unser Bruder ist der Tot", sagte Fred geschockt.

Hermine kicherte und Ron sah verlegen zu Boden. Seth nickte nur.

„Das erklärt einiges", sagte Ric nur.

„Ihr konntet den Tot also umgehen. Ihr habt das geplant", sagte Sal.

Seth seufzte auf.

„Als unsere Kinder aus der Zukunft uns eine Lücke im System gesagt haben. Komische Wortwahl übrigens. Ahnten wir, dass wir streben mussten. Warum..wir hatten keine Ahnung. Tja, als wir Tot waren, standen plötzlich Ron und Hermine vor uns. Wir waren etwas überrascht", sagte Seth lachend.

„Etwas, du bist umgefallen"; sagt Rom grinsend.

„Oh..das hatte ich verdrängt"; sagte Seth und schlug Ron freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Tja Die beiden wussten von unseren Plan und so umgingen wir den Tot in dem wir von der Liste gestrichen wurde und Hermine uns auf die Erde zurück schickte. Jedoch mussten wir unser Gedächniss etwas zurücklassen für eine kurze Zeit", sagte Tom.

„Durch hermine und Ron, waren wir auf den laufenden was Avicus plante", sagte Seth.

„Darum hattest du keine Angst", sagte Andre.

„Eben als Avicus, dir das Schwert an die Kehle gehalten hatte, da hast du gesagt der Tot sein nett. Jetzt weiß ich, wie du das meintest", sagte Sophie.

„Tja", sagte Seth lächelnd.

Ron sah zu seiner Familie.

„Ich weiß…ich habe viel Mist gebaut…ich…"

Doch ehe Ron zu Ende gesprochen hatte, zogen ihn seine Geschwister in eine Umarmung. Ron drückte sie an sich. Hermine trat auf Remus, Sirius und Lilly zu.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch beiden danken soll", sagte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen, „ Ihr habt Lilly wie eure Tochter aufgezogen, mit viel Liebe und herz. Ich war glücklich zu sehen, wie aus ihr eine Hübsche und intelligente Frau geworden ist. Ich bin stolz auf euch drei."

Sirius und Remus umarmten Hermine. Lilly liefen Tränen über die Wangen und sie sackte weinend auf die Knie.

„Lilly", sagte Remus sanft.

„VERZEIHT MIR. Ich habe euch alle enttäuscht. Wegen mir…wegen mir wärt ihr fast gestorben…ich…"

Doch eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und sie sah in die warmen Augen ihrer Mutter. Die schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lilly….du bist nicht Schuld. Jeder in deiner Situation, hätte zu gehandelt. Außerdem, hast du deine Entscheidung getroffen und sie war richtig oder. Alle hier leiben dich. Du gehörst zu ihrer Familie. Ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte Hermine sanft.

„Genau" sagte Tom lächelnd.

„Mine hat Recht Lilly. Du gehörst zur Familie und um Familie kämpfen wir", sagte Seth und nahm Dracos Hand. Die se lächelte Seth an.

Lilly sah Lillian und ihre Freunde an die nickten.

„Freunde fürs Leben Lilly", sagte Lillian.

Lilly schluchze und umarte dann endlich ihre Mutter. Die Drückte ihre Tochter ganz fest an sich. Ron sah Seth und Tom an.

„Ich glaube, ihr beide habt noch was zu tun oder"; sagte er lächelnd und deute auf Hogwarts.

Seth lächelte Tom an, der nickte.

„Natürlich", sagte Tom.

„Albus, du vertraust uns doch mal eben Hogwarts an oder"; sagte Seth lachend und ging auf das Schloss zu. Im gehen verwandelte er sich in einen reinen Erzengel. Tom ging neben ihn und wurde zum Todesengel. Alle keuchten auf.

„Wahnsinn", sagte Blaise.

„Ying und Yang", sagte Anastasia.

„Passend", sagte Neville und schmiegte sich an seine Eltern.

„Was haben die vor", fragte Severus und sah Sal und Ric an.

"Ich glaube ich weiß es", sagte Ric.

Seth und Tom nahmen sich an den Händen und schlossen die Augen.

„Geboren im Licht. Auferstanden in der Finsternis. Wiedergeboren in der Reinheit der Menschen. Geben wir die Mächte zurück"; sagte Seth und das Licht umhüllte Hogwarts.

„Schwert Gryffindors im Norden. Schwert Ravenclaws im Osten"; sagte Seth und die Schwerter schwebten in der Höhe des Turmes.

„Schwert Slytherins im Süden und Schwert Huffelpuffs im Westen", sagte Tom und die Schwerter schwebten an ihre Plätze.

„Schwer des Lebens über Hogwarts", sagte Seth und öffnete die Augen.

„Schwert des Todes unter Hogwarts", sagte Tom.

Die Schwerter verschwanden und plötzlich zog sich eine Goldene Hülle um Hogwarts. Der Himmel klärte auf. Seth streckte die Hand hoch.

„Macht des Lichtes und des Phönix", sagte Seth.

Die eine Seite von Hogwarts wurde in strahlendes Licht getaucht und das Zeichen der Dark Phönixe erschein am Himmel, aber nicht nur dass. Die Tattos, auf den Armen von Seth Leuten erstrahlten.

„Macht der Dunkelheit und der Deatheater", sagte Tom und tauchte somit die andere Hälfte von Hogwarts in Dunkelheit. Das Zeichen von Tom erschien neben Seths. Auch auf den Armen der Ehemaligen Todesesser, erschien das Zeichen wieder. Lucius und Severus sahen fargend auf ihre unterarme.

Tom grinste Seth an.

„Die Mächte nicht mehr getrennt. Sollen nun den Einklang finden", sagte Seth.

„Die Mächte vereint. Im Zeichen des Friedens"; sagte Tom.

Dann geschah etwas, was niemand erwartet hätte. Weiß und Schwarz vereinigten sich, genau wie die Zeichen von Seth und Tom. Die verschmolzen zu eine und bildete in Neues Zeichen auf den Armen aller. Die Sonne brach durch und Hogwarts erstrahlte. Die Flügel von Seth und Tom, verwandelten sich zurück. Tom lächelte.

**Ende.**

_Hy Leute. Fast geschafft. In 1 Woche kommt nur noch der Epilog und dann geht es mit dem letzten Zyklus weiter. Ich will mich bei allen meinen Lieben Lesern bedanken. Ihr seid Spitze und Danke, für eure Tollen Reviews. Verbeug. Bliebt mir weiterhin treu._

_Eure_

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle_


	42. Epilog

**Epilog**.

_Es ist soweit. Das letzte chap beginnt. Viel Spaß._

Es war Nacht geworden. Die Anwesenden blieben in Hogwarts, sogar Hermine und Ron blieben. Hermine hatte sich noch lange mit ihrer Tochter, Sirius und Remus unterhalten. Ron, war bei seiner Familie. Alle schliefen friedlich, alle außer 2. Die standen auf dem Astronomieturm und sahen auf die Landschaft. Seth lehnte sich an die Mauer und zog an seiner Zigarette. Tom sahs auf der Mauer und rauchte ebenfalls.

„Manche Gewohnheiten, werden wir wohl nicht ablegen", sagte Tom lächelnd.

Seth nickte nur und sah in den Himmel. Tom legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn sanft in seine Arme. Seth lehnte sich erschöpft in die Arme seines Bruders.

„Ich dachte es wäre aus"; sagte Tom und lies die Zigarette fallen.

Seth lachte leise.

„Ich habe nicht mit unserem Überleben gerechnet"; sagte Seth und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„Deine Magie betrug mehr als 200", sagte Tom nur.

„davon habe ich noch nicht mal die Hälfte wieder. Ich fühle mich total ausgelaugt", sagte Seth und streckte sich.

Tom lachte.

„Wirst du Alt", sagte Tom.

Seth sah ihn empört an.

„Hey ja. Lass du dich mal durchbohren. Gegen Wände schmeißen und von einem verrückten Dämon verkloppen", schmollte Seth.

Tom seufzte.

„Ich habe echt Angst um dich gehabt Seth. Ich dachte nicht, dass Lillian und die anderen gegen Lilly ankommen würde", sagte Tom ehrlich. Er hatte es gehofft, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, doch geglaubt hatte er es nicht.

Seth grinste ihn an und deutete auf Toms Herz.

„Du hast es gehofft und ich habe ihnen vertraut. Sie wussten, dass es wichtig war Lilly zurück zu holen. Außerdem, haben sie es geschafft, dass ist das wichtigste", sagte Seth und gähnte.

„Ich frage mich, wie sie es geschafft haben. Sie wollen es ja nicht verraten. Kinder", seufzte Tom.

Seth lächelte nur wissend und sah zu Hagrid, der mit Fang spazíeren ging.

„Du weiß es oder", sagte Tom nur und trat neben ihn.

„Manche Dinge Tom, müssen ein Geheimnis bleiben", sagte Seth nur und hielt sich das Herz. Tom sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ja. Da hast du Recht. Wir haben 6 Jahre….6 Jahre um uns zu überlegen, wie wir Avicus töten werden. Es wird schwerer als je zuvor werden. Seine Schattenarme, wird fertig sein. Seine Seele vollständig", stöhnte Tom.

„Darüber mache ich mir erst in 2 Jahren Gedanken höchstens"; sagte Seth lächelnd.

„Schlafen Draco und die Kiddys", fragte Tom.

„Ja, Gruppenkuscheln im Hogwartsturm", lachte Seth.

„Ich glaube es immer noch nicht. Wir sind wieder da. Können sie umarmen, küssen, mit ihnen lachen", sagte Tom und Tränen bildetet sich.

Seth nickte nur und grinste.

„Draco hat mich angeschrieen, warum ich rauche. Sei Ungesund", lachte Seth.

Tom sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Stimmt. Sev, sagte das auch. Da tauchen wir nach 10 Jahren leben wieder auf und alles was die sagen ist, hört auf zu rauchen"; lachte Tom.

Seth grinste und sah nach hinten.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen Siri", sagte Seth und Tom folgte seinen Blick.

Sirius kam leise auf sie zu und blieb stehen. Seth sah ich fragend an, denn Sirius hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Tom und Seth sahen sich fragend an, bis Seth auf Sirius zu ging und sanft sein Kinn hob. Tränen liefen über Sirius Wangen. Seth sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Siri…was…."sagte Seth, doch da umarmte Sirius Seth auch schon und weinte bitter.

„…..ich bin so froh….das du lebst", schluchzte Sirius. Tom schmunzelte nur, als er Remus, Regulus und James entdeckte.

„Ist das ein Rumtreiber treffen", sagte Tom lächelnd.

Regulus umarmte Tom. Tom war etwas verwirrt, doch ließ es zu.

„Wir hatten noch gar nicht richtig Zeit euch zu begrüßen", sagte James.

„Stimmt, bei so vielen verliert man den Überblick"; sagte Tom verlegen und sah Remus entschuldigend an.

Remus verneigte sich und hob seine Hand, wo das Zeichen zu sehen war. Eine schwarze Schlange mit roten Augen, die sich um einen weißen Phönix mit goldenen Augen wickelte. Tom nickte nur. Seth strich Sirius über den Rücken und auch ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Es muss schwer für euch gewesen sein", flüsterte Seth leise.

Alle sahen Seth an.

„Ich meine, ihr wusstet nichts von unseren Plänen. Dann verliert ihr 2 Freunde. 2 Anführer, es tut uns Leid. Doch wir hatten wirklich keinen anderen Weg gewusst, ohne das alle gestorben wären"; sagte Seth entschuldigend und auch Tom sah zu Boden. James legte Tom die Hand auf die Schulter und Sirius drückte Seth.

„Narren….für euch muss es die Hölle gewesen sein", sagte Remus.

„Ihr hattet eure Lieben um euch. Konntet sie nicht umarmen, küssen und Lieben. Ich stelle mir das grausam vor. 10 Jahre lang, ohne…..", schluchzte Sirius.

Seth grinste leicht und murmelte ein Paar Worte. Sirius sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe mir ur etwas wiedergekommen Sirius. Traumsehen, ist eine schöne Gabe. Doch sie kann auch gefährlich werden", sagte Seth wissend.

„Och menno"; sagte Sirius.

Alle lachten. Als die Sonne aufging. Tom sah Seth an, der nickte.

„Ich schlage vor, dass ihr ins Bett geht. Bald gibt es Frühstück und ich will ja nicht, dass ihr einschlaft"; sagte Tom.

Die 4 sahen die beiden fragend an.

„Und was ist mit euch"; fragte Remus.

„Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen, sind aber zum Abendessen wieder da", sagte Tom nur.

Albus Dumbledore, sahs mit Minerva und den Restlichen Lehren in seinem Büro.

Als Seth und Tom erscheine. Minerva schrie erschrocken auf. Seth sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Sorry Minerva. Ich vergesse immer, dass wir uns vorher bemerkbar machen sollen"; sagte Seth verlegen.

Albus sah die beiden vergnügt an. Wie hatte er das vermisst: Wie froh war er, dass die beiden wieder da waren. Wenn ihn jemand vor 20 Jahren gesagt hätte, dass er sich freuen würde seinen Erzfeind Voldemort zu sehen, dann hätten sie ihn beerdigen können. Aber der Mann der jetzt vor ihm stand, war nicht Voldemort, nein es war Tom. Tom Riddle oder besser gesagt Slytherin. Verheiratet mit seinem Zaubertrank Professor und der Vater eines wunderbaren Sohnes.

"Was kann ich denn für euch beide tun", fragte Albus vergnügt.

Seths Blick wurde ernst. Alle sahen besorgt zu den beiden Todgeglaubten.

„Nun ja. Wir haben Avicus für 6 Jahre gebannt. Die ersten 2 Jahre, sollten wir nichts unternehmen. Einfach Leben. Danach doch, müssen wir schwere Entscheidungen treffen. Der letzte Kampf wird schwerer als die letzen beiden und sie wird Opfer fordern. Außerdem, muss die Welt erfahren, was sich heute abgespielt hat", sagte Tom.

„Eben, sonst sehen uns alle komisch an, wenn Tom und ich auf der Straße rumlaufen", kicherte Seth erschöpft, man sie die Ringe unter seinen Augen und das zittern. Albus sah ihn besorgt an.

„Des Weiteren….müssen Tom und ich uns ausruhen…daher wollten wir euch bitten, das Gespräch mit den Zeitungen zu übernehmen", sagte Tom.

Albus faltete seine Hände zusammen und nickte.

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde, dass nötigste für euch übernehmen. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr in die Kammer geht. Ich werde sie abriegeln, dann stör euch keiner. Ihr beide seht um ehrlich zu sein nicht gerade gut aus": sagte Albus.

Seth lächelte leicht und Tom nickte.

„Wir sind fertig Albus. Uns auf den Beinen zu halten fällt schon schwer. Wir sind ausgepowert", flüsterte Seth und sackte zu Boden. Tom wankte leicht und währe Hagrid nicht da gewesen, so hätte er Bekanntschaft mit den Boden gemacht. Tom sah ihn dankbar an.

„Warum…habt ihr nichts gesagt", fragte Minerva erschrocken und half Seth auf, der sie anlächelte.

„Minerva, wir kehren seid 10 Jahren zurück. Bekämpfen einen Dämonen und wären fast drauf gegangen. Was meinst du hätten Draco und die anderen gemacht, wenn wir ihnen gesagt haben, dass wir gerade mal 0,1 Magie übrig haben"; keuchte Seth.

Minerva nickte, als 2 Phönixe erschienen und landete auf den Schultern ihrer Besitzer. Seth streichelte ihn.

„Immer zur Rechten Zeit", sagte er und ließ sich in die Bewusstlosigkeit fallen, genau wie Tom. Die Phönixe und die beiden verschwanden. Minerva sah Albus erschrocken an. Albus grinste jedoch nur.

„Keine Angst Minerva. Den beiden geht es bald wieder besser. Gehen wir zum Frühstück", sagte Albus und die Lehrer nickten.

Als sie in der Halle ankamen, grinsten sie. Die Kinder lachten und alberten herum. Sirius, lieferte sich ein Wortduell mit Severus und Remus versuchte sie zu trennen. Draco las gemütlich seine Zeitung und James verhexte die Schüler. Albus setzte sich neben Ric und Sal, die das ganze vergnügt mit ansahen.

/Wo sind Seth und Tom/

Albus zuckte kurz zusammen, als er Sal in seinen Gedanken hörte, doch dann lies er sich nichts anmerken.

/Sie haben sich in die Kammer verzogen und tanken Kräfte/

/So schlimm/

Ric, der neben Sal sahs, sah Albus besorgt an.

/Sie sahen übel aus. Sie konnten sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Ihre Phönixe haben sie weggebracht/

Sal trank seinen Kaffe und nickte. Er nahm Rics Hand und drückte sie. Ric, machte sich Sorgen, er wusste wie übel ein Magieverlust sein konnte.

**ENDE DES 2 ZYKLUSES-**

_Geschafft. Jippi. Ich danke euch Leute, für die tollen Reviews. Tja, das ist mal ein nettes Ende oder. Da taucht doch wirklich, der Tom aus der Zukunft auf. Warum? Was ist mit dem Tom aus dieser Zeit? Warum ist der Tom aus der Zukunft da? Warum ist Seth nicht überrascht? Auf was für Abendteuer warten die 3 Zyklen? Das erfahrt ihr Leider aber wirklich erst in den Osterferien, den ab morgen beginnen meine Zwischenprüfungen und es geht um die Versetzung in mein letztes Ausbildungsjahr. Also noch 3 Wochen und der letzten Zyklus beginnt. Ach ja. Er wird nicht mehr unter „Eine Neue macht erhebt sich zu finden sein" Sondern unter „Die Auferstehung von Licht und Dunkelheit heißen" Bis bald_

_Blaire Naomi Lee Riddle_


	43. EPILOG NEU DEN ALTEN NICHT LESEN

**Epilog**.

Es war Nacht geworden. Die Anwesenden blieben in Hogwarts, sogar Hermine und Ron blieben. Hermine hatte sich noch lange mit ihrer Tochter, Sirius und Remus unterhalten. Ron, war bei seiner Familie. Alle schliefen friedlich, alle außer 2. Die standen auf dem Astronomieturm und sahen auf die Landschaft. Seth lehnte sich an die Mauer und zog an seiner Zigarette. Tom sahs auf der Mauer und rauchte ebenfalls.

„Manche Gewohnheiten, werden wir wohl nicht ablegen", sagte Tom lächelnd.

Seth nickte nur und sah in den Himmel. Tom legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn sanft in seine Arme. Seth lehnte sich erschöpft in die Arme seines Bruders.

„Ich dachte es wäre aus"; sagte Tom und lies die Zigarette fallen.

Seth lachte leise.

„Ich habe nicht mit unserem Überleben gerechnet"; sagte Seth und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„Deine Magie betrug mehr als 200", sagte Tom nur.

„davon habe ich noch nicht mal die Hälfte wieder. Ich fühle mich total ausgelaugt", sagte Seth und streckte sich.

Tom lachte.

„Wirst du Alt", sagte Tom.

Seth sah ihn empört an.

„Hey ja. Lass du dich mal durchbohren. Gegen Wände schmeißen und von einem verrückten Dämon verkloppen", schmollte Seth.

Tom seufzte.

„Ich habe echt Angst um dich gehabt Seth. Ich dachte nicht, dass Lillian und die anderen gegen Lilly ankommen würde", sagte Tom ehrlich. Er hatte es gehofft, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, doch geglaubt hatte er es nicht.

Seth grinste ihn an und deutete auf Toms Herz.

„Du hast es gehofft und ich habe ihnen vertraut. Sie wussten, dass es wichtig war Lilly zurück zu holen. Außerdem, haben sie es geschafft, dass ist das wichtigste", sagte Seth und gähnte.

„Ich frage mich, wie sie es geschafft haben. Sie wollen es ja nicht verraten. Kinder", seufzte Tom.

Seth lächelte nur wissend und sah zu Hagrid, der mit Fang spazíeren ging.

„Du weiß es oder", sagte Tom nur und trat neben ihn.

„Manche Dinge Tom, müssen ein Geheimnis bleiben", sagte Seth nur und hielt sich das Herz. Tom sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ja. Da hast du Recht. Wir haben 6 Jahre….6 Jahre um uns zu überlegen, wie wir Avicus töten werden. Es wird schwerer als je zuvor werden. Seine Schattenarme, wird fertig sein. Seine Seele vollständig", stöhnte Tom.

„Darüber mache ich mir erst in 2 Jahren Gedanken höchstens"; sagte Seth lächelnd.

„Schlafen Draco und die Kiddys", fragte Tom.

„Ja, Gruppenkuscheln im Hogwartsturm", lachte Seth.

„Ich glaube es immer noch nicht. Wir sind wieder da. Können sie umarmen, küssen, mit ihnen lachen", sagte Tom und Tränen bildetet sich.

Seth nickte nur und grinste.

„Draco hat mich angeschrieen, warum ich rauche. Sei Ungesund", lachte Seth.

Tom sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Stimmt. Sev, sagte das auch. Da tauchen wir nach 10 Jahren leben wieder auf und alles was die sagen ist, hört auf zu rauchen"; lachte Tom.

Seth grinste und sah nach hinten.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen Siri", sagte Seth und Tom folgte seinen Blick.

Sirius kam leise auf sie zu und blieb stehen. Seth sah ich fragend an, denn Sirius hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Tom und Seth sahen sich fragend an, bis Seth auf Sirius zu ging und sanft sein Kinn hob. Tränen liefen über Sirius Wangen. Seth sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Siri…was…."sagte Seth, doch da umarmte Sirius Seth auch schon und weinte bitter.

„…..ich bin so froh….das du lebst", schluchzte Sirius. Tom schmunzelte nur, als er Remus, Regulus und James entdeckte.

„Ist das ein Rumtreiber treffen", sagte Tom lächelnd.

Regulus umarmte Tom. Tom war etwas verwirrt, doch ließ es zu.

„Wir hatten noch gar nicht richtig Zeit euch zu begrüßen", sagte James.

„Stimmt, bei so vielen verliert man den Überblick"; sagte Tom verlegen und sah Remus entschuldigend an.

Remus verneigte sich und hob seine Hand, wo das Zeichen zu sehen war. Eine schwarze Schlange mit roten Augen, die sich um einen weißen Phönix mit goldenen Augen wickelte. Tom nickte nur. Seth strich Sirius über den Rücken und auch ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Es muss schwer für euch gewesen sein", flüsterte Seth leise.

Alle sahen Seth an.

„Ich meine, ihr wusstet nichts von unseren Plänen. Dann verliert ihr 2 Freunde. 2 Anführer, es tut uns Leid. Doch wir hatten wirklich keinen anderen Weg gewusst, ohne das alle gestorben wären"; sagte Seth entschuldigend und auch Tom sah zu Boden. James legte Tom die Hand auf die Schulter und Sirius drückte Seth.

„Narren….für euch muss es die Hölle gewesen sein", sagte Remus.

„Ihr hattet eure Lieben um euch. Konntet sie nicht umarmen, küssen und Lieben. Ich stelle mir das grausam vor. 10 Jahre lang, ohne…..", schluchzte Sirius.

Seth grinste leicht und murmelte ein Paar Worte. Sirius sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe mir ur etwas wiedergekommen Sirius. Traumsehen, ist eine schöne Gabe. Doch sie kann auch gefährlich werden", sagte Seth wissend.

„Och menno"; sagte Sirius.

Alle lachten. Als die Sonne aufging. Tom sah Seth an, der nickte.

„Ich schlage vor, dass ihr ins Bett geht. Bald gibt es Frühstück und ich will ja nicht, dass ihr einschlaft"; sagte Tom.

Die 4 sahen die beiden fragend an.

„Und was ist mit euch"; fragte Remus.

„Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen, sind aber zum Abendessen wieder da", sagte Tom nur.

Albus Dumbledore, sahs mit Minerva und den Restlichen Lehren in seinem Büro.

Als Seth und Tom erscheine. Minerva schrie erschrocken auf. Seth sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Sorry Minerva. Ich vergesse immer, dass wir uns vorher bemerkbar machen sollen"; sagte Seth verlegen.

Albus sah die beiden vergnügt an. Wie hatte er das vermisst: Wie froh war er, dass die beiden wieder da waren. Wenn ihn jemand vor 20 Jahren gesagt hätte, dass er sich freuen würde seinen Erzfeind Voldemort zu sehen, dann hätten sie ihn beerdigen können. Aber der Mann der jetzt vor ihm stand, war nicht Voldemort, nein es war Tom. Tom Riddle oder besser gesagt Slytherin. Verheiratet mit seinem Zaubertrank Professor und der Vater eines wunderbaren Sohnes.

"Was kann ich denn für euch beide tun", fragte Albus vergnügt.

Seths Blick wurde ernst. Alle sahen besorgt zu den beiden Todgeglaubten.

„Nun ja. Wir haben Avicus für 6 Jahre gebannt. Die ersten 2 Jahre, sollten wir nichts unternehmen. Einfach Leben. Danach doch, müssen wir schwere Entscheidungen treffen. Der letzte Kampf wird schwerer als die letzen beiden und sie wird Opfer fordern. Außerdem, muss die Welt erfahren, was sich heute abgespielt hat", sagte Tom.

„Eben, sonst sehen uns alle komisch an, wenn Tom und ich auf der Straße rumlaufen", kicherte Seth erschöpft, man sie die Ringe unter seinen Augen und das zittern. Albus sah ihn besorgt an.

„Des Weiteren….müssen Tom und ich uns ausruhen…daher wollten wir euch bitten, das Gespräch mit den Zeitungen zu übernehmen", sagte Tom.

Albus faltete seine Hände zusammen und nickte.

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde, dass nötigste für euch übernehmen. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr in die Kammer geht. Ich werde sie abriegeln, dann stör euch keiner. Ihr beide seht um ehrlich zu sein nicht gerade gut aus": sagte Albus.

Seth lächelte leicht und Tom nickte.

„Wir sind fertig Albus. Uns auf den Beinen zu halten fällt schon schwer. Wir sind ausgepowert", flüsterte Seth und sackte zu Boden. Tom wankte leicht und währe Hagrid nicht da gewesen, so hätte er Bekanntschaft mit den Boden gemacht. Tom sah ihn dankbar an.

„Warum…habt ihr nichts gesagt", fragte Minerva erschrocken und half Seth auf, der sie anlächelte.

„Minerva, wir kehren seid 10 Jahren zurück. Bekämpfen einen Dämonen und wären fast drauf gegangen. Was meinst du hätten Draco und die anderen gemacht, wenn wir ihnen gesagt haben, dass wir gerade mal 0,1 Magie übrig haben"; keuchte Seth.

Minerva nickte, als 2 Phönixe erschienen und landete auf den Schultern ihrer Besitzer. Seth streichelte ihn.

„Immer zur Rechten Zeit", sagte er und ließ sich in die Bewusstlosigkeit fallen, genau wie Tom. Die Phönixe und die beiden verschwanden. Minerva sah Albus erschrocken an. Albus grinste jedoch nur.

„Keine Angst Minerva. Den beiden geht es bald wieder besser. Gehen wir zum Frühstück", sagte Albus und die Lehrer nickten.

Als sie in der Halle ankamen, grinsten sie. Die Kinder lachten und alberten herum. Sirius, lieferte sich ein Wortduell mit Severus und Remus versuchte sie zu trennen. Draco las gemütlich seine Zeitung und James verhexte die Schüler. Albus setzte sich neben Ric und Sal, die das ganze vergnügt mit ansahen.

/Wo sind Seth und Tom/

Albus zuckte kurz zusammen, als er Sal in seinen Gedanken hörte, doch dann lies er sich nichts anmerken.

/Sie haben sich in die Kammer verzogen und tanken Kräfte/

/So schlimm/

Ric, der neben Sal sahs, sah Albus besorgt an.

/Sie sahen übel aus. Sie konnten sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Ihre Phönixe haben sie weggebracht/

Sal trank seinen Kaffe und nickte. Er nahm Rics Hand und drückte sie. Ric, machte sich Sorgen, er wusste wie übel ein Magieverlust sein konnte.

Die Kinder stoßen mit Butterbier an und machten Pläne für die Ferien, die morgen beginnen sollten. Weihnachten, stand schließlich vor der Türe. Das erste Weihnachten mit Seth und Tom. Die hatten was nachzuholen. Plötzlich erschien ein Portal in der Großen Halle. Die Kinder sahen bleich auf das Runde Ding in ihrer Mitte. Die Lehrer sprangen auf, als eine Person aus dem Portal trat. Mit einem Langen Kapuzen Mantel, der sein Gesicht verbarg. Albus und die anderen zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, doch mit einem einfachen Wink, des Fremden, hatte er sie in der Hand. Die Kinder wichen zurück. Doch Lillian, kam die Energie bekannt vor. Albus trat vor,

„Was wollen sie? Wer sind sie?", sagte er ernst.

In dem Moment, erschien Seth neben Albus, alle sahen Seth fragend an. Denn seine Augen waren rot. Viele Schluckten, Sal wollte sich auf den Fremden zu bewegen, doch Seth sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Sal und die anderen, verstanden nicht wie Seth zu ruigh bleiben konnte. Seth ging auf den Fremden zu.

„Ist di Zukunft so in Gefahr, dass du dich persönlich einmischen musst", sagte Seth nur und alle sahen ihn fargend an.

„Du weißt also, wer ich bin", sagte der Fremde und alle wurden bei der Stimme bleich.

„Ich erkenne meinen Bruder, auch wenn er aus der Zukunft kommt. Nicht war…..Tom Syltherin-Gryffindor-Snape"; sagte Seth und alle sahen geschockt auf den Zeitreisenden.

Ende


End file.
